Por un futuro a tu lado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Continuación de [Sin llegar a creerlo] Un año y seis meses habían pasado. Si le preguntarán a quien esperaba esa chica de ojos esmeraldas que siempre miraba el mar con un pequeño bulto de cobijas en sus brazos, ella siempre respondería que esperaba a la persona que ama con una sonrisa en su rostro. Un nuevo año, nuevos eventos que la llevarán a una guerra.
1. Prólogo

Cada noche, desde hace nueve meses, había tenido ese mismo sueño. Aquel evento de su vida donde una tarde que iba corriendo a su casa para darle las buenas noticias a sus padres sobre su primer torneo de duelos. Aunque los niños le seguían haciendo burla acerca de su aspecto de niño con falda a pesar de que tenía ya el cabello largo, poco le importó, estaba feliz. Tanto que no se dio cuenta en el momento que al dar vuelta en la esquina, chocó con alguien.

Iba a quejarse cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró con un niño de tal vez dos años mayor que ella, de ojos celestes y cabello blanco. Claro, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se calentaran y sentirse un poco nerviosa. Vio su deck al igual que el de él, tirado en el piso. Un tanto nerviosa empezaba a recoger aquellas cartas que no eran suyas. Una vez que las junto, se las dio, fue en ese momento que sus manos se rozaron y se sintió aún más nerviosa.

Tal vez sería ese momento donde conocería el dulce amor infantil. La promesa de un futuro duelo fue lo que se quedó grabado en su corazón, con les mejillas rojas y esa sonrisa en su rostro, fue la despedida a ese desconocido. Antes de irse a su casa, tocó su mano, estaba feliz, más que la noticia de estar en su primer duelo clasificatorio.

Fueron diez años después donde creyó olvidar su rostro pero grande fue sorpresa al enamorarse del mismo niño que conoció hace tiempo. Meses llenos de romanticismo y dificultades, su vida estaba dividida entre él y lo que pasó con ella hace diez años. La cruda realidad de que la persona que más amaba al mismo tiempo era su enemigo, fue el golpe más duro pero no podía odiarlo, no tenía razones para hacerlo.

Nueve meses después de su partida, aún no podía encontrar razones para odiarlo, cada que quería encontrar una nueva, siempre era apagada con el pensamiento de que lo seguía amando, aún podía pensar en las razones por las que lo seguirá amando y seguirá esperando en ese mismo lugar.

Incluso ahora, que abria los ojos en la oscuridad con sólo una pequeña luz a su lado al escuchar un llanto lejano. Con un poco de pereza se levantaba, no podia hacer mucho movimiento pero aún así quiso esforzarse por moverse un poco. Sabía que estaba en el hospital, sabía que iba a estar un poco adolorida y que su madre se encontraba dormida en el sillón frente a ella pero daba igual cuando se asomó al pequeño cunero a su lado. Sonrió al ver como se removia entre aquellas sábanas rosas. Con cuidado de no lastimarse, tomo a ese pequeño ser entre sus brazos y empezó arrullarle con cariño.

Abrió un poco la bata de hospital para poder brindarle ese alimento y esa protección que sólo una madre le puede dar a su hijo. Sonrió. Acarició su pequeña cabecita con cuidado, la pequeña pelusa oscura que tenía como cabello, su piel blanca y suave, sus pequeñas manos y esos ojos hermosos que le mostraba.

Tal vez fue un poco apresurado la forma en la que llegó al mundo, todavía era una niña con una gran responsabilidad entre sus brazos y tal vez le puedan mirar mal por la decisión que tomó sobre tenerla pero no podía existir arrepentimiento alguno, ya la amaba desde el momento en que sabía que estaba en su vientre. Un pedacito suyo y de él materializado en un pequeño ser que ahora se alimentaba de su pecho. Claro que tuvo algunas complicaciones en la hora del parto pero todas esas horas valieron la pena para tener a esa pequeña ahí, ahora.

 **\--Tus ojos no son ni azules como los de tu papá ni esmeraldas como los míos** \--Susurró. **\-- Pero son del color perfecto, el color Turquesa que combina ambos colores** \--Sonrió. **\-- Eres nuestra pequeña niña amada, nuestra pequeña Aiko, ese es el significado de tu nombre** \--Vio como sonreía la pequeña bebé, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. **\-- Esperaba que tu papá estuviera aquí pero se que aún hay muchas cosas por pensar, al igual que yo tengo miedo de las decisiones que tomaremos de ahora en adelante pero se que algún día regresará y aquí estaremos para esperarlo, que estoy segura, te amara igual o más de lo que yo lo hago** \--Beso la frente de la pequeña al momento de verla dormida. **\-- Duerme tranquila, que mamá estará aquí siempre para protegerte**

Suspiro una última vez. Miro la ventana a un lado. La noche invadía, quería escuchar el suave golpeteo del mar al igual que ese aroma fresco. Quería ver ese barco que regresaba a puerto y ver aquellos blancos cabellos que ansiaba ver y besar. Esperar era lo único que podía hacer, aún si eso significará entrar como Playmaker y seguir buscando alguna noticia sobre él. Claro, debía buscar que pasó con Ai con la destrucción del Cyberse. Pero con tal de proteger a su pequeña, entonces se arriesgaria. Playmaker volvería después de unas merecidas vacaciones, buscaría a Revolver, buscaría la coexistencia entre los Ignis y humanos. Y sobre todas las cosas, haría realidad ese futuro a su lado.

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.


	2. Uno

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Y estamos aquí con el primer capítulo! Si alguna vez leyeron "Sin llegar a creerlo" quiero decirles que está es la continuación, por así decirlo, esta es la segunda temporada de dicha historia. Así que espero que realmente les guste. Este capítulo por así decirlo, es como ese regalo de Navidad. Como no voy a estar en dicho día, así que quise adelantarles el capítulo.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **-¿Así?** -Preguntaba temerosa aquella chica de ojos esmeraldas.

 **-Con cuidado cariño** -Una mujer de cabellos rosas miraba con una sonrisa aquel acto. **\- Tienes que sostener su cabeza así**

 **-Ya veo** -Sonrió un poco. **\- Entonces...**

A la lejanía eran observadas por un hombre de cabellos oscuros y un niño de diez años de cabellos azules, quienes esperaban que terminarán para poder taparla con esas pequeñas ropas que tenían en sus manos. Veían como las dos mujeres intentaban bañar a ese pequeño ser en esa tina rosa, mientras la más joven entendía como tenía que hacer las cosas. Había tantas emociones que realmente, no sabían en que pensar. Hasta hace un día, su hija mayor de diecisiete años, había dado luz a una pequeña niña que sin duda, se convertiría en la adoración de la familia Fujiki.

Kazuo y Haruka no pudieron evitar regañar a su hija cuando está les dijo sobre su condición. Claro, era su niña la que ahora cargaba con una gran responsabilidad, una niña que probablemente la verían mal por lo que hizo pero sabían que la actitud despreocupada de su hija ayudaría para no prestar atención a las habladurías de las personas. Preguntaron un tanto temerosos por las otras opciones que existían pero grande fue su sorpresa al saber que ella mantendría a ese pequeño ser sin importarle que le pudiera suceder. Aunque siendo sinceros, también querían que ese pequeño naciera bien.

Claro que Kazuo quería asesinar al maldito bastardo, el cual no sabía su nombre porque su hija no le quiso decir, que le hizo eso a su niña pero ante la mirada amenazadora de ambas mujeres, tuvo que contener esa furia de querer hackear todo el sistema y encontrar a ese bastardo aún cuando su hija le dijo que fue consentido y que no abusaron de ella. Yusaku les prometió que continuaría estudiando, la escuela le había dado la opción de estudiar en línea mientras arreglaba sus problemas, no quisiera saber que fue lo que hackeo para que le dieran ese permiso. El embarazo de su hija había sido arriesgado como todos esos embarazos que se dan en chicas jóvenes pero al final, había valido la pena al ver aquel pequeño ser que ahora y siempre sería su primer nieta.

Ver a esa pequeña bebé de piel blanca, cabellos oscuro y ojos turquesa, les hizo recordar cuando su primer hija nació. Era hermosa y fue imposible el no enamorarse de la menor al momento de verla.

Desde que se enteraron, le prometieron que ahora que los necesitaba más, nunca la dejarían sola. No quería volver a perder a su hija y no poder hacer nada por protegerla como sucedió hace once años y hasta hace nueve meses, había tenido que distraer su mente en el trabajo aunque eso significará dejar a su hija mayor sufrir sola.

Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír a sus dos hijos, tanto Yusaku como Jun, querían discutir por cual ropa le debían poner a la pequeña. Una foto sacó y empezó a tranquilizar a sus hijos antes de que la menor despertará y armara un escándalo. Fue curioso, Yusaku tiene el nombre de un hombre y Jun tiene el de una mujer, Haruka y Kazuo sabían muy bien que lo hicieron en compensación por su hija mayor.

Aunque siendo sinceros, la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su hija, les gustaba aún más. Esa sonrisa hermosa y sincera que creyeron, había perdido, regresaba a su rostro. Acariciaba el cabello de su hermano menor para darle algunos consejos y cuando aquellos ojos esmeraldas volvían a verlos, sabían que ella estaba bien. Fue en ese momento cuando Kazuo tomo la mano de su esposa y le sonrió.

 **-¿Y si tenemos a otro?** -Hablo Kazuo.

 **-¿Estas loco?** -Hablo la mujer bajito. **\- Dos son suficientes**

 **-Pero un tercero será lindo**

 **-Ya te dije que no Fujiki Kazuo**

Tanto Yusaku como Jun miraron a sus padres que empezaban a discutir en voz baja. El menor iba a preguntarle a su hermana pero vio como esta negaba y acariciaba su cabello. Tal vez en otro momento le preguntaría porque sus padres querían "Otro". Kazuo también entendió, que la actitud de su esposa era igual a la de su hija, agradecía que su hijo era la tranquilo.

Yusaku camino despacio a la cama de hospital, era tan cómoda que había veces en las que no se quería levantar de ahí. Detrás de ella, su pequeño hermano cargando con el bebé envuelto en cobijas rosas. Espero a que su hermana se acomodara para poder pasarle a la pequeña criatura. Saber que todos aceptaban a su pequeña hija, realmente le hacía sentir bien, en especial con su hermano, verlo sonreír y aceptar cuidarla, sabía que tendría todo el apoyo de su familia.

 **-Es hora de irnos** -Kazuo habló. **\- Jun mañana tiene escuela y yo tengo que trabajar** -Abrazo con cuidado su hija. **\- El fin de semana iremos a visitarlas**

 **-Sólo debo ir por unas cosas a la casa y llevarlas a la tuya** -Haruka habló mientras besaba la frente de su hija. **\- Traeré un poco de ropa y en la tarde te darán de alta, ambas regresarán a casa y podre ayudarte a cuidarla en su primer mes**

 **-Gracias mamá** -Yusaku habló. **\- Nos vemos papá, buena suerte en la escuela Jun** -Revolvió los cabellos de su hermano. **\- ¿Me mandaste las fotos?**

 **-Te acabo de mandar unas** -Espero a que su esposo e hijo salieran de la habitación. Vio a su hija dejar a su pequeña nieta en su cunero y tomar la laptop en su mesa. **\- ¿Estas segura que el las verá?**

 **-Lo estoy mamá** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- No recibo respuesta alguna pero se que le gusta**

 **-¿Y si no regresa?** -Hablo su madre insegura. **\- ¿Y si el nunca regresa? ¿Que harás Yusaku?**

 **-Esperar mamá** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Me prometió que iba a regresar, el siempre cumple con sus promesas** -Observó como la pequeña dormía. **\- Tiene tres razones para regresar y esas son suficientes**

Haruka sonrió al ver lo decidida que estaba su hija. Acarició los cabellos de su hija y suspiro. Era igual de terca que su padre.

 **-Entonces espero algún día conocer a es chico que se robó tu corazón** -Haruka soltó una risita. **\- Regreso en la tarde, mientras tanto, descansa, no te quiero encontrar hackeando otra vez**

 **-No prometo nada mamá**

Ambas mujeres soltaron risitas. Yusaku espero a que su madre saliera de la habitación para suspirar. Había muchas silencio ahora que su familia se habia ido. Aunque de cierta manera le agradaba el silencio cuando estaba sola en esa gran habitación. Miro su laptop, abrió la aplicación de mensajería para empezar a cargar esos archivos que su madre le había enviado.

Eran cuatro fotos, la primera fue cuando dio a luz a su pequeña niña, la segunda fue de ella cargando a la bebé, la tercera fue cuando la alimentaba de su pecho y la última la que su mamá había tomado recientemente. Una de ella y su hermano, discutiendo por la ropa de la menor.

 _Es hermosa ¿Verdad? Dio un poco de lata entre contracciones pero toda espera vale la pena. Espero que algún día la veas abrir sus ojos, son igual de hermosos. No te diré su color pues tu los tienes que ver en persona. ¿Puedes adivinar el nombre que le di a nuestra pequeña? Es un nombre que realmente merece. Te estaremos esperando Ryoken._

 _Te ama. Fujiki Yusaku_

Fue lo que escribí. Un último clic y fue enviado ese correo a Ryoken. Suspiro. Realmente había esperado que el estuviera en ese momento importante. Tenía miedo cuando empezaron las contracciones y su vientre dolía, quería tomar su mano y escuchar esas palabras de que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no, estuvo sola hasta que llegaron sus padres. Lo quería a su lado.

Iba a seguir utilizando su laptop para seguir investigando la desaparición de AI, cuando escucho un toque a la puerta. Sonrió al ver a Aoi con varios muñecos y algunos globos. Tal vez podía esperar esa investigación.

 **.o.**

Ya había revisado la red, su señal de Internet no estaba fallando y aunque lo hiciera, podía conseguir la misma en cuestión de segundos. Se supone que el día de ayer tenía que recibir aquel correo que Yusaku le mandaba cada semana pero al parecer, se estaba tardando en llegar. Habían desembarcado en un puerto, sus hermanos habían tenido que bajar a comprar algunas cosas, el se había quedado con la promesa de que no se quedaría todo el tiempo en su computadora porque tenía que ir arreglar algunas piezas del barco.

Cosa que había roto la promesa y esperaba ese mensaje mientras hackeaba algunas cámaras de seguridad para saber un poco más de ella.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un paranoico. ¿Y si algo le había pasado? ¿Y si alguien la tiene? Había más preguntas que respuestas, estaba preocupado por ella y por el pequeño. Claro, iba a ser padre tan joven, con diecinueve años, ya tendría muchas responsabilidades, entre ellas; velar por la seguridad y protección de Yusaku como de su pequeño. Era cuando se lamentaba por lo lejos que estaba, no sabía que iba a doler mucho alejarse de ella pero no tenía de otra.

Dejó de pensar mientras volvía revisar todos esos correos que le empezaron a llegar de un momento a otro. ¿Cómo es que Yusaku sabía su correo? Creo que no era necesario decir que la chica había hackeado y conseguirlo. Veía con una sonrisa aquellas fotos que le mandaba. Se veía hermosa con el vientre hinchado y con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Decir que se veía más bella, era mucho.

 _Mamá fue la primera en saber sobre mi embarazo, antes de decirle, mis ganas de vomitar ganaron y tuve que correr al baño, el aroma de mi comida favorita lo provocó. Recibí un regaño por parte de ella pero estaba feliz por la noticia. Mi hermano Jun no sabía como reaccionar pero me abrazo y me dijo que iba a estar a mi lado. Tengo miedo de lo que papá me valla a decir. Desearía que estuvieras aquí_

Junto con esas fotos, siempre recibía un mensaje de ella. Claro, saber que su suegra era la primera en saber que iba a ser abuela, provocó que le escupiera el cafe a Spectre. Saber que Gerome como Fausto casi lo querian matar por dejar a Yusaku sola con un embarazo. Claro, Fausto no dejo de hacerle bromas pero que sin duda, si quería regresar, todos lo apoyarían. Pero aún tenía cosas que hacer, rescatar a Kyoko era una de ellas.

 _Tuve que decirle a mi padre. El quiere matar al maldito bastardo que me dejo embarazada, mi madre tuvo que calmarlo y si no lo hacía, no podia regresar a casa. Les dije que quiero conservar al bebé y que ellos me apoyarían. ¿Estás bien? Espero que estés comiendo y durmiendo, sin cuando estés lejos, siempre estaré preocupada por ti_

Sonrió. Sabía que ella había dejado de entrar a la red, después de saber de su embarazo. Playmaker había desaparecido al igual que Revolver y los caballeros Hanoi, claro, había veces en las que se sumergia por la red en busca de demás señales de los Ignis. Aunque podia agradecer que AI, era molesta Ignis originaria de Yusaku, que la cuidaba. Lo sabía porque muchas veces le llegaban mensajes de este donde existía siempre una amenaza.

 _Quisiera que estuvieras aquí. Acaba de dar su primera patada. ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? Yo opino que será una niña, será el mayor tesoro de nosotros dos_

Si, le gustaría también estar ahí. Escuchar las risas de Yusaku mientras sentia como ese pequeño ser se mueve. Hablar, besar su hinchado vientre y hacerle el amor. Cumplir con aquellos caprichos y, por que no, proponerle matrimonio para que ese pequeño como Yusaku tuvieran su apellido. Sin embargo, no sabía como aparecer después de nueve meses sin contacto alguno, realmente esperaba que fuera odiado. Ni siquiera un mensaje le había mandado, era mejor seguir esperando a los mensajes de ella.

Salió de sus sueños cuando escucho la notificación de un nuevo correo. Rápido, abrió aquel mensaje para abrir los ojos sorprendido, aquellas fotos de Yusaku con su pequeña niña en brazos. Esa hermosa criatura envuelta de cobijas rosas, ver a Yusaku ofreciendo el alimento a su hija. No pudo evitar sonreír y mirar embobado aquellas fotos.

Sin duda, su ahora hija, era hermosa. La piel blanca, aquella pelusa negra como cabello y sus pequeñas manos, le gustaría cargarla.

 **-¿Sus ojos?** -Susurró embobado. **\- Me gustaría que fueran como los tuyos** -Suspiro. **\- Te prometo que iré algún día, cuando todo esto acabe, podremos ser una familia**

Spectre, Gerome y Fausto no se sorprendieron de ver a Ryoken pegado a la laptop. Es más, ni siquiera el de cabellos blancos, notó cuando estos llegaron y se pusieron detrás de él para ver aquellas fotos que luego el les va a presumir.

 **-Sin duda tiene muy buenos rasgos** -Habló Gerome asustando a Ryoken. **\- Tendrá un muy bien adn, es hermosa sin duda**

 **-Teniendo en cuenta que también es hija de Playmaker y como tengo el privilegio de conocerla en persona, puedo decir que ella es muy bonita** -Habló Fausto. **\- Felicidades por tu hija Ryoken**

 **-¿Quisiera regresar Ryoken-sama?** -Habló Spectre. **\- Para conocerla mejor**

Ryoken miro a todos. Después sonrió y se levantó de su asiento. Miro por la ventana del barco, estaba oscureciendo, tal vez sería buena idea quedarse ahí por esa vez.

 **-No** -Todos le miraron sorprendido. **\- Regresare cuando sea el momento indicado, tengo que rescatar a Kyoko y hacer algunas cosas más** -Le escucharon suspirar. Camino a su laptop, cerró la misma y camino a la salida.

Spectre fue el único que lo siguió, sus hermanos mayores sólo suspiraron, no podían hacerle cambiar de opinión, sólo sabían que Yusaku era la única capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Lo acompaño hasta llegar a la maquinaria.

 **-¿Está seguro?**

 **-Si**

 **-¿Sabe que no puede ocultarse de mi?** -Hablo Spectre. **\- Tiene miedo y estoy seguro que ella también lo tiene, sólo, debe dejar su orgullo a un lado y tener el mente el deseo de querer verla** -Suspiro al ver que este no volteaba. **\- Su hija es muy hermosa y siendo sinceros, si tanto usted como ella ya amaban a esa pequeña, Aiko es el nombre que ella le escogió** -Hizo una reverencia. **\- La comida estará lista en una hora, con su permiso**

Ryoken espero a que ya no se escucharán los pasos de Spectre para suspirar. Miro el cielo oscuro y volvió a sonreír al saber que ahora tenía una hija que igual amaría como a Yusaku.

 **-¿Fujiki Aiko? ¿Kogami Aiko?** -Soltó una risita. **\- Suenan bien los dos nombres** -Suspiro. **\- Es nuestra niña amada ¿No es así Yusaku?**

 **.o.**

Era la primera vez que veía a Jin sonriendo. Incluso Yusaku no pudo ocultar que una risa saliera de ella. Había pasado una semana después de dar a luz. Aún sentía su cuerpo un tanto extraño, se había acostumbrado a tener por nueve meses a su pequeña en su interior, que ahora, sentía que se veía rara con su antigua ropa. Claro, aun faltaba algunas cosas para que pudiera sentirse más cómoda.

Incluso después de rogarle, le pidió a su mamá poder ir a la clínica para ver a Jin, ella aceptó con la condición de que tendría que quedarse sentada y no moverse bruscamente. Claro que Yusaku acepto esa condición y con su pequeña en brazos, se subieron al carro que su mamá tenía y empezaron el viaje.

Kusanagi Jin estaba en la banca del pequeño jardín que tenía la clínica. Desde que supo que Yusaku era Playmaker y luchó por todos ellos, salía más, tenía más contacto y podía disfrutar mejor del ambiente. Fue en ese momento, que al voltear cuando decían su nombre, cuando la vio. A Yusaku junto con una señora de cabellos rosas con un pequeño bulto de cobijas rosas, se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

Con cuidado, Yusaku la pasó en sus brazos. Estaba un poco temeroso al tenerla en sus brazos, se sentía incómodo incluso con la mirada de esa señora que se había quedado un poco lejos. Le enseñó como tomarla e incluso con acariciar esa suave piel.

 **-Ella es hermosa ¿No?** -Habló Yusaku con una sonrisa.

 **-Si lo es** -Jin sonrió. Con cuidado pasó una de sus manos por la pequeña carita de la menor. Vio como esta hacia un gesto, una pequeña sonrisa entre sueños. **\- ¿Cómo se llama?**

 **-Aiko, Fujiki Aiko** -Respondió Yusaku. **\- Perdón por no venir a visitarte** -Le miro apenada. **\- Quería darte una sorpresa querido tío Jin** -Soltó una risita.

 **-¿En serio me ves como un hermano?**

 **-Siempre te he querido como uno** -Alzó los hombros despreocupada. Tocó los cabellos del mismo. **\- Y ya lo discutimos, esta pequeña te va a querer tanto como yo** -Le acaricio la mejilla. **\- Espero que mejores, cuando ella crezca, va querer correr junto con su tío**

Ambos adolescentes se soltaron a reír. Por alguna razón, escuchar a Jin hablarle a su pequeña, le hizo feliz.

 **-¿Yusaku?**

Sin embargo, no creyó encontrarse con él en ese momento. Al voltear se encontró con Kusanagi Shoichi quien le miraba sorprendido. No era que se ocultara de él, sólo que no tenía idea de que cara poner para cuando se encontrarán. No sabía que excusa poner pero sabía que ya era muy tarde al notar como este miraba a su pequeña.

 **-Hola Shoichi-san** -Habló.

Jin observó a su hermano como a Yusaku. El ambiente se ponía tenso. ¿Qué iba a pasar?

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Felices fiestas! Nos vemos en algunos días.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Domingo 23 de Diciembre de 2018**


	3. Dos

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Tenía que seguirlo o alguien más me iba a matar! Literal, me enteré que una de mis amigas, la cual me animo a que siguiera escribiendo como tal y como leyó el final de "Sin llegar a creerlo" me iba a reclamar por escribir algunas cosas, aún sigo esperando a que llegue ese reclamo pero en lo que llega, mejor sigo escribiendo.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Yusaku no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa ante la mirada sorprendida de Shoichi. En ese año que habían dejado de verse y tener contacto alguno, si que había cambiado su amigo cocinero, tenía una barba que pareciera que no se la había recortado y un poco más maduro. Vio como este miraba a su hermano menor y a la pequeña que cargaba entre sus brazos. Yusaku no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver como Jin sonreía y le hablaba a la menor, uno de sus dedos había sido atrapado en la pequeña mano de la bebé y está le miraba con interés.

 **-Ella es mi hija Shoichi-san** -Habló Yusaku con orgullo. **\- Su nombre es Aiko, Fujiki Aiko**

 **-¿Tu hija?** -Repitió sorprendido.

 **-Mía y de Ryoken** -Sonrió. Vio a Jin como movia sus dedos y la pequeña trataba de alcanzarlos. **\- Lamento que mi despedida fuera tan repentina pero realmente quería afrontar esto sola** -Miro a Shoichi. **\- Espero que no estés enojado pero era algo que realmente tenía que hacer y no quería involucrarte, aunque se que todos me miran con mala cara por ser tan joven y tener a una pequeña en mis brazos ya, no me lamentó de mis acciones**

Shoichi miro a Yusaku y después a la pequeña que parecía hacer una mueca de una sonrisa ante las palabras de su hermano menor. Suspiro para después soltar una risita y revolver los cabellos de Yusaku.

 **-No estoy enojado, no puedo enojarme contigo cuando me has ayudado mucho, simplemente fue algo inesperado** -Hablo con sinceridad. **\- Aunque de alguna manera lo entendí** -Suspiro. **\- Una vez que todo esto acabo, era normal que quisieras seguir con tu vida pero me alegra que te encuentres bien** -Volvió a mirar a la pequeña. **\- ¿Puedo cargarla?**

 **-Claro**

Cuando Shoichi tuvo a la pequeña en sus brazos no pudo evitar sonreír. Era hermosa la pequeña bebé, con su mano, acaricio su suave piel, provocó que la misma abriera sus pequeños ojos y quisiera sonreirle. Se sorprendía que no quisiera llorar por no estar en brazos de su madre pero se le notaba tranquila, incluso vio como alzaba su pequeña mano para tocar la suya. Esa pequeña tenía un cierto parecido con Yusaku, tal vez por lo calmada que se encontraba.

Jin sonreía y hablaba sobre algunas cosas con Yusaku, se había perdido entre la pequeña que lo veía con interés. Iba hablar cuando escucharon una voz más. Aquella señora de rosados cabellos le había hablado a Yusaku e inmediatamente le mostraba el reloj de su muñeca. La hacker comprendió y se levantó con una sonrisa.

 **-Debo irme, prometí a mamá que iríamos a otro lado** -Habló. Shoichi en seguida le paso a su pequeña y Yusaku sonrió al volverla a tener en sus brazos. **\- Fue bueno verte Shoichi-san, me alegra que te encuentres bien** -Miro a Jin y le dio un beso en la mejilla. **\- Igual fue bueno verte Jin, vendré la siguiente semana con Aiko ¿No te molesta que la traiga?**

 **-En lo absoluto** -Sonrió. **\- Esperaré a su visita**

 **-¿Y que pasará con Playmaker ahora?** -Preguntó Shoichi. Yusaku sonrió y miro a su pequeña que había agarrado un mechón de su cabello.

 **-Playmaker no regresará hasta que Revolver aparezca de nuevo ¿Cómo voy a entrar cuando soy la más buscada? No quisiera involucrar a alguien más** -Hizo una mueca de tristeza. **\- Pero tal vez cuando termine el mes, alguien más aparezca hackeando algunas redes y consiguiendo información como entrando a otros mundos**

 **-¿Alguien más?**

 **-Unknown, hace tiempo que desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, todos aun siguen buscando a aquella hacker que entró fácilmente a las redes más protegidas del mundo** -Yusaku le miro. **\- Te avisaré cuando encuentre algo interesante, hasta luego**

Ambos hermanos observaron como Yusaku caminaba para alejarse de ellos y llegar con esa señora que le sonreía con amabilidad. Antes de que se fueran, la misma hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta para seguir a su hija quien le hablaba con una sonrisa. Shoichi no separó su vista de ellas hasta que escucho a su hermano soltar un suspiro.

 **-Yo siempre me imaginé algo** -Hablo Jin. **\- Que tu te quedarías con Yusaku al final en cuentas** -Shoichi le miro. **\- Se notaba a leguas cuánto la querías pero la llegada de Ryoken hizo que su sonrisa creciera más** -Vio como su hermano mayor abría los ojos sorprendido. **\- No soy tan idiota, aprendí a observar a las personas y se que cuando hablabas de Yusaku siempre fue con una sonrisa**

 **-Eso era antes** -Hablo Shoichi antes de sentarse a su lado. **\- Pero se que Yusaku estará en buenas manos con Ryoken aunque en su futuro tendrán algunas dificultades** -Revolvió el cabello de su hermano. **\- Ellos han estado unidos desde que eran unos niños, sería difícil romper esos lazos que se fueron creando y con la llegada de Aiko, solo nos queda apoyarla**

 **-¿Entonces?** -Insistió Jin. **\- ¿Qué sientes por Yusaku?**

 **-Agradecimiento** -Sonrió Shoichi. **\- Me ayudo a salvar a mi pequeño hermano aunque la sigo queriendo pero de otra forma**

 **-¿De otra forma?**

 **-Como a una hermana menor**

Ambos hermanos se vieron y sonrieron. Miraron frente a ellos donde el hermoso día empezaba. Quitarse ese peso de sus hombros al no saber sobre Yusaku durante ese año, se había ido. Como ella le había ayudado, ahora el le tocaría ayudarle con los problemas que cargaba. Admitía que había tenido sentimientos por Yusaku pero ahora, ahora sólo quería ser ese hermano mayor que cuidaba a sus hermanos para bien y para mal.

 **.o.**

Haruka Fujiki no pudo evitar mirar a su hija con curiosidad. Habían salido a comprar algunas cosas ahora que ella se iba a quedar el primer mes en casa de su hija. Incluso algunos accesorios que le harían falta, como una carreola y algunas pequeñas ropas para su primer nieta. Ambas mujeres caminaban felices con cosas para las tres, claro, Kazuo Fujiki estaba pagando todo ya que la mayor tenía la tarjeta de crédito de su esposo y no le importaría si su esposa, su hija y su ahora nieta, necesitarían algo.

Incluso si se trataban de un peluche de Revolver por él cuál su hija insistió en comprarlo. Sabía que Yusaku estaba retirada en cuestión de juego de cartas y entendía que podía tener interés por Playmaker, claro, ella tenía entendido que su hija ya no jugaba a pesar de que la misma aún tenía su viejo disco de duelos y sabía que bajo llave tenía su deck.

¿Porqué Revolver? Fue algo curioso, puesto que los peluches de Playmaker se vendían con rapidez, incluso los de Blue Angel como Go Onizuka pero los de Revolver estaban intactos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hija con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando tomó el muñeco. Lo examinó, veía que no estuviera roto o tuviera algún otro desperfecto. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Yusaku con las mejillas rojas y como de inmediato lo había puesto en la canasta de compras.

 **-¿Porqué no también esperaste a que llegarán los peluches de Playmaker?** -Fue o que Haruka preguntó cuándo llegaron a la casa.

 **-Porque se iban a vender muy rápido, la fila estaba muy larga y prefería llegar a casa que esperarme unas horas a comprarlo** -Fue lo que Yusaku respondió.

 **-¿Y porqué compraste el muñeco de Revolver? Tengo entendido que es un ciberterrorista, tal vez no es tan buscado como Playmaker** -Suspiro Haruka. **\- Incluso tu padre y yo estamos ayudando a capturarla pero ¿Porqué Revolver?**

Vio a Yusaku pensar mientras acomodaba las cosas que habían comprado en los lugares correspondientes junto con Roboppy, quien le seguía causando curiosidad como la pequeña robot quería a su hija, incluso como iniciaba una conversación y cuidaba a su pequeña nieta cuando Yusaku se notaba muy cansada. Veía a lo lejos a su pequeña Aiko dormida en su cunero y en el sillón aquel peluche de Revolver. Estaba grande, como esos peluches de varios animes que puedes comprar en algunas tiendas. Incluso podía decir que ese muñeco de Revolver tenía un tamaño mediano, justo para Aiko.

 **-Porque Revolver no es malo** -Yusaku alzó los hombros despreocupada. **\- Tenía sus razones por los cuales quería causar una destrucción del mundo virtual pero si lo ves de otra manera, Revolver es un gran duelista con muchas habilidades** -Miro a su madre con una sonrisa. **\- Me gustan sus estrategias, si seguiría en los duelos, me gustaría aprender de él**

 **-¿Y como lo sabes Yusaku? Revolver fue malo hasta el momento que fue derrotado por Playmaker**

 **-Sólo es intuición** -Suspiro. **\- Playmaker luchó por varias cosas, Revolver luchó por otras más, la abuela decía que no es bueno juzgar un libro por su portada**

 **-¿En serio pondrás palabras de la abuela de las flores en esta discusión?** -Haruka soltó una risita.

 **-Es lo que se me ocurrió** -Yusaku sonrió. Haruka noto que era más nostalgia que otra cosa. **\- Pero si tuviera la oportunidad de ver a Revolver, diría que lo admiro**

Haruka se dio por vencida. A veces podia comprender a su hija pero había otras en las que no sabia en lo que pensaba. Pero tal vez, hablar de Revolver no había sido una buena idea. Vio como esta había tomado el peluche y camino al balcón a sentir el aire cálido. Muchas veces había visto a su hija hacer eso mientras acariciaba su vientre y veía aquella gran casa cerca del risco.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escucharon a Aiko llorar. Yusaku camino con rapidez al cunero. Tal vez era necesario cambiar el pañal y darle un poco más de alimento a su nieta. Eso hubiera querido antes de que su celular sonará, eso sólo significaba que tenía trabajo por hacer. Sólo miro a su hija quien le miraba suplicante a que no se fuera pero era deber de un padre trabajar.

 **.o.**

Los llantos de Aiko no cesaban a pesar de que ya era noche. Yusaku miraba el reloj, aún no era tan tarde como para salir a caminar, muchas veces lo había hecho cuando estaba embarazada. Se había escapado de casa para salir a caminar aunque siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar. Aprovecho que habían armado la carreola para cargarla y dejarla abajo de las escaleras. Tomó a Aiko junto con unas cobijas y algunas cosas que le pudieran servir. Se puso un suéter al igual que cargo algunas cosas extras y salió de la pequeña casa.

Varios vecinos ya conocían a Yusaku, muchos se impresionaron al saber que era la novia del chico de ojos celestes, del cual sabían que muy pocas veces salía de casa y eso sólo era para ir a la escuela. Caminaba, el aire fresco de la playa era reconfortante. Desde que su madre se había mudado con ella, había extrañado salir así, dar un pequeño paseo y quedarse un rato observando el mar.

Suspiro y sintió el aire moviendo sus largos cabellos. Sonrió. Fue un poco más rápido para llegar a la casa de Ryoken. Ese era el lugar al que siempre llegaba, incluso saber que podía salir y entrar cuando quisiera, no le molestaba. La casa seguía en nombre de Ryoken y gracias a Roboppy, pudo limpiar de todo desastre, acomodar algunos muebles.

Aún podía recordar como estaba acomodado todo cuando llego a ese lugar. El doctor Kiyoshi dormido en esa cama de hospital y los monitores rodeandole. Ella había sido la responsable de todo ese sistema funerario, tuvo que disfrazar esa verdad para que le creyeran. Ahora todo se veía como una casa normal. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando volvió a escuchar a Aiko llorar. La saco de la carreola para cargarla y mecerla. El Stardust Road se veía con claridad.

 ** _-Uno, dos, donde florecen; Bajo la ventana donde duerme el niño; Flores blancas en la noche de luna hay..._**

Ahora que era madre. ¿Porqué no cantar esa canción que hasta a Ryoken relajaba. Recordaba la letra con claridad, cuando estaba embarazada y Aiko se movía mucho, acariciar su vientre y cantando esa canción, provocaba que su pequeña durmiera y ella pudiera descansar al fin. Cuando termino de cantar, vio como su pequeña le miraba con atención.

 **-¿Quieres que canté otra canción de cuna?** -Le preguntó. Aiko sonrió. **\- Rayos, no me se otra canción de cuna** -Miro el Stardust Road y como Aiko trataba de llamar su atención. Fue cuando algo vino a su mente. **\- Conozco otras canciones ¿Te gustarán?**

Bajo su vista. Aiko no le miraba, miraba aquel destello azul, alzaba sus manitas como si quisiera tocar. Al ver los ojos de su pequeña, no pudo evitar recordar a Ryoken, el azul del mar se combinaba con el Turquesa de los ojos de ella. De alguna manera, se parecían esos colores.

 ** _-La luz infinita continuara; Iluminara el mañana_** -Cantaba con suavidad. ** _\- Como me parece la más antigua en la parte posterior de mi pecho; Incluso si las lágrimas fluyen, el cielo permanece azul_** -Aiko le miraba con curiosidad. Yusaku abrió un poco su blusa de botones para poder brindarle a su pequeña el alimento de su pecho. ** _\- Cada mundo cree en el amor; Para vivir; Te toqué y me conocí; Durante su estancia aquí; Todos los días nos lo pasamos muy bien_** \- Sonrió cuando sintió como tocaba su pecho y sus pequeños ojos los cerraba. ** _\- Incluso si está lejos, el cielo permanece azul; Nunca olvides la sonrisa del otro lado_** -Miro el Stardust Road. Cantar esa canción y no poder evitar pensar en Ryoken, necesitaba verlo. Se sentía sola y tenía un poco de miedo. ** _\- Algun dia me puedo ir; Incluso si las lágrimas fluyen, el cielo permanece azul; Cada mundo cree en el amor; Para vivir..._**

Sonrió cuando la vio dormir con tranquilidad. Cerró su blusa y camino para llegar al cuarto de Ryoken. La dejo sobre la cama y rodeada por las almohadas que se encontraban ahí. Salió del cuarto en silencio para llegar a la pequeña carreola y cargar con aquellas cosas que había llevado. Se sentó despacio en la cama y saco su laptop. Empezaba a investigar varias cosas hasta que sintió como sus manos se mojaban. De sus ojos salían las lágrimas, su pecho dolía.

Mientras estaba embarazada, no se había permitido llorar, siempre tenía una sonrisa pero cada vez que entraba al cuarto de Ryoken, no podia evitar sentirse así. Abrazaba una de sus chaquetas, ya no tenía su fuerte fragancia impregnada pero realmente se sentia como si estuviera ahí. Realmente lo necesitaba, miro a Aiko, dormía con tranquilidad. Tenía que ser fuerte si quería volver a ver a Revolver. Se quito las lágrimas de su rostro y siguió trabajando, Unknown regresaría para conseguir más información y proteger a los que quería.

Playmaker seguiría descansando hasta que fuera el momento indicado para aparecer.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Estos capítulos serán como una pequeña introducción en lo que la historia avance un poco más. Estoy ansiosa en ver esa unión de equipos entre Playmaker y Revolver, en lo que avanza el anime, pensaré como continúa esta historia.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 8 de Enero de 2019**


	4. Tres

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Este capítulo puede que llegue a ser un poco aburrido. Pues hablaré sobre Unknown, algunas cosas que se me ocurrieron con su aparición. Sin embargo, también aparecerán las menciones de dos personas que sabemos, se volverán de gran importancia para el anime ahora con el arco que se está realizando. Como dije con anterioridad, estos primeros capítulos son como una introducción, me estoy preparando para cuando empiece a escribir los capítulos que corresponden.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Quién era Unknown? Para muchos fue uno de los primeros hackers que apareció en el mundo virtual. Nadie sabe quien es, si es hombre o mujer, si es un adulto o sólo un adolescente. Pero todos ellos sabían que Unknown tenía grandes conocimientos de informática avanzada como de muchas otras cosas más, no por nada fue una de los más buscados en su tiempo. Cuando de un momento a otro desapareció sin dejar huella.

¿Porqué el tema volvía a salir a la luz? Por que desde hace unas semanas que regresó en busca de algo. Y eso a Ryoken le causaba curiosidad. Claro, tanto sus hermanos como Spectre, Ghost Girl, Zaizen Akira, Shoichi Kusanagi y Yusaku, eran los más importantes en tanto se trataba de conseguir lo que sea. Unknown era un hacker bastante hábil, sabía esconderse muy bien en la red que era conectada, incluso entre tanto servidor extranjero, nadie podía llegar a él.

Aunque, podía recordar a varios de sus subordinados lloriquear cuando estos llegaban a la base y con la noticia de que había una duelista bastante hábil que era capaz de derrotarlos sin mucho esfuerzo, cuyo nombre era Unknown. No sabía si eran la misma persona pero nunca pudo obtener imagen de ella o de él. Desde un principio, quería que el o ella estuviera en sus filas, con sus altos conocimientos y con este hacker a su lado, podía hacer lo que sea pero nunca pudo conseguir una forma de comunicarse.

Ryoken suspiro. Se supone que estarían monitoreando las cámaras de seguridad de la prisión de alta seguridad la cual había sido confinada su hermana pero a parte de eso, se encontraba leyendo las noticias sobre el regreso de ese hacker. Varias empresas habían resultado dañadas por sus ataques y la información había sido saqueada a pesar de los tantos sistemas de seguridad, los cuales, pudo desbloquear en cuestión de segundos.

Intento rastrear esa señal pero justamente cuando había terminado con el último servidor, este había acabado con su trabajo y prefirió cerrar todo. Ya no se encontraba en línea. Aunque fuera muy hábil, sabía cuando tenía que detenerse cuando era difícil conseguir lo que quería. Empezó abrir otras ventanas, una de ellas volvió a llamarle la atención. No solamente buscaban a Unknown, si no hasta ofrecían recompensa por la persona que entregará a Playmaker a las autoridades.

No lo entendía. Playmaker había sido la heroína de Vrains. ¿Ahora era buscada? Realmente eran unos idiotas los tipos de SOL por hacer tales cosas, deberían estar agradecidos con la duelista, hizo tantas cosas que ellos nunca hubieran podido lograr. ¿De esa manera era pagada? Completos estúpidos. Agradecía que Yusaku aún no entrará a ese mundo y si entrará, que fuera por debajo de un disfraz. Un nuevo pitido escucho, la notificación de que había llegado un nuevo correo le alertó. Abrió la aplicación de mensajería para encontrarse con un mensaje de Yusaku.

 _¿Acaso no se ve linda? Lo lamento, no pude evitar comprarle ese bonito conjunto pero realmente se ve adorable. Nuestra pequeña creció un poco más, Jin la conoció y pude ver una sonrisa sincera, se que le agradó al igual que su recuperación anda tan bien que en algunos meses le darán de alta. ¿Estas bien? Espero que este correo llegue a ti. Te extraño..._

Ryoken no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver aquel archivo adjunto. Ver a su pequeña niña con un traje de osito blanco, era realmente linda. Se veía adorable por que la menor seguía dormida, con sus pequeñas manitas cerca de su carita y en su pequeño rostro haciendo una mueca. Quería contestarle, realmente quería hacerlo pero se detuvo antes de querer escribir algo. No podía, no debía.

 **-Es realmente adorable Yusaku** -Susurró. **\- Sólo falta un poco más y podré regresar a Den ¿Crees poder esperarme?**

Suspiró. Cerró la ventana de correos para seguir tecleando algunos códigos. No sabía lo que se encontrarian más adelante. La desaparición del Cyberse al igual que Ai, no le gustaba por donde iban las cosas. Tendría que conseguir aliados demasiado fuertes, a programadores que estarían dispuestos a correr todo riesgo. Unknown era uno de esos programadores que quería pero también había otro que le había llamado la atención.

Abrió aquella ventana, información personal como la foto de un hombre de cabellos morados y mirada fría. Sonrió al ver su historial, le serviría al saber que tenían en común algo muy importante.

 **-La eliminación de las IA's** -Habló. **\- Dojun Kengo, tengo que investigarte un poco más y el porque SOL también te necesita** -Miro unos monitores. **\- ¿Porqué SOL se está moviendo mucho? Algo deben estar tramando**

No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que hacer muchos movimientos para conseguir lo que quería. Regresar con Yusaku y tener una vida normal a su lado junto con su pequeña. Tenía que eliminar todo lo que puede poner en peligro lo que quería. Sonrió una última vez al descubrir la verdadera identidad de la persona y sus altos conocimientos en programación, eran casi iguales a los que podía presumir. Eso era bueno.

 **.o.**

Era de noche en ese mundo virtual cuando una persona con una capucha blanca había aparecido caminando por las calles de ese mundo. Los hombres no pudieron evitar silbar emocionados cuando vieron que era una mujer de altura mediana y con un cuerpo envidiable, sin saber si realmente era hombre o mujer. Lo que si no esperaban, fue la paliza que recibieron de esa figura. Lo último que vieron antes de salir corriendo, fue a una chica de cabellos naranjas con mechones amarillos y rosas mirandoles por última vez. Aquellos fríos ojos amarillos ocultos detrás de una máscara que sólo cubría la parte de sus ojos, sin duda, esa mujer era peligrosa.

Antes de que alguien más llegará, decidió salir de ese lugar. Subir los edificios y sentir los datos virtuales que corrían a gran velocidad, era algo que ya había extrañado. Lo que esos tipos no sabían, es que ella era esa hacker que hablaban todas las noticias. Unknown se sentía libre al brincar por las azoteas de esos edificios en ese mundo virtual. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando brincaba y se emocionaba un poco más.

Se detuvo un momento para mirarse en aquellos grandes ventanales. No podía creer que su aspecto era el mismo al de ellos, no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella ropa blanca con algunos adornos verdes, rojos y negros, tenía una falda blanca al igual que medias negras y unas botas blancas con tacones. Una máscara igual a esos caballeros, realmente fue una buena decisión. Su cabello naranja amarrado en una coleta alta, unos pendientes amarillos colgando de sus orejas y al quitarse aquella máscara, sus ojos verdes eléctrico aparecían.

Era un mundo virtual donde ingresaban personas peligrosas y con mucho dinero por algún trabajo que sólo muy poco podían completar sin antes ser presos. Muchas veces había entrado a ese lugar, había hecho tratos y había salido sin problema alguno. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que Playmaker era muy conocida, no podia mostrar esa apariencia cuando era buscada y tenía entendido, muchos utilizaban su imagen como la de una duelista poderosa para no desilusionar a los niños. Tuvo que hacer algunas modificaciones a su avatar para ser otra persona.

No pudo evitar copiar la ropa de los caballeros Hanoi, en especial la de Revolver. Tenía que pasar desapercibida y que mejor a los desaparecidos caballeros. Volvió a colocarse aquella máscara cuando escucho que alguien más se acercaba. Al voltear no se sorprendió de ver a Ghost Girl en ese lugar, era muy obvio, la cazatesoros, al ya no tener el mundo de Link Vrains, era necesario invadir otros mundos y conseguir valiosa información.

 **-Veo que alguien ha llegado para saber lo que SOL necesita** -Habló la cazatesoros.

 **-Sólo tengo curiosidad sobre lo que se pueda tratar** -Habló Unknown. **\- Si la paga es sumamente alta, entonces no me molestaría tener un ingreso extra y ayudarles**

 **-Eres interesante chica** -Ghost Girl sonrió.

Iba a preguntar una última cosa cuando vieron a una tercer persona. Ninguna de las dos se sorprendieron al ver a Zaizen Akira frente a ellas, sabían que el era el nuevo jefe de seguridad al igual que estaba en búsqueda de nuevos reclutas. No sabía para que era pero a Unknown le daba curiosidad al ver aquella información que le había llegado por parte de Shoichi.

 **-Es bueno verte Ghost Girl** -Saludo Akira. Miro frente a el a la otra chica. Tuvo que cambiar su postura al ver el vestuario de ella, nunca olvidaría los colores de alguien de Hanoi. **\- Y me alegra que llegar alguien más ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

 **-Lo dejaremos pendiente por el momento** -Hablo Unknown. **\- ¿Qué es el trabajo que vienes ofreciendo Zaizen Akira? Dependiendo de lo que digas, aceptaré y revelare mi identidad**

 **-Me alegra ver que vienes directo al grano** -Akira suspiro. **\- SOL está contratando a varios duelistas como genios en informática con un plan en mente** -Miro ambas mujeres. **\- Uno de ellos es atrapar a Playmaker para que nos entregue el Ignis de oscuridad y el otro es conseguir a todos los Ignis ahora que pueden estar navegando por algunas redes** -Miro a Ghost Girl. **\- Hemos rastreado algunas señales, había una en específico que apareció hace unos meses pero desapareció, creemos que se encontró con alguien y este lo tiene no sabemos de quien se puede tratar**

 **-Entonces no sólo Playmaker tiene el Ignis de oscuridad** -Habló Ghost Girl. **\- ¿Fue por el mismo método por el que ella lo capturó?**

 **-Algo así, perdimos el rastro así que sólo hemos localizado señales pequeñas, sabemos que varios de ellos han tenido contacto con el exterior y otros más vagan por ahí, tenemos que capturarlos, es nuestra misión ahora que Hanoi no está y que sólo tengamos como enemigos a Unknown, por ahora ese hacker sólo es un enemigo menor sin importancia** -Suspiro. **\- Nuestro propósito es encontrar a los Ignis y estudiarlos, esconden algo más** -Akira miro a la chica misteriosa. **\- ¿Te interesaría el trabajo? Hay más personas trabajando de nuestro lado como Go Onizuka y Blood Shepherd**

 **-Dudo que Playmaker aparezca** -Habló la chica misteriosa.

 **-¿Porqué lo dices?** -Preguntó curioso Akira.

 **-Por que Playmaker esperará al regreso de Revolver o sólo aparecerá cuando un peligro mayor suceda** -Suspiro. **\- Ella ya no tiene al Ignis de oscuridad, cuando la Torre Hanoi terminó, el se fue y con la destrucción del mismo, nunca se ha presentado** -Miro a Akira. **\- Incluso si apareciera, nunca diría su propósito**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?** -Pregunto Ghost Girl.

 **-Yo lo se todo Zaizen** -Empezó a caminar. **\- No necesito el trabajo pero debo agradecerte por la información, has sido de mucha ayuda en lugar de todas esas empresas que he rastreado y que sólo tenían mentiras como SOL**

Tanto Ghost Girl como Zaizen Akira se impresionaron, tenían un mal presentimiento. Desde un principio desconfiaron cuando vieron esas ropas aunque no podían negar que la voz era un tanto conocida. No tardaron y la siguieron hasta que vieron como se acercaba a la orilla del edificio. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a esas dos personas. Se mantuvo sería, en ningún momento se quito la máscara, sólo se quito la capucha que cubría su cabello naranja, cosa que llamo la atención de los otros dos.

 **-¿Quién eres?** -Insistió una última vez Akira.

 **-Unknown** -Se despidió. **\- Hasta luego**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse. Cuando Akira y Ghost Girl miraron, ya no había rastros de esa chica. Ambos se miraron un tanto confundidos. No podría ser ¿O sí? ¿La hacker que tanto que habían buscado era parte de Hanoi? O ¿Era aquella duelista que habia desaparecido hace meses?

 **-Lo lamento Akira** -Se disculpó Ghost Girl. **\- Suena tentadora la oferta pero yo no trabajaré con ellos, hay algo que no me gusta como suena** -Se disculpó. **\- Además tienen a Blood Shepherd, con él tendrán todo solucionado**

 **-Lo se, lamento las molestias**

Ambos se desconectaron. Tal vez investigarian un poco más sobre lo que había sucedido en ese momento.

Cuando Yusaku abrió los ojos. Se estiró un poco, sólo habían sido unos minutos los que duró en ese mundo y realmente lo había extrañado. Ahora que tenía un poco más de información, podia seguir en la búsqueda de Ai. Tal vez reveló un poco más de su identidad pero daba igual, miro el reloj, Aiko aún dormía y todavía tenía tiempo antes de que despertará y llorara por su comida.

 **-Si lo que Zaizen Akira dijo es verdad, entonces Ai esta en peligro una vez más** -Suspiro mientras tecleaba algunas cosas. **\- Hay otro Ignis que escapó ¿De quién se podrá tratar?**

Pensó por unos momentos, tal pareciera que más problemas inciarian, por el bien de todos, era mejor seguir buscando. Vio aquella vía de comunicación con Shoichi, le pediría ayuda para investigar a alguien. Ese nombre de Blood Shepherd, lo había escuchado en algún lado, tenía un mal presentimiento. Incluso cuando escucho el nombre Go Onizuka, no creía que este había empezado a trabajar ahí, el hombre era orgulloso y estaba más que segura que la buscaba en especial a ella para derrotarla.

Volvió a mirar el cunero de Aiko. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para involucrar a más personas.

 **.o.**

Aoi miraba preocupada las noticias por aquellas grandes pantallas, los ataques de Unknown a varias empresas, iba de mal en peor. Aunque sabía que era aún peor cuando está estaba enterada de lo que SOL tramaba. Su hermano confiaba tanto en ella que le contó lo que había sucedido. Se impresionó lo que este mencionó, que ella tenía ropas similares a las de un caballero Hanoi. Realmente su hermano se notaba preocupado.

Suspiro. Era mejor seguir caminando, había comprado unas cosas y tenía que llegar con Yusaku para pasar un rato con ella y con la pequeña bebé. Sonrió al mirar las bolsas de sus brazos, le había comprado muchos juguetes a la pequeña. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho su celular sonar. Inmediatamente contestó al segundo tono.

 **-¡Ya voy para tu casa Yusaku! Sólo pase a comprar algunas cosas** -Soltó una risita. **\- Si, volví a comprar más juguetes pero seran lindos**

Empezó hablar por celular sin darse cuenta que ante la mención del nombre, una persona se había detenido. Inmediatamente volteó, sus cabellos blancos y mechas rojas peinadas hacia atrás. Un suéter oscuro y un antiguo disco de duelos colgando de su muñeca. Curioso, empezó a seguir a esa chica de cabello corto castaño.

Claro, tuvo que tomar distancia para que no sintiera que alguien la seguía. Pretendía verse como alguno de esos chicos rudos, le daba igual como le miraban, había llegado varios meses a Den City con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no la encontró ni siquiera en la escuela que habia entrado. Tal vez lo que había escuchado, había sido erróneo. Tenía que soportar algunos meses en ese lugar haciéndose pasar como un nerd con el cabello hacia abajo y lentes cubriendo su rostro. Aunque siendo sinceros, era su verdadera personalidad.

Miro tranquilo el mar, se sentía tan bien estar ahí y sentir la brisa marina. Igual al pequeño pueblo de donde venía. Observaba a lo lejos aquella chica castaña, caminaba feliz hasta que se detuvo en una floreria. Se encontraba una chica de cabellos azules amarrados en una coleta alta mientras arreglaba algunas cosas a las afueras de la tienda. Al voltear, no pudo evitar sonreír y saludar a su amiga. Le invito a pasar a la floreria, espero que Aoi entrará para quedarse observando al chico que se había quedado quieto.

Vio con atención a ese chico con ojos azul oscuro, nunca lo había visto antes pero no por eso iba a ser descortes. Sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de adentrarse al local. Espero a que nadie lo veía para alzar su brazo, de su disco de duelos salió un monigote negro con líneas rojas.

 **-La encontré Flame** -Habló el chico con una sonrisa. **\- Realmente está aquí en Den City**

 **-Yo no mentía Takeru** -Habló el monigote mientras alzaba los hombros. **\- Playmaker realmente se encuentra aquí, el Ignis de oscuridad me dijo la verdad** -Miro a su usuario. **\- ¿Porqué ella no irá a la escuela?**

 **-No es bueno meterse en más cosas que no nos llaman Flame** -Suspiro. **\- Sólo nos queda esperar, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces más problemas vendrán y ella regresará a que nos ayude**

 **-Ya lo veremos Takeru**

El chico dio media vuelta. Era momento de regresar, tenía cosas que hacer. Ahora que sabía que ella estaba ahí, podía resistir algún tiempo en lo que ella decidiera aparecer. No sabía el porque se había ausentado, tal vez algún día le preguntaría, tenía curiosidad. Pero de algo estaba seguro, que ahora tendría oportunidad de pelear al lado de Playmaker, la duelista que admiraba por su valentía al saber que también había sido una de las niñas raptadas del caso Lost y luchó por ellos.

Lucharía a su lado como debió ser desde un principio.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Poco a poco se harán mención de cada uno de los personajes faltantes, al igual que aparecerán algunas escenas que mencionaron pero que nunca aparecieron en el anime. Ya verán que voy a cubrir todo lo que puede llegar aparecer en el anime.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Jueves 10 de Enero de 2019**


	5. Cuatro

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Es mi deber recordarles. Voy a escribir algunos temas que más que nada se mencionaron en el anime pero nunca tuvieron una explicación, así que voy a encargarme de estos mismos para darles una pequeña introducción a lo que yo pienso que hicieron en esos meses que estuvieron sin contacto alguno. Claro, todo lo que está escrito, es prácticamente lo que yo me he imaginado, incluso los nombres completos de Miyu y del origen de Windy, espero que les guste.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Ryoken picaba su comida sin interés alguno, no podia quejarse de la comida que podía preparar Spectre o alguno de sus hermanos ya que fue gracias a ellos que al menos no murió de hambre comiendo sólo comida chatarra. Le gustaba su comida casera pero desde que empezó a probar de cada comida que Yusaku hacia, no podia evitar que le gustará más y que en esos momentos quisiera estar en esos viejos momentos donde luego le daba pequeñas probadas para verificar que todo estaba delicioso. Decirle que estaba bien de sabor y ver a la chica sonreír para seguir preparando otra cosa en la cocina.

Suspiro. Hasta ese momento volvió a pensar que fue una terrible idea haberse separado de Yusaku y de su pequeña aun cuando le había prometido no hacerlo al ver aquella película. Sólo sabía que el día que regresará, habían muchos quienes iban detrás de su cabeza. Con sólo pensar eso, podía temblar un poco ante las cosas malas que le podían hacer, menos mal que sabía como defenderse así que podía proteger lo que significaba ser hombre.

 **-¿Está escuchando Ryoken-sama?**

Salió de sus pensamientos. Fue cuando recordó una última cosa, no estaba sólo en esos momentos. Spectre, Aso y Gerome habían pedido que se reunieran para informar sobre algunas cosas que habían descubierto. Alzó la mirada para ver a sus tres compañeros mirarle un tanto preocupados.

 **-Lo lamento** -Se disculpó de inmediato. **\- ¿Entonces que pasó con lo que les pedí?**

Los tres se quedaron mirando antes de suspirar ante el silencio que se había formado, al parecer Ryoken estaba muy despistado picando su comida. Era mejor tenerle un poco de paciencia y explicar una última vez lo que habían encontrado.

 **-Como nos ordenó** -Empezó hablar Spectre. **\- Empezamos a rastrear pequeñas señales de cuatro lugares en la red** -Mostró en la pantalla lo dicho. **\- SOL ya empieza a rastrearlos, tanto que contrató a cazatesoros para conseguirlos antes de que sean destruidos, sabemos que se tratan de los Ignis por la manera en la que se quieren contactar con algún otro sobreviviente**

 **-Sabemos que una de esas señales incluso desapareció antes de que se destruyera el Cyberse pero el otro fue casi al instante de que sucediera todo eso** -Habló Ryoken mientras comía de su plato. **\- ¿El sexto se puede tratar del Ignis de oscuridad?**

 **-En realidad no** -Hablo Aso. **\- Usted mejor que nadie conoce el código de cada Ignis pero también sabemos que uno de esos Ignis escapó al mundo real donde se encontró con su origen pero le puedo asegurar que no se trata de ese Ignis de oscuridad**

 **-¿Entonces?**

 **-Se trata del Ignis de Fuego en realidad** -Habló Gerome. **\- Su señal se perdió tan rapido que no pudimos rastrear antes de que se marchará, tenemos entendido que el creo una mejor forma de rastreo y trasladó hasta su origen** -Tecleo algunas cosas para mostrarle unos documentos que Ryoken conocía. **\- Debo admitir que fue más inteligente que ese Ignis de Oscuridad porque hizo aquellas cosas tan rápido que antes de darnos cuenta, había desaparecido de nuestros radares** -Suspiró. **\- El Ignis de Oscuridad de vez en cuando da señales de vida pero ante la noticia de que Playmaker, sin ofender** -Miro como Ryoken lo miraba con atencion. **\- Aún no aparece en la red, este se mantiene oculto** -Soltó una risa. **\- Sin embargo, también descubrimos una cosa, hemos actualizado la información de esos niños y no creerá la cantidad de información que encontramos**

Frente al monitor de Ryoken, aparecieron seis archivos. Todos esos archivos ya los había leído con anterioridad y podía decir que desgraciadamente se sabía de memoria todo experimento que hicieron con esos niños y las desgracias que cada uno cargaba, no tenía porque torturarlo de esa manera cuando sabía que cada uno de esos niños eran felices hasta arruinar su vida. Claro que había excepciones con Spectre pero no explicaban más allá de lo que sus hermanos encontraron. Esos seis documentos se abrieron y todo tipo de información aparecieron, algunas fotografías como vídeos de los mismos ahora jóvenes. Al lado de cada foto de esos jóvenes, aparecía la imagen de cada Ignis creado a su semejanza.

 ** _IGN001_**

 _Nombre del sujeto: Kusanagi Jin_

 _Edad actual: 17 años_

 _Atributo: **Luz**_

 _Deck: Cyberse_

 _Estado: Inactivo_

 ** _IGN002_**

 _Nombre del sujeto: Aso Ethan_

 _Edad actual: 17 años_

 _Atributo: **Tierra**_

 _Deck: Cyberse_

 _Estado: Activo_

 ** _IGN003_**

 _Nombre del sujeto: Kamishirazawa Miyu_

 _Edad actual: 17 años_

 _Atributo: **Agua**_

 _Deck: Cyberse_

 _Estado: Inactivo_

 ** _IGN004_**

 _Nombre del sujeto: Homura Takeru_

 _Edad actual: 17 años_

 _Atributo: Fuego_

 _Deck: **Cyberse**_

 _Estado: Desconocido_

 ** _IGN005_**

 _Nombre del sujeto: Sorinozuka Kenshirou_

 _Edad actual: 17 años_

 _Atributo: **Viento**_

 _Deck: Cyberse_

 _Estado: Inactivo_

 ** _IGN006_**

 _Nombre del sujeto: Fujiki Yusaku_

 _Edad actual: 17 años_

 _Atributo: **Oscuridad**_

 _Deck: Cyberse_

 _Estado: Desconocido_

 **-Kusanagi Jin, actualmente recibiendo tratamiento, ha recibido visitas de Kusanaki Shoichi y de Fujiki Yusaku, presenta mejoría y es probable que en unos meses sea dado de alta** -Empezó hablando Fausto. **\- Sus padres murieron y actualmente su único tutor es su hermano, fue el que más recibió daño de los experimentos** -Suspiró. **\- Sin embargo, a su alrededor ha estado ocurriendo un par de cosas extrañas que sólo lo altera más** -Mostraron un video donde las luces se prendian y apagaban, las cámaras de video se movían solas y destellos amarillos aparecían en los monitores hasta formar un pequeño humanoide que sólo se quedaba por un par de minutos y después se iba. **\- Es muy probable que se trate de su Ignis**

 **-Creo que no tenemos el porque hablar de ti Spectre-chan pues siempre permaneces a nuestro lado** -Gerome sonrió. **\- Pero si de tu Ignis el cuál se han encontrado señales más concurridas en lugares lejanos de la red, no sabemos que es lo que busca pero hay veces en las que perdemos su rastro porque abre algunos programas y suele esconderse, bastante astuto, aunque es curioso que se reúne con otro Ignis cuando sus investigaciones acaban** -Mostraba en el monitor un programa. **\- Era el Ignis de Luz quien suele buscarlo**

 **-Miyu Kamishirazawa fue internada en el hospital hace un año cuando se desmayó sin razón alguna cuando miraba su celular y un destello apareció** -Habló Spectre mostrando como la chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules se desmayaba en la calle en presencia de muchas personas. **\- A pesar de los estudios, varios confirmaron que podía tratarse de una especie de virus Another pero mejorado, sus datos fueron robados y sólo permanece en coma desde entonces** -Mostraron un video donde aparecía un pequeño ser azulado tratando de curarla. **\- Antes de la destrucción del Cyberse, se encontró a su Ignis de Agua pero después de unos minutos se fue, hasta el momento, su señal desapareció**

 **-Homura Takeru** -Fausto volvió hablar. **\- Sus padres murieron tratando de encontrar a su único hijo y quedó al cuidado de sus abuelos** -Mostraron la foto de Takeru, aquel chico de cabellos plateados con mechas rojas peinado hacia atrás y con un disco de duelos antiguo. **\- Prácticamente fue un nini con pinta de delincuente toda su vida hasta hace unos seis meses que se mudó a Den City para continuar la escuela** -La imagen de Takeru con su disco de duelos y el mismo uniforme de la escuela donde iba Yusaku apareció. Fue curioso verlo con su antigua imagen de nerd con esos lentes y el cabello peinado de diferente manera. **\- No sabemos si fue capaz de contactar con su Ignis pero nos llamó la atención que está en la misma escuela que Playmaker**

 **-¿En todos aparece el Ignis de Luz?** -Pregunto Ryoken. **\- Es bastante sospechoso que el este metido en cada uno de los vídeos** -Volvía a leer lo que mostraban. **\- Tal pareciera que trata de juntarlos para algo**

 **-Y ese no es el único** -Hablo Spectre. **\- Sorinozuka Kenshirou es el peor de los casos** -Mostraron el video de la ciudad dónde se ve como un automóvil eléctrico causaba un gran accidente. **\- Esos eran prototipos de IA's de transporte, no habían presentado problema alguno hasta que el subió a uno** -En la pantalla apareció el reporte. **\- Una IA provoco que el sistema se dañara por completo y provocó un accidente donde resultó herido, quemaduras, huesos rotos y algunos daños más** -Se mostró el diagnóstico médico junto con la imagen del joven de cabellos claros y ojos que podían llegar a ser color púrpura. **\- Ha pasado dos años desde entonces pero no puede salir del hospital por que su recuperación es bastante lenta** -Mostró una última imagen con un código que sólo ellos entendían. **\- Este no fue provocado más que por un Ignis, en especial su Ignis de Viento, se ha encontrado su señal junto con el Ignis de Luz y de igual manera, desaparecen sin dejar rastro**

 **-Y por último...**

 **-Fujiki Yusaku** -Hablo Ryoken interrumpiendo a Gerome. **\- Gran habilidad en informática, puede llegar a ser igual a mis habilidades, suele tener una increíble conexión con las computadoras en especial con el mundo virtual** -Miro a sus hermanos. **\- Ella sabe lo que ocurre en el mundo virtual sin estar dentro, lo conoce como Link Sense, tiene ese presentimiento que no sólo la pone en alerta a ella, si no también a su Ignis, tienen una increíble conexión que los ayuda a estar cada vez más juntos y que el Ignis de Oscuridad tenga más apego a los humanos** -Suspiró. **\- Pero ha desaparecido el Ignis de Oscuridad, son pocas señales las que hemos detectado**

Miro con detenimiento, no había muchos vídeos o imágenes de ella. De alguna manera se alegraba que nada malo sucediera a su alrededor. Se le veía visitando de Jin Kusanagi, al lado de una señora de rosados cabellos, un señor de cabellos oscuros y un menor. Podía recordar que Yusaku le había dicho que era hija única pero ahí estaba ese niño que con las fotos que especialmente ella le mandaba, era su hermano menor. Vídeos de los lugares que solía visitar y de las visitas que tenía en su día.

Le alegraba que ninguno de esos Ignis, hasta el momento, no han tenido contacto con ella.

 **-Pero hemos notado que el Ignis de Luz persigue al de Oscuridad** -Hablo Gerome. **\- Los puntos donde se ha encontrado la señal del Ignis de Oscuridad, segundos después llega el Ignis de Luz pero el primero ya ha desaparecido, se esconde de él por así decirlo**

 **-El Ignis de Luz está tratando de juntar a sus hermanos para algo mucho más grande, aceptó que el Ignis de Viento ocasionará daño cuando está prohibido hacer daño a los humanos** -Habló Ryoken. **\- Hasta el momento ha recibido señal de ese mismo en apoyo, el Ignis de Fuego probablemente este con su origen mientras que la Ignis de Agua está desaparecida, los únicos que nos quedan son los de Tierra y Oscuridad** -Soltó un suspiro cansado. Se levantó de su lugar para mirar por la pequeña ventana. **\- Ambos buscan algo y cuando lo encuentren, será una guerra entre los Ignis que aceptan la coexistencia y los que no**

 **-Eso significa que no sólo nosotros del caso Lost estaremos involucrados una vez más provocando más daño a todos ellos** -Spectre habló. **\- Ya hablamos de que todo el mundo corre riesgo por los problemas que se puedan ocasionar**

Todos guardaron silencio ante esas palabras. Ryoken sabía muy bien eso, era la calma antes de la tormenta. Una vez más Yusaku estaría involucrada, no sólo ella, si no también su pequeña niña. Sabía de lo que Yusaku era capaz de hacer, sacrificarse a su misma para evitar que terceros salieran heridos, era una de esas opciones. Era la razón por la que había querido destruir a los Ignis antes, ahora por las acciones de Playmaker, todo se complicaba más.

No podía acusarla de todo porque eso hubiera significado perderla para siempre pero ahora eso era lo que había provocado. Una pelea por la coexistencia o la eliminación total. ¿De que lado estaría? Obviamente de los humanos aunque eso resultará que ayudará a los Ignis y al final le provoque daño una vez más a Yusaku por la unión que tiene con su Ignis.

 **-Sólo una cosa más** -Fausto habló para llamar la atención de todos. **\- Unknown fue vista en una red consiguiendo información, incluso engaño con facilidad a Zaizen Akira** -Mostró la imagen de un avatar femenino con las ropas de los caballeros Hanoi. Todos se sorprendieron. **\- Ella está en búsqueda de los Ignis**

 **-¿Podemos considerarla como enemigo?** -Habló Gerome.

 **-No lo sabremos hasta que podamos tener contacto con ella** -Hablo Ryoken en un suspiro. **\- ¿Cómo va el programa para libera a Kyoko?**

 **-Esos idiotas no se dan cuenta de nuestro pequeño programa** -Gerome sonrió. **\- Muy pronto podremos ir por ella**

 **-Bien** -Ryoken los miro. **\- Debemos encontrar más información, rescatar a Kyoko antes y regresar a Den City** -Ordenó. **\- Hay algo que no me gusta, es mejor apresurar nuestros planes, los Ignis están en movimiento y van a existir alianzas** -Tecleo algunas cosas para poner tres imágenes. **\- Si es necesario, buscaremos a Dojun Kengo para una alianza pero si es posible que ocurra otra cosa hay que tener contacto con Unknown y si no fuera posible entonces quiero que tengamos a ella como última opción**

La imagen de Dojun Kengo, Unknown y Yusaku aparecieron. Los otros tres asintieron antes de meterse en sus propias computadoras y seguir trabajando, tenían que tener un contacto directo con esos dos hackers. Realmente, Ryoken quería a Yusaku como su última opción, realmente esperaba que lo fuera. La alejaría de todo peligro si fuera posible. El también se pondría a trabajar, ahora que buscaban a los niños del caso Lost al igual que los Ignis, no sería malo crear un programa para evitar que algo malo les pase.

Su mente empezó a trabajar y empezó a mover sus dedos con rapidez, mantenerse ocupado era lo único que podía hacer. No debía pensar en esas cosas, había prometido que las protegeria y cumpliría con su palabra.

 **.o.**

El viento virtual realmente se sentía bien. Sinceramente, ya se estaba acostumbrando a vestir esas ropas en tonalidades blancas, ahora podía comprender a Revolver con la máscara, podía hacer las cosas con mayor facilidad y nadie sabía quien era realmente. Claro, solo Zaizen Akira y Ghost Girl sabían ahora quien era pero no hablarían porqué no les convendría. Su unico aliado sería como siempre Shoichi.

Había prometido ya no usar el nombre de Unknown pero ante la necesidad de buscar más información sin tener que utilizar a Playmaker, tuvo que volver a salir a la luz. Suspiró. Se quito la máscara y miro su muñeca. Tenía de esos discos de duelos que eran más como una muñequera con las cartas virtuales. Había encontrado uno de esos en la casa de Ryoken, sólo había tenido que repararlo y ajustarlo a su medida. Así al menos era más fácil de ingresar a ese mundo virtual.

Le dio un pequeño clic a su disco de duelo. Toda la información se encontraba ahí. Realmente había sido un tanto difícil pero había podido accesar a las redes de SOL para conseguir lo que quería. Información sobre Ai, al menos podia estar tranquila que el Ignis se encontrará bien, escondido en algún lugar pero al final en cuenta, se encontraba bien. Vio las demás señales de los Ignis al igual que información clasificada. Si quería que la información quedará a salvo, era mejor salir.

 **-Veo que nuestra misteriosa hacker más buscada se quito la máscara** -Escucho una voz detrás de ella. **\- Sólo tengo una pregunta ¿Eres Playmaker o eres Unknown?**

Unknown suspiro antes de voltear a sus espaldas y mirar a Ghost Girl. Ambas mujeres de quedaron mirando. Al parecer no tenía porque ocultarle algo a la cazatesoros.

 **-Soy ambas** -Alzó los hombros despreocupada. **\- Pero en estos momentos sólo soy Unknown** -Suspiro. **\- Aunque de cierta manera puedo decir que siempre lo fui, solo que no quería involucrar a Playmaker con este nombre ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

 **-Me pidieron investigarte, en especial Akira tenía miedo de que todo lo que nos dijo fuera a manos equivocadas, me alegro de que no sea así** -Suspiro Ghost Girl. **\- Pero siendo sincera, me aburrí de intentar perseguirte ¿Porqué has desaparecido en estos meses?**

 **-Asuntos personales** -Miro los edificios. **\- Soy una chica normal que quiere mantener un buen promedio en su escuela, soy una hija que quiere mantener a su familia a su lado y que se empeña en tener un trabajo medianamente decente para poder sobrevivir** -Sonrió. **\- Todos tenemos una vida detrás de estas máscaras Ghost Girl**

 **-Ya veo** -Suspiró. **\- ¿Y has conseguido una nueva información detrás de la destrucción del Cyberse y la desaparición de los Ignis?**

 **-Ai esta a salvo pero se está ocultando de alguien mientras que las demás Ignis sólo deambulan por la red** -Suspiro. **\- Tal pareciera que uno de ellos hizo contacto con un humano**

 **-¿Y cuándo regresaras?** -Ghost Girl volvió a mirarla, esta miraba ese nuevo disco de duelos. Una pequeña pantalla aparecía. **\- Aunque eres la mas buscada, creo que puedo ayudarte**

 **-Aún no lo se, supongo que el día que Revolver de la cara una vez más** -Volvió a colocarse la máscara. **\- Algo malo ocurrirá Ghost Girl, puedo sentirlo, los datos cambian constantemente al igual que el peligro será inminente** -Empezó a caminar. **\- Luego te estaré informando sobre lo que encontré pero no le digas a nadie sobre nuestro secreto**

 **-Me costará cerrar la boca** -Habló con burla Ghost Girl. **\- Mi silencio tiene un precio**

 **-Lo se** -La miro por última vez. **\- Tu silencio será muy bien pagado**

Y así desapareció una vez más Unknown. Ghost Girl suspiro. Había grabado aquellas palabras pero ante el respeto a la duelista, no divulgaria nada malo. Miro a los avatares que se encontraban merodeando. Si un nuevo peligro estaba por acercarse, entonces tenía que prepararse. Zaizen Akira fue la primer persona que vino a su mente, tenía que estar informado sobre las tantas cosas que iban a llegar.

Cuando Yusaku abrió los ojos, escucho un gimoteo venir de la cuna de Aiko. Se levantó rápido que poco importó el mareo de haber salido de ese mundo virtual. Miro ese nuevo disco de duelos, lo había configurado para que le diera una señal de lo que sucedía en el mundo real. Incluso si eso se trataba de que le informará que su hija había despertado.

Encendió las luces para ver a su pequeña que movía sus brazos en su cuna mientras Roboppy intentaba hablarle. Sonrió cuando la vio abrir sus pequeños ojos con lágrimas. La tomo con cuidado y empezó a dar suaves palmadas en su pequeña espalda. Empezó a moverse con suavidad, tal vez, había tenido una pesadilla. Camino despacio a su computadora, tenía que terminar algunos proyectos de la escuela y después pasar con la información recién sacada.

Conectó el disco de duelos para empezar con la transferencia de datos, tendría que mover la información, decodificarla y tener que poner aun más de seguridad en su computadora. Pasaban los minutos y al menos ya tenía un poco más de la mitad transferida. Sentía a Aiko jugar con su cabello, aunque doliera un poco porque enredaba su cabello entre sus pequeños dedos, eso fue hasta que escucho unas risas. Su madre había llegado y estaba más que segura que inmediatamente subiría a verla. Los archivos aún no terminaban de transferirse y si lo detenía de manera brusca, podía dañar todo el equipo.

Prestaba atención a lo que su madre decía a la señora encargada de la tienda. Escuchó una segunda y tercera voz, su padre y su hermano habían llegado. Había olvidado que ese fin de semana se quedarían en casa. Cuando escucho las pisadas a las escaleras, un 98% ya estaba listo, solo faltaba poco.

 **-¡Yusaku!** -Entró gritando Jun. **\- ¡Aiko!**

 **-No grites o asustaras a Aiko** -Regaño su padre al menor.

No pudieron evitar que la menor empezara a llorar entre los brazos de Yusaku. Todos intentaban llamar la atención de Aiko con juguetes pero provocaban que empezará a llorar más fuerte. Fue Haruka quien tomó a la menor y empezó hablar con ella. Yusaku miraba de reojo, la transferencia había terminado justo a tiempo. Antes de ser vista, desconecto todo y cerró todo hasta sólo dejar abierto los documentos de la escuela. Fue con su madre para tomar a Aiko y cambiarle el pañal. Escuchaba como su padre le decía a su hermano que no debía de gritar porque podía molestar a Aiko.

Tal vez, hablar Shoichi e informar lo que había encontrado a Ghost Girl podría esperar. Su pequeña pedía por ella en esos momentos.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **El nombre del origen de Windy fue totalmente inventado al igual que el apellido de Miyu. Esto lo escribo antes de saber como es la apariencia del único Origen que no tenemos conocimiento.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 16 de Enero de 2019**


	6. Cinco

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Ya lo decidí así que quiero que presten atención. Sólo unos cuantos capítulos más y al fin pasaré al momento del inicio del anime, ese momento en el que Playmaker vuelve aparecer en la red en búsqueda de ese ser que tomó los datos de Jin. Así que, haciendo cuentas, serán como unos tres capítulos más de introducción a esta historia. Como lo he dicho con anterioridad, esto lo hago como forma de cubrir todos aquellos espacios que nos dejaron con dudas en el anime, explicaré desde mi punto de vista lo que hicieron y así poder tener un mejor desarrollo de la historia.**

 **A parte de que lo hago en lo que los capítulos del anime se adelanten un poco más. Así que por lo mientras, realmente espero que les guste este pequeño fic que escribí.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

De: **xxxxx**

Para: **xxxxx**

Asunto: **Primer año**

 _Un año más..._

 _Es sorprendente lo rápido que puede pasar el tiempo. Aún puedo recordar como fue ese último día en el que nos vimos, ese día que fue nuestra despedida como también nuestro último duelo antes de que sucediera aquella tragedia. Es difícil olvidar ese último día donde aún sigo extrañando tus besos, tus caricias y tus cantos sólo para mí, ese último día donde confirmamos más, que nuestra pequeña estaría en mis brazos después de nueve meses. Aunque duele ese recuerdo, no me permito llorar, nunca me permití llorar aún cuando esperaba a nuestra pequeña y como con el tiempo, se movía en mi vientre cada vez que sentía nostalgia al ver nuestras fotos o escuchaba esas canciones que nos encantaban, sus pequeños movimientos provocaban que mi corazón se alegrará y que olvidará eso que nos hacía daño._

 _Sin embargo, soy un ser humano y puedo caer, como ahora que tengo miedo y tengo unas terribles ganas de llorar mientras te escribo este correo. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí a mi lado, con tus brazos ofreciéndome ese cobijo que necesito tanto, con tus palabras de aliento en cada noche de pesadillas y con tus besos que me alentaban a estar bien. Me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que toda esta angustia que siento, puede llevarme a la desesperación, realmente te necesito aquí a mi lado pero también estoy consciente, de que ambos necesitamos este tiempo separados, aún hay cosas para digerir, lo entiendo. Sin embargo, se lo que intentas hacer al no querer contestar estos correos. Quieres que te odie, quieres que nunca más te vuelva a buscar pero te lo volveré a repetir una y otra vez hasta que lo tengas en cuenta:_

 ** _Aún cuando tenga motivos para odiarte, no lo haré porque recordaré las razones por las que te amo..._**

 _Y siendo sinceros, debes ser tu quien debe odiarme. Yo provoque que perdieras a tu padre aunque este ya estaba llegando a sus últimos momentos, tan siquiera hubieras hecho lo imposible por que aún siguiera a tu lado; yo provoque que Kyoko Taki fuera encarcelada en una prisión de máxima seguridad con los cargos de terrorismo y haciendo de que su castigo sea indefinitivo; yo provoque que ahora, tus hermanos fueran los más buscados y que ahora, no puedan regresar o serán cruelmente enjuiciados y fui la culpable de que y alejaras al descubrir todas las mentiras que dije, llegando a este punto, yo soy la mala persona entre nosotros. Tú deberías odiarme, tienes más motivos para hacerlo y lo entendería ¿Quién quisiera estar con alguien como yo? Sólo soy una idiota que siguió sus propios impulsos, sus deseos egoístas sin siquiera darme cuenta del daño que hacía a las personas a mi alrededor, realmente lo lamento._

 _Aunque siendo sinceros, una disculpa no hará que todo cambie..._

 _Pero ahora, quiero disculparme por los idiotas que festejan por la caída de Hanoi hace un año. Ellos nunca se darían cuenta de los sacrificios detrás de esa historia en la que Playmaker los salvo a todos y ahora la recompensa que al final de ganó, es que es la más buscada. Sólo tu y yo sabemos lo que realmente ocurrió, solo tu yo sabemos lo que tuvimos que sacrificar. Se que aún te sientes culpable por lo que tu padre le hizo a todos nosotros, la razón por la que nosotros cambiamos pero no tienes porque compararte con él, tu eres alguien bueno, yo lo se muy bien. Y estoy segura que tu padre pensaría lo mismo._

 _Hoy, como cada semana, le lleve a tu padre un ramo de flores al lugar donde descansa, es un lugar tranquilo y alejado. Yo me encargué de él, no tienes porque preocuparte._

 _Quisiera decir que me quede un rato para rezar pero es imposible para mi, verlo como tu padre, verlo como ese padre amoroso que siempre me decías, es totalmente irreal, es algo difícil de digerir, no puedo cambiar esa imagen. Lo lamento pero sólo puedo recordar a una persona que me hizo daño, a mi y cinco niños que nunca podremos recuperar nuestra antigua vida. Quisiera cambiar mi punto de vista sobre el por ti pero yo tengo mis propios juicios, lo lamento. Se cuanto quisiste a tu padre, se cuánto querías que el estuviera aquí para conocer a nuestra pequeña, se que dirías que sería un abuelo amoroso y eso realmente quisiera pensar, realmente lamento mis acciones una vez más._

 _Hablando de nuestra pequeña. Ella cumplió tres meses y está cada vez más grande. Ahora, se mantiene un poco más despierta y al fin me deja dormir más en las noches, estoy echa un desastre si me dejas decirte, tengo grandes bolsas de sueño por debajo de los ojos, solo duermo un poco cuando mi mamá la cuida y eso antes de que lloré pidiendo mi atención como su alimento. Deberías escucharla, es hermosa su risa y como intenta llamar mi atención con pequeños gritos, como su carita se pone feliz cuando me escucha o cuando a veces quiere llorar cuando alguien desconocido la quiere cargar, estoy segura que estarías muy celoso por ver cuantos quieren acercarse a nuestra niña._

 _Roboppy la cuida mientras hago mis trabajos escolares pero cuando estoy libre, siempre intentó jugar un poco con ella, mover sus pequeños brazos y piernas, es bueno para ella ahora que quiere empezar a moverse más. Ver como se abren y cierran sus manitas, escucharla reír y escucharla llorar. Es realmente estos momentos que pasó con ella, los que me hace saber que mi decisión de tenerla aquí, fue la mejor y que realmente no me arrepiento de eso, no puedo evitar sonreír cuando se alimenta de mi pecho o cuando la veo dormir con tranquilidad. La amo demasiado y se que tu también lo haces._

 _Amo como ella se tranquiliza al escuchar mi voz, como me busca y como sonríe cuando me encuentra. Como me mira con atención cuando le cantó alguna nana y como duerme con tranquilidad. Es esa misma tranquilidad la que me transmite para apreciarla cada día más._

 _Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí..._

 _En tres meses regresare a la escuela. Tengo miedo de volver a ser el centro de atención y que me pregunten el porque decidí irme, Aoi me ayudará a integrarme al igual que Shima, Jin irá a clases después de un mes y así podre regresar a tener un vida escolar normal o eso es lo que realmente quisiera. Nuestra pequeña se quedara en casa con una señora que me ayuda a cuidarla y que es de confianza, tiene mi confianza y la de mi madre. Hasta la hora que llegue de la escuela, yo me ocupare de ella. Se que será difícil pero sin duda, lo lograré. Decidí que quiero ser una mejor persona, una mejor madre para ella, así que me esforzare en la escuela para tener créditos a una buena Universidad y así poder tener esos sueños que una vez te conté._

 _Dar un mejor futuro, siento que ese es el deseo de todo padre que desea todo para sus hijos. Y aunque se que falta mucho tiempo, eso no me detendrá._

 _Siento que esto se alargó un poco más pero hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte que realmente quisiera que llegarás a Den City para poder golpearte y luego besarte, decirte cuánto te extrañe y abrazarte para nunca soltarte. ¿Crees que estas palabras son algo cursis? Yo lo siento de esa manera. Te seguiré esperando, una respuesta tuya, una visita tuya._

 _El tiempo que tardes, yo aquí seguiré..._

 _Te ama: **Fujiki Yusaku**_

No pudo evitar que de sus ojos salieran las lágrimas con cada palabra escrita en el correo. No pudo evitar sentirse insegura a lo que iba enviar. Tal vez, no era el momento para pedir una vez más disculpas por lo que representaba ese año, era un momento difícil para todos y en especial para Ryoken. Estaba a punto de enviar el correo cuando escucho los gritos de su pequeña, soltó una risita, quito todo rastro de lágrimas para después dejar su laptop a un lado y mirar a su pequeña que hasta hace unos momento estaba dormida a su lado rodeada de varios cojines.

Aiko inmediatamente miro a su madre, no pudo evitar emocionarse, mover sus pequeños brazos y sus pequeñas manos en busca de ese contacto cálido que su madre le puede brindar. Yusaku no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, ese día, había vestido a su hija con un curioso pero lindo traje de dragón, en específico de Firewall Dragon. Esas pequeñas alas, su traje en tonalidades blancas y azules, la pequeña capucha que cubría su pequeña cabecita, la que cubría esa pelusa oscura que tenía por cabello, se veía adorable con su sonrisa y sus pequeños ojos mirarle atentamente. A su lado, el peluche de Revolver el cual, su pequeña no lo soltaba y siempre era un reto quitárselo, era curioso que peleaba con su pequeña por el peluche pero si se lo quitaba, la menor empezaba a llorar. Era algo complicado.

Miro su laptop y volvió a mirar a su pequeña. Estaba segura de enviar esas palabras a Ryoken pero como con cada correo, le enviaba una foto de su pequeña, no pudo evitar que podía cambiar un poco. Tomó su celular, abrió la aplicación de cámara y empezó a grabar a su pequeña que estaba atenta mirándola.

Empezó a llamarla por su nombre. La pequeña inmediatamente sonrió y empezó a soltar pequeños gritos que mostraban su emoción, también alzaba sus pequeños bracitos con la esperanza de ser cargada. Una bonita carcajada salía de la menor cuando escuchaba el ruido de una pequeña sonaja e intentaba hacer rabietas cuando le quitaba el peluche de Revolver. Cuando se lo dio, la menor abrazo el peluche, carcajadas salían y sus ojitos los abría con emoción.

El video duraba unos cuantos minutos, tenía el tamaño perfecto para mandarselo junto con el correo. Sólo fue cuestión de esperar unos cuantos minutos para la transferencia del video de su celular a su laptop y hacer el archivo adjunto. Sin dudar, se lo envío con la esperanza de que al menos, fuera contestado. Tomó a su pequeña Aiko entre sus brazos, la menor alzaba sus manitas para acariciar el rostro de su mamá. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Yusaku, si no fuera por su pequeña, ella hubiera caído desde hace tiempo.

 **\- Perdona que tus padres sean unos completos idiotas que ninguno quiera dar su orgullo a torcer** -Susurro Yusaku. **\- Pero estamos seguros que el amor por ti, será lo que nos una aun más, eres nuestra pequeña al final en cuentas** -Escucho a su pequeña soltar risitas mientras la miraba, como miraba con atencion sus manitas y al final volvia a sonreir. **\- Haré lo que sea para protegerte, a ti y a tu estúpido padre, le demostrare mi determinación y que no debe sentirse culpable por lo sucedido en el pasado** -Quito la capucha para apreciar su pelusa oscura junto con unos pequeños mechones blancos. **\- Que todo está en el pasado y al final, solo hay que mirar al futuro, ese futuro juntos que le prometí**

Sonrió. Un dulce beso le compartió en su pequeña frente. Los hermosos ojos de su hija la miraban con atención, ese hermoso color turquesa que empezaba a verse un poco más de color esmeralda. Se levantó de la cama con su hija en brazos, tal vez un pequeño paseo no le haría mal. Tenía que poner en orden esos pensamientos.

 **.o.**

Ryoken miraba sin interés el mar. No recordaba en que punto se habían detenido para conseguir un poco más de provisiones, ante la insistencia de sus hermanos de salir y despejar su mente, el decidió quedarse pero sinceramente, en ese día en particular, no quería hacer nada, no tenía ganas de siquiera trabajar o de vivir. Suspiraba con tristeza e ignoraba lo que pudiera suceder.

Escuchaba música de sus audífonos y de su celular. Se recargaba en el barandal en busca de algo interesante pero nada. Simplemente no tenía ganas de existir ese día. Había bastado con ver las noticias y como todos en los mundos virtuales, festejaban sobre la caída de Hanoi y como a pesar de que Playmaker era la mas buscada, festejaban por su victoria. Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que realmente perdieron, era un fastidio que salió enojado ignorando a todos.

Amaba a su padre, era su única familia, aunque debía admitirlo, la forma en que el sentido de vida se desvió de su padre, fue lo que lo llevo a esos estribos, fue lo que provocó que hiciera tales barbaridades. Su inocente sentido de culpabilidad fue lo que provocó que su corazón no soportará aquellos gritos de los niños, fueron esos ojos esmeraldas los que lo convencieron de que debía hacer algo aunque eso significaba que atraparan a su padre y se quedara sólo por mucho tiempo.

Cuando escucho la investigación de sus hermanos sobre que había pasado con esos niños, no pudo evitar sentirse más culpable. Probablemente era odiado aunque eso no le importaba pero saber que vas uno sufrió a su manera, le hizo sentir más miserable. Perdieron a sus padres, perdieron ese sentido de la vida y del tiempo, perdieron todo tipo de emociones, perdieron todo lo que significaba ser humano. Lo había visto con Spectre y también con Yusaku la primera vez que los conoció. Al menos podia decir que había salvado a dos de que podían seguir viviendo a su manera.

 _ **-Cosas que di por sentado; Perdón por tener mucha perseverancia; Ojalá pueda volver atrás en el tiempo y arreglarlo; Te amo como me gustabas; Cariño, nunca te he deseado más que ahora**_ -Susurraba. _ **\- Perdon por haberme atrapado; Todo lo que seguí pensando; Desde que te fuiste es lo que teníamos juntos así que; Dame, dame una oportunidad más...**_

Escuchaba la lista de canciones que una vez Yusaku le compartió. La chica tenía un gusto culposo por las canciones melancolicas pero también era un gusto culposo escuchar esas canciones que hablaban sobre el amor y los sentimientos que van creciendo en la persona. Si podria decir, era un tanto rara y cursi pero era divertido escucharla cantar en esos pequeños momentos de silencio. Hubo una vez en que la escucho cantar y la tomo de la cintura para bailar aquella dulce melodía que ella cantaba solo para él.

De divertido dar vueltas, era confortable abrazarse y darse pequeños besos. No podía negarlo, la extrañaba y ahora que a cumplía un año después de esa separación, realmente se sentía mal. Le había prometido estar con ella pero ahora, no sabía si podía cumplir aquellas pequeñas promesas, al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa de esa chiquilla había sido su salvación, al mismo tiempo se había convertido en su perdición. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como su celular sonaba en señal de una nueva notificación. Encendió la pantalla del mismo para ver como un correo de Yusaku había llegado. Desbloqueo su celular, inmediatamente abrió la aplicación de correo y empezó a leer el extenso texto.

Eran palabras sinceras las que Yusaku siempre escribía, podía sentir el temor de cada una de esas palabras. Podía sentir tantas emociones en cada uno de ellos que sintió como su corazón se encogió. Dolían aquellas palabras.

Siguió leyendo el texto. Soltó una risita cuando hablaba de su pequeña. Si, también le gustaría estar ahí, abrazar y besar a su pequeña. Hablar con ella y cargar su pequeño cuerpo, decirle que su papá estaba con ella y que siempre la protegeria. Aunque siendo sinceros, ya pensaba que tenia una lista larga de las personas que querian golpearlo, contando con el padre de Yusaku y hasta Aoi, eran bastantes. Menos mal que sabía como defenderse y evitar salir herido.

Vio ese archivo adjunto. Espero unos momentos para que se descargara. Escucho como la música se detenía y mostraba un video. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendidos, ver a su pequeña niña en ese trajecito de dragón y como sonreía cuando Yusaku le hablaba. No pudo evitar sonreír y mirar embobado, era hermosa y confirmaba lo que hace tiempo todos sabían, estaba enamorado de su pequeña niña como todo padre orgulloso. No pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando la vio abrazando el peluche de Revolver.

 _ **-Aiko** _-Escuchó los gritos de la menor. _ **\- Sonríe para papá** _-La pequeña soltó unas cuantas risitas. _ **\- Eres hermosa cariño...**_

El video duraba unos minutos pero era necesario para que su humor mejorará, para que se sintiera mejor y no pudiera evitar reproducir ese video una y otra vez. Escuchar la voz de Yusaku y las risas de su pequeña, fue algo que lo llego a tranquilizar. Suspiro para mirar el cielo, sentir como el cálido aire removia sus blancos cabellos y el aroma a agua salada llegará a sus fosas. Soltó una carcajada, de sus ojos bajaban las lágrimas que mejor manera de llorar cuando no había podido hacerlo desde que perdió a su padre.

 **-Soy un idiota** -Gritó. Cubrió sus ojos y se dejó caer de rodillas. **\- Perdóname pero soy un idiota que no se dio cuenta del dolor que causaba a los demás** -Confesó. Gritos de dolor salían de su pecho. **\- Incluso si se trataba de tu mismo dolor...**

Tal vez esa era la mejor manera para poder liberar aquellos sentimientos que había estado guardando. Y aunque sus hermanos habían escuchado aquellas palabras cuando llegaron, decidieron que era mejor dejarlo sólo, tenía que poner su mente como su corazón en orden.

 **.o.**

Kusanagi Shoichi estaba haciendo muchas cosas en esa noche. Mientras arreglaba los papeles de Jin, también estaba haciendo un pequeño escaneo a la información que Yusaku le había entregado y estaba eliminando todo tipo de información que podía involucrar a Unknown, siendo el único que conocía la identidad de esta, tenía que seguir con su trabajo de proteger a Yusaku y eliminar toda cosa que se pudiera utilizar en su contra.

Leía la información que los del hospital le habían entregado, eran los papeles que necesitaba para poder dar de alta a Jin y mantenerlo en casa cuando escucho un pitido. Dejó estos papeles a un lado para ver que el escaneo había terminado. Empezó a leer toda la información que le había pasado. Todo lo que en este explicaba, era era que ya habían imaginado. Todo se veía normal, podía decir que la única desventaja era que no conocía el logaritmo Ignis pero eso por el momento no era importante.

Una nueva notificación llegó, era un mensaje de algunos foros de hackers que solía visitar para buscar algún trabajo o información importante. Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, estaba el Post de una persona que quería conocer a Unknown para una misión de investigación. Lo que más le llamo la atención, fue de la persona quien lo había escrito.

 **-Fausto** -Susurró. **\- Esto suena a una trampa**

Quería proteger a Yusaku, no quería meterla en problemas. Aunque la chica de vez en cuando visitaba ese tipo de foros, había veces en las que tomaba esos arriesgados trabajos o sólo los dejaba pasar. Pero sabía de antemano que ella confiaba mucho en él en caso de que encontrará un buen trabajo. No podía hacerle eso a Yusaku, prefiero hacer de la vista gorda y no avisar que alguien quería conocerla.

Prefirió eliminar otras cosas y no darse cuenta de un segundo pitido. Algo ocurría en la red y prefirió dejarlo pasar, no era importante, tenía que proteger a Yusaku y Jin sin importar el qué.

En algún lugar de la red, dos pequeños seres de color claro y líneas en el cuerpo miraban aquel lugar donde los humanos podían tener más interacción con su preciado lugar.

 _ **-¿Todo está saliendo según el plan?** _-Una voz virtual se escuchaba.

 _ **-Lo está, faltan unas modificaciones pero al fin despertara el trabajo definitivo**_ -Otra voz virtual se escucho. _ **\- Muy pronto reuniremos todas las piezas y la eliminación de los humanos empezará**_

 _ **-Eres alguien malvado pero no puedo negar que me gusta el plan** _-Soltó una risa. _ **\- Eliminaremos todo tipo de lazo que nos une a ellos y nosotros estaremos libres debemos agradecer a Playmaker por permitirnos seguir viviendo**_

 _ **-Eso será en otro momento, nos enfrentaremos a ella en algún otro momento**_ -Trono los dedos. _ **\- Tenemos que atrapar a esa Ignis de Oscuridad, su programa será de ayuda, aunque me cueste decirlo, el será la pieza importante**_

En un sólo parpadear, ambos desaparecieron de los sensores que estaban rodeando las redes. El viento cambiaba de dirección, la luz se sentía diferente a pesar de ser un paquete de datos que navegaba. Algo más ocurriría, algo más se ocultaba en lo más profundo de la red. Algo de lo que muy pocos se dieron cuenta.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, hace poco me llegó un mensaje que me alegro el día. Realmente me emocioné y casi me pongo a llorar por ver que mi trabajo está llegando muy lejos y a lugares que no crei pero realmente te puedo decir gracias por darle oportunidad a leer esta historia. Gracias por leer y gracias por hacerme sentir que todo está bien. ¡Ya verás como esta historia cada capítulo estará mejor que el otro!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Domingo 20 de Enero de 2019**


	7. Seis

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Dos capítulos más! Y la introducción acabará para al fin empezarán los capítulos como realmente se merecen. Créanme, estoy adelantando un poco los mismos para al fin empezar y que les guste por los caminos que decidiré para cada uno de los personajes. Volveré a decir, estos capítulos se utilizaron para explicar y hacer mención a personajes como algunas partes del anime que no explicaron. Así que, ya muy pronto empezará lo bueno.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Esta era la cuestión. Aiko abrazaba con fuerza el peluche de Revolver mientras soltaba alguna que otra carcajada al ver el mismo. Yusaku quería tener por un momento el peluche pero sabía que si le quitaba el muñeco, Aiko se iba a soltar a llorar. Había comprado el muñeco de Playmaker y se lo había mostrado a la menor, por un momento su pequeña se emocionó y empezó abrazar al mismo pero al notar como su mamá le quitaba su peluche de Revolver, lo lanzó y empezaba a soltar quejidos hasta que sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas y con un adorable pero peligroso puchero, prácticamente la amenazó de que si no le entregaba el mismo, iba a llorar.

No podía creer que su propia hija fuera una manipuladora, aunque ahora que recordaba, Ryoken podia tener muy buenos argumentos si quería llamar su atención o si quería algo, había veces en las que caía y otras en las que prefirió ignorarlo antes de sucumbir a tentaciones. Creo que podía entender el porque su pequeña Aiko era igual a su padre, eran unos manipuladores por naturaleza. Soltó un suspiro. Tomó su celular y empezó a buscar si todavía había muñecos de Revolver en las tiendas, para su desgracia, los mismos iban a llegar hasta después de un tiempo, no eran muy bien vendidos así que tenía que esperar a que llegarán unos nuevos de los almacenes.

Observo a su pequeña acostada en la cama, cada vez se volvia más inquieta y más ruidosa para llamar su atención como el de las demás personas, incluso podia decir que empezaba a levantarse con sus pequeñas manos. Ya ni podia descuidarla por un minuto o sería capaz de rodar por la cama. Escuchó como otra carcajada salía de su pequeña, alzaba el muñeco de Revolver y volvía abrazarlo. Como si le daba pequeños besos al peluche.

 **-Estoy segura que si Ryoken te ve, será difícil quitarle la sonrisa de idiota** -Susurró.

Se acercó a Aiko. Tomo sus pequeñas manitas y empezaba hablar, era pequeña pero ya podia comprender que ese nombre que su mamá decía con esa enorme y gran sonrisa, era su nombre. Una sonrisa aparecía en la menor al saber que era el centro de atención, soltaba grandes carcajadas al sentir como mamá jugaba con sus manitas y sus piernitas. Le gustaba escuchar a su mamá hablarle y sentir como besaba su frente o sus mejillas. Incluso, le gustaba cuando le mostraba su peluche que tanto quería que lo movía de un lado a otro. Movía sus pequeñas piernas para soltar pequeñas patadas y mostrar aún más su emoción.

Fueron unos minutos después cuando Yusaku escucho como le hablaban, cargo a Aiko y se asomó, era Aoi con varias bolsas, recargada en el auto que sabía era de su hermano Akira. Podía suponer que eran más regalos para Aiko, cuando Aoi aparecía con una sonrisa, le confirmaba aquello. Cuando la chica de cabello castaño llegó, la menor no pudo ocultar su felicidad al ver a una de sus personas favoritas. Inmediatamente soltaba pequeños gritos para llamar su atención y alzar sus bracitos de manera que fuera cargada.

 **-¡Aiko!** -Gritaba Aoi feliz **.- Te traje más juguetes**

 **-No deberías concentirla más de lo que mis padres lo hacen** -Se quejó Yusaku.

 **-Esta bien** -Aoi sonrió. **\- No me molesta y a Aiko menos**

De una de esas bolsas saco un peluche de Blue Angel, era del mismo tamaño que los peluches de Playmaker y Revolver. Aoi estaba emocionada de regalarle algo que podría decir, era una imagen virtual de ella como duelista pero al momento de pasarle el peluche a Aiko, vieron como su sonrisa se apagaba, esta sólo miro el peluche y lo lanzó al piso. Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando, no sabían el porque Aiko se veía enojada y mucho menos porque la amenaza con llorar había aparecido. Fue Yusaku quien le mostró el peluche de Revolver y la menor soltara risas para querer tomarlo en sus pequeñas manos.

 **-Lo lamento Aoi** -Yusaku se disculpó. **\- Pero creo que le gusta más Revolver** -Tomó el peluche de Blue Angel. **\- Haré que también le guste Blue Angel, se que ella quiere a lo que yo muestre interés**

 **-Eres mala Ai-chan** -Aoi le miro. **\- Revolver es el villano, Blue Angel es una heroína**

 **-Aiko no sabe diferenciar quien es bueno o malo** -Yusaku suspiro. **\- De todas formas, Playmaker fue la heroína pero de igual manera, no quiere ese peluche sólo quiere a Revolver**

Aiko prefirió ignorarla. Abrazar al peluche de Revolver era mejor. Tocar ese puntiagudo cabello de felpa y esas pequeñas manos rellenas, sentía curiosidad. Fue Yusaku quien suspiro y al final empezar a empacar una pequeña maleta de ropa, pañales y demás accesorios. Un par de cobijas y sueteres tanto para Aiko como para ella.

 **-¿Nos vamos?** -Pregunto Yusaku.

 **-Claro** -Aoi sonrió. **\- El chofer de mi hermano nos espera ¿Esta bien ir a ese lugar?**

 **-Es el lugar donde estuve internada hace unos años y ahí está un amigo que quiero mucho** -Yusaku le explicó. **\- Aiko lo quiere también y cada semana voy a visitarlo, sería bueno que conociera más amigos a parte de mi**

 **-Esta bien** -Aoi suspiro. **\- Entonces vamos**

Dieron un último vistazo por si olvidaban algo. Aiko gritaba feliz al sentir el cálido ambiente y por no querer soltar su peluche. Yusaku realmente esperaba que no pasará nada en su ausencia, de todas formas, su celular y el disco de duelos que tenía en la muñequera, le informaria sobre todo problema. Aunque si existían más problemas, su antiguo disco de duelos estaba también metido en su bolsa.

 **.o.**

Queen era ese nombre que le daban a una de las personas líderes de SOL, muy pocos conocían a los mismos, nunca estaban presentes ni mucho menos cuando se presentó el Apocalipsis en la red a manos de terroristas, nunca hicieron algo y siempre se llevaban el crédito. Solo sabían que tenía ese nombre en honor a la pieza de ajedrez, a la pieza más importante el cual siempre protegía a ese desconocido Rey.

Desde que " **Queen** " podia recordar, ella estaba interesada en todo tipo de investigación virtual, no importaba el medio por el cual consiguiera su información, ella era curiosa y sólo quería saber aún más, quería obtener todo. Fue así cuando se interesó por las investigaciones que Kogami Kiyoshi había echo en su momento. Fue interesante leer todos esos reportes que el doctor Kiyoshi había realizado en esos seis sujetos de prueba, en esos seis niños de los cuales, no podia saber sus identidades por protección a menores y si lo hacía, estaría violando algunas leyes. Sabía que podía conseguir todo eso en sólo un chasquido de dedos pero quería evitar todo papeleo que podía ocasionarle.

A muchos, no les pareció la loca idea de utilizar niños, estos presentarían problemas en el futuro. Nadie aceptó que los utilizarán pero para Queen, entendió que esos niños sólo serían conejillos de Indias para un mejor futuro, así que lo acepto. Le daba igual si eran niños, animales u otra cosa para realizar las más grandes investigaciones. Claro, todo era perfecto hasta el día que se clausuró todo tipo de investigación y ella no pudiera poner sus manos en los Ignis porque estaban en un lugar mucho más seguro de la red, era imposible burlar esos sistemas de seguridad que las mismas IA's habían creado, no podia entender ese nuevo algoritmo que sólo el doctor Kiyoshi sabía manejar. Era una desgracia.

Pasó tiempo para que apareciera una hacker de nombre Unknown. Al principio, creyó que no iba a dar problema si sólo se encontraba hackeando empresas y robando información para el mejor postor, la dejo ser hasta que la misma empezó a mejorar sus habilidades y empezar a involucrarse en más cosas que pondría en peligro toda investigación que podría involucrar a la empresa, incluso habían tenido varios ataques que sólo habían llegado a ser amenazas. Asi que empezaba a rastrear a la misma, sabía que esa hacker era bastante hábil, muy escurridiza y siempre les tendía una trampa. No podía comprender como es que esa hacker, siendo nada, no podia contra los mejores en informática de su empresa. Intento comprender la mente de la misma, como seguís evolucionando y mejorando pero fue en esos momentos cuando ella desapareció.

Tiempo después y casi al mismo tiempo. Revolver, los caballeros Hanoi y Playmaker, hicieron su aparición. De igual manera, empezaban a rastrear las señales que estos mismos emitían en su sistema de redes pero era imposible, todos ellos eran bastantes hábiles para esconderse, para no mostrar la cara. Se ocultaban miy bien y eso solo la hacia desesperar más. También comprendió, que Revolver era ese duelista que quería en sus filas, el duelista comprendía el algoritmo Ignis y así le podía ayudar a sus planes a futuro pero era muy difícil contactarse con él, Playmaker sólo era esa duelista que no buscaba los intereses de los demás asi que no contaron con ella desde un principio.

Fue cuando Queen pensó que si ellos jugaban sucio, entonces ella también lo haría, les enseñaria que no podían engañarla con facilidad.

Conseguir a los Ignis sería su principal prioridad. Claro, los mismos eran escurridizos cuando se trataba de encontrarlos en la red. Ese era el primer paso, el segundo, sería un secreto el cual, nunca le diría a sus subordinados, seguiría esos mismos pasos del doctor Kiyoshi, lo único que no podía decidir, es quien podría ser ese conejillo de Indias. Miraba atentamente los archivos de todos sus perros, claro, podía llamarlos de esa manera por que ella era la única ama a la que le hacían caso. Necesitaba alguien quien tuviera la mejor capacidad mental, la mejor fuerza física y quien tuviera más prospectos de al menos, salir con vida.

No quería llenar tanto papeleo en caso de que suceda lo contrario, era difícil ocultar un cuerpo de las personas chismosas. Quería evitar que las personas volvieran hablar mal de la empresa como se acostumbraba, así que todo eso lo mantendría en secreto. Ella sería quien llevaría a la misma a un lugar mucho más alto y al fin sería reconocida como una de las primeras y únicas mujeres que hacían bien su trabajo en un lugar donde normalmente los hombres dominarian. Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en sus labios. De entre todos esos subordinados, solo se encontraban dos perros a los cuales utilizar.

La imagen de Dojun Kengo y Go Onizuka aparecieron, ambos tenían grandes historiales, aunque poco le importaba si uno era un militar y el otro un duelista carismático. Ambos querían venganza aunque fuera por motivos diferentes, Dojun contra las molestas IA's y Onizuka con Playmaker. Ellos dos serían de gran ayuda, en especial Onizuka; sabía que el ex-duelista sería el primero en apuntarse a sus experimentos con sólo mencionar el nombre de su duelista enemiga y, claro, con mencionar que así el podría ser el mejor y derrotarla con un sólo chasquido de dedos. Las imágenes de Revolver, Unknown y Playmaker aparecieron en su monitor, sería luchar fuego contra fuego. Al fin sería una lucha donde SOL no perdería y sería el único ganador. Eso era lo que quería creer.

 **-Derrotar a los símbolos más importantes de la red para demostrar que seguimos siendo fuertes** -Susurró. **\- Utilizarlos a ellos como conejillos de Indias y capturar a los Ignis será nuestra mayor prioridad, después de eso, solo hace falta disciplinarlos una vez que tengamos el control sobre ellos**

Queen alzó la vista para encontrarse con ese perro fiel, Akira Zaizen. El mismo hacia una reverencia y desconectaba todo tipo de comunicación, el holograma de Queen de desvaneció y sólo se quedaba el parado en la mitad de su oficina. Suspiro agotado, el no estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones de su jefa pero si quería mantener su trabajo, solo tenía que seguir ladrando por atención. Tal vez, el no podría hacer nada por alertar a Playmaker, tal vez Emma volvería a ser la única capaz de ayudarle para evitar todo tipo de tragedia. Tomó su celular, encontró el contacto de Emma y empezó a marcar.

 _ **-¿Diga?**_

 **-Te tengo un trabajo** -Fue directo.

 _ **-¿A que hora nos vemos?**_ -La chica del otro lado sonrió.

 **-Lo más pronto posible**

Si pudiera mantener la calma antes de la tormenta, lo haría. No involucrar a más personas que estaban bajo su supervisión, era lo que todo jefe haría para proteger a los suyos.

 **.o.**

Cuando Aoi llego al hospital, creía que iba a ser como en todas esas películas de terror. Incluso Yusaku le había dicho que no pensará en eso porque el lugar era mucho mejor de lo que las personas pensaban. Y si, su amiga tenía razón, se notaba que era un lugar tranquilo donde se podía convivir y se atendía a los pacientes con especial cariño que no hacía sentir incómodos a los mismos ni a los familiares. Aún no entendía bien el porque Yusaku había estado en ese lugar, así que esperaría a que la misma le dijera.

Todo iba bien hasta que vio a ese chico de cabellos y ojos violetas. Yusaku se acercó con alegría para hablar con el chico, a pesar de que este tenía un aspecto un poco depresivo, podía ver la pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro al ver a Yusaku y a la pequeña en sus brazos. Mantuvo su distancia hasta que le hizo una señal de que podía acercarse. Claro, estaba nerviosa y podía ver como el chico frente a ella se ponía aún más nervioso.

 **-Ella es mi amiga Aoi** -Explicó Yusaku. **\- Aoi, el es Jin, un buen amigo**

 **-Mucho gusto** -Aoi tendió su mano. Después recordó que Yusaku le había contado que a su amigo no le gustaba el contacto con las personas así que retiró su mano un tanto avergonzada. **\- Lo lamento, yo lo olvidé yo...**

 **-No te preocupes** -Habló Jin tranquilo. **\- Supongo que Yusa te contó de nuestro problema con el contacto humano** -Vio como Aoi asentía. **\- Pero si eres una amiga de ella, entonces no hay problema, disculpame a mi por no poder presentarme en las mejores condiciones**

 **-Entiendo**

Fue un tanto difícil para todos poder tener una conversación pequeña. Pero no sabian por donde tener que empezar, incluso se mantenían callados y viendo a Aiko soltar balbuceos en los brazos de Jin. La menor se sentia feliz y cómoda con la tranquilidad de Jin, incluso le prestaba el peluche y jugaba con él. Alzaba sus pequeños brazos para poder tocar el largo cabello del muchacho y soltaba carcajadas cuando lo veía hacer caras y gestos. Incluso Yusaku y Aoi le seguían el juego, la menor no sabía a quien mirar pero mientras ellos se mantuvieran felices, entonces no importaría sonreír y hacer un poco más de alboroto. Menos mal que se encontraban solos en la cafetería.

Aoi sonreía enternecida, saber que aún había chicos quienes hacían esos gestos para ver feliz a un bebé, era realmente lindo. Cambió su postura cuando vio que el chico no era malo, incluso era algo tierno, ver como se esforzaba por sonreír, era algo de admirar. Incluso se sonrojo al pensar que la sonrisa de Jin era linda. Tuvo que olvidar esos pensamientos ante la mirada atenta de Jin y Yusaku. A penas lo había conocido y lo primero que había llegado a su mente es que era lindo.

 **-Debo cambiar a Aiko** -Habló Yusaku.

 **-No te preocupes** -Aoi se levantó primero y tomó a la menor junto con su pañalera. **\- Yo lo hago**

 **-Esta bien** -Yusaku beso la frente de su pequeña. **\- Con cuidado**

Ambos observaron como Aoi se marchaba a los baños. Fue cuando Jin de permitió suspirar y acariciar su largo cabello.

 **-¿Ella lo sabe?** -Fue lo primero que Jin preguntó.

 **-No todo pero es mejor que mantengamos un perfil bajo** -Sonrió. **\- Me alegra que se llevarán bien, es mejor tener visitas de alguien más a parte de Shoichi-san y yo**

 **-Es linda** -Confesó Jin. **\- Tu amiga es linda**

 **-Me hubieras dicho y los hubiera dejado solos** -Yusaku le respondió con una sonrisa al ver la mirada sonrojada de Jin. **\- Así se conocerian mejor**

 **-Hubiera sido imposible a penas y podemos hablar** -Suspiro aterrado. **\- ¿Qué pensará su familia de un chico que pasó la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia en un lugar como este?**

 **-Su hermano pensará probablemente que eres alguien fuerte que aún tiene ganas de seguir viviendo** -Le confesó para tomar sus manos. **\- Conozco a su hermano, no es de los que critican sin antes conocer**

 **-¿Cómo Ryoken?** -Jin se lamentó de preguntar por él cuando vio el rostro triste de Yusaku. **\- Lo lamento, no debí preguntar**

 **-Esta bien** -Suspiro. **\- Ese idiota regresará y le haré pagar por este tiempo a solas**

 **-¿Lo golpearias y después lo besarias?**

 **-¿Cómo supiste?**

 **-Se leer a las personas Yusaku** -Jin sonrió. **\- Y a ti te puedo leer a la perfección**

 **-Eres malo Jin**

Jin soltó una risita. Yusaku apretó sus manos. Saber que su amigo se encontraba bien que podía soltar una risita o que pudiera hacer todas esas cosas para llamar la atención de Aiko, podía sentirse tranquila. Iba a preguntar una cosa más cuando sintió aquello. No sólo ella se sobresalto en su asiento, también noto como Jin se ponía un poco tenso. Las luces se habían apagado por unos momentos para volver a encenderse. Miro preocupada a su alrededor, por si había ocurrido algo en los monitores pero para su desgracia, estas se estaban reiniciando ante ese apagón de luz. Por una parte, le alegraba que su Link Sense aún seguía funcionando sin la presencia de Ai pero por otra parte, algo le decía que estaba mal.

No sabía que era pero estaba mal.

 **-¿Lo sentiste?** -Preguntó Jin aterrado.

 **-Si** -Fue lo primer que respondió. **\- Se sintió como si algo nos observará ¿Ya había pasado?**

 **-No**

Yusaku sabía que Jin mentía pero para no preocupar a los demás y no meter más presión a su amigo, prefería no hablar de ello. Prefirió creer en su palabra por el momento.

Lo que no notaron, fue a ese monigote que apareció en la pantalla, un chasquido de dedos y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció. Encontró premio doble. Así como había llegado, se fue.

Poco después, Aoi llegaba con una Aiko un tanto inquieta, quería que su mamá la cargará y sentirse protegida. Yusaku se sintió tranquila al tener a su pequeña en sus brazos pero ver la mirada un tanto aterrada de Jin le preocupó. Tanto que le pidió que mejor fuera a descansar y este no se negó. Tal vez hackearia las cámaras para saber que había pasado y porque no se iba esa inquietud que la invadía. Algo no estaba bien y podía sentirlo pero por el momento era mejor tranquilizarse o Aiko podia sentir aquello y sería más difícil controlarla. Tenía que tranquilizar su acelerado corazón o Aoi a su lado lo notaría.

Algo más pasaba y no le gustaba por donde iba.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Realmente les agradezco a todas esas personas de toda parte del mundo que se toma su tiempo para leer esta historia! Es realmente satisfactorio que mis historias están llegando muy lejos y saber que mi esfuerzo por hacer una historia interesante realmente rinde frutos en casa uno. Gracias y ya continuaremos con la historia con normalidad. Como mencioné anteriormente, estos capítulos los utilizó en modo de introducción para cuando entremos a los capítulos de desarrollo, bueno, los disfrutarán realmente.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 23 de Enero de 2019**


	8. Siete

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Lamento por la tardanza en actualizar este fic. Estaba haciendo mi mapa de eventos, si, estaba organizando que cosas voy a escribir en cada capítulo; que es lo que va a pasar y cuales son los eventos próximos. Algo realmente difícil porque me debatía en que poner para este capítulo y que personajes iban aparecer. Así es como también les digo que para el próximo capítulo ya empezarán las cosas buenas.**

 **¡Esperenlo con muchas ansias!**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que puso un pie en una tienda de cartas? Tal vez fue hace tiempo cuando fue su cumpleaños y como regalo, compró sus primeras cartas en la gran tienda del centro donde anteriormente vivía. A partir de ese día, fue ese momento especial donde toco su primer deck de estructura, se emocionó, no pudo evitar sonreír y mucho menos pudo evitar gritar cuando vio aquellas cartas. Fue en ese momento donde empezó su vida como una duelista que iba a tener un gran futuro en esa carrera que sólo los mejores lograban sobrevivir, decir que ganó en su primer duelo, era lo que nadie iba a creer pero así había sido. La ilusión de ser igual a los duelistas legendarios de los cuales ya admiraba cada vez que su padre le leía esas historias antes de dormir, era algo que siempre soño.

Aunque al final, aquel sueño se modificó para terminar como una obligación más, ya no había diversión y mucho menos podia disfrutar. Ahora sólo le quedaba terminar con el trabajo que una vez empezó.

¿Cuándo fue que Yusaku se interesó por las demás invocaciones? En realidad, nadie creería, que desde los seis años la pequeña niña de ojos esmeraldas se había emocionado con querer aprender de todas ellas. Sabía manejar desde ese entonces la invocación por Sacrificio, a decir verdad no era difícil y la invcacion Link fue más fácil de lo que imaginó. Sabía que para las demás invocaciones, se necesitaban tener algunos requisitos para cumplir con la invocación de dicho monstruo. Y a decir verdad, era un poco tedioso aunque eso nunca le quito la ilusión de aprender cada una de ellos.

Sin embargo, la historia sobre ese demonio que aparecía en el mundo cuando un duelista aprendía todas las invocaciones y empezaba a escuchar las voces de las cartas; fue lo que le causo un poco de temor. No quería convertirse en un demonio genocida sólo por diversión, no queria ser como ese demonio que los libros hablaban y como era demasiado fuerte que ni los duelistas más fuertes de ese momento pudieron derrotar. Fue ese mismo temor a no saber si las historias eran reales y aunque de alguna manera era un tanto infantil esas ideas, fue esa misma razón por la que dejo a un lado aprender eso y enfocarse en esas dos principales invocaciones de las cuales era una experta.

 _ **-¿Zarc?**_ -Preguntó mientras abrazaba su almohada. _ **\- Pero el ya no regresará ¿O si?**_ -Se le notaba el temor. _ **\- Solo es una historia para asustar a los niños**_ -Inflo sus mejillas.

 _ **-Nadie lo sabe cariño**_ -Había dicho su padre. _ **\- Nadie sabe si será el mismo o alguien más de quien tomará control**_ -Acarició la mejilla de su pequeña que se notaba con miedo. _ **\- No te preocupes, mientras no intentes utilizar cada una de las invocaciones, estarás a salvo**_

 _ **-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes hoy?**_ -Preguntó con esa carita de perrito. _ **\- No quiero que aparezca de entre mis cartas y me asusté**_

 _ **-Claro que si**_ -No dijo más después de cargar a su hija. _ **\- Papá siempre te protegerá**_ -Beso la frente de su pequeña. _ **\- Siempre te encontrará**_

¿Porqué recordaba todo eso? Tal vez se debía a que había detenido su andar en la calle para ver esa pequeña tienda de cartas. Ese día había salido para realizar papeleo en la escuela y que volvieran a integrarla a las actividades de la misma. Aunque aún faltaba unas semanas para regresar a la misma, no queria correr ese día. Aiko se habia quedado al cuidado de su madre y está le decía que la pequeña tenía que empezar acostumbrarse a su ausencia. Regresando al tema del porque se había quedado viendo el escaparate de aquella pdqueña tienda. Sabía que había ya muy pocas personas que tenian algún deck de manera material, había otros que coleccionaban cartas para un futuro donde las puedan vender en un jugoso precio. Nunca entendió porque las personas cambiaron de algo material a algo virtual.

Siendo Playmaker, había muchos interesados en su deck y que pagarían una buena fortuna por él, siempre rechazó esas ofertas porque no le interesaba. Incluso siendo Unknown, había pedidos similares para poder robar los datos de aquellas cartas que alguien quería, algo muy idiota de pedir. Nunca estuvo interesada en venderlo, sólo se quedaría como un mal recuerdo que sería imposible de tirar y que preferia que se quedara bajo llave.

No pudo evitar entrar a la tienda, había muy pocas personas en ese lugar. Paseo por los pequeños pasillos mientras en los estantes veía cada uno de esos sobres y esas cajas de cartas. Aunque fue duro esa parte de su infancia, las cartas seguían siendo de su interés. Suspiró al pensar en los anteriores eventos. Buscaban a Playmaker, buscaban a Unknown, buscaban a Hanoi y buscaban a los Ignis. No estaba segura de lo que fuera a suceder en un futuro pero quería estar preparada por si algo ocurría. Ayer por la noche que seguía investigando en la red, se dio cuenta de un anormalidad, muchos sucesos estaban pasando y sólo muy pocos se daban cuenta. Tanto Shoichi como Ghost Girl, ayudaban en esa investigación, trataban de comprender que era lo que ahora iba a pasar en la red.

Ellos no podian sentirlo pero ella cada vez que entraba como Unknown, podía sentir una gran diferencia en los datos que navegaban por ahí, que volaban en ese aire y que creaba diferentes cosas. Le inquietaba pero tenía que soportar antes de aparecer como Playmaker. Por eso, cuando entraba en la red, se dedicaba a escanear cada rincón de la misma en busca de ese algo que tanto le llegaba a molestar y que no dejaba de pensar.

No había algo que le llamará la atención, incluso no había soporte para su deck. Era algo de lo que ya no iba a encontrar cuando las cartas Cyberse habían desaparecido hace unos años y muy pocas personas tenian esas estructura. Estaba por irse cuando algo llamo su atención. Y es que todas aquellas invocaciones que no había querido probar por aquel temor, tenían soporte para deck Cyberse. Tomaba cada uno de esos sobres para ver en que consistía ese pequeño paquete. Ritual, Fusión, Synchro, XYX y hasta Péndulo combinaria con su deck Link, había cartas que le podría ayudar, aquellos monstruos que irían en el extra deck, aquellas cartas mágicas y trampas.

 **-¿Utilizar demás invocaciones?** -Susurró mientras miraba aquellos sobres. **\- ¿Estaría bien utilizarlas?** -Se quedó por un momento pensativa, podía utilizarlos. No podía tener miedo ahora. Suspiro. **\- Intentaré utilizarlos**

No podría estar segura si su rival utilizaría demás invocaciones, desconocía de aquel dato. Dejaría ese temor de ese demonio a un lado, sabía utilizar cada una de esas invocaciones. ¿Cuál era el problema? No lo sabía. Empezó a pensar sobre las estrategias que podría tener para cada duelo, empezaba a pensar como debía mejorar su deck, que cartas poner o que cartas quitar. Tal vez, dejaría esos temores para utilizar esas cartas, para poder luchar y derrotar a ese desconocido enemigo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, salía de esa tienda con una bolsa con varios sobres. Podría intentarlo pero sería a escondidas de sus padres, aún no sabía como decirles que había regresado a los duelos. En su paso, se encontró con Go Onizuka, decir que el duelista carismático no se le quedo viendo, era una mentira. Podía sentir la mirada en ella, sabía que le iba a preguntar varias cosas pero ella prefirió seguir con su camino. Era hora de regresar a casa, Aiko probablemente se sentiría inquieta por no estar cerca. Escuchar su celular sonar, era la señal de que su mamá ya no sabía como calmar a Aiko.

 **-¿Mamá?** -Preguntó. **\- Ya voy para allá, me entretuve mirando algunas cosas** -Suspiró. **\- Dile a papá que no intenté buscar en mi computadora o seré capaz de destruir la suya y dile a Jun que deje mis cosas y no intenté molestar a Aiko**

Esperaba que sus padres y su hermano se fueran ese día. Tenía cosas que hacer, entre ellas, ingresar a la red, aquel mensaje que Shoichi nunca le mostró, le causo curiosidad. Que los caballeros Hanoi la buscarán, sólo podría traer malas cosas pero no podía evitar sentir que tenía que estar ahí. Había algo que le decía que debía presentarse ante ellos y podría llevarse una sorpresa.

 **.o.**

Un pequeño ser de piel morada con líneas amarillas volaba por el espacio en la red. Sabía que en algún momento, alguien lo podría localizar y atrapar pero era un riesgo que quería correr para encontrar a la persona indicada. Es por eso que había empezado a trabajar en diferentes programas que le ayudarán en su rápida huida o que le ayudarán a camuflar su presencia. Tenía que salir de ese lugar si es que aún quería permanecer vivo. Sabía muy bien que todos lo estaban buscando, lo cazaban como un animal en la selva. No podía confiar en nadie, excepto a esa duelista que ha querido ver desde hace unos meses pero no ha podido localizarla en el mundo exterior.

¿Qué estaba pasando para que no pudiera conectarse con su origen? Realmente no lo sabía, es para que ella ya estuviera conectada en la red, eso era lo que pensaba hasta que vio aquellos hologramas que anunciaban muchas cosas pero sobre todo, quien era la persona más importante a atrapar. La imagen de aquella duelista heroína aparecía al igual que una jugosa recompensa. Tal vez era esa razón por la cual no había querido ingresar a ese mundo. No había encontrado alguna señal que lo dirigiera al disco de duelos de ella.

Ella no quería ponerse en peligro, no queria poner a los que le importaban en gran riesgo. Podía entenderlo, podía sentirlo en su interior, como su pecho se apretujaba, como si le pudiera algo más. Era tan fuerte el sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien que era difícil de ignorar. Aquel lazo que habían formado, su llamado "Link sense" aún seguía en funcionamiento. Podía sentir los datos cambiar, podía sentir que algo pasaba con su origen. Sabía que algo más se acercaba, mucho más peligroso que los ciberterroristas y la Torre Hanoi.

Quería encontrar aquella señal del disco de duelos, sin embargo; no podia encontrar nada, era como si lo hubiera apagado. Incluso había tenido el presentimiento de querer entrar en otras redes pero ante ese mismo temor, prefería quedarse en Vrains hasta que pudiera rastrearla y tener un lugar seguro al cual regresar.

Sin embargo. Ahora no sólo lo buscaban los humanos por su programa y por los posibles secretos que el pudiera guardar; sus mismos hermanos lo buscaban. A penas y había podido huir de aquella destrucción a su mundo. No quería buscar culpables, era un idiota y lo reconocía pero no lo era tanto cuando supo que alguien más destruyó su mundo. Un infiltrado, un traidor. Había mucho por donde pensar pero sabía que Hanoi no había sido. Había estado vigilando al grupo de terroristas y sabía que ellos se habían mantenido alejados de todo.

Esa era la principal razón por la cual no quiere ser encontrado por sus hermanos, no queria ser encontrado por esos humanos y sólo buscaba su vía de escape al mundo real donde alguien más lo esperaba. Suspiró. Tenía que volver a esconderse ahora que habían aplicado ese escáner para rastrear algo malo en la red. Cuando regreso a su escondite un pequeño ser redondo lo recibía con felicidad. Acarició su redondo ser.

 _ **-Sólo espero que Flame cumpliera la promesa de encontrarla**_ -Habló cansado. _ **\- Tengo que encontrar la vía para poder encontrar esa señal de Playmaker**_

 **.o.**

¿Cómo es que aquellos avatares estaban acostumbrados a manejar esas tablas con las que podías volar en el cielo virtual? Podría decir esas palabras, porque, literal; era como si volaras. No podía comprenderlo, era bastante difícil poder ponerse en pie y empezar a volar por aquellas corrientes de datos. Eso era lo que pensaba un avatar de un chico con ropas raras, cabellos bicolor y ojos amarillos. Sabía que ese no era su cuerpo real pero lo sentía, sentía aquellos golpes que se daba cuando caía de la tabla.

Agradecía que solo fueran datos que si se destruyen alguna pared o pisos, estos podían armarse de inmediato. Si fuera posible, toda esa ciudad estaría destruida por tantas veces que caía y destrozaba todo. De cierta manera estaba acostumbrado, podía darle las gracias a su abuelo esa noche por los golpes dados en su práctica de artes marciales. Y podía agradecer que el área donde estaba practicando no pasarán por ahí los avatares molestos que solo se soltaban a reír.

No estaba acostumbrado a todo eso. Aunque había vivido aquello hace once años, no estaba acostumbrado a algo virtual. Con duras y penas podia controlar una computadora para buscar información a su tarea.

 _ **-Eso te pasa por ser un inútil**_ -Alguien hablaba.

 **-No estoy acostumbrado** -Suspiro mientras se sobaba la espalda. **\- En mis tiempos, los duelos eran cara a cara** -Estiró sus brazos. **\- ¿Cuándo crees que regrese ella?**

 _ **-Quien sabe**_ -Suspiraba esa voz misteriosa. _ **\- Pero hay que estar preparados hasta que ese momento llegue**_

 **-Vamos Flame** -Alzó su viejo disco de duelos. **\- Tenemos que ir a comprar algunas cosas** -Suspiro. **\- Si nos queremos preparar para lo que viene, es necesario que modifique mi deck si quiero darles una paliza**

 _ **-No creo que la violencia sea la salida**_ -Suspiro. _ **\- Pero si tienes que mejorar tus cartas, están muy desactualizadas y es fácil que alguien te gane**_

 **-Eso no fue gracioso**

Y tocó aquella pantalla en el centro para cerrar sesión. En ese mismo lugar un avatar de curiosa capa y sombrero morado aparecía, una señal de algún Ignis había aparecido en su radar y la estaba siguiendo pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, este desapareció. No tenía por que registrar a SOL que había perdido la oportunidad de atrapar a ese pequeño ser que odiaba tanto.

Solo lo hacía por el dinero que le ofrecían, podía burlar todos aquellos sistemas y llevarse aquellos datos por los que siempre peleaban, le daba igual mientras podría venderlo al mejor postor. El dinero era escencial en la vida, el dinero era lo más importante si quería ese futuro así que, podía trabajar sucio para conseguir aquello. En lo que rastreaba otra señal de los Ignis, podía empezar a buscar aquella hacker que se la pasaba burlando de la seguridad de las empresas.

Aquella misteriosa hacker que usaba ropas similares a los caballeros Hanoi y que solo se conectaba por cortos minutos en la red para luego desaparecer. Le intrigaba aquella que estaba detrás de ese personaje, desde que empezó su trabajo con un hacker de sombrero blanco que apareciera alguien que podría hacerle competencia, era emocionante. Obtener el dinero por su captura, lo era aún más.

 **-Yo seré quien consiga el dinero por tu cabeza Unknown** -Susurró. Miro aquellos hologramas de Vrains para ver a la duelista heroína de ese mundo junto con el dinero por la recompensar de información o posible captura. **\- Playmaker, juró que algún día te derrotare**

 **.o.**

Movía sus pies sin interés alguno en lo alto de ese edificio. El viento virtual rozando por las mejillas de ese avatar que había creado para ese mundo en especial. Esperaba pacientemente. ¿A quién? Probablemente a que alguien de Hanoi se presentará o se dieran cuenta de su presencia, esperaba cualquiera de las dos cosas pero sobre todo estaba nerviosa en caso de que se presentará Revolver. Había ansiado un momento donde pudiera verlo, donde pudiera escuchar una vez más su grave voz. Aunque por otro lado empezaba a discutir, no queria verlo. Podía estar enojada con él, tenía ganas de golpearlo y gritarle las tantas cosas que se había guardado hasta ese momento.

Esperaba que apareciera alguno de sus compañeros pero juraba que si se encontraba con Revolver, iba a desaparecer, empezaría a correr y sólo Unknown sería un recuerdo más de la hacker que nunca iban a poder atrapar. En caso de que este se presentará, no sabría como empezar una plática, no sabría que hacer a pesar de que hace tiempo sólo ha querido leer ese mensaje de rechazo que había estado esperando.

Dejó de pensar en aquello. Alzó su mano izquierda para ver ese disco de duelos circular en su muñeca. Dio un pequeño clic y se abrió un pequeño programa que instaló para que le informará sobre su pequeña. Sonrió al ver que está se mantenía profundamente dormida mientras abrazaba el peluche de Blue Angel que no había querido desde un principio, reviso la seguridad de su casa al igual que la información de su computadora como los servidores con los cuales se mantenía segura y que estos estuvieran bien. Cerró aquella ventana para volver dar otro clic y abrir un archivo.

Se trataba de aquellos documentos que el profesor Kogami Kiyoshi había dejado. Hablaba sobre la programación Ignis, aquella que solo Ryoken y su padre entendían; se preguntaba si los asistentes de estos también la podían comprender. Ella de igual manera quería comprender, queria saber como es que se comunicaban pero mientras más leía, más se confundía. Era algo difícil pero ahí estaba, se estaba esforzando por comprender cada una de esas palabras que conocía y otras que no sabía de su significado. Si un día regresaba Ryoken, le pediría que le ayude a comprender. Había visto un poco del código de Ai, era difícil de comprender y este no le había querido explicar como se leía.

Tal vez debía retomar sus clases de informática avanzada que había abandonado desde que se había mudado a Den. Consultar con ese amigo de sus padres para entender aquellas palabras no sonaría mal.

 **-Al fin nos encontramos Unknown** -Una voz grave escucho a sus espaldas que la dejo paralizada.

Cerró aquellos documentos con lentitud. Agradecía que tenía la capucha cubriendo su cabello naranja y aquella máscara escondiendo sus ojos verdes. Se levantó con cuidado alejándose de la orilla del edificio. Lo miro con lentitud dejando de respirar al momento. Sus piernas no respondían, ahora era cuando se lamentaba de estar en ese lugar. Aquella máscara cubriendo su rostro, esos fríos ojos amarillos mirando con atención y esa sonrisa que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Esa ropa blanca en tonalidades blancas, negras rojas y verdes. Su cabello en tonalidades rojas y negras. No dejaba de ser él.

Se quedó en blanco. Había ansiado ese momento como a la vez se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué se supone que iba hacer? Ahora sólo quería correr pero antes, queria escuchar lo que él iba a decir.

 **-Revolver** -Intentaba que su voz sonará con seguridad. **\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

 **-Vine a conocer la hacker que les cuesta atrapar y encerrar bajo varios delitos causados, así que trabaje en un programa que no puedas cerrar sesión hasta cierto perímetro** -Dijo con tranquilidad. **\- Aunque decir que vine porque quiero tus habilidades a mi disposición, también sería una verdad**

 **-¿Mis habilidades?**

 **-Se que has investigado sobre los Ignis y desconozco el porque estas interesada, no quiero saberlo** -Alzó sus hombros. **\- Pero también se sobre tus habilidades, tu deber será ayudarme en la creación de un programa** -Se acercó a ella. **\- Un programa de escaneo y de eliminación ¿Podrías ayudarme?** -Miro ese disco de duelos en la muñeca izquierda de la hacker. **\- Eres una duelista, entonces si eras tu quien hablaban los rumores**

Lo miro de reojo. Aquellas palabras sonaban tan seguras, tan normales. Camino para darle la espalda, sabía que era mala idea estar ahí. Estaba buscando la forma de huir de aquel lugar sin querer revelar su identidad.

 **-¿Aún quieres eliminarlos?** -Habló sin querer verlo. **\- ¿Porqué estas tan aferrado a eso en lugar de la coexistencia entre humanos e Ignis?**

 **-Porque ellos nunca aceptarían a los humanos, ellos nos destruirán primero** -Fue lo primero que dijo. **\- Es mejor eliminarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, se esparcieron en la red en busca de algo o de alguien, debo detener todo esto para evitar que más personas salgan heridas, ellos ya lastimaron a sus orígenes ¿Qué nos asegura que nosotros no seremos los siguientes?** -Trataba de investigar quien era la persona debajo de ese avatar. **\- Se esconden y no será para algo bueno, a todos nos perjudicará, sólo traerán destrucción** -Suspiró. **\- Proteger a las personas y a mi familia, supongo que también tienes alguien a quien proteger ¿No es así?**

Alzó su disco de duelos para dar un pequeño clic al círculo. Si tenía a alguien a quien proteger pero esa no era la manera correcta. Grabó en su mente las palabras que estaba diciendo Revolver, más al rato encontraría el porque. Suspiro para dar la vuelta y mirarlo. Aquellos ojos amarillos la miraban con tranquilidad.

 **-Lo lamento pero esa no es razón suficiente para mi** -Cerró la ventana de su disco de duelos. **\- Esa no es la manera correcta, la coexistencia es el camino más seguro para mi y para todos, no es razón suficiente para trabajar a tu lado Revolver**

 **-Sabes que eso será imposible** -Sonaba tranquilo. **\- No van a querer cooperar, ellos no van a querer esto**

 **-Lo se pero también estoy segura que algunos de ellos estarán listos para ayudarnos en esta batalla** -Alzó la vista al cielo nocturno. **\- Pero no me rendire, aún si soy la unica que lo desea, con eso bastará**

Vio como Revolver suspiraba. Subía su mano a su máscara y la retiraba para después desvanecerse. Su piel levemente bronceada, ese cabello negro cayendo por su cara, esos mechones rojos bajaban con gracia y esos ojos amarillos que parecían más humanos. La apariencia de Ryoken, esa imagen era lo más parecido a lo que había querido ver en ese tiempo.

 **-Al menos, déjame saber quien eres realmente** -Habló. **\- No revelare tu identidad** -Se acercó a ella. **\- Mi nombre es...**

 **-Kogami Ryoken** -Dio la espalda. Revolver se sorprendió. **\- Hijo de Kogami Kiyoshi y líder de los caballeros Hanoi, el único con vida que conoce el algoritmo Ignis, te conozco a la perfección** -Subió su mano a su rostro, la máscara que cubría sus ojos, desaparecía. **\- Al menos, me alegra que te encuentres bien**

 **-¿Me conoces?**

Antes de volver a preguntar. Esa misteriosa hacker se dio la vuelta, bajaba al mismo tiempo la capucha que cubría su cabello naranja. Esos ojos verde eléctrico, ese cabello como el fuego, esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Abrio los ojos sorprendido, dejo de respirar. ¿Todo ese tiempo había sido ella? Ni siquiera podia imaginarlo. Unknown era una hacker impresionante, era bastante hábil y muy buena consiguiendo información.

Desconocía las habilidades de Yusaku pero verla frente a él con esa apariencia, fue una sorpresa.

 **-Nos veremos en otra ocasión Revolver**

 **-¡Espera!**

No pudo evitar que ella empezará a correr por el edificio y empezará a saltar para alejarse de él. Sabía que ella ya había calculado el perímetro del programa, ella estaba escapando para salir de ese lugar, cerrar sesión y no volver aparecer. Sus piernas la siguieron pero decir que ella era bastante hábil, era sorprendente. Ahora entendía porque muchos reportes decían que era bastante hábil a la hora de escaparse, no podia seguir su paso.

Brincaba a los techos de esos edificios. Miraba aquel disco de duelos circular y seguía un camino para salir de ahí. No lo iba a permitir, no dejaría que ella escapará, había llamado a sus hermanos pero estos tardarían en llegar a su posición. Pero, cuando no pudo brincar más, vio como ella volteaba a sus espaldas, sonreía para alzar uno de sus dedos a sus labios. Ella quería que todo eso fuera un secreto entre ellos. Al final, ella saltaba de espaldas para presionar aquella pantalla de su muñeca, sin antes ver como Unknown había movido los labios, palabras que sólo el entendería. Ella había cerrado sesión.

 **-¿Revolver-sama?**

Spectre había llegado unos minutos después. A sus espaldas, aquellos dos caballeros. Soltó un grito irritado antes de mirar a sus espaldas y que estos se sorprendieran ante el rostro de su líder sin aquella máscara.

 **-Detengan todo tipo de contacto con Unknown** -Vieron confundidos a su líder. **\- Ella no quiere cooperar con nosotros** -Suspiró. **\- Es una completa idiota**

 **-¿A que se refiere?** -Preguntó con curiosidad Fausto.

 **-Ella no va a trabajar con nosotros**

Fue lo último que dijo, no les iba a decir lo que recién había descubierto. Todos escucharon aquella señal de que la red iba a ser escaneada, fue mejor opción salir de ese lugar.

Cuando Yusaku despertó después de cerrar sesión, se quedó por un rato acostada en su cama. Estaba tratando de procesar lo que había pasado en ese tiempo. Miraba en un punto fijo, escuchaba el sonido de su corazón acelerado al igual que de pequeños animales que cantaban en la oscuridad. Sentía el fresco aire del mar entrar por su ventana y algunas conversaciones de las personas que caminaban por ahí cerca.

Se levantó un poco cuando escucho a su pequeña soltar una carcajada. Se movió de la cama para asomarse en la cuna. Sonrió al ver a su pequeña que había atrapado su pequeño pie e intentaba quitarse su pequeño calcetín. Cuando vio a su mamá, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, alzó sus pequeñas manitas para empezar a moverlas. Sus pequeños ojos miraban con ilusión a su madre, queria ser cargada y mimada. Quería sentir su calor maternal y recibir su alimento. Quería ser su centro de atención.

Con cuidado la cargo. Sonrió y empezó a darle pequeños besos en su frente, la infante soltaba carcajadas. Vio atentamente a su mamá como había alzado su muñeca izquierda y un objeto extraño se encontraba ahí. Yusaku lo presionó y mostró un video de lo que había pasado hasta hace unos minutos.

Aiko intentaba tocar aquella pantalla cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien muy conocido en ese lugar. Vio a su peluche de Revolver y después lo abrazo. Yusaku sonrió antes de darle un beso en su cabecita oscura.

 **-El es tu padre Aiko** -Susurró. **\- Revolver también es tu padre, aunque se ve raro sin su mascara** -Suspiró. Miro a su pequeña que sonreía entre cada palabra que decía ese avatar. Alzaba sus pequeñas manos y carcajeaba, apretaba su pequeño puño y lo metía a su boca. **\- Ahora entiendo porque no quería que me diera cuenta de aquel anunció, me disculpare con Shoichi después** -Acarició sus delgados cabellos oscuros y blancos.

Aiko sonrió ante esa caricia para ver a su mamá que se notaba un poco triste, empezo a soltar pequeños gritos y sonreirle para llamar su atención. Yusaku miraba con atención a su pequeña, no pudo evitar sonreír para llenarla de besos. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar mientras le hablaba a su pequeña sobre diferentes cosas. Tal vez era momento de que Unknown volviera a quedar sepultada pero ahora si para siempre. No podía ponerse en más peligro, lo hacía por Aiko, por su familia y por Ryoken. No quería que más personas descubrieran su identidad.

Esa sería la última vez que sabrían de ella.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Al fin descubrió la identidad de Unknown! La verdad, pensaba que ese momento iba a ser un poco más dramático pero no me gustaría ver un poco de eso en esta historia, realmente fue bueno escribir que el descubrimiento fuera un poco más tranquilo como se trata de ellos dos. Pero ¿Qué pasará? Ya lo van a leer en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Un pequeño spoiler: Empezara una nueva temporada en esta historia.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 8 de Febrero de 2019**


	9. Ocho

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Al fin. ¡El tan esperado capítulo ocho llego! ¿Porqué es tan importante este capítulo? Porque este capítulo va a representar el final de la primera parte de esta historia. Porque después de este capítulo, al fin empezará la narración normal de la historia en relación con el anime. Así como fue la primera parte "Sin llegar a creerlo" empezará con muchos eventos que espero, les guste y esperen con mucha ansia. Como muchos ya se deben imaginar, llega la inclusión de los personajes de la temporada, es por eso que ya nos incluí poco a poco.**

 **¿Están listos para este capítulo? Ya no los haré esperar más para que lean este interesante capítulo.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **-¡Eso fue una estupidez!** -Shoichi gritaba. **\- ¡Te pusiste en peligro! Si te hubieras encontrado con alguien más de los caballeros hubiera sido más arriesgado**

 **-Lo se y lo siento pero no lo hicieron, estoy bien Kusanagi-san** -Yusaku sabía que Shoichi la iba a regañar por su imprudencia de encontrarse con Revolver. **\- Tenía curiosidad y era mi deber conseguir la información que ellos habían conseguido** -Suspiró mientras hacia el quehacer de su cuarto. **\- Aunque fuera por un pequeño momento, me alegro de verlos**

Después de una semana, le había contado a Shoichi lo que había pasado en su pequeña reunión con Revolver siendo Unknown. Había pensado que siendo una videollamada, Shoichi no la iba a regañar. Para su mala suerte, fue lo contrario. Tuvo que calmar a su amigo antes de que tomará las llaves de su camión y llegará hasta su posición. Recogía y limpiaba algunas cosas mientras esperaba a la llegada de sus padres. Aiko estaba en su cuna dormida así que podía moverse con más libertad antes de que su pequeña llamara su atención.

 **-No lo vuelvas hacer**

 **-No te preocupes** -Yusaku acomodaba algunos platos. **\- No lo volveré hacer, por la seguridad de Aiko como la mía y de mi familia creo que es mejor que Unknown vuelva a desaparecer, fue bueno utilizarla en esta ocasión pero ahora no quiero empezar más problemas** -Miro a Shoichi por la pantalla de su ordenador. **\- Al menos fueron pocas personas que saben sobre mi identidad, puedo estar tranquila de que no paso a mayores**

 **-Sólo eres una de las más buscadas que hizo demasiado daño a compañías de electrónica como otras que no son, descubriste empresas fantasmas que sólo se dedicaban a robo de dinero** -Empezaba a enumerar Shoichi con gracia. **\- Eres la que mayor tiene contacto con seguridad pero también eres la hacker con la mayor recompensa después de Hanoi, eso es lo normal para ti ¿Quieres que siga?**

 **-Lo peor es que eso fue demasiado poco** -Suspiró Yusaku. **\- Hay varias cosas que no sabes desde antes de conocernos**

Dio una pequeña vista a la cuna al escuchar un pequeño ruido, Aiko había despertado y sólo se dedicaba abrazar a su peluche de Revolver, le daba pequeños besos y gritaba de la emoción. Desde que su pequeña había escuchado la voz de aquel avatar de ojos amarillos, cada vez mostraba una hermosa sonrisa más grande, era muy notoria su felicidad y lo quería más. Incluso había veces que para mantener entretenida a su pequeña mientras empezaba hacer otras cosas, dejaba algunos videos de Revolver, le mostraba algunas fotos de Ryoken y le contaba historias.

Aunque le dolía que ignoraba un poco a su propio avatar, Playmaker pero en parte era su culpa, por no dejar de mostrarle aquellos vídeos donde Revolver se mostraba como un duelista bastante fuerte. Aunque aún así significará tener un poco de celos.

Sabía que era pequeña y no podia comprender aún esas palabras. Pero sabía que era muy inteligente como para darse cuenta de los cambios de su voz cuando hablaba de Revolver y de Ryoken. Siempre era observada con atención cuando sonreía y le mostraba aquellas imágenes. Después, Aiko sonreía, miraba aquella tablet y alzaba sus pequeñas manos para tocar la imagen. Algún día le explicaría la verdad pero aún podía esperar ese día. Disfrutaría de esos días, después podría preocuparse por el futuro.

 **-¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?**

 **-Sólo la información que ya conseguí desde un principio** -Se movía para mover algunas cosas. **\- Me querían reclutar por mis conocimientos en programación, quería crear un programa igual a la Torre Hanoi aunque más potente como un escáner** -Puso su mano en su mentón. **\- Siendo sincera, no me imagino y programa similar, sería bastante complicado**

 **-Eso hubiera sido bueno aunque me duela admitirlo tu serías la única que hubiera logrado un programa como esos** -Shoichi suspiro. **\- Pero algún día iban a saber sobre ti**

 **-Lo se** -Soltó una risita. **\- Aunque iban a tardar, Unknown era muy buena ocultando cosas** -Bajo la vista. **\- Aunque fueron esas mentiras las que me llevo a este punto de mi vida**

 **-Yusaku...**

 **-Estoy bien** -Sonrió para mirar a Shoichi. **\- No debo estar triste por Aiko, el día que el regrese, juró que lo golpeare hasta que diga que se arrepiente de dejarme sola**

Shoichi sabía que el tema aún le dolía a Yusaku aunque esta decidiera que era mejor mentir sobre su situación. Varias veces la había visto con los ojos rojos pero ella siempre mostraba esa sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre decía un "Estoy bien..." y ambos preferían cambiar el tema por el bien de la menor. Era como su hermana menor y la chica de la que una vez estuvo enamorado en el pasado, no podía dejarla sola y le tocaba ser ese apoyo que ella necesitaba. La escucho suspirar, limpiar sus ojos y levantarse para servirse un poco de agua. La vio tomar de la misma y como sus ojos volvían a donde su pequeña estaba.

Los gritos y carcajadas de Aiko se escuchaban. Shoichi no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Yusaku tenía una hija tan ruidosa que todos dirían que no era suya por la actitud tan calmada de la madre. Ryoken, siendo el padre, era tranquilo, frío y calculador, tampoco dirían que fuera su hija si no fuera por los hermosos ojos de la menor.

 **-Ya veo** -Suspiró. **\- Fue una pérdida de tiempo ir a ese lugar**

 **-Aunque** -Yusaku cerro los ojos un poco, trataba de recordar. **\- Dijo algo más** -Miro a Shoichi. **\- Algo que está relacionado con nosotros, con los niños del caso Lost** -Una mirada sería apareció en ella. **\- Ellos le hicieron daño a su mismo origen, no se de quien hablaban pero al parecer, hay registros de un accidente donde involucra un Ignis y unos de esos niños** -Puso su mano en su mentón. **\- Es lamentable que ha pasado más de un año y no pueda acceder a esos registros del doctor Kiyoshi, sería bueno que conociera a los cuatro faltantes**

 **-No es tu culpa** -Shoichi trató de consolarla. **\- Puso todos esos archivos bajo llave y con algoritmo que pocos entienden** -Tecleo un par de cosas. **\- ¿Y los archivos de Ryoken?**

 **-Formateo su disco duro** -Yusaku se acercó al teclado y empezó a mandar unos archivos. **\- Logre recuperar unos pocos pero siguen dañados, es imposible de leer con tantos signos diferentes** -En el monitor, aparecía un mensaje de transferencia exitosa. **\- Quiero que revises estos archivos y me digas después lo que tu ves**

Iban hablar cuando Yusaku volvió a distraerse. Vio como la chica se levantaba. En lo que ella regresaba, empezó a descargar esos archivos y guardarlos en aquella caja de seguridad virtual que ella había creado. Realmente era sorprendente aquella habilidad, sin duda, algún día sería una buena hacker de alguna empresa o de Gobierno que se encarga de hacer el bien. Decir que Yusaku hace bien como hace mal al momento de conseguir información. Muchas veces escucho que ella sólo vendía la información al mejor postor, estaba del lado de los buenos por todas aquellas cosas que hacía.

Pero también se encargaba de ese lado oscuro de la red, donde muy pocos entraban para hacer trabajos sucios y conseguir dinero más rápido. Yusaku era la única que terminaba su trabajo antes de que la encontrarán y pasará toda su vida en la cárcel. Vio como Yusaku traía otra ropa y en sus brazos cargaba a Aiko junto con una gran mochila. La pequeña traia un pequeño vestido de color azul, su pequeño cabello pegado y sus zapatos de tela cubriendo sus pies.

 **-Lo lamento pero mis papás ya llegaron y se supone, tenemos que ir al hospital por unas vacunas para Aiko** -La infante sonrió al escuchar su nombre. Miro frente a ella y alzó sus manitas para Shoichi. Yusaku suspiró antes de ver al mismo un poco aterrada. **\- Creo que me va a doler más a mi por verla llorar**

 **-Tienes que ser fuerte Yusaku, el deber de todo padre es proteger a sus hijos y dejarles llorar cuando se acerca el día de vacunas** -Soltó una risita. **\- Antes de que te vallas ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?** -Yusaku asintió. **\- El último día del mes, tengo que ir al hospital para ver la situación de Jin, tendré una clase de interrogatorio para que me puedan otorgar el permiso de mantener a Jin en casa con la condición de llevarlo a sus revisiones semanales** -Sonrió. **\- ¿Podrías cuidar el puesto en mi lugar? Sólo será ese día y te daré la mitad de la ganancia**

 **-Si es por Jin, no importa, incluso tengo que regresar antes a mi casa porque al día siguiente será mi primer día de clases y al menos quiero estar preparada mentalmente** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Cuidare el puesto aunque sea mala preparando un par de perritos calientes**

 **-No entiendo como haces platillos difíciles pero un par de perros calientes, no**

 **-No te burles** -Ambos soltaron una carcajada. **\- Entonces nos veremos ese día**

Ambos desconectaron su transmisión, Kusanagi abrió su puesto de comida rápida para empezar a vender, Yusaku tomaba unas últimas cosas de su casa, como el peluche de Revolver y algunos juguetes. Sonreía a la pequeña Aiko quien emitía pequeños gritos, como si tuviera una conversación y sólo pudiera asentir sin siquiera entender. En ese momento recordó algo y sólo fue cuestión de presionar el centro de ese disco de duelos en su muñeca y un programa de protección cerró como guardo sus archivos. Tendría que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Beso las mejillas de Aiko, la pequeña volvió a sonreír antes de escuchar la voz de su persona favorita numero dos, su querido abuelo que la esperaba con un par de nuevos juguetes. Quien sólo consentia a su primer nieta, sería una niña mimada por su abuelo. Yusaku soltó una risita. Ya le gustaría ver a su padre y Ryoken, pelear por la atención de la menor. Sin duda, sería una guerra difícil de ganar. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que ella les ganaba con facilidad. Sólo era cuestión de llamarla y sonreirle para que la menor olvidará todo a su alrededor y llorara por estar en los brazos de su madre.

Era bonita la maternidad. No se arrepentia de ello y cada día disfrutaba más. Sonreía más y dejaba atrás el pasado doloroso que su espalda cargaba.

 **.o.**

Aiko lloraba en la blusa de su mamá. Arrugaba la misma mientras escondía su pequeño rostro en su pecho. Yusaku sonreía tranquila mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. Kazuo y Haruka intentaban llamar la atención de la menor con juguetes pero todo era en vano cuando la pequeña los veía y los tiraba al piso. Tuvieron que alejarse para comprar algunas cosas, mientras que tanto madre e hija los esperaba en una banca afuera del hospital. Yusaku tuvo que contenerse cuando le pidieron tomar el brazo de su pequeña para que no se moviera y la aguja no se rompiera. Claro que estaba a punto de llorar pero tuvo que comerse sus propias lágrimas y se dedicó a mimarla.

Odiaba las inyecciones pero sabía que sólo era para el bien de las personas. Así que tenía que aguantar a ver a su pequeña llorar mientras suministraban las vacunas necesarias de ese mes. Aguantaba que su pequeña le pedía a gritos que le ayudará. Al final la cobijo en sus brazos, calmar a esa pequeña gritona y calmar su acelerado corazón.

Las indicaciones eran las mismas con una nueva noticia. Al sexto mes, Aiko ya podría comer un poco más que sólo leche, aunque eso era un poco más obvio, se iba a volver un poco más traviesa y sus horarios se volverían más normales. Iba a poder moverse con más libertad e iba a llevar las cosas a su pequeña boca. Por lo que ya podría mantenerse despierta más tiempo y dormir normalmente. El apetito de su pequeña crecía cada vez al igual que ella. La separó de su pecho para limpiar esas lágrimas de cocodrilo y limpiarle su pequeña nariz.

Ella también había recibido algunas indicaciones como algunas de ellas el poder borrar esas estrías en su cuerpo a causa del embarazo y como evitar morir cuando estuviera lejos de cuidar de su pequeña niña. Sentía que la necesitaba, que necesitaba sentir ese calor para estar más tranquila y saber que estaba bien. No quería perder algo más.

Vio sus pequeños ojos y ese adorable puchero en amenaza de que iba a llorar con más fuerza. Era sorprendente como los niños tenían grandes pulmones para soltarse a gritar, aunque fuera un dicho. Como sus pequeñas manos las hacía puños y agarraba con más fuerza su blusa. Rozó su nariz con el de su pequeña antes de darle un beso en la frente y volver a sonreír. Era fuerte por su pequeña, lo sería por ella. Acomodo sus cabellos, miro esos ojos que cada vez se pintaban de un color verde, ese turquesa que le agregaba, era lindo, era como si tuviera dos colores de ojos.

 **-Aquí estaré siempre para cuidarte mi pequeña niña** -Susurró. **\- Incluso si algo me pasa, yo estaré a tu lado siempre** -Beso sus mejillas. **\- Mamá te cuidara siempre pero esto será para tu bien** -Volvió a besar su frente. **\- Todo lo que hacemos, será para tu bien, así que ya no llores más** -Habló con suavidad para acariciar sus cabellos oscuros y blancos.

La pequeña miro a su mamá con atención antes de subir sus pequeñas manos a las mejillas de Yusaku. Un pequeño gesto de su rostro apareció, le sonreía aún cuando sus ojitos estaban rojos. Ese era él tono de voz que más le gustaba, escuchar esa suavidad, escuchar como era bien querida. Escondió su pequeño rostro en el pecho de su mamá y cerro sus pequeños ojitos mientras sentía esa calidez como esa pequeña caricia a su espalda. Las lágrimas habían dejado de salir para convertirse en una sonrisita. Balbuceaba, escuchaba con atención el suave palpitar del pecho de su madre. La escuchaba hablar con suavidad, la sentia, sentía ese calor que le gustaba, le gustaba estar así en brazos de su madre.

Haruka y Kazuo miraron con una sonrisa a su hija que movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro para mecer a la menor. Y así había evitado un desastre, nadie quería ver como la pequeña empezaba a llorar cada vez más fuerte. A todos les gustaba tener a una princesa de ojos turquesa sonriente.

 **-Ha crecido mucho nuestra Yusaku, es toda una mujer ahora** -Habló Haruka. **\- Una mujer que se preocupa por su hija, una mujer completamente enamorada de su pequeña y de aquel chico que no nos ha querido decir su nombre**

 **-Para mi siempre será mi pequeña niña** -Kazuo dijo antes de soltarse a llorar. **\- Ella siempre será mi niña**

Estaban orgullosos de su hija a pesar de las cosas que pasaron en ese tiempo, estarían orgullosos de ella por todo lo que había echo para seguir viva y estaban orgullosos de las decisiones que tomó. Dejaron las lágrimas atrás para acercarse a su hija y su nieta, era hora de ir por algo de comer a la cafetería. Tenían que pasar ese momento con su hija antes de que entrará a clases y fuera un poco más difícil.

 **.o.**

 **-Veo que cada vez te llevas mejor con Aoi** -Yusaku sonreía. **\- ¿Qué hay entre ustedes? Siento que me perdí de algo**

 **-No es lo que crees Yusa-chan** -Habló Jin. **\- Sólo somos amigos que comparten algunos mensajes**

Ambos jóvenes se vieron. Luego vieron a su amiga castaña que se habia levantado de su asiento para contestar una llamada de su hermano. Los gritos de Aiko les llamaba la atención, no queria ser ignorada, las mejillas levemente infladas le decían que se estaba molestando por no ser el centro de atención. Pronto empezaron a sonreirle y hablarle. Jalar un poco sus regordetas mejillas y tomar de sus manitas, algunas cosas que ya se estaba llevando a la boca. Sonreía en los brazos de Jin, se mantenía tranquila y aceptaba que el la cargará.

Jugaba con su mano, miraba entretenida a su alrededor. Sonreía a las personas que le saludaban como normalmente hacían cuando iba de visita. Aiko llamaba mucho la atención y eso le gustaba, ser querida y observada por las personas.

 **-Me alegra que estés mejorando** -Yusaku sonrió para picar una de las mejillas de Aiko. **\- Shoichi-san me dijo que muy pronto saldrás de aquí ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-Nervioso** -Suspiró. **\- No he visto el exterior por mucho tiempo** -Sonrió un poco al ver a la menor como seguía con sus pequeñas manos la mano de su madre. **\- Pero siento que es algo que realmente necesito, salir de aquí al fin, suena como un sueño**

 **-Me imagino** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Me paso lo mismo cuando salí de aquí, no sabía que hacer** -Miro a Aiko. **\- Me siento mejor ahora, se que este gran paso te ayudará, yo estaré a tu lado por cualquier cosa**

Volvieron a guardar silencio mientras escuchaban a Aiko sonreír y gritar. La pequeña miraba el cielo y alzaba sus pequeñas manitas, como si quisiera alcanzar algo. Soltaba algunas carcajadas y después se entretenía mirando el movimiento de sus manos, las metió a su pequeña boca. Volvía a sonreír y mover sus pequeñas piernas, quería alcanzar sus pequeños pies para quitarse esos calcetines de curiosos colores. Soltaba algunos gritos, brincaba un poco con el esfuerzo en sus pequeñas piernas y se dedicaba a soltar risitas.

 **-¿Descubriste lo que pasó ese día?** -Preguntó Jin con curiosidad.

 **-Lo lamento pero los vídeos fueron destruidos y eliminados por alguien más** -Yusaku suspiro. **\- Logré conseguir algo pero es aburrido ver fotograma por fotograma**

 **-Ya veo, creo que sería mejor para los dos que lo olvidemos** -Jin miro a Aiko antes de abrazarla, la menor miro a su tío favorito para después posar su pequeña mano en la mejilla del mismo. Jin sonrió, beso la mejilla de la menor. **\- Necesito que me prometas algo Yusaku, necesito que hagas algo por mi pero no quiero que le digas a mi hermano** -Miro a su amiga que se mantenía con seriedad, si le hablaba por su nombre es porque iba hablar algo que necesitaba su completa atención.

Cuando Aoi regreso, sintió la tensión en el ambiente así que fue necesario hablar para tomar un refrigerio antes de regresar a casa. Yusaku y Jin aceptaron borrando todo tipo de mirada en su rostro para reemplazarlo por algo más feliz al ver como Aiko quería la atención de la castaña. Sin duda, la pequeña era muy bien consentida a su alrededor, nadie podía negar que la pequeña se ganaba su corazón con una sonrisa y con esos bellos ojos que mostraba. Yusaku no dudaba que en algún futuro, sería el centro de atención de muchos chicos, ya quería ver como iniciaba una guerra más por quien tendría el corazón de la doncella. Sería más divertido al ver como tendrían que derrotar a Ryoken para llegar a ella.

Jin regresaba a su cuarto después de un día tranquilo, saco de un cajón aquella tablet que su hermano le dio para que estuvieran comunicados. Abrió la aplicación de mensajería y empezó a escribir con torpeza, aún no se acostumbraba a dar pequeños toques a la pantalla para poder escribir. Había sido por ese mismo medio que se había estado comunicando con Aoi, ya no se podía decir que era a escondidas porque Yusaku, ahora que sabia; no lo dejaría de molestar.

 _Realmente deberías hablar con ella, no se siente muy segura de lo que nos pasó ese día pero es algo que no podrá olvidar hasta encontrar respuestas. Ella se encuentra bien al igual que la pequeña, muy saludables aunque sigue con esa mirada de tristeza cuando te recuerda, creo que es por mi culpa por recordarle de vez en cuando. Algún día tienen que hablar de lo sucedido. No soy tan idiota pero aprendí a observar a las personas y puedo decir que leo a Yusaku tan bien como también se lo que siente._

 _Espero que encuentren una solución a lo que nos ha pasado. Nos veremos otro día Kogami-kun._

Después de aquel corto mensaje, adjunto una foto que Aoi había tomado a su pequeña reunión. Se notaban los tres adolescentes y Aiko en los brazos de su madre mientras soltaba una gran sonrisa. Al enviarlo, volvió a sentirse observado, miro a todos lados pero no había nada. Suspiro, apretó aquel botón de asistencia médica para llamar a su enfermera, necesitaba compañía o sentía que iba a entrar en pánico. Cada vez era más intenso aquel sentimiento, sólo esperaba que no pasará nada en ese corto tiempo que iba a salir ya. Un pequeño pitido escucho, al abrir la mensajería noto un mensaje de Ryoken.

 _Gracias por la información, te mantendré informado de lo que encontremos. Mucha suerte y sigue cuidandolas por mi, lamento pedirte tantas cosas pero eres el único en quien confió en estos momentos y quien podrá controlar a Yusaku antes de que pierda los estribos, eres el único quien ella escucharía. Algún día regresare, lo prometo._

Sonrió. Si supiera Yusaku que tenía una vía de comunicación con Ryoken, probablemente sería su fin, ahora sólo quería que fuera un secreto. Escuchó como la perilla giraba y su enfermera lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Tal vez una caminata le ayudaría a olvidar aquellos sentimientos tan extraños que había estado sintiendo. Quería salir ya de ese lugar y vivir como un joven normal, como todo ese tiempo debió ser. Dejo la tablet en la cama para empezar a caminar y tomar la mano de la enfermera. Nadie se había dado cuenta que las luces se habían apagado y en el monitor de la tele se mostraba un ser amarillo.

Kogami Ryoken suspiraba al saber de aquellas cosas gracias a Jin Kusanagi. Era uno de esos niños del caso Lost que querían la destrucción de los Ignis en lugar de la coexistencia con los humanos, lo que buscaba Yusaku. Así que el chico lo había localizado para pedirle aquello, que rompiera todo lo que le daba miedo. El había tenido que eliminar y bloquear todo tipo de datos que la pusieran en peligro siendo Unknown. Ver como aquel monigote dorado buscaba a todos los niños y hacían daño, no podia permitir eso. Iba a tomar todo tipo de responsabilidad para proteger lo que su padre destruyó.

 **-No les dejaré que hagan eso**

Empezó a mover sus manos. El plan de salvar a Vyra ya se acercaba. Muy pronto podría regresar a su hogar, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Yusaku y su pequeña. Pelearia por ese futuro prometido.

 **.o.**

Yusaku había llegado puntual a la hora de reunirse con Shoichi para ayudar con su puesto andante mientras el iba de visita con su hermano. Agradecía que sus padres se ofrecieron a cuidar de Aiko en su ausencia. Sabía que ellos no se enojaban si conseguía un empleo cuando la escuela se los prohibía. Aunque sinceramente, le daba igual. Le habían enseñado a que si quería conseguir lo que quería, entonces tenía que trabajar para poder tener ese dinero y comprarselo. Aunque entre trabajo limpio de un puesto de perritos calientes a un trabajo sucio mientras es hacker, es algo que nunca iba a mencionar.

Suspiraba mientras veía a su compañero verificar que estaban llenos los extintores que tenía a la mano. Incluso, empezaba a contar que nada fuera a faltar en las horas que se iba a ir. Odiaba admitirlo pero hasta ese punto, ella ya dudaba de sus habilidades culinarias que incluso iba a terminar quemando algo.

 **-Esta bien que casi quemó tu zona de trabajo la primera vez que tu me animaste a preparar algo pero eso fue hace tiempo y te aseguro que no va pasar nada malo está vez, debes confiar en mi** -Se quejó Yusaku.

 **-Confío en ti** -Suspiró Shoichi. **\- Sólo quiero ver por última vez todo el esfuerzo que hice para conseguir este camión antes de que sea reducido en cenizas**

Un golpe en su espalda llegó. Yusaku le había lanzado su chaqueta café. Miro a su espalda y noto a la chica molesta. Soltó una risita antes de ponerse su chaqueta y mirarse por los espejos que tenía ahí. Había recortado un poco su barba e iba con sus mejores ropas, no queria parecer un vagabundo aunque no podia dejar de sentirse nervioso. Escucho a Yusaku soltar una risita y como caminaba a el para acomodar sus ropas. La observaba con atencion como limpiaba alguna pequeña mancha y le decía como tenía que arreglar mejor su aspecto.

Cuando termino, se separó con una sonrisa para ofrecerle aquella mochila que Shoichi iba llevar.

 **-Todo saldrá bien** -Ánimo Yusaku. **\- Te darán el visto bueno y al fin Jin estará aqui con nosotros**

 **-Lo se** -Shoichi suspiró. **\- Bien, debo irme, regresare en la tarde**

 **-¡Claro! Saluda a Jin de mi parte** -Sonrió. **\- Hasta al rato**

Ambos se despidieron. Yusaku esperaba que Shoichi no notará que también estaba nerviosa en ese día. Desde que había despertado, se sentía un tanto inquieta. No había querido separarse de Aiko por algo que sentía que iba a pasar y la iba involucrar. Incluso, había metido a su bolso, su viejo disco de duelos como su deck y aquellas nuevas cartas con las que estaba armando a su nuevo mazo. Incluso, sus manos no habían dejado de temblar por algún motivo desconocido. Algo estaba por ocurrir, su instinto le decía aquello. Decidió alejar aquellos pensamientos y mejor acomodar las cosas para empezar a trabajar. Se acomodó su cabello en una coleta alta junto con un mandil blanco cubriendo su ropa. Tenía que distraerse en algo.

El día pasaba. Eventos sucederian.

Mientras Yusaku veía aquellas cartas y organizaba su nuevo mazo pensó que sería muy fuerte ahora. Muchas ideas a sus estrategias llegaron a su mente, sabía que llegaría el momento donde tendría que utilizar todas las invocaciones para defenderse, para cubrir su vida de un posible enemigo. Pensaba con atención como utilizarlas y cuales no le iban a servir. Una vez que estuvo listo, lo guardo en su viejo disco de duelos y las cartas sobrantes las dejo apartadas. Tuvo que guardar todo cuando vio a lo lejos a Aoi que con una sonrisa se había acercado a comprar un par de comida para ella y su amiga de nombre Emma.

La despidió con una sonrisa. Agradecía que su primer encargo iba bien y aún no había quemaduras en sus brazos. Después le siguieron más clientes que pedían de comer, les pidió paciencia porque era nueva y ellos aceptaron con esa sonrisa tonta.

Shoichi conversaba con los doctores animadamente, Jin observaba a su hermano mientras su enfermera lo cuidaba y lo guiaba. Estaba nervioso, quería que le dieran el si para poder irse de ahí. Una vez que aquel pequeño interrogatorio terminó, ambos hermanos fueron a tomar su comida al comedor del hospital. Una pequeña sonrisa se notaba en ambos hermanos, pequeñas risas y el ambiente había cambiado, sin duda, realmente esperaban que les dieran ese permiso especial. Como hermanos y como única familia, necesitaban estar juntos.

Kogami Ryoken observaba a lo lejos del mar, a sus espaldas, Spectre se dedicaba a cuidar a su mejor amigo. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero no sabía como decirle, prefirió guardar silencio, tal vez sólo se trataba de su imaginación y no tenía porque llamar la atención. Aquel chico de cabellos extraños y ropas de motociclista entraba a la red para buscar algo que le molestaba ese día en particular. Porque no solamente el se había dado cuenta, si no que el monigote oscuro de rayas rojas que vivía en su disco de duelos, le había pedido entrar porque sentía que algo iba a pasar en la red.

Fue sólo un momento cuando paso todo eso, cuando Jin, Yusaku como Spectre y aquel chico de ropas extrañas en la red, sintieron una especie de conexión que les alertaba de un posible peligro, donde tuvieron que mirar a todos lados para conseguir aquello que tanto empezaban a temer. Donde Shoichi Kusanagi luchaba porque aquel objeto brillante no le hiciera más daño a su hermano, no sabía que pasaba. Sólo supo que su hermano, se había ido otra vez al querer rescatarlo y ver que este no respondía a sus gritos. Donde sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que llamar a su amiga de ojos esmeraldas por su ayuda una vez más.

 **-¡Alguien le hizo daño a Jin!** -Gritaba Shoichi desesperado por el teléfono. **\- ¡Huyó a Link Vrains! Por favor Yusaku**

 **-Esta bien** -Asentía con seriedad. **\- Yo me encargaré de buscarlo**

Y donde al fin entendió aquel presentimiento que la joven había tenido. Un nuevo enemigo se iba a presentar, ella pelearia junto con su nuevo deck. Sólo fue cuestión de cerrar todo lo del carrito como verificar que la estufa estaba apagada y no había nada que pudiera iniciar un incendio, aprovechando que no había clientes y entrar a su cabina. Colocar el mazo en el insertor de cartas y decir aquellas palabras que hace tiempo, no las decía.

 **-¡Into the Vrains!**

Abrir los ojos ante ese nuevo mundo virtual. Verse así misma de una manera diferente, con su avatar de traje en colores verdes y una línea amarilla atravesando su cuerpo, hace tiempo que no vestía de esa manera. Sentir aquellos tacones que no se dedicó a cambiar porque le gustaba como se veía. Ver su largo cabello naranja que termina en degradarse las puntas a color rosa y sus ojos verde eléctrico, brillando en busca de aquello por lo que entró después de un año y seis meses de desaparecida.

Ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo virtual. Ser la noticia por la que nadie se atrevía a interceptar porque respetaban a la heroína y la recompensa impuesta era sólo una tontería. Los jefes de SOL sonreían al saber que ellos serían quienes atraparian a la duelista. Los duelistas que la conocían sólo se preguntaban el porque ella había regresado en un momento de tranquilidad y haciendo teorías de que algo había pasado.

Aquel duelista de extraños cabellos y traje de motociclista sonreía victorioso al ver a su heroína peleando una vez más. Estaba feliz de que podría pelear a su lado está vez. Donde un monigote de cuerpo oscuro y líneas amarillas gritaba de felicidad, intentaba crear un plan para poder llegar a su disco de duelo sin que fuera interceptado en el camino. Estar con su origen y pedirle ayuda una vez más.

 **-¡Ryoken-sama!** -El nombrado de cabellos blancos volteó. Gerome le hablaba con ese tono de algo urgente en su voz. **\- Playmaker regreso a Link Vrains**

Abrir los ojos sorprendido y caminar a donde se encontraba Fausto. Quedarse sorprendido al entrar a la cabina principal y ver aquella figura femenina en la gran pantalla, la cual es imposible de olvidar. Verla perseguir una extraña figura dorada. Era mejor empezar un análisis como grabar aquellas imágenes, algo estaba pasando, algo demasiado grave como para que Playmaker regresará. No pudo evitar sonreír y emocionarse al verla como la conoció, ver como realmente es esa chiquilla que aún tenía un lugar en su corazón. Verla como iniciaba un duelo con aquel monigote morado en su disco de duelos que había regresado a su origen.

 **-Playmaker esta de regreso** -Habló Ryoken feliz. **\- Ella está de regreso**

Porque ahora empezaba un nuevo enemigo, una nueva temporada de duelos. Momentos difíciles, momentos románticos y momentos divertidos que esperaría su momento por aparecer en la vida ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Nadie sabía, el futuro iba a ser incierto, sólo esperarian que aquellos planes salieran bien, solo esperarian que todo saliera bien y nadie tuviera que sufrir.

 **Fin de la primer parte...**

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Fue un capítulo largo pero interesante! Así como los capítulos que a varios de nosotros nos gusta. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Fue realmente interesante, da muchas cosas por hablar y momentos lindos que recordar. Espero que realmente si cubriera esos temas que mostraron en el anime pero nunca lo mencionaron. Posteriormente, en los capítulos siguientes, mencionaré algunas cosas y retomare lo que escribí para ese momento, así que prepararse bien para cuando llegue ese momento.**

 **En referente al tema del apellido de Miyu, el cual se descubrió en el capítulo cuando Bohman y Blue Maiden empiezan a pelear; yo utilizaré toda la información que escribí en los capítulos, no voy a cambiar lo escrito y me guiare con lo que fue de mi creación, así como debe ser. Y en cuanto a la apariencia del origen de Windy, de igual manera, ocupare la que escribí con anterioridad, escribiré la que ya existe. Dejaré el tema del anime en otra ocasión o para otros temas.**

 **Bien, ya empezaremos con los nuevos capítulos en algunos días o meses, debo de tener bien administrado mi tiempo y es probable que tarde un poco pero de que voy a escribir, ya lo verán. Serán bastante interesantes aunque un poco largos pero eso será lo de menos. Nos vemos a la próxima chicos, empezaré este segunda etapa al fin.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 6 de Marzo de 2019**


	10. Nueve

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Es un honor presentarles este capítulo. ¿Porqué le doy bastante interés? Porqué hace unos días, subi el tan ansiado capítulo ocho, el capítulo que marcaba el final de la primera parte de esta historia. Y hoy, el capítulo nueve ya está listo. ¡El inicio de esta segunda parte! Como ya muchos sabrán, sigo la historia del anime, obviamente, cambiando algunas partes de la historia para que pueda encajar a la perfección mi historia. Así que, este capítulo marcará el inicio de esta segunda parte, la segunda parte llena de bastantes historias que contar y cosas que nos llevará hasta donde va el anime.**

 **¿Listos para leer? Yo digo que si. Un nuevo personaje aparecerá, yo digo que ustedes ya lo conocen. ¡Más aventuras por conocer!**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Era la décima vez que se veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en su cuarto y sólo soltaba un grito frustrado. Era imposible, su cuerpo había cambiado y ahora era cuando llegaba a molestarle un poco. Tanto sus caderas como sus pechos eran un poco más pronunciados. A pesar de que había comprado otro uniforme de una talla un poco más grande, aún le molestaba un poco la falda en sus caderas como aquella blusa blanca que a penas cerraba por culpa de sus pechos. Las medias negras cubriendo sus piernas y su usual chaqueta negra, hasta ese momento estaba pensando que utilizar el chaleco del uniforme, no estaría mal aunque este le fuera un poco incómodo. Se sentía como una extraña, hace tiempo que no vestía así.

 **-¿Y si mejor no voy?** -Soltó un suspiro. **\- Nadie sabrá que asistiría a la escuela y nadie me extrañará**

Incluso su cabello era un total desastre. Se caía poco a poco por lo mismo de aquel evento después del embarazo, se miro en el espejo una vez más para atarse su cabello en una coleta alta, podría disimular un poco, además; no hacía nada mal con cambiar su aspecto un poco. Se vio en el espejo una vez más, bajo un poco el nudo de su corbata, no se sentía cómoda y mucho menos segura. Bajaba un poco la falda pero era inútil cuando está se subía un poco, era bastante obvio que muchos la iba a mirar como un pedazo de carne.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que la hacker más buscada temia a un día normal de escuela? Realmente sería ridículo.

 ** _-Hiciste tu promesa de ir_** -Escuchó una voz burlona a sus espaldas. ** _\- Yusaku-sama es una cobarde_**

 **-Callate AI**

Volteó a sus espaldas para ver a su monigote de líneas moradas volar en su dron-disco de duelos. Había pasado por tanto el día anterior que no creía que en realidad había pasado. La consciencia de Jin había sido robada, AI había regresado con ella y conocía a un nuevo duelista de nombre Soulburner, el cual no sabía su verdadera ubicación porque fue bueno escondiéndose. Ayer sólo había podido ayudar a sanar a AI de ese virus potente que se comió para sólo conversar un rato con Shoichi y regresar a su casa a cuidar de su pequeña. Realmente había ansiado abrazarla y besar sus mejillas al saber el mal sabor de boca que la esperaría. Agradecía que sus padres se habían ido en cuanto llegó y AI pudo conocer a su "hija". Era un poco raro que su propia IA le dijera así aunque tenía todo ese derecho porque fue creada a partir de sus propios datos pero era algo raro.

Al principio la miro con curiosidad, Aiko no sabía que pasaba pero poco duro su momento de silencio cuando AI empezó hablar y empezar a moverse de manera graciosa, su pequeña le siguió atenta hasta que vio que no era peligroso así que empezó a soltar pequeñas carcajadas. Yusaku se sintió tranquila de que pudo dejar un momento a solas a Aiko y AI junto con Roboppy en lo que se iba a bañar. Al salir, vio como AI cuidaba de la pequeña e incluso le mostraba algunos vídeos mostrando lo maravilloso que decía que era.

En la noche tuvo que callar a AI como Roboppy que no dejaban de alegrarse por verse una vez más, empezaban a discutir sobre que hacía esa carta de duelo disfrutando de la compañía de AI. Si es que quería dormir y hacer dormir a su pequeña, entonces tuvo que regañar a los mismos de que si no guardaban silencio, realmente iba hacer todo lo posible para que lo hicieran.

 **-A lo mucho que vas a llegar de ser algo para Aiko, será a niñera** -Miro a AI que se mantenía curioso al ver como le brindaba a Aiko el alimento de su pecho. **\- Y eso, dudo dejartela sólo a ti sin compañía de Roboppy**

 ** _-Eres mala Yusaku-sama_** -AI bromeaba. ** _\- Te demostrare que puedo ser buena madre_**

 **-Si tu lo dices**

 ** _-Por cierto_** -El monigote volvió a llamar la atención. ** _\- ¿Porqué decidiste ponerle mi nombre? Sabía que era tu figura a admirar pero no crei que lo fueras tanto_**

 **-El nombre de Aiko no viene de tu nombre** -Explicó Yusaku. **\- Tiene como significado niña amada, tu nombre sólo significa como Inteligencia Artificial no tan inteligente porque eres más idiota que nada**

 ** _-¿Acaso eso fue un insulto?_**

Soltó un suspiro más. Había salido de un problema hace un año y ahora volvía a entrar en otro. Miro a Roboppy, se encargaba de hacer su almuerzo y cuidar a Aiko, quien dormía profundamente. No quería alejarse de su pequeña aunque sea por unas horas, no soportaría alejarse y que algo le pase. Miro aquella cajita que estaba en su mesa de noche, la tomo con cuidado y la abrió. Aquellos collares que una vez se compartieron, descansaban ahí. No había querido ponerselos porque se sentiría mal, no soportaría volver a llorar por Ryoken. Pero ese día lo necesitaba, necesitaba que la animará a ir a la escuela y que tomará sus manos para ofrecerle apoyo.

Llevo ambos collares a su pecho. Con cuidado se los puso y se miro en el espejo. Soltó otro suspiro para ocultarlos debajo de su blusa escolar, así al menos sentia que estaba a su lado. Pero no quitaba el echo de que no quería ir a la escuela, no tenía ganas de asistir y sentirse aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

 ** _-¿Nos vamos?_** -Pregunto AI con interés.

 **-Ya voy** -Susurró derrotada. Se acercó a su cama para tomar su mochila. Caminó a la cocina para tomar su almuerzo y despedirse de la pequeña robot. **\- Cuida bien la casa Roboppy, te dejo el que hacer y en caso de que venga la señora para cuidar de Aiko, le dices donde están las cosas** -Sonrió. Miro aquellos biberones de leche que había guardado como ropa y accesorios extras para su pequeña. Se acercó a la cuna para ver a Aiko dormida, se veía tan tranquila y dulce durmiendo. Le dio un beso en su cabecita. **\- Regreso lo más rápido posible Aiko, se buena niña y no intentes nada malo, te quiero**

Aiko sólo se removió inquieta. Yusaku temia que iba a despertar pero sólo fue para moverse un poco y volver a dormir, agradecía que sus horarios de dormir ya se establecieron mejor, era mejor así porque no la hubiera dejado irse. Con AI en su mochila, salió de ese pequeño lugar activando aquel sistema que había instalado en su viejo disco de duelos y asi empezar a caminar a la estación de trenes, ahora que vivía lejos tenía que tomar el transporte para llegar a su destino. El silencio se hacía presente y ella prefirió escuchar su música de su celular. Se sentía nerviosa pero no había de otra, había prometido a sus padres como a Aoi de ir a la escuela esa temporada.

 ** _-Por cierto..._** -Hablo AI de su mochila cuando ya se acercaban a la escuela.

 **-No dejes que nadie te vea** -Le regaño Yusaku.

 ** _-Tranquila, nadie lo hará_** -AI suspiro. ** _\- ¿Porqué volviste a encerrarme?_**

 **-Por tres sencillas razones, uno** -Alzó uno de sus dedos. **\- Shoichi anda muy dolido con lo que pasó a su hermano, necesito a alguien para hablar sobre lo sucedido**

 ** _-Eso puedo entenderlo ¿Eso significa que ya me vez como un amigo?_** -Preguntó AI con burla. ** _\- No me molesta_**

 **-Dos** -Alzó otro de sus dedos. **\- Es probable que estés relacionado con lo que sucedió, así que te necesito**

 ** _-¿A mi? Realmente me emociona ¿Y cual es la tercera?_**

 **-La tercera es la más importante** -Alzó un tercer dedo. **\- Porque te vez mejor encerrado**

 ** _-Eres cruel Yusaku-sama_** -Se quejó AI. Escuchó un pequeño ruidito que emitía la chica y la miro atento. ** _\- ¿Acaso te reiste?_**

 **-No**

 ** _-¡Te reiste! Das miedo cuando pasa eso, debería destruirse el mundo_**

 **-Que no me reí**

Realmente, ambos extrañaban aquella pequeña conexión que habían creado, una muy extraña conexión. Y aunque Yusaku no lo iba admitir, se sentía feliz de que estuviera a su lado una vez más. Dejaron de discutir cuando estaban más cerca de la escuela. Suspiro una vez más, sería el centro de atención y los chicos a su alrededor no pudieron evitar mirarla cuando entro a la escuela y fue directo a dirección para que le indicaran cual era su salón. Una vez con los papeles en sus manos, empezó a caminar por los pasillos que conocía a la perfección, saludaba a los pocos que conocía. Tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a su salón o eso hubiera querido cuando al voltear a sus espaldas, noto a ese chico de cabellos plateados y mechas rojas seguirle.

Noto sus ojos azul acero debajo de esos lentes con carcasa verde. Ya lo había visto en otro lugar pero no podía recordar, noto como este se movió nervioso para abrir una de las puertas de un salón y meterse. Se quito los audifonos para ver con curiosidad, miro de un lado y miro del otro. Nadie estaba por ahi, saco su disco de duelos de su mochila. Si alguien la seguía, significaba que la conocía y quería algo a cambio de su silencio.

Escuchaba como este discutía con alguien. Volvió a mirar lo vacío del pasillo para entrar con seguridad y cerrar la puerta con seguro. No quería que fueran interrumpidos.

 **-Hola Playmaker**

 **-¿Quién eres y como sabes quien soy?**

 **-Tranquila, no vine aquí para chantajearte** -Suspiro, Yusaku era demasiado violenta si se lo proponía. **\- En realidad, vine aquí para ser tu aliado, te estuve esperando todo este tiempo y el día de ayer que te vi en Vrains, supuse que estarías aquí de regreso** -Sonrió aquel chico. **\- Yo soy Soulburner aunque en realidad me llamo Homura Takeru y está es la razón por la que conozco tu identidad** -Elevó su muñeca para mostrar un disco de duelos antiguo y de ahí saliera un monigote oscuro con líneas rojas.

 ** _-Es un gusto conocernos Playmaker_** -Habló aquel ser. ** _\- Soy un Ignis pero me conocen como Flame que puede significar como sueño indomable del alma ¿No es lindo?_**

 ** _-¿Acaso estas diciendo que mi nombre no es lindo?_** -Se quejó AI al salir de su disco de duelos.

 **-Un Ignis** -Yusaku se sorprendió.

 **-Como su nombre lo indica, es de atributo Fuego, un Ignis creado a mi medida** -Noto la mirada sorprendida de la chica. **\- Soy un niño del caso Lost, hace unos meses llegué a esta ciudad con la misión de encontrarte pero desapareciste y me quedé con la ilusión de algún día encontrarte**

 ** _-Necesitamos tu ayuda_** -Habló Flame. ** _\- Pero este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar ¿Podríamos vernos después de clases?_**

Guardaron silencio al ver la cara indecisa de Yusaku. Incluso AI se había quedado pensativo con sólo ver a su origen, sabía que iba a tener problemas después. Estaba interesada en conocerlo, conocer alguien más del caso Lost pero no podía quedarse tanto tiempo después de clases. Tenía una obligación con su pequeña de cuidarla, ese era el trato que había tenido desde un principio.

 **-No se si pueda quedarme después de clases** -Hablo Yusaku insegura, quería salir del salón, suficientes problemas ya tenía con el día de ayer, empezaba a caminar a la puerta. **\- Tengo planes y no puedo tardar más**

 ** _-Por favor_** -Flame rogó. ** _\- Es necesario vernos, hay algo importante que decirte con respecto al sujeto de ayer_**

Yusaku se detuvo para ver a esa IA. Quería descubrir al culpable de lo que pasó con Jin y si el tenía la respuesta, entonces tenía que sacrificarse por saber de ello. Miro a Takeru y miro a Flame, después miro a AI y sólo suspiro.

 **-Nos veremos en el parque después de clases, yo tardaré en llegar porque iré a mi casa por algunas cosas** -Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y salir. **\- Sólo quiero que me esperen, es difícil decir lo que pasa pero espero que lo comprendan**

Y así salió del salón. Takeru y Flame se quedaron mirando. ¿La heroína de Vrains tenía otros asuntos? No querían ser quisquillosos así que sólo esperarian a la respuesta de la chica. AI miraba a su usuaria. ¿Estaba bien contarle a un par de desconocidos su secreto? Confiaria en Flame y Takeru por el momento. Su deber como IA era cuidar a su origen incluso de sus molestos hermanos. Había prometido protegerla con esa pequeña regordeta que lo conquistó en cuanto la vio, entonces cumpliría su promesa.

 **.o.**

El día de Yusaku estaba tranquilo. Con suerte, nadie la interrogó sobre su ausencia, suficiente tenían que había sufrido alguna enfermedad que la dejo fuera de la escuela y todos entendieron. Se alegró de saber que Aoi estaría en su mismo salón esa temporada, suspiro un tanto molesta al ver que Shima Naoki estaría de igual manera con ella y miro confundida a Takeru, como era rodeado por varias personas mientras le preguntaban algunas cosas. Si que cada uno tenía un punto de vista diferente de la vida después de ser secuestrados.

Agradecía que estuviera en un lugar apartado, cerca de la ventana y que estuviera fuera de todas palabras de sus compañeros. La hora del almuerzo llego, Aoi caminaba para llegar al lugar de Yusaku y comer a su lado. Ambas chicas conversaban animadamente hasta que fue Yusaku quien se levantó de su asiento junto con su celular y pedía una disculpa porque tenía que contestar a la llamada. Se notaba sorprendida y nerviosa pero prefirió no preguntarle.

Cuando Takeru subía por los escalones con dirección a su salón, se sorprendió al ver a Yusaku con el celular cerca de su oído. Se fijo un poco más en la chica para ver que de sus ojos salían lágrimas. No lo paso por desapercibido, sólo se quedó en un lugar, escuchando lo que la chica empezaba a decir. No era bueno escuchar a las personas a escondidas pero aún así, nunca le gustó ver a las mujeres llorar. Lo que ella estaba escuchando, probablemente fue algo que le dolió tanto.

 **-Felicidades Yusaku** -Había escuchado del otro lado de la línea al momento de contestar la llamada. **\- Me alegra que regresaras a la escuela después de tu ausencia, admiro ese esfuerzo que estas haciendo, me gustaría estar a tu lado para apoyarte pero sabes que las circunstancias son diferentes** -Esa voz grave que nunca iba a olvidar. **\- Aún no puedo regresar a casa, lo lamento**

 **-Ryoken** -Susurró. **\- Eres un completo idiota, llamarme después de un año y seis meses** -Soltó un suspiro. **\- Realmente eres único, eres único y un idiota que quiero golpear**

 **-Lo lamento pero sabes que no tenía otra opción** -Se escuchaba un tanto nostálgico. **\- Sabes el porque tuve que irme, ellos también son mi familia** -Un corto silencio se formó, escucho como del otro lado Yusaku suspiraba mientras contenía sus lágrimas, ella ya estaba llorando y Ryoken se sentía de la misma manera. **\- Creo que fue muy tarde para llamarte, lo siento**

 **-No es eso** -Hablo rápidamente. **\- Yo estoy feliz de que me llamarás, aunque sea tarde pero se que estas bien** -Soltó una risita. **\- Deja de disculparte, eso no va contigo**

 **-Lo se** -Ryoken suspiro. **\- Aún tenemos cosas de que hablar pero eso será en otra ocasión, admito que sólo quería escucharte, es realmente gratificante saber que estas bien después de ese momento** -Se escucho un ruido del otro lado de la línea. **\- Lamento lo que pasó con Jin ¿Estarás metiendo tus narices en un tema que no te interesa?**

 **-Jin es mi amigo y parte de mi familia, no puedo dejar las cosas así** -Hablo Yusaku con calma. **\- Claro que me interesa, estuve todo este tiempo a su lado que ahora quiero seguir ayudando**

 **-Sólo no te metas en peligro** -Escucho como suspiraba. **\- No podré protegerte esta vez**

 **-He estado mejor sola en el pasado y se protegerme** -Suspiró. **\- No siempre voy a necesitar de ti**

 **-Eres más fuerte que yo, eso es más que obvio aunque hay veces que se me olvida** -Soltó una risita. **\- Tengo que irme**

 **-Ten cuidado Ryoken** -Suplicó. **\- Quiero verte**

 **-Lo se y algún día nos volveremos a ver, lo juro pero por el momento, sigue mandando el correo con las fotos, estaré más que feliz recibiendo las fotos de mi pequeña**

 **-Es hermosa ¿Verdad?** -Dijo Yusaku con orgullo. **\- Deberías escucharla reír, es aún más hermosa cuando sonríe**

 **-Lo es, tiene tu belleza pero harás que me sienta celoso** -Admitió Ryoken. **\- Realmente se nota que es nuestra hija, ten cuidado Yusaku**

 **-Lo tendré** -Se limpió los ojos. **\- Igual tu, te quiero Ryoken**

 **-Igual yo Yusaku**

Y la llamada se cortó. Por unos momentos, Yusaku quedó pegada al celular escuchando aquellos pitidos de la otra línea. Separó el celular de su oreja para ver el número de Ryoken. No sólo Revolver, había ansiado escuchar la voz de Ryoken, como es normalmente. Ahora, sólo quería llorar porque al fin la escucho, porque al fin tenía contacto con él. No pudo evitar quedarse un rato más ahí para tranquilizarse y que Aoi no le estuviera preguntando. Cuando estuvo tranquila, miro al frente, se quedó quieta al ver que Homura Takeru se había quedado escuchando su conversación.

¿Qué le podia decir? En algún momento sabrá aquella verdad que tanto ocultaba pero aún no se sentía bien como para contar con libertad sus secretos. Aún era un desconocido a pesar de que tenían un pasado en común.

 **-No es lo que piensas** -Dijo un tanto nervioso. **\- Iba pasando por aquí cuando te escuche llorar ¿Estas bien?**

Yusaku no respondió al pasar rápido por su lado, ignorando en el proceso. Takeru quería disculparse cuando escuchó a Flame toser un poco. Cuando lo vio, el monigote sólo negó. Ese no era el momento para disculparse. No iba a detenerla, no iba a querer tocar su brazo para querer detenerla. Odiaba el contacto y sabía que ella lo odiaba de una persona desconocida. Así que sólo suspiro para seguir con su camino al salón, donde miro disimuladamente a Yusaku junto con Aoi que sólo conversaban como si no había pasado algo.

Takeru suspiro. Eso no era lo que había esperado.

 **.o.**

Takeru vio como a la salida, Yusaku se subía a un camión amarillo de comida rápida para después irse. Tal vez no iba a cumplir con su promesa de reunirse en el parque de la ciudad por su muy descuidada forma de espiar. Pero realmente había estado preocupado. Aún así, suspiro y decidió llegar a ese parque que muy pocas veces visitaba y eso era por insistencia de Flame al querer montarse a esa rueda de la fortuna, no sabía que aquella cosa que giraba le llamaba la atención. Fueron 30 minutos donde espero pacientemente en una de las bancas. Donde miraba de un lado y miraba del otro para ver si iba llegar Yusaku a la reunión.

 **-Tal vez fue mi culpa escuchar cosas que no debía** -Susurró. **\- Creo que es mejor disculparme mañana**

 ** _-No fue tu culpa_** -Trató de animar Flame. ** _\- Te preocupaste, es natural preocuparse por alguien cuando se le nota decaído o está llorando_**

 **-Aún así, no debí escuchar algo que no me concierne** -Suspiro con tristeza. **\- No quería que empezaramos así**

Flame estaba a punto de hablar para tranquilizarlo cuando volvieron a ver ese camión amarillo de comida rápida que se estacionaba cerca de ellos. De la parte del copiloto, salio Yusaku quien le habia dicho algo al conductor. Antes de dejar algo en el asiento y cerrar la puerta. Camino tranquilamente en dirección a ellos junto con Ai en su muñeca.

 **-¿Donde quisieras hablar?** -Fue lo unico que preguntó. **\- Supongo que en un lugar que nadie escuché**

Takeru se alegro que ella regresará a su estado de ánimo. Fue Flame quien insistió en subir a esa rueda de la fortuna y que al parecer, a Ai le había gustado de igual manera. En lo que duraba ese pequeño viaje en el juego mecánico, se dispusieron hablar sobre aquellas cosas pendientes. La noticia sobre la destrucción del Cyberse, como todos tuvieron que huir para evitar ser destruidos como la sorpresa de que aquellos Ignis faltantes, eran el significado de cada atributo en el juego de cartas. De algún modo podia entenderlo, siempre estuvo manejando cartas con atributo oscuridad y que su Ignis fuera del mismo, era algo tan obvio.

Tocar un poco del tema relacionado con Revolver como con el doctor Kiyoshi y las acciones que el líder de Hanoi había tomado hace tiempo que ahora sólo había desaparecido sin dejar algún rastro. Yusaku no pudo evitar recordar aquellas palabras que le dijo sobre el propósito de la creación de los Ignis, sin embargo, nunca mencionó el nombre verdadero de Revolver. Flame noto, que Playmaker había pensado más en aquellos momentos, tal vez le preguntaría a Ai que relación tenían ambos enemigos. Yusaku descubrió que Takeru era enemigo de las computadoras, al menos comprendió que no sólo por ser niños que los relaciona un suceso en el pasado, iban a tener los mismos intereses.

El como fue destruido el Cyberse por aquella carta que el sujeto de ayer había utilizado en el duelo y como al final, los eventos de la consciencia de Jin robada como la misma destrucción del Cyberse fue provocada por el mismo sujeto. Yusaku analizaba cada una de esas palabras, analizaba la actitud de Takeru como de Flame. No mentian y mucho menos, tenían interés alguno de sacar provecho a su verdadera identidad. Miro a Ai, esperaba que su origen aceptará aquel pequeño trato de ayudarse mutuamente para descubrir al verdadero culpable.

 **-Trabajaremos juntos** -Decidió Yusaku al final. **\- Tenemos el mismo propósito así que, estaré bien en trabajar con ustedes**

Takeru y Flame asintieron un tanto felices. Trabajar con la heroína de Vrains iba a ser importante en sus vidas. Probablemente traerian muchos problemas pero daba igual cuando eran duelistas fuertes y podían salir de todo mal que se presentaba frente a ellos. Ellos también demostrarian como Ignis y Origen, que eran un buen equipo, que era un buen duelista del cual podía apoyarse y que podía servir como aliado de Playmaker.

 **-¿Y cuándo empezamos a trabajar?** -Pregunto Takeru con interés.

 **-Hoy, Kusanagi-san debió terminar el escaneo a los datos obtenidos el día de ayer** -Yusaku suspiro para estirarse y salir de la pequeña cabina del juego. **\- Le hablé de ustedes, es la única persona de quien confió mi identidad, pueden estar seguros que el no va a traicionarnos**

 ** _-¿Estará bien ir con el?_** -Preguntó inseguro AI. ** _\- El estará dolido por su hermano_**

 **-Shoichi es más fuerte de lo que crees, ahora que tiene un propósito, estará bien**

Empezaron a caminar en silencio para llegar al mismo camión de comida rápida. Se podía apreciar al dueño de la misma sentado en una mesa mientras analizaba algo en su tablet. Al alzar la vista, sólo asintió antes de levantarse y meterse a su local. Cuando salió, dos tazas cargaba en sus manos, una se las paso a Takeru y otra a Yusaku. Ambos agradecieron, esperaron que el mayor se sentará para empezar hablar.

 **-Gracias por apoyarnos Takeru-kun** -Sonrió Shoichi. **\- No te preocupes, conozco sus identidades así que no diré nada**

 **-Gracias Kusanagi-san** -Hizo una reverencia. **\- Se como es que se debió sentir tu hermano con respecto al caso Lost, así que también ayudaré a buscarlo**

 **-Aceptaré su ayuda, ahora más que nada, la necesitaremos** -Shoichi hizo una reverencia. **\- Yusaku me puso al tanto de lo que pasa, así que sólo les mostraré el resultado de mi investigación** -Enseñó su tablet donde aparecía un algoritmo. **\- Esto estaba en el parte del código por donde escaparon ¿Reconocen de que es?**

 **-No conozco nada de computadoras ¿Que dices tu Fujiki-san?**

 ** _-Puedes decirle Yusaku ¿Verdad?_** -AI miro a su origen que sólo alzó los hombros despreocupada.

 **-Entonces dime Takeru**

 **-Se parece a un algoritmo Ignis** -Concluyó Yusaku un tanto tranquila. **\- He visto un algoritmo similar cuando veía los dato de AI**

 ** _-En efecto_** -Flame respondió al ver aquel monitor. ** _\- Se trata del código del Ignis de Viento_**

 **-¿Había un Ignis de Viento con ustedes?** -Pregunto Yusaku con curiosidad.

 ** _-Puede que si o puede que no_** -AI hablo no muy bien convencido.

Iban a volver hablar cuando escucharon un ruido provenir del carro de comida rápida, un llanto de una menor hizo que Takeru y Flame voltearan un tanto asustados. Yusaku suspiro antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar con dirección a la puerta trasera. Takeru miraba con atención sus movimientos hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver a una infante en los brazos de Yusaku. Era una pequeña bebé que lloraba mientras atrapaba con fuerza la ropa de la chica y se negaba a separar su pequeño rostro de su pecho. Shoichi sonrió antes de ayudarle a su compañera en ir por un bolso adentro del camión. Yusaku se acercó con una sonrisa a su lugar, AI miraba atenta a la menor antes de empezar a llamar su atención y evitar que llorara más.

 **-Les voy a pedir una última cosa a pesar de que a penas nos vamos conociendo pero quiero protegerla y tener a alguien más de confianza para cuidarla** -Habló Yusaku con tranquilidad para dar pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de la pequeña. **\- No quiero que mencionen algo relacionado con ella, es un secreto que me gustaría guardar y ahora que ustedes estarán con nosotros, me gustaría que también fuera su secreto**

 ** _-¿A que te refieres?_** -Preguntó Flame curioso.

 ** _-¿Recuerdan que me regañaban por irme de Cyberse?_** -Preguntó AI. ** _\- En realidad, venía a visitar a Yusaku por una razón, venía a protegerlas_**

 **-Ella es mi hija, Fujiki Aiko** -Dijo con orgullo. **\- Es el motivo por el cual Playmaker desapareció del radar de muchos hace un año y seis meses** -Acarició una de las mejillas de la menor al empezar a reír al ver a AI. **\- Antes de que piensen mal, Shoichi no es el padre, es alguien más que en su momento sabrán de él pero si voy a estar trabajando, ella va a estar por aquí para que la pueda cuidar, es mi hija y no puedo dejarla sola** -Miro suplicante a Takeru. **\- Por favor, les pido que no hablen de ella ¿Podrían guardar el secreto?**

Takeru no salía de aquella noticia que le cayó como balde de agua fría. Vio a la menor que sonreía y que dirigió su vista a él. La vio sonreír mientras alzaba sus pequeñas manos, vio esos ojos de color Turquesa como ese cabello de color oscuro y blanco. Le miraba con curiosidad, le miraba con atención pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita, juntar sus pequeñas manos y empezar a jugar. Yusaku sonreía mientras intentaba peinar su pequeño cabello, AI jugaba con ella y Shoichi llegaba con una botella de leche que de seguro, había calentado un poco.

Flame miraba con atención, se acercó un poco más para interactuar con la menor. Tocar esa suave piel y escuchar las carcajadas, ver a un pequeño ser humano empezar una nueva vida, le causaba curiosidad. Le causaba curiosidad como AI se acercaba y jugaba con ella. Aiko sonreia al ver a otro monigote y no pudo evitar tocar y alejar su manita al momento que soltaba risitas. Flame se enamoró de la pequeña inmediatamente, no hablaba pero jugaba con la menor, le mostraba diferentes figuras y ella sólo soltaba carcajadas. Takeru suspiro antes de sonreír y llamar la atención de los presentes.

 **-No diré nada, si es necesario yo también cuidare de ella** -Alzó su mano en señal de promesa. **\- Prometo mantener esto entre nosotros**

 **-Gracias por guardar el secreto Takeru** -Yusaku sonrió antes de hacer una reverencia. **\- Confió en ustedes**

Takeru asintió. Miro a la pequeña que seguía mirando curiosa a ese extraño con extrañas cosas cubriendo su rostro, miro a su madre y miro a ese extraño. Alzó sus pequeñas manos a Takeru, este miro a Yusaku que sólo asentía y le pasaba a la menor. Con cuidado la tomo para acomodarla entre sus brazos, la menor se sentía incómoda, esos no eran los brazos que siempre la cargaban. De sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas y un adorable puchero se formó cuando vio a ese desconocido sonreír y quitarse sus lentes. Miro atenta, obtuvo los lentes en sus pequeñas manos y empezó agitar para empezar a soltar risitas. Subió sus pequeñas manos y empezó a tocar el cabello de Takeru con curiosidad.

Estaba conociendo a una persona nueva que le iba a caer bien, una persona que le iba a gustar su compañía. Jalaba un poco los mechones y sonreía ante el rostro incómodo del joven. Yusaku se quedó tranquila, le alegraba que no hiciera más preguntas, aunque siendo necesario, en algún momento le iba contar la verdad. O parte de ello.

 **-Lamento interrumpirlos pero hay trabajo que hacer** -Shoichi suspiro. **\- Ghost Girl nos mando un correo diciendo sobre una entrada a esa sección del nuevo Link Vrains**

 ** _-No hay que ir es una trampa_** -Se quejó AI. ** _\- Votemos por decidir por no ir ¡Yo digo que no!_**

 **-Iremos todos** -Concluyó Yusaku. **\- Si es una trampa o no, tenemos que ir a investigar, hay algo más que se esconde** -Miro a Shoichi. **\- Te encargo a Aiko por unas horas ¿Podrás soportar?**

 **-Ve con cuidado** -Shoichi sonrió antes de tomar a Aiko y evitar que jalara su barba. **\- Me encargaré de ella, en cualquier caso te mandaré un mensaje**

Yusaku y Takeru se quedaron mirando para sólo asentir, le dieron su disco de duelos con las indicaciones de los nuevos programas instalados. Ambos se colocaron su disco de duelos para dirigirse al camión, cerrar todo y encargar a Shoichi a Aiko. Yusaku entró en la cabina y Takeru ocupó la silla a un lado. Iniciaron sesión al mismo tiempo, era momento de buscar a esos tipos que le hicieron eso a Jin, a buscar respuestas. Shoichi cargaba a la menor mientras le mostraba quien era su mamá, la pequeña sólo sonreía mientras aplaudía. Estaba emocionada.

Claro, sin querer llegar a toparse con los nuevos cazatesoros que SOL habia contratado, con el ex duelista carismático Go Onizuka y las trampas que la empresa líder en tecnología puso para una sucia victoria. Y junto con aquel hacker de primera que habían contratado, Blood Shepherd para al fin derrotarla y vengarse del día anterior que hizo cierre forzoso de sesión por la culpa de AI. Era la primera misión entre Playmaker y Soulburner y habían muchas cosas por las cuales debían superar.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¿Saben lo difícil que es escribir los capítulos? No me quejo pero prácticamente tengo que estar viendo los capítulos repetidamente para que no se me valla a escapar algún detalle. El más mínimo detalle, podría cambiar el curso de la historia. Uno de esos detalles será Bohman, como muchos recordarán, el piensa que es el Yusaku original y el que está dentro de Playmaker es el falso.**

 **¿Bohman cambiará de sexo? Ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo, quiero que se mantenga como un secreto, como un misterio. Quiero su ustedes adivinen. Realmente espero que no tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo, aunque estoy obligada a tardar para dar la oportunidad de que el anime avance un poco más y yo pueda escribir lo que va a pasar.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 11 de Marzo de 2019**


	11. Diez

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Tienen todo el derecho de enojarse conmigo. Y realmente me siento miserable pero al también ser escritora de demás categorías, las historias surgen en mi cabeza y provoca que yo quiera escribir de cada una de ellas. Pero no se preocupen, ya estoy trabajando en todos los capítulos, saben que mi plan era dejar que el anime avanzará hasta cierto punto. Y ahora que veo que va acabar la segunda temporada, me decidí a empezar a escribir. Claro, tengo que volver a ver los capítulos y decidirme que escribir como lo que tengo que poner. Sera un gran recorte de capítulos y capítulos extras que se me ocurren.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Tener siempre en mente esos ojos de color esmeralda, era algo imposible de olvidar aunque pasarán los años y aunque estuvieran lejos, siempre estaba presente en sus memorias. Ver en aquel fino rostro, los rasgos más puros de la humanidad: el enojo, la frustración, el miedo, aquella sonrisa ganadora como su rostro lleno de seriedad. No podía dejar de ver ese fino rostro en la pantalla de su laptop. Aunque el avatar femenino tuviera mejoras como el cabello largo que termina en puntas rosadas, aquel traje en tonalidades verdes un poco más pegado a su cuerpo el cual se notaba un poco más delgado, las piernas tan largas y sus pies cubiertos por aquel par de calzado con tacones. Era la única duelista femenina que vestía de esa manera y se veía realmente bien, que podía correr y saltar con ese arma mortal en sus pies. En todo momento, la duelista no perdía su elegancia, admiraba aquella fortaleza. Esos ojos esmeraldas brillando con más intensidad por lo emocionada de estar en ese mundo como ver aquella pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al disfrutar un poco más los duelos sin tener el miedo al tomar algunas cartas.

Todo seguía siendo igual para Ryoken que podía llegar a presumir que la conocía tan bien que de alguna manera, le alegraba que Yusaku se estaba esforzando en todo momento. Ver como la duelista seguía a ese tipo de tonalidades doradas que al ser descubierto, no se sabía si era un hombre o una mujer por sus facciones. Aún tenía analizando el origen de aquella persona o aquella cosa que le parecía muy misterioso. Dejo de respirar cuando vio a Playmaker enfrentarse a él, intentando una nueva invocación, la invocación Ritual la cual era la primera de todas las invocaciones extras por aprender. Ella estaba evolucionando para ser alguien mejor, estaba evolucionando para proteger a sus compañeros.

Sabía que la historia de aquel demonio genocida que controlaba las demás invocaciones, era un tanto absurda y de alguna manera, no era verdadera. Ver que alguien más la está aplicando y está regresando a ese tiempo donde cada una de las personas tiene un deck estructurado para cada invocación. Le hizo pensar muchas cosas. Que ella realmente se estaba esforzando por cambiar, por ser alguien.

Por eso no pudo evitar hacerle una pequeña llamada, que sabía, iba alegrar a Yusaku. La chica lloraba pero aún se mantenía fuerte, por ella y su pequeña que hablaba con orgullo. Ryoken también lloro al momento de colgar, escuchando el pitido de la otra línea. Volver a escuchar su voz, hizo que el alma le regresará al cuerpo y que le diera más motivos para regresar a su lado y aceptar la paliza que ya le esperaba. Apretar el celular a su pecho y alzar la mirada, el también se esforzaria. Estaba teniendo clases en línea y sus hermanos le ayudaban, así que podía dejar de preocuparse por esos motivos de la escuela cuando era uno de los más inteligentes. Ahora se enfocaria en buscar algo más.

Hizo una mueca al ver aquel duelista de atributo fuego y autonombrado Soulburner. Ver como este le sonreía y no dejaba de mirar al avatar de Playmaker de arriba y abajo; era molesto pero con suerte, ya sabía de quien se trataba con sólo ver aquel Ignis del mismo atributo. Homura Takeru. Un niño del caso Lost se les había unido, no sabía el porque pero podía imaginar que todo se debía a ese tipo de tonalidades doradas que apareció y desapareció en una de las partes prohibidas del nuevo Link Vrains. Si podia adivinar, ese duelista estaba interesado en su Yusaku, verlo sonreír mientras hablaba con ella, confirmó sus sospechas.

Spectre suspiro en el momento que vio a su mejor amigo, romper un lápiz al ver el monitor de su computadora. Estaba más que seguro que estaba celoso por ver a Playmaker y aquel nuevo duelista detrás de ella. Un vídeo en vivo estaban viendo, Soulburner enfrentaba a Onizuka que estaba trabajando como cazatesoros en SOL. Playmaker se había adelantado y para su desgracia, se encontró con Blood Shepherd quien le solicitó un duelo si es que quería continuar con su camino. Claro, todos sabían que la chica, no se iba a quedar atrás y aceptó para poder continuar con ese camino que estaban haciendo a una de las entradas que no sabían que existía, a un mundo totalmente desconocido para los humanos.

Ver la evolución de la chica, como se esforzaba por derrotarlo como verla idear en su mente una nueva táctica. Una invocación por Fusión fue lo que vieron, la segunda de las invocaciones extras. Ver como ella mejoraba era como si les dijera que ellos tampoco debían quedarse atrás. Debían seguir avanzando. De alguna manera, Ryoken se sintió celoso, también quería aprender de cada una de esas invocaciones.

 **-Ryoken-sama** -Habló Spectre.

 **-Hay que hacerlo** -Respondió sin mirarlo, sabía lo que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de decir. **\- No sabemos la fuerza que tendrá nuestro enemigo pero hay que intentarlo, no podemos quedarnos atrás**

 **-Con que, nuevas invocaciones ¿Eh?** -Spectre suspiró. **\- Hay que conseguir cartas de apoyo, el deck Cyberse esta muy descontinuado aunque teniendo a Playmaker como la duelista fuerte, habrá mucha competencia para encontrar una nueva estrategia**

 **-No importa, hay que hacer todo tipo de prueba y error, esa carta mágica no me gusta** -Susurró pensativo. **\- Aquellas cartas son demasiado tramposas**

Vieron como Playmaker ganaba, una victoria aplastante a ese hacker. Ryoken sonrió victorioso, nunca dudo de ella, desde que conoció a la duelista, sabía que ella podía mostrar a todos que aún tenía trucos bajo la manga. Al final, ella y Soulburner siguieron avanzando hasta entrar por aquella entrada, donde perdieron la señal de ambos duelistas y donde Ryoken pudo suspirar para cerrar la pantalla. Subió sus manos a su mentón, era momento de caminar a su lado. Tomó su disco de duelos y se lo puso en su muñeca, era momento de evolucionar a un nuevo nivel, era momento de mejorar su deck para poder proteger a sus hermanos, a su mejor amigo pero sobre todo, a las mujeres de su vida.

Mientras que Akira Zaizen miraba un poco preocupado los monitores. Un duelista con un nuevo Ignis, un niño perteneciente al caso Lost. Nuevos eventos estaban por suceder y estaba más que seguro, que sus jefes no iban a querer escuchar sobre aquellos probables problemas que tendría en un futuro. Tal vez, tendría que mantener todo bajo control, hacer unas cuántas llamadas y encontrarse con personas que le pudieran ayudar. Miro su monitor, no había señal de Ghost Girl y mucho menos Blue Angel, todo estaba saliendo como quería. Investigar aquella misteriosa puerta y descubrir que era lo que tramaban.

Agradecía que hasta cierto punto, podía utilizar sus habilidades y ser el único que aquellos dos misteriosos puntos aparezcan en el radar. Su asistente estaba más al pendiente de lo que hacían los demás. Podía suspirar hasta que ellas desaparecieran en el radar. Hasta ese momento podia preocuparse más.

 **.o.**

Shoichi Kusanagi miraba aquellos monitores mientras en sus brazos, una sonriente bebé aplaudía a lo que sus pequeños ojos veía. Shoichi pensó que era muy inteligente la pequeña, cada que veía el monitor donde aparecía la imagen de su madre, ella empezaba a soltar pequeñas risitas al igual que la pequeña baba saliera de su boquita y tuviera que poner un pequeño babero y su usual chupón. Aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitas y no dejaba de ver atenta lo que sucedía en el duelo. Cada que veía a Soulburner sólo lo miraba atentamente, no emitía algún ruido, tal pareciera que iba a costar acostumbrarse a ver a ese duelista de atributo fuego. Shoichi suspiro divertido, fue cuando llamo la atención de la menor que alzó sus bracitos al mayor. La abrazo con cuidado donde, la menor se sintió protegida y empezó a soltar pequeños bostezos.

Donde abría y cerraba sus pequeñas manitas para agarrar la chaqueta de Shoichi.

 **-Eres igual a Yusaku** -Habló al verla cerrar sus ojos, sus pequeños puños cerca de su rostro y la tranquilidad de su respiración. **\- Duerme donde sea**

Recordó cuando su hermano Jin llego a su vida, se sentía un poco celoso de que un bebé le quitará su lugar de la familia, que le quitará la atención de sus padres pero nunca pudo odiarlo cuando lo vio por primera vez. Aquella carita infantil, durmiendo con tranquilidad mientras chupaba su dedo pulgar. Su hermano fue capaz de cambiarlo de parecer, prometió desde entonces, amarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo incluso de las pesadillas. Escuchar como su pequeño hermano decia su nombre "Ichi" o lo que parecia ser su nombre por bastantes años, cosa que le causo ternura y que se soltara a llorar. Ver a la pequeña Aiko acurrucada en su pecho, le hizo recordar su infancia donde se la pasaba cuidando a su hermano mientras sus padres trabajaban. Soltó un suspiro mientras se movía un poco y le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de la menor para que se durmiera.

Admitía que había tenido sentimientos por Yusaku y no podia negarlo pero ella también parecía que tenía sentimientos por él, varias veces lo descubrió pero prefirió hacer oídos sordos, realmente pensaba que no era merecedor ese cariño. Con la llegada de Ryoken, le hizo darse cuenta que la perdió, que fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba. Ella podia permanecer a su lado como amigos pero quien se había robado su corazón, fue aquel chico de mirada amable quien era su mayor enemigo y padre de la pequeña que duerme ahora en sus brazos acalambrados. Sabía que la pequeña niña no tenía la culpa de los pecados por los cuales, su padres ahora pagaban. Eran idiotas, eran estúpidos orgullosos, sólo realmente esperaba, que al final de toda tragedia, existiera un camino diferente para ellos.

Aiko era la hija de dos duelistas brillantes, de dos hackers tan magníficos que no dudaba que la pequeña aprendería de sus padres y fuera capaz de amenazar al mundo entero por una simple rabieta o porque alguien ocultó su juguete favorito. Pensar en aquella escena, provocó que soltara una risita. No podía imaginar como estarían Yusaku y Ryoken en un futuro, tratando de convencer a su pequeña que no lo hiciera y que si era buena niña, le darían una paleta. Aiko aceptando aquella idea e ir feliz con sus padres mientras estos regresaban todo a la normalidad. Sin fuda, esa niña iba a ser un peligro en un futuro como duelista y como hacker. En las pantallas se veía a Playmaker y Soulburner entrando por aquella puerta donde su señal desapareció. Ya no podia verlos y mucho menos rastrearlos.

 **-Buena suerte Yusaku y Takeru** -Se levantó para dejar a la pequeña en ese asiento para bebés que la chica de ojos esmerladas había comprado. **\- Necesito hacer un trabajo más Aiko, duerme tranquila**

Dejo a la infante cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo con una cobijita y a un lado, el peluche de Revolver. Regreso a su lugar donde vio el cuerpo de Takeru a un lado, ambos jóvenes se estaban esforzando por ayudarle, era momento de que el hiciera lo mismo, tenía que hacer algo para apoyarlos. Sobre todo, ayudar a Yusaku, volteó a sus espaldas para ver a la niña dormida, no importaría, siempre le ayudaría.

 **.o.**

Playmaker no imagino que iba a ser muy cansado entrar por una simple puerta. Realmente no había querido estar con Go Onizuka y mucho menos había querido tener un duelo con aquel hacker de apariencia rara que al parecer, supo llamar su atención con sólo contar hasta tres. ¿Acaso se dio cuenta? Era curioso que aquel hacker de sombrero pudiera programar una IA que mintiera. Aunque podia entenderlo, aún había personas que odiaban a las mismas. Tuvo que estirar un poco su cuerpo al igual que mover de un lado a otro su cuello, sabía que al desconectarse, su cuerpo estaría muy adolorido. Suspiro cuando Soulburner había sobrevivido a Onizuka, al parecer el chico era fuerte y era más que obvio que iba a poder confiar en él.

Navegar por aquel portal y llevarlos a un lugar desconocido de la red, las fuertes corrientes de aire que sentían que en cualquier momento los llevaría hasta algún punto desconocido. Miro a sus espaldas, Soulburner aún le faltaba poder controlar la D-board, estaba al pendiente de que si algo fallaba, al menos podría atraparlo. Fue gracias a Ai como de Flame hacer un pequeño escudo para poder pasar de entre aquella Data Storm tan violenta. Por momentos aguantaron pero a unos cuantos metros, los pequeños monigotes se habían cansado. No iba a poder resistir más, hasta creían que en algún punto caerían. No fue hasta que sintieron como el viento se detenía y frente a ellos una estructura demasiado rara.

Estaba al pediente de todo pero menos a esa bestia que aparecía y que al parecer, quería atacarlos. Escucharon a Flame decir que ese era la bestia que los había atacado, incluso se preparaban para saltar y seguir navegando.

 ** _-¡Debieron ver sus caras!_**

Una voz escucharon. Al alzar la vista, se dieron cuenta de un monigote en tonalidades verdes. Sabía que era un Ignis por la forma de este pero no sabían si estaba de su lado o no.

 ** _-Ese es el Ignis de Viento_** -Habló Ai.

 ** _-Al parecer, no les gustó mi broma Ignis, vuelve Echo_**

Trono los dedos y aquel mounstro regreso a su forma normal. Una IA sin rostro y que sólo espero a la llegada de aquel Ignis para levantar su brazo izquierdo y dejarlo descansar ahí.

 ** _-¡Así que todo este tiempo has estado aquí Ignis de Viento!_** -Se alegro Ai.

 ** _-Ignis de Viento es un nombre demasiado largo, mejor díganme Windy_** -Miró a los monigotes oscuros como a sus usuarios. ** _\- Es bueno verte Flame, valla hasta Playmaker se encuentra aquí_** -Soltó una risita. ** _\- Realmente es una chica aunque AI tenga la apariencia de un niño_**

 ** _-Eso es bastante grosero Windy_** -Suspiro Flame. ** _\- Aunque concuerdo que el estúpido de AI parezca más un niño_**

 ** _-¡Te escuché!_**

 ** _-Debes estar cansados de su viaje_** -Echo empezó a caminar. ** _\- Siganme, podrán descansar aquí_**

Playmaker se mantenía vigilando el lugar, algo le inquietaba. Soulburner sólo seguía a ese nuevo Ignis mientras Flame se mantenía callado, era algo raro ya que le gusta estar hablando y molestando. Escuchaban con atención las palabras de Windy, la restauración del Cyberse como pedía que sus hermanos Ignis dejarán a los humanos para poder ayudarse entre ellos. Prácticamente, Playmaker y Soulburner se mantenían en silencio, esa era una plática que no debían de meterse.

 ** _-Es cierto que la restauración del Cyberse es nuestra tarea pero ahora sólo quiero descubrir al culpable y convivir más con mi humano ¿Tú no deberías hacer eso?_**

 ** _-Yo no estoy interesado en buscar a mi compañero, yo no quiero a los humanos ¿Tú que opinas AI?_**

 ** _-Opino lo mismo que Flame_**

Windy suspiró. La forma en la que hablaba, era de alguien que realmente no quería a los humanos. Sin embargo, Playmaker podia sentir aún más mentiras en sus palabras, había algo que no le gustaba y que prefería no mencionarlas por el momento. No confiaba y no confiaria en él como Windy no confiaba en ellos.

 ** _-Creo que no podemos hacerles cambiar de opinión_** -Windy suspiró. ** _\- No puedo ayudarlos pero si les pediré algo_** -Trono sus dedos y una pantalla apareció, dos duelistas aparecieron. ** _\- Si las derrotan a ellas yo los dejaré pasar al final de mis trampas, no quiero enfrentarlas y mucho menos mostrar mis cartas_**

 **-Entonces, reduce el viento y podremos combatir a Ghost Girl y a esa otra duelista** -Habló finalmente Playmaker. **\- Estoy segura que hablando con ellas podremos hacer que se desconecten sin que lleguemos algo más**

 ** _-Claro, claro_** -Windy vacilo. ** _\- Aquella extraña señal que sentí hace unos días, estaba al final de todas mis trampas, es probable que se encuentre ahí_**

 **-Gracias Windy** -Habló Soulburner.

Llegar hasta ellas fue bastante fácil. Dejar hablar a Ghost Girl y Playmaker, de igual manera fue fácil. Ambas hackers de entendían pero aquella nueva versión de Blue Angel, llamada Blue Girl, fue un poco más testaruda. Hablando sobre la pertenencia de los Ignis a SOL como la manera tan burlesca que se refirió a ellos como los rehenes. Fue algo que irritó a Playmaker y molesto a Soulburner. Al final, no pudo detener el alma molesta de Soulburner para que se enfrentará a un duelo con Blue Girl. Playmaker escapó dejándole todo el trabajo a su compañero.

Tenía su viajar y conseguir la consciencia de Jin. Tenía que dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras de Windy, su actitud molesta. Había algo que no cuadraba, algo que no le gustaba y le llegaba a molestar. Miro de reojo a AI, al parecer no era la única que pensaba eso.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Yei! Al fin un capítulo digno y un poco corto. Así es como estoy decidiendo en mis historias para poder pasar a la siguiente parte. Los capítulos más importantes y algunos extras que los harán llenar su corazoncito de tanto amor.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Jueves 9 de Mayo de 2019**


	12. Once

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Un capítulo más! ¡Yei! Lamento la tardanza pero ahora que la segunda temporada ya acabo, ya puedo ver hasta donde quedarán mis capítulos, que escribir con cada uno de ellos. ¡Ya puedo escribir! Ya lo verán, los capítulos estarán emocionantes.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Sentía sus piernas y sus brazos como gelatina, a penas y las podia mover, hasta cierto punto estaban dormidas y cayó sentada en aquella cabina después de cerrar sesión. Su cabeza dolía un poco, se sentía mareada, su corazón golpeaba con rapidez su pecho. Su cuerpo dolía demasiado pero hasta cierto punto no se quejaba. Sólo suspiraba mientras intentaba poner en orden los sucesos de hasta hace poco. Escuchaba AI a lo lejos pero no le prestaba atención.

Después de escapar de ellas y dejar a Soulburner en duelo con Blue Girl, continuo su camino hasta encontrarse en un lugar extraño. Iba a mencionar que tal vez Windy les mintió como no estaba confiando en él cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Aquellas torres habían caído y un gigante de piedra apareció. Junto con él, Bohman aparecía. Se veía diferente, incluso sus ojos se veían diferentes. No era por la ropa que vestía, simplemente se veía diferente. Era como si fuera otra persona, lo podía ver con sólo observar sus acciones. Sus ataques eran otros, tanto que podía adivinar casi sus estrategias. Había algo raro y podia sentirlo en los golpes que molian cada vez su cuerpo.

 **-Puedo adivinar todos tus movimientos porque yo tambien soy una víctima del caso Lost**

 ** _-¿Qué significa esto?_** -Tanto Ai como Playmaker plantearon la misma pregunta.

 **-Guardaban una copia de seguridad de cada niño en las instalaciones pero un error en la energía provocó que mi consciencia cambiará con la de aquel impostor** -Señaló a Playmaker. **\- Tu eres aquella copia que crearon, ese es el cuerpo que me pertenece y que en este duelo, yo voy a recuperarlo**

 **-¿Una copia de seguridad?** -Playmaker se puso a pensar en aquellas palabras.

 ** _-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!_** -AI se quejaba. ** _\- ¡Tú eres un hombre y Playmaker-sama es una mujer! ¡No puede que sea cierto! ¡Hay demasiadas diferencias!_**

 **-Eso no interesa, lo más importante son los datos que cada uno tiene, los recuerdos de ese entonces siguen intactos en mi mente** -Bohman cerró su puño. **\- Ahora estoy destinado a ser de esta manera ¡Regresame lo que me pertenece!**

 ** _-¡Eso es imposible! No se puede saber si hubo una sustitución de recuerdos ¿Eso es posible?_** -AI luchaba por tener la razón.

 **-Aunque es imposible de saber, en realidad puede sonar muy creíble** -Habló al fin Playmaker. Suspiro. **\- Hasta yo estoy pensando de que sea cierto lo que dice**

 ** _-¿En serio lo estas considerando?_** -Gritó AI alterado.

El duelo continuo después de aquella pequeña discusión. Saber que Bohman podia invocar mounstros utilizando su habilidad especial, decir que eso era trampa pero al parecer, eso no había importado. Fue hasta cierto momento, que ella pensó en algo, si era cierto que tenían los mismos recuerdos del caso Lost, entonces podría saber lo que Bohman ocultaba.

 **-Sólo quiero saber una cosa** -Playmaker habló con tranquilidad. **\- ¿Quién te secuestró?**

 **-Eso es demasiado obvio** -Bohman soltó una risita. **\- Fue el doctor Kogami Kiyoshi**

 **-Oír esa respuesta, aclara mi mente** -Playmaker sonrió. **\- Tu no eres mi copia, ni la copia de nadie**

 ** _-¿Qué estas diciendo Playmaker?_** -Preguntó AI tranquilo.

 **-Hace once años, unos días antes de mi secuestro, mi camino se cruzó con el de alguien importante** -Playmaker sonrió, subió su mano a su pecho. **\- Éramos niños pero en ese entonces conocí a Revolver, tal vez fue casualidad pero sin duda, se que fue él quien tiene relación con el caso Lost, fue algo que el hizo inconscientemente y días después me separaron de mis padres**

 **-Eso no puede ser cierto ¡Tu eres mi copia!**

 **-Te equivocas, sólo tienes recuerdos creados por alguien pero nunca serán míos, tu nunca serás relacionado conmigo** -Playmaker señaló. **\- Las acciones echas por Revolver, son las mismas de las que ahora se arrepiente, su corazón cargo demasiada culpa que el fue quien nos dio un poco de esperanza, quien me ayudo a salir de ese lugar reportando el incidente**

Fue aquella misma determinación la que se creo para traer una vez más aquel mounstro, quería mostrarle aquella evolución de la que ahora es capaz de sobre pasar. Una victoria más se sumó a sus filas, Bohman había sido derrotado pero lamentablemente, no había encontrado información alguna sobre Jin. No tenía nada, aquella puerta estaba por desaparecer y ante la aparición de Soulburner, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en desconectarse. Ahora mismo se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho con alguien tocaba la puerta de la cabina. Fue cuando reaccionó y suspiro.

 **-¿Estas bien Yusaku?** -Escuchó la voz de Takeru.

Se puso de pie, sacudio su falda y quito el seguro de la cabina. Esta se abrió de inmediato y se dejó caer un poco en la pared de la misma. Le dolía el cuerpo realmente y quería descansar, noto la mirada preocupada de Takeru, sólo le pudo sonreír un poco antes de asentir. El silencio entre Flame y AI con sólo observarla. Kusanagi sólo observaba en silencio. Notó detrás de el, que Aiko se encontraba dormida, agradecía ese pequeño detalle.

 **-¿Podrías llevarme a casa?** -Habló al fin. **\- No podré continuar más**

 **-Esta bien** -Shoichi sonrió para levantarse y tomar las llaves. **\- Vamos**

Ambos jóvenes salieron en silencio de la parte de atrás, Takeru se había ofrecido a cargar el porta bebé y Yusaku sólo mantenía ambas mochilas en sus manos. Fue un camino en silencio, Takeru sólo podía mirar a Yusaku que realmente estaba cansada, la veía mover sus manos como la escuchaba tronar su cuello. Al parecer, había sido difícil su duelo. Unos cuantos minutos después, llegaron a su casa. Takeru bajo primero para ayudarle a Yusaku, esta agradeció mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y se disculpaba.

 **-Mañana te daré todos los detalles** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Lo prometo**

 **-Confió en ti Yusaku**

Ambos hombres esperaron a que Yusaku entrará y cerrará la puerta para que estos subieran al camión y poder irse. Takeru mantenía la mirada baja, no había hablado mucho y Flame lo notó. Kusanagi sólo soltó una risita para llamar su atención. ¿Acaso los niños del caso Lost eran iguales? Tal vez debía darle algunas palabras para poder tranquilizarlo.

 **-No te preocupes por Yusaku, ella se esfuerza mucho en los duelos que normalmente termina agotada y en algunas veces, sale lastimada pero al día siguiente siempre se levanta como si nada**

 **-¿En serio?** -Preguntó Takeru esperanzado.

 **-Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees**

Con esas palabras, Takeru se mantuvo un poco más tranquilo.

Yusaku se acostaba en su cama con la pequeña Aiko entre las almohadas. Un cambio de ropa y cambiar su pequeño pañal para la hora de dormir, fue necesario. Aunque ahora, solo necesitaba abrazarla y saber que ella estaba ahí a su lado. Aquel duelo con Bohman la había agotado aunque tenía más dudas del porque sabía esos detalles de su pasado. Quería saberlo pero sus brazos pesaban y realmente estaba segura que terminaría su tarea en el tren con trayecto a su escuela. Roboppy recargaba sus energías y su disco de duelo se encontraba a un lado de Aiko. Miró a AI, se encontraba pensativo y sólo tocaba las mejillas de la menor, una pequeña caricia que sabía, no la iba a despertar tan fácilmente. Yusaku besó la frente de la pequeña y dio un bostezo. La cobijo con cuidado y apagó las luces dejando que los ojos de AI fueran su unica luz.

 ** _-¿En serio?_** -Preguntó AI.

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 ** _-¿Fue Revolver quien ayudó en tu secuestro?_**

 **-No lo se, tal vez así fue** -Yusaku suspiro, acaricio los cabellos de Aiko. **\- Éramos niños cuando nos encontramos, había prometido ir a su casa a tener un duelo y sólo días después no pude cumplir la promesa por mi secuestro**

 ** _-Pero ¿Revolver no es la persona que amas?_**

 **-Lo es** -Yusaku sonrió antes de acariciar la cabeza de AI. Este se mantuvo tranquilo. **\- Y lo seguirá siendo, lo que haya pasado con su padre en el pasado y para que haya realizado aquella trampa, son cosas que debemos olvidar, no hay porque darle más vueltas al asunto** -Suspiró. **\- Ryoken esta más que arrepentido por eso, no necesita más carga en sus hombros cuando no puede deshacerse del dolor que habita en su corazón**

 ** _-¿Y estarás bien con eso?_**

 **-El pasado se quedó atrás** -Bostezo. **\- Ahora tengo un nuevo futuro delante de mi** -Beso la mejilla de Aiko. **\- Y Ryoken también lo tendrá, le prometí un futuro juntos y se hará realidad**

 ** _-Nunca entenderé a los humanos_** -AI suspiro derrotado. ** _\- Sus sentimientos son dificiles de entender_**

 **-Y nunca los entenderás inteligencia tonta**

Soltó una última risita antes de caer dormida, el cansancio había ganado. AI se mantuvo despierto observando a su portadora, observando aquella bebé que era su adoración. Pensando en aquellas palabras, tal vez si podía comprenderlas pero aún no estaba preparado para ello. Soltó un suspiro antes de ocultarse en el disco y "dormir". También tenía muchas cosas por las cuales pensar.

 **.o.**

Takeru se encontraba un poco nervioso, entendía que ya había podido hacer contacto con Playmaker y que incluso, ella confiara en ellos. Claro, nunca iba a traicionar esa confianza pero se sentía nervioso al no saber como saludar a la chica. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Eran aliados? ¿Qué eran? No podia comprender por más que su cabeza dolía. Anoche se había dormido tarde y ahora sólo bostezaba en todo el camino a la escuela. Escuchaba que Flame lo regañaba pero no era su culpa, el duelo de ayer había consumido todo su tiempo que tuvo que terminar su tarea hasta tan tarde y todo por no comprender algunos problemas.

Se detuvo un poco al ver a Yusaku caminar tranquila, su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, su uniforme bien arreglado como aquellos audífonos en sus oídos. No podia negarlo, la duelista era linda, que no pudo evitar caer embobado mirando sus ojos esmeraldas. Saber que una pequeña bebé era la causante de que ella tuviera que irse, aún no podia comprenderlo. Le costaba pero no tenía porque criticarla, debe tener sus razones y en algún momento las escucharía. Sería un duelista fuerte y admirar, así como cuando era niño y ganaba diferentes torneos.

Vio que en la mejilla de Yusaku tenía un pequeño parche. ¿Algo le había pasado? Aprovechaba que la chica se habia detenido para cambiar sus zapatos. Un poco curioso se acercó pero fue interceptado por varios chicos de su salón. Sonrió un poco nervioso, el que quiera decir que tenga amigos, no significa que olvidó aquellas pequeñas fobias que tenía. Aún los mantenía un poco alejados. Los escuchaba decir sobre lo linda que se veía Yusaku y otros más que la invitarian a una cita hasta que la misma volteó. Sonrió un poco e hizo una reverencia con su cabeza, estaba saludando. Cerró ese pequeño casillero para dar vuelta y caminar a su salón.

 **-¡Me saludó a mi!**

 **-¡Fue a mi idiota!**

Pero Takeru sabía que fue para él aquel saludo. Camino con ellos hasta el salón, se le hizo un poco raro no ver a Aoi con ella. La vio subir hasta su asiento y sacar su tablet. La miraba desinteresada. Takeru se sentó en su lugar, las clases empezaron y prestaba atención, miro por curiosidad a sus espaldas para ver a Yusaku la cual empezaba a bostezar y quedarse dormida. Escucho al maestro preguntarle y regañarle pero lo dejaba con la boca cerrada cuando contestaba bien o cuando repetía lo que había dicho.

La vio salir sola cuando fue hora del almuerzo, iba acompañarla pero de nuevo, los compañeros se juntaron a su lado y empezaron a conversar. Realmente se sentía como un estúpido al no poder saludarla. A la salida, notó como ella se quedaba al final, recogía con lentitud sus cosas como también ignoraba a sus compañeros a su alrededor. Suspiraba y sacaba su celular para escribir algunas cosas, podia imaginar que era a Shoichi.

La siguió en silencio, espero a que ella saliera y caminara con tranquilidad por los pasillos hasta bajar las escaleras. Ir a la entrada para cambiar sus zapatos y observar como dos chicos la esperaban en la entrada. Eran los mismos que se habían encontrado en la mañana. Los podía observar un tanto nerviosos y como se acercaron a ella mientras Yusaku trataba de ignorarlos. La veía nerviosa, la notaba que necesitaba ayuda, decidió mejor caminar. No podia ignorarlos.

 **-Creo que fue suficiente chicos** -Takeru se acerco a su lado. **\- Yusaku-san no está interesada en estos momentos** -Sonrió a la única chica. **\- ¿Te importaría si nos vamos juntos Yusaku?**

 **-Gracias por acompañarme**

Ambos se despidieron de aquellos chicos para empezar a caminar. Escucho a Yusaku suspirar y como trataba de calmarse. Miro que su disco de duelos estaba guardado en su mochila y se asomaba AI de ahí mismo. Flame observaba en silencio.

 **-Aún es difícil tener contacto con las demás personas ¿Verdad?** -Pregunto Takeru para sacar una buena conversación.

 **-Es algo de lo que nunca me voy acostumbrar, al menos con personas desconocidas, son pocas las que permito que se acerquen a mi** -Yusaku suspiro. **\- Pero, se que para saludarme no deberías seguirme, puedes hablarme ya que de todas formas somos amigos**

 **-¿Sabías que te estaba siguiendo?**

 ** _-Eres un estúpido Takeru_** -Se escuchó a Flame hablar. ** _\- Fuiste demasiado obvio_**

 **-De alguna manera lo presentía** -Yusaku soltó una risita. **\- Sentía la mirada de alguien, era la de alguien amable y no la de los demás compañeros que sólo quieren algo conmigo por algo que quieren tener** -Suspiró. **\- Entiendo si no quieres hablarme, soy algo rara, no me gusta el contacto y no sueño hablar con muchos**

 ** _-Yusaku es muy rara_** -Habló AI. ** _\- No me sorprendería ya que siempre lo has sido_**

 **-Callate AI**

Takeru ya no pudo comentar cuando ambos empezaron a discutir. ¿Yusaku rara? No lo creía, todos sabían de su fobia al contacto. Todos sabían que era una excelente alumna y que incluso, tenía pocos amigos. Espera. ¿Dijo que eran amigos? No pudo evitar sonrojarse, realmente no sabía que realmente lo viera de esa manera. Caminaban con tranquilidad al parque, ahí se iban a encontrar con Kusanagi, el cual, probablemente Aiko se encontraba ahí. Miro de reojo a Yusaku, era una chica linda, sus rasgos muy finos, femeninos y delicados. Esos grandes y expresivos ojos de color exótico, un esmeralda que nunca había visto. Miro aquel parche en su mejilla y de paso sus labios.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Llamó Yusaku su atención.

 **-No nada** -Respondió nervioso. **\- Me preguntaba el porque tienes el parche en tu mejilla**

 **-¡Oh! Eso** -Yusaku soltó una risita para tocar su parche. **\- Aiko durmió ayer conmigo y me pateo**

Takeru soltó una risita. Yusaku se sintió tranquila de que no pensará que era más rara de lo que las personas hablaban, incluso se sorprendió que sonreía más que antes, tal vez porque tenía a personas que podían comprender lo que le sucedió. Empezó a narrarle como había sido aquel golpe y como no pudo dormir desde temprano. Divisaron la camioneta de comida rápida y fue Yusaku la primera en abrir la puerta y subir. Vieron a Kusanagi Shoichi con la pequeña Aiko en sus brazos, era una situación un poco cómica ya que trataba de alejarla de su rostro. La menor trataba de jalar la barba del mayor hasta que escucho como la puerta era abierta y soltó una risita al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos a mamá.

Ese día vestía un hermoso vestido de color azul marino, unas calcetas rosas y un pequeño moño en sus cabellos blancos.

 **-Lamento la tardanza Kusanagi-san** -Yusaku sonrió para tomar a la menor. **\- ¿Aiko se portó bien?**

 **-No te preocupes por ello, es divertido tenerla aquí antes de que quiera arrancarme la barba** -Kusanagi sonrió. **\- Adelante Takeru, hay mucho que hablar hoy**

Una vez reunidos, empezaron hablar lo sucedido en aquel lugar. Observar como Yusaku se disculpaba al sentirse mal por no poder descubrir que pasó con la consciencia de Jin mientras jalaba una de las mejillas de su hija para escucharla reír y que se sintiera un poco mejor. Takeru se sintió un poco mal por ese detalle que empezó a querer ayudarla más. Sorprenderse de que sus enemigos sabían sobre su pasado como niños del caso Lost y la manera en la que habían querido confundirla, Yusaku no les quiso decir como supo la verdad de aquella farsa. Al final, decidieron no ingresar ese día a la red y Shoichi le pidió a Yusaku ayuda en el trabajo, esta accedió con la condición de que Takeru le ayudará a cuidar de Aiko y a cambio le iba ayudar en cualquier problema que tuviera en sus clases.

Takeru observaba a la chica caminar entre el carro de comida y aquellas mesas, la veía sonreír y disculparse por su ausencia. Observo como los demás hombres querían tocar sus manos y ella quitaba su mano rápidamente. Se alegro que Aiko en sus brazos no empezó a llorar, es más, hasta se alegro cuando obtuvo sus lentes y empezó a jugar con ellos, ignoraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Soltó una risita, Yusaku no era una chica rara, era más normal de lo que todos eran. No tenía por que preocuparse por no saber como hablar con ella. Incluso cuando le explico aquello que no entendió en clases, comprendió mejor por parte de ella.

Al día siguiente, Takeru caminaba a la escuela cuando vio a Yusaku, esta vez no dudo en acercarse a ella y dar los buenos días. Inmediatamente la chica le contesto con una sonrisa, hablar por primera vez con Aoi Zaizen aunque esta lo ignoró y conocer un poco más a los dos unicos amigos de Yusaku que a pesar de que iban en el mismo salón, nunca les había dirigido una palabra.

 ** _-Esto es diferente ¿No es así?_** -Escuchó la voz de Flame en su muñeca al ver a Yusaku sonreír.

 **-Si, es diferente** -Takeru murmuró.

Tal vez fue en ese momento que Takeru sintió su corazón golpear su pecho. No podia ser eso, alguien más lo esperaba en su ciudad natal. Pero era algo inevitable.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Espero ya tener más tiempo para poder escribir los siguientes capítulos. ¡Créanme! Una vez que la segunda temporada ya acabo, yo ya podré terminar este emocionante y dulce fic. ¡No se lo pierdan!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 24 de Mayo de 2019**


	13. Doce

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Al fin! Un capítulo para este fic. Lamento la tardanza pero las cosas, al menos para mi, no andan bien que digamos. Tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar pero aún duda, lo voy hacer. Esta vez, decidí tal vez, subir entre dos o tres capítulos seguidos, así que por favor, estén atentos a las actualizaciones.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Soulburner se encontraba inmerso en aquel lugar, lleno de oscuridad pero también lleno de paz y tranquilidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? Ahora lo podía recordar, habían llegado con Kusanagi Shoichi al camión de comida rápida, después de conversar con Yusaku y preguntarle el porque Shima Naoki se consideraba el mejor amigo de Playmaker, claro; la explicación fue tan fácil como para decir que Brave Max estaba enamorado de Playmaker y hasta varias veces había querido seguirla cuando se presentaban aquellos reporteros chismosos pero con sólo una mirada y desconectandose en el momento justo, era suficiente para que ya no siguiera ilusionado. Se alegro que la pequeña bebé estuviera acostumbrandose a él, incluso se dejaba cargar y mimar como soltar pequeñas risitas e interactuar más con Flame. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó un mensaje sobre una entrada con algoritmo Ignis. Claro, su deber era investigar que estaba pasando así que decidieron entrar a Vrains y llegar aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, todo pasó con rapidez. Al acercarse a esa puerta, fue algo curioso ver como Playmaker y Ai se sorprendieron al escuchar un chasquido de dedos. Fue suficiente aquella acción para ver como aquella puerta intentaba absorber a sus compañeros, antes de esa arriesgada misión y al ver aquel rostro triste en Yusaku, se prometió en protegerla y ayudarle. Es por eso que decidió acercarse un poco más, golpear aquella D-board para desviarlos y dejar que el fuera absorbido. Estaba seguro que en esos momentos, Playmaker como Ai y Shoichi, estaban haciendo todo lo posible para sacarlo.

Sus recuerdos empezaban abrumarlo. Sus días encerrado en aquel experimento que le robó su vida, que le robó sus padres, que le robó todo. Saber que sus padres estaban muertos, que el se había quedado sólo. Era algo que vivió en el infierno llamado tierra. Odiar el contacto humano, los días de entrenamiento con su abuelo y como su abuela intentaba de todas maneras que fuera aquel niño sonriente que era el mejor en los duelos y que disfrutaba de vivir.

Las noches de pesadilla y las burlas en la escuela, fue motivo suficiente para dejar de ir a la misma, no quería escuchar más esas risas y como empezaban a jugarle malas tretas sólo para verlo entrar en pánico como verlo llorar mientras rogaba por sus padres muertos. Ver y saber que su mejor amiga, Kiku Kamishirakawa, siempre estaría a su lado a pesar de la manera un tanto grosera que podía comportarse. Quien era la única que aguantaba todo y le daba su bien merecido para hacerlo entrar en razón. Aquella dulce y tierna chica que se habia ganado su corazón desde que eran pequeños.

Kiku era la chica más importante de su vida, ella siempre estuvo a su lado. Tomando su mano con cuidado y brindando una hermosa sonrisa. Ayudando con las tareas de la escuela y ofreciendo sus brazos cuando empezaba a llorar al recuerdo de sus padres. Fue gracias a ella que supo de aquella duelista que peleaba por todos ellos. Quien le mostraba a todos que podía ser fuerte aún con un pasado horrible aunque estuviera cegada por la venganza. Playmaker era igual a él y era quien peleaba por aquellos que les hizo mal, aquella justiciera que todo el tiempo había querido ser. El como conoció a Flame y le empezó ayudar a superarse tanto en aquel duelo donde tenía que recuperar a Kiku, como aquella curiosa IA se convirtió en su mejor amigo y le convenció a viajar a Den City a conocer a Playmaker y ser aliados, ser amigos aunque ahora su corazón se encontrará confundido con esa simple palabra.

Al despertar y salir de aquellos recuerdos, se encontró con aquel duelista que le habían advertido conocer por su odio a las IA's, Blood Shepherd, era el causante de que ahora estuviera ahí encerrado. Aunque de alguna manera, podia estar tranquilo que ella no estuviera ahí y reviviera ese trágico pasado. Fue un duelo donde cada uno demostraba sus habilidades como donde hizo trampa para mostrar su debilidad. Una debilidad que ya habia superado desde hace tiempo pero fue una buena jugarreta que hizo con Flame para poder demostrarle que el siempre iba a estar equivocado en cuestión amistad con las IA's.

 **-Escuchame bien** -Blood Shepherd enfureció. **\- Los humanos y las IA's nunca se llevarán bien**

Y justo cuando ya iba a ganar el duelo. Aquel escenario empezaba a caer, el duelo había sido interrumpido y había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos ante la fuerza de la caída. Escuchaba una voz suave pero firme a lo lejos, tardó mucho en ubicarse pero ver aquella silueta, le confirmó que el ya estaba libre. Se levantó con cuidado, no estaba seguro si en el mundo de Vrains podia vomitar pero estaba seguro que su estómago estaba revuelto y en cualquier momento lo haría. Respiro con tranquilidad, sintió las manos de su compañera para ayudarlo a levantarse un poco, escucho a Flame hablar como Ai llorar de la alegría por él.

 **-Soulburner ¿Estas bien?** -Playmaker preguntaba con preocupación. **\- Lamento que hicieras esto aún cuando la trampa fue creada para mi**

 **-Tranquila** -Soltó una risita. **\- Estaré bien, sólo estoy algo mareado**

 **-Es mejor desconectarnos** -La duelista miro a sus espaldas con el ceño fruncido. **\- Luego me encargaré de que SOL pagué por lo que hace** -Levantó su disco de duelos. **\- Nos vamos a desconectar Kusanagi-san**

Ambos cerraron sesión. Ante la furia de Blood Shepherd, la primera persona que apareció fue aquella cazatesoros que trataría de eliminarla.

Cuando Takeru salió de su cabina, inmediatamente se sentó. Se sentía mareado, tantos recuerdos le había mareado que prefirió cerrar sus ojos un momento y respirar con calma. No fue hasta que sintió que le tomaban del hombro y al alzar la vista, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Yusaku. En sus manos, tenía una taza y del otro, tenía cargando a la pequeña bebé que jugaba con el cabello de su madre. Takeru sonrió, tomo la taza y bebió el contenido, no era café, era un te relajante.

 **-Gracias Yusaku**

 **-Yo soy la que debería agradecerte** -Suspiro. **\- Creo que fueron muchas emociones, deberíamos descansar** -Miro a Shoichi. Este sólo asintió y salió del camión.

 **-Fueron recuerdos de mi infancia** -Takeru sonrió con nostalgia. **\- El experimento Lost, estar encerrado en ese lugar, la muerte de mis padres como mis abuelos hicieron todo lo posible para que eso no me afectará** -Vio como Flame salía de su disco de duelos para darle apoyo. **\- El porque abandone la escuela, como me dedicaba a ser un vago y preocupaba a mi mejor amiga Kiku por lo que hacía y como conocí a Flame antes de llegar a esta ciudad y buscarte para que fuéramos compañeros**

 _ **-Kiku es la mejor amiga de Takeru** _-Flame explicó con calma. _ **\- Ella sabe de mi existencia como de la identidad de Takeru en Link Vrains, aunque estaba en contra, ella siempre la apoya**_ -Se cruzó de brazos. _ **\- Incluso cuida de los abuelos de Takeru y cada noche hacen una video llamada hasta casi la madrugada**_

 **-No seas exagerado Flame** -Takeru se quejó.

 _ **-Pero es la verdad**_

Takeru y Flame empezaron a discutir pero inmediatamente guardaron silencio al escuchar una risita. Alzaron la vista para ver a Yusaku sonreír. Era la primera vez que aquella chica sería y con cara de que es enemiga del mundo, pudiera soltar una risita. Antes de que Ai dijera algo y que prácticamente arruinada ese lindo momento, Flame tuvo que cubrir su boca.

 **-Ella suena como una muy buena amiga, debes quererla mucho por la manera en que Flame habla de ella** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Y la manera en la que tu te sonrojaste** -Miro a Aiko que chupaba su dedo pulgar. **\- Debe ser alguien importante para ti como para confiar tus secretos**

 _ **-¿No es así con la persona que amas?**_ -Preguntó Flame con curiosidad. Casi después se arrepintió al ver a Takeru con el ceño fruncido y a Yusaku sin saber que decir. _ **\- Lo lamento no era...**_

 **-Está bien** -Yusaku interrumpió. Se sentó en la otra silla y empezó a jugar con Aiko. **\- No es algo que me lastime aunque si suelo lastimar a los que me rodean** -Suspiró. **\- En mi caso, trato de mantener todo en secreto para evitar que mi familia se preocupe, incluso se lo oculte a él pero nos crearon unos conflictos y nos hicimos daño**

 **-¿Él?** -Takeru pregunto.

 **-El padre de Aiko** -Yusaku sonrió con nostalgia. **\- Después del caso Lost, mis padres no supieron como convivir conmigo así que se distraian en el trabajo y cuidando a mi mamá que estaba embarazada, se entretenian cuidando y protegiendo a mi hermano menor**

 _ **-¿Tienes un hermano menor?**_ -Preguntaron Ai y Flame al mismo tiempo.

 **-Su nombre es Jun** -Yusaku sonrió, saco su celular y mostró una foto de ella y su hermano. **\- No tuve amigos, incluso en las terapias, no podia hablar con alguien, me empeñaba en buscar venganza hasta que conocí a Shoichi y Jin, personas que me entendieron, al final lo conocí a él, a Ryoken** -Soltó una risita. Peinaba con cuidado los cabellos rebeldes de la menor. **\- Aunque siendo sinceros, yo ya lo conocía desde que era pequeña, sólo que no recordaba quien era**

 **-¿Entonces no tuviste alguien en quien apoyarte?** -Takeru mostró tristeza.

 **-No podia por el temor de que aquello fuera a regresar** -Miro a Takeru. **\- Tu tenías a tus abuelos, Jin tenía a Shoichi, Spectre tenía a Hanoi como Revolver y no se que pasará con aquellos dos niños que faltan** -Suspiró. **\- Yo estaba sola, aunque ahora ya no me siento así**

 **-¡Sabes que puedes confiar en mi!** -Takeru gritó, por impulso tomo una de las manos de Yusaku. **\- Aunque no tuviste alguien en quien platicar tus miedos o en quien confiar tus acciones, yo estaré a tu lado porque somos amigos, así que confía en mi**

Yusaku abrió los ojos sorprendida pero inmediatamente sonrió. Últimamente sonreía más pero eso le daba igual, saber que a pesar de su triste pasado, ahora tenía amigos, era algo reconfortante. No estaba sola cuando podia confiar en ellos, podia confiar sus espaldas y estos nunca se burlarian de ella, la apoyarían y protegerian como Takeru hizo ese día. Asintio un tanto feliz y comoda por el momento, no le molestaba tener un amigo más.

 **-Y confiare en tu Takeru como espero que tu confíes en mi** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Tal vez aún no es momento para contar el final de esta historia pero el día que lo haga, espero que aún sigas siendo mi amigo**

 **-Y lo seguiré siendo Yusaku** -Takeru sonrió, pronto se dio cuenta de sus manos que aún estaban juntas y las separó un tanto nervioso. ¿Porqué empezó a sudar?

Ambos jóvenes empezaron hablar con normalidad, como si fueran amigos de antaño. Soltaron unas risitas al mismo tiempo que jugaban y prestaban atención a la menor. Kusanagi Shoichi había salido para darle su momento a esos jóvenes, que compartieran secretos y que el lazo de amigos se hiciera más fuerte. Le gustaba imaginar como sería si su hermano estuviera con ellos. Probablemente las cosas serían mejores, los tres jóvenes se apoyarían mutuamente para olvidar su pasado. Shoichi entendió que tenía que ser más fuerte, tuvo suerte de que alguien le ayudará a completar ese programa con un algoritmo que sólo pocos entienden. Las cosas iban a ser un poco más difíciles a partir de ese punto, ya no tenía porque dudar, tenía que crecer como esos jóvenes lo hicieron desde que eran unos simples e inocentes niños, si es que quería protegerlos.

 **.o.**

Yusaku se encontraba caminando a la salida de la escuela, tenía sueño, no paraba de bostezar porque Aiko se habia dormido tan tarde. Le dolía la espalda al igual que el cuello, tenía que investigar algunas cosas llegando con Shoichi como ponerse a trabajar para ayudarle. Que bueno que había dejado a Ai con Shoichi o estaba más que segura que en esos momentos le estaría doliendo la cabeza de tanto escucharlo hablar.

 **-¡Yusaku!** -Volteó a sus espaldas para ver que Takeru se acercaba corriendo. **\- ¿Vas a ir con Kusanagi-san? Déjame acompañarte tengo algo que...**

 **-Fujiki-kun** -Ambos voltearon para ver a Shima Naoki sonreír con malicia. **\- Lamento quitarte un poco de tu tiempo pero tengo algo importante que hablar contigo**

 **-Lo lamento pero estamos apurados** -Dijo Yusaku directamente.

 **-Pero esto es algo que tiene que ver con tu secreto**

Yusaku juraba que Shima traía algo entre manos así que decidió acceder. Takeru sólo se despidió de ella y aquel gordito solo le pido que la acompañará a otro lugar para que nadie escuchará lo que tenía que decir. Dudaba que supiera algo pero juraba que si hacía algo, se la iba a pagar de la peor forma posible. Cuando Takeru iba a llegar al camión de Kusanagi, no se espero que Ai cayera del cielo afirmando que el había realizado esas modificaciones para poder volar por el cielo pero al ver que se acercaba sin Yusaku, no se dio cuenta por donde iba que choco y fue lanzado a él.

 _ **-¿Y si le ponemos ruedas al disco de duelos? Así ya no tendrás que tomar el tren en las mañanas** _-Fue el comentario de Flame.

Kusanagi los saludo con amabilidad y aunque Takeru había comprado comida de otro lugar de competencia, sólo habló sin darle importancia al asunto y le invitó a entrar para comer lo que había llevado. Al entrar, la pequeña Aiko jugaba con su peluche de Revolver asi que no prestó atención aquellos dos únicos mayores. Takeru miro todo con atención, a pesar de estar varias veces ahí, no se habia puesto a observar lo que el camión traía. La manera en que disfrazaban ese lugar para no levantar sospechas.

 **-Este lugar es increíble** -Takeru sonrió. **\- Tienen todo un equipo en este lugar**

 **-Aunque lo más importante esta aquí** -Shoichi señaló su cabeza. **\- Aunque es lo que me gustaría decir, es imposible para mi, Yusaku es la que sabe más, incluso fue la que me ayudo en avanzar sobre como hackear, esta más avanzada de lo que creen**

 **-Siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo es que se conocieron?**

 _ **-¡Yo quiero escuchar la historia Kusanagi-san!**_ -Habló emocionado Ai.

 _ **-Sería una buena historia** _-Flame le apoyó.

 **-Les contaré pero tendré que mencionar un poco sobre el caso Lost** -Miro a Takeru. **\- Es algo que lo relaciona**

 **-Esta bien, no me molesta**

Kusanagi empezó a narrar aquel pasado. Donde después de encontrar a su hermano menor donde este presentará graves traumas y dejará de ser ese niño sonriente. Abandonó sus sueños en los deportes, quería ayudar a su hermano menor, quería saber que fue lo que pasó. Así que se enfocó más en buscar la verdad, en empezar a interesarse por la informática avanzada. Seguir los pasos de aquel misterioso hacker que siempre hacia de las suyas en la red. Se preparó para el momento de ingresar a Link Vrains y seguir buscando pero para su desgracia, se topó con los caballeros de Hanoi y lo empezaron a seguir. Un callejón sin salida encontró y Hanoi estaba a punto de llegar a él hasta que escucho alguien gritarle. Alzó la vista para ver a un duelista que le ofrecía su mano para escapar. Fue en ese momento que decidió tomarla y salvarse de aquellos que lo seguían. Al ver al duelista, se dio cuenta de la figura femenina.

 **-Muchas gracias por ayudarme** -Agradeció. **\- Mi nombre es Unnamed**

 **-Yo soy Unknown, deberías alejarte de esto si no quieres ser atrapado por ellos** -Una voz un tanto firme fue lo que escucho de ella. **\- No te metas con ellos**

 **-No puedo, ando buscando la forma de ayudar a mi hermano, es la única forma de entenderlo ¿Conoces el caso Lost? Es algo que dividió la vida de mi hermano menor**

 **-Esto es peligroso, no vuelvas a entrar**

Kusanagi nunca olvidaría el color de los ojos de aquella duelista. Un verde eléctrico que brillaba, el cabello naranja como el fuego y una actitud severa. Aquel traje pegado a su cuerpo en tonalidades verdes con una línea amarilla atravesando el mismo. Unos tacones que le hacía doler los pies y una advertencia que decidió ignorarla. Fue esa primera vez cuando vio a la duelista, a la heroína de todo Vrains.

 _ **-¡No lo esperaba de ti Kusanagi-san! Ignoraste las palabras de Yusaku** _-Ai hablaba con felicidad.

 _ **-¿Hablamos de esa Unknown?** _-Se sorprendió Flame y Takeru lo miro. _ **\- Unknown es aquel hacker misterioso que sacaba muchas cosas a la luz y suele desaparecer sin dejar algún rastro** _-Subió su pequeña mano a su mentón. _ **\- Supe que hace unos meses regresó pero desapareció**_

 **-Es ella pero es un secreto que guarda y que no volverá utilizar por Aiko**

Todos miraron a la pequeña. Se mantenía soltando carcajadas mientras abrazaba a Revolver de peluche y veía sus manitas con bastante interés. Tal pareciera que no se sentía inquieta sin su mamá. Kusanagi suspiro y siguió narrando. Un día que volvió a entrar, se encontraba acorralado por tantos de Hanoi que pensaba en rendirse hasta que volvió a escuchar como alguien le gritaba. Pensó que había sido su hermano pero al alzar la vista de encontró con Unknown. Cayó con gracia y elegancia, lo miro con enojo y cual era su única forma de salir de ese lugar. Ella los iba a entretener mientras el se salvaba, algo que no le pareció justo.

 **-Si algo te pasa aquí ¿Quién cuidará a tu hermano menor? ¿Quien lo protegerá?**

Fue la única manera para salvarse. Salió de aquel lugar y la observo en su monitor. Era una duelista fuerte, le dio asco la manera en que esos tipos miraban a la chica. _"Nos divertiremos contigo muñeca"_ pero fueron sufcientes los movimientos en el duelo para poder derrotarlo y que todos miraban a la chica con enojo.

 **-¿Qué saben del caso Lost?** -Preguntó con seriedad. **\- ¿Ustedes que saben de ese evento?**

 **-¿Caso Lost? No sabemos que es pero si sabemos que nos la vas a pagar**

 **-Ustedes sólo son títeres que siguen órdenes sin saber el porque**

Empezó a brincar para salir de ese lugar pero fue acorralada. Era algo arriesgado pero valía la pena salvarla, valía la pena conocerla y pedirle de favor que fuera su espada mientras el sería el escudo. Quería tener esa fuerza que le iba ayudar en su búsqueda, en su venganza. Le pidió que fuera a buscarlo al centro de Den, en su puesto de comida. Y aún cuando la esperaba, dudaba que llegará hasta que vio a una chica con una sudadera negra, la gorra de la misma cubriendo su rostro. Una suave y delgada voz salió de esa desconocida, una orden de comida que aceptó como si nada.

Dudaba al momento de que le dio su orden y ella le pago con timidez. A penas habían rozado sus manos cuando ella la quito con rapidez.

 **-Gracias Unnamed**

Se paralizó al escuchar aquel nombre. Vio que aquella pequeña y delgada figura se alejaba. Y se puso a pensar de lo joven que era, por un momento, pensó en su hermano menor. Cuando ella se alejó, pudo apreciarlo mejor, notó un pequeño short de color verde que a penas y se notaba con la sudadera como unas largas calcetas negras y unos tennis.

 **-Espera Unknown** -Gritó Shoichi. **\- Por favor, ayúdame, no creí que fueras tan joven pero ahora puedo imaginar que tu también sufriste sobre el caso Lost, yo sólo quiero saber el porque paso, quiero ayudar a mi hermano menor** -Estaba desesperado. **\- Yo podría ayudarte, yo sería tu escudo pero por favor, ayúdame**

Un intenso silencio se formó. Shoichi pensó que no había podido convencer a la joven pero la escucho suspirar y la observo darse la vuelta.

 **-Esta bien, te ayudaré**

 **-¡Gracias! Yo soy Kusanagi Shoichi**

La observo dudar un poco en alzar su mano pero fue suficiente su valentía para bajar aquella gorra y observarla con atención. Una chica muy linda se escondía detrás de aquella sudadera, de la máscara de su versión en Vrains. Enormes ojos verde, un esmeralda muy bonito que nunca había visto, flequillo de cabello azul con mechones rosas, cabello oscuro y amarrado en una coleta alta, caía con gracia, peinaba lo largo de su cabello para volver a mirarlo. La mirada sería de su rostro como la determinación de sus ojos, le demostraba que ella era demasiado fuerte, que ella era lo que todo ese tiempo había estado buscando para avanzar.

 **-Mi nombre es Fujiki, Fujiki Yusaku**

Fue en ese momento donde el equipo entre ambos empezaría, donde sus caminos de juntaron y el mismo sentimiento sería suficiente para buscar lo que tanto querían.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Yei! Un capítulo bastante interesante, Yusaku le dijo a Takeru el nombre del padre de Aiko pero no revelará más hasta un momento indicado. ¡Esperen los siguientes capítulos con ansias. Tal vez le estoy cortando mucho a los capítulos pero es para que está historia como lo que tengo imaginado, avance de una manera perfecta.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 5 de Junio de 2019**


	14. Trece

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Un capítulo más! Voy adelantar hasta cierto punto para no quedarme atrás. Siento que la tercer temporada de Vrains, sea la última que Ai ahora sea el enemigo, es algo que va a destrozar a Yusaku. Y en lo que llegó a ese momento, quiero que disfruten de nuestra linda Yusaku Fem, continuaremos con la historia de Kusanagi sobre como conoció a Yusaku y algunas historias más. ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 _ **-A puesto a que Yusaku-sama se arrepintió de decir su nombre** _-Se burló Ai.

 **-Casi** -Kusanagi soltó una carcajada ante el recuerdo. **\- Después de que me dijo su nombre, se puso nerviosa, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y me pidió que no la mirara tanto y no me burlara de su nombre ya que le fue otorgado a petición de su abuelo y aunque fuera nombre de hombre, no puede hacer algo para cambiarlo** -Suspiró. **\- Lo mismo que les dice a todos**

 **-Casi puedo sentir aquella pena** -Murmuró Takeru. **\- Aunque siento su vergüenza cuando alguien le hablé de esa manera**

 **-Me pidió que la llamará de otras maneras para evitar la vergüenza**

 _ **-¿Y como te pedía?**_ -Pregunto Flame.

 **-Que la llamará Yu-chan, Yusa o Fujiki** -Shoichi soltó una risita.

 _ **-¡Cómo cuando la primera vez que nos vimos!**_ -Agregó Ai.

Escucharon a Aiko gritar, estiraba sus manitas a Takeru mientras hacia un adorable puchero y sus ojitos empezaban a salir lágrimas, era aquella amenaza de que si seguía siendo ignorada y no le daba unos cuantos mimos, un poderoso y temido llanto iba a realizar. Este no se resistió en levantarse y cargar a la menor, era demasiado adorable. Inmediatamente la pequeña soltó risitas como pequeños gritos, se movía un poco inquieta y juntaba sus manitas; cada día se volvía más activa. Le puso su babero como limpiaba aquellas pequeñas babas con un pañuelo. Shoichi se levantó para buscar un biberón en la bolsa que Yusaku siempre preparaba, la calentó un poco y al ver que era la temperatura correcta se lo dio al joven. Este lo tomo y se lo dio a la menor que empezó a removerse feliz, inmediatamente empezó a comer con tranquilidad.

Takeru sonrió, Aiko se parecía tanto a Yusaku, tanto que ojos como lo pálido de su piel, su cabello oscuro y esa sonrisita que la menor sacaba aunque le gustaría saber más de aquellos mechones blancos en el cabello de la menor. ¿Serían del padre? Le gustaría saber más de él pero no quería presionar a su amiga. En algun momento lo iba a conocer.

 **-Pasamos días en donde ella tuvo que hacer varias cosas en este equipo** -Kusanagi posó su mano en la mesa. **\- Creo varios sistemas de seguridad como una caja fuerte donde guardar la información que encontremos, instaló varias cosas más y me enseñaba como manejarlos, Yusaku es bastante inteligente**

 _ **-Tengo entendido que fue fácil para ella hacer todo eso cuando sus padres de igual manera se la pasan pegados entre monitores** _-Ai alzó los hombros despreocupado. _ **\- Son duelistas también pero son más de estar todo el tiempo sentados**_

 **-Incluso un día me sorprendí de que ella fuera donde Jin estaba internado** -Shoichi sonrió. **\- Curiosamente fue en la misma clínica donde ella estaba internada y donde suele visitar, ella era la visita de mi hermano, ese día, fue la primera vez que vi a mi hermano hablar con alguien, que no se veía tenso por la presencia de alguien** -Acarició las mejillas de Aiko. **\- Supe después de ella que tiene a su hermano Jun y que también haría todo lo posible por ver a su hermano menor mejor, ella tiene ese sentido protector**

 _ **-¿Y que paso después?**_ -Habló Flame mientras picaba las regordetas mejillas de la menor.

Kusanagi tomo un poco de agua para seguir con su narración. Ver como la chica se esforzaba en combatir contra cualquier títere de Hanoi, estudiar cada día lo que ella le enseñaba en su monitor y ofrecerle de comer cuando era demasiado tarde. Saber que esa duelista era fuerte pero le hacía falta algo más. Era bastante hábil hasta el punto de predecir los movimientos de sus enemigos. Aprendía mucho de ella y agradecía que fuera la única que supiera como tratar a su hermano, aunque de alguna manera lo entendía, ella había estado en ese mismo lugar desde hace tiempo. El corazón le pedía que ayudará y ella se esforzaba.

Fue algo curioso que se interesara por aquella mazmorra de alguien en la red. Como si fuera un juego virtual donde al final del camino había un importante tesoro, un deck Cyberse oculto pero tenían que pasar varias trampas y sobrevivir para llegar en ello. La noto pensativa, mirando aquel cartel, Shoichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía de la chica, claro; no estaba a la edad de comportarse como un muchachito hormonal, prefirió guardar la postura, ella aún era un joven.

 **-No me había puesto a pensar antes** -Susurró Yusaku. **\- Hanoi recolecta cartas de este tipo pero no sabemos el motivo** -Habló mirando al monitor. **\- Ellos temen algo, quieren destruir algo** -Su mirada mostraba decisión. **\- Vamos, hay que ir por ese tesoro**

 **-¿En serio vas a ir?**

Se encontraban en aquel laberinto donde fuera que pisaba, Unnamed no dejaba de meterse en problemas, agradecía que Unknown de encontrará ahí con el para ayudarle a subir. Era vergonzoso que una chica duelista le ayudará, realmente agradecía que nadie miraba aunque en cierto punto le daba igual, era demasiada la ayuda que le brindaba y no sabía como podía pagarle. Notaba la seriedad de la chica, observaba todo con atención. Fue gracias a ella que llegaron al final, donde al mismo tiempo llego un títere de Hanoi y se escondieron para ver lo que tenía que realizar. Era un puzzle, un juego donde tenía que cumplir ciertos objetivos y podrá ganar, veía las cartas con atención, como aquel de Hanoi se movía pero al final, fue todo en vano cuando aquel NPC le ganó y una bestia morada apareció para hacer un cierre forzoso de sesión y que aquel disco de duelos fuera un trofeo más.

Unnamed no dudaba de Unknown, sabía que ella era bastante hábil. Sólo fue cuestión de verla decidida mientras analizaba todo, mientras subía su mano a su mentón y pensaba en sus estrategias. Estaba demasiado concentrada mirando todo lugar y tratando de que sus movimientos fueran los correctos. Claro, nunca esperaron que un miembro de Hanoi llegará a observarlos, no sabían el porque también ellos querían ese deck, al final, Unnamed pudo detenerlo para que su compañera terminará. Analizaba todo, observaba con atención como aquellas piedras se movieran, era con sí encontrará algo, no sabía el que pero esperaba que le contará. Al final, fue una sorpresa que ella ganará.

Aunque al final, pareciera que aquel trofeo había sido una farsa, fue idea de la chica ir hasta unos almacenes cerda de la Bahía. Donde un puente estaba en construcción y Yusaku miraba con atención.

 **-¿Cómo es que conoces estos lugares?** -Preguntó con curiosidad Shoichi.

 **-He intercambiado información o hago tratos, consigo mi dinero y ellos lo que quieren** -Alzó los hombros despreocupada. **\- No dejo que vean mi rostro y siempre modificó mi voz con un programa, también me ha tocado escapar de ellos pero eso es lo más fácil cuando puedo tirarlos**

 **-Eres bastante hábil**

 **-Bueno, estoy acostumbrada a estar en lugares poco comunes** -Yusaku le miro. **\- Este es el peligro de ser un hacker ¿Aún te quieres dedicar a esto?**

La forma en que habían llegado a ese lugar fue gracias al mapa que había construido en el duelo. La forma de las cartas y la información que guardo en su disco de duelos. Llegar a esa habitación y ver aquella misma caja que aparecía en Vrains. Con la identificación del disco de duelos pudo abrirla y las cartas Cyberse que tanto habían querido, ahí estaban. Shoichi vio por primera vez una linda sonrisa en la chica. Chocharon sus puños y quedaron de acuerdo en seguir trabajando juntos.

 **-Valla, la historia al final era cierta** -Takeru sonrió, tomo a la bebé y la puso en su hombro para darle pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. **\- Desde entonces, Yusaku utiliza el deck que encontraron**

 **-Así es**

 _ **-Pero aún no es Playmaker ¿Verdad?** _-Ai pareciera feliz. Shoichi sólo sonrió.

La manera en que Unknown cambiará al nombre de Playmaker fue por algo que ella hacía con tanta naturalidad, utilizar estrategias.

Era un poco tarde cuando Shima decidió hablar. Yusaku quería azotarlo contra la mesa por pedirle tal petición, por un lado, sabía que su gordito compañero no sabía que era Playmaker pero decirle que su secreto era que trabajaba y que la chantajeara con eso para ayudarle a enviar invitación de un evento de Blue Angel. Fue cuestión de que diera media vuelta e ignorara los gritos de su amigo, le daba igual lo que hiciera, de alguna manera podia conseguir ese permiso. Al llegar a la camioneta, vio como ambos hombres jugaban con su pequeña, Ai y Flame la hacían reír, la pequeña aplaudía y soltaba carcajadas, fue hasta que ella apareció que la menor empezó a llamar su atención. Le alegraba que su pequeña no llorara por que ella no estaba, que la pudiera dejar con ellos cuando tuviera algunas cosas que realizar. Cuando Takeru la vio, se dio cuenta que la chica era más fuerte de lo esperaba, eran aquellas fortalezas que le gustaba de la chica, que le gustaba de la duelista más fuerte.

No podía abandonar a Kiku, amaba a su mejor amiga pero Yusaku, ella era una chica bastante fuerte que no podia evitar sentir que su corazón enloqueciera al verla, al ver cada una de sus habilidades, de sus fortalezas como el ver aque sonrisa en su rostro y esa amabilidad con la que trata a las personas. Era eso que le gustaba, que hacía querer más a esa chica de hermosos ojos esmeraldas como querer a esa pequeña bebé que soltaba risitas. Yusaku salió de la camioneta junto con la pañalera y Aiko, tenía que cambiarla de pañal. Takeru sólo observaba a su amiga.

 _ **-¿Qué piensas Takeru?** _-Preguntó Flame.

 **-Pienso que Yusaku es una chica increíble** -Sonrió. **\- Ella siempre será una chica fuerte, admiro eso de ella**

 _ **-¿Seguro que solo es admiración?**_

Pero Takeru no respondió. Suspiro un poco.

 **.o.**

Los guardias de seguridad no podían creer que la hermosa mujer de nombre Taki Kyoko era uno de los caballeros Hanoi, ni mucho menos fuera la doctora Vyra, quien creó aquel virus que dio muchos problemas como víctimas. Sin embargo, estaban tan interesados en verla que nunca se daban cuenta de aquel pequeño programa instalado en su sistema y aunque hicieran un diagnóstico, nunca se darían cuenta por lo bien oculto que se encontraba. Era momento de que Ryoken, Fausto, Gerome y Spectre rescataran a su último integrante pero antes de eso, tenían que analizar muchas cosas.

Revolver se encontraba escuchando lo que sus hermanos decían. El como las cosas empezaban a complicarse, los nuevos enemigos que aparecieron como la forma en que le habían robado los datos a Jin Kusanagi, eso le dolía demasiado. Jin era un buen amigo que le ayudaba con Yusaku, quien de vez en cuando tenía el contacto y le ayudaba avanzar a pesar de que sabía que era de Hanoi pero eso no le importaba, tenía un amigo.

 **-Fujiki Yusaku y Homura Takeru, sabemos quienes son pero si les pudiéramos quitar a sus Ignis** -Fausto comentó.

 **-No lo harán** -Revolver fue decidido. **\- No es la manera correcta, arreglamos las cosas en los duelos, no en la vida real** -Suspiró ante la sorpresa de sus hermanos. **\- Lo que tengamos que resolver con Playmaker y Soulburner es a parte, no podemos hacerles daño en la vida real, no puedo permitirlo**

 **-Entiendo, lo lamento por opinar de esa manera** -Fausto hizo una reverencia. **\- No estaba pensando en la importancia de Playmaker y Soulburner**

 **-Sabemos que si lastimamos a sus Ignis, ellos también podrían salir perjudicados** -Gerome opinó. **\- No sería lo correcto por obvias razones** -Miró de reojo a Revolver. **\- No nos acercaremos a ellos a menos de que usted nos pida**

Miraron un poco a Revolver, sabía que iba a ser difícil para él pero encontraría alguna manera para solucionarlo. Decidieron ignorar todo y seguir discutiendo aquellos temas pendientes. Sentirse un poco mal al ver a Soulburner, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso de verlo tan cerca de Playmaker y como los dos usuarios de Ignis se juntaban por alguna razón aún desconocida como saber que fue lo que paso en aquella puerta que atravesaron. Ver el avance de Playmaker, tenía el control de la invocación Link como Ritual y Fusión, ese mismo camino lo seguía Soulburner, de igual manera avanzaba aunque la confianza que tenía con su Ignis era un poco molesta. Una sorpresa que ambos niños avanzaran para bien.

 **-Los Ignis fueron con sus usuarios pero el mío no ha venido a mi** -Se quejó Spectre.

 **-Es que estas de lado de Hanoi y nosotros los destruimos** -Se burló Gerome.

 **-Es cierto**

La union de SOL con Go Onizuka, como querer seguir el contacto con Blood Shepherd para que les ayudará con cierto plan. Investigando cada uno de los movimientos que tengan los Ignis. Había algo que no le gustaba a Revolver, tenía que seguir investigando, tenía que estar seguro que Playmaker estaría segura y no haría algo arriesgado. Suspiro, era inútil pensar que no lo haría, ella se estaba arriesgando mucho por saber de Jin. Ahora que tenía una nueva perspectiva de lo que su padre estaba haciendo, tenia algo más que hacer. Una vez que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, era hora de ir por su último integrante. Se acercaban con cuidado a la prisión de máxima seguridad. Mientras Ryoken se acercaba, los otros tres vigilaban las cámaras y se ponían de acuerdo por cual era la entrada más cercana en su huída.

Sus sistemas de seguridad no detectaba aquel programa fantasma, aquel programa que fue instalado en la celda de su hermana para que actuará como un tapón mientras ellos iban a rescatarla. Cuando llegaron, entraron como fantasmas, los guardias de seguridad se encontraban en su descanso y las personas que observaban las cámaras de seguridad, sólo alardeaban. Ryoken pensó que tal vez estaba cometiendo crímenes que podrían perjudicarlo pero era algo que tenía que hacer para prepararse a lo que vendría.

 **-Sólo tendremos 20 minutos, seremos como unos fantasmas** -Habló Fausto.

 **-Ese es el tiempo necesario, sólo entraremos y saldremos sin que se den cuenta** -Habló Ryoken.

Caminaron con tranquilidad, observaba aquella prisión, era tranquila y no había nadie en los pasillos, estaban cerradas las puertas hasta que llegó a donde estaba su hermana, se abrió automáticamente, sonrió al ver a Taki Kyoko con bien. Esta sonrió maternalmente, su pequeño hermano menor había ido por ella aunque fuera arriesgado, después podría regañarlo pero ahora quería salir de ese lugar.

 **-Me alegra volver a verte doctora Taki** -Ryoken sonrió. **\- Lamento la tardanza**

 **-Esta bien Ryoken-sama** -Sonrió. **\- Una nueva guerra va a empezar ¿No es así?** -Se levantó de su cama. **\- Yo siempre lo seguiré**

No pudieron evitar abrazarse. Taki quería a Ryoken como su hermano menor desde que lo cuidaba por órdenes de Kogami padre. Para Ryoken, era su figura materna después de sintió la falta de su madre en la infancia, Taki era lo más cercano a una hermana, a una madre. No tardaron más, salieron de aquel lugar con calma, aún tenían unos cuantos minutos. Los guardias de seguridad no iban a notar que ella ya no está, al menos hasta que estuvieran más lejos de aquel lugar.

 **-Es momento de que Hanoi regrese al escenario del destino** -Ryoken susurró.

Los policías gritaron al ver que la imagen de la cámara de seguridad se distorsionaba y la imagen de Taki Kyoko había desaparecido las sirenas se escucharon. Uno de ellos corrió a la celda pero efectivamente estaba abierta y estaba vacía. Tenían que dar el aviso de inmediato que la hacker había desaparecido y emitir un boletín de búsqueda.

 **.o.**

Yusaku caminaba tranquila esa noche. Había salido tarde de la escuela por ayudar a Takeru, Aoi y Shima con algunas clases que realmente dudaba que sus amigos eran los que se dormían en clases y ella era la que tomaba notas de lo que veían. Aoi se lo iba agradecer con unas deliciosas galletas y más regalos para Aiko, debería pedirle que no la consintiera mucho pero sabía que no iba a escuchar. Takeru le prometió que iba a cuidar más a Aiko cuando estuviera trabajando y Shima, bueno, el prometió que iba hablar bien de ella con Playmaker.

Aunque ahora que pensaba, Takeru se comportaba de una manera distinta, un poco más nervioso como dejar que tocará su mano. Bueno, eran amigos, no había problema alguno.

Suspiraba cansada. Su cuello dolía, ya quería llegar con Kusanagi, comer un poco y después sólo llegar a casa a descansar junto con Aiko. Cada día, su pequeña era más activa, al menos agradecía que la menor ya tiene sus horarios de sueño más establecidos y ahora podia dormir más en las noches son tener que desvelarse. Claro, los llantos en la madrugada seguían pero se le pasaba al verla. Ese día, le había mandado un correo más a Ryoken junto con una foto de su pequeña dormida mientras chupaba su dedo pulgar y abrazaba el muñeco de Playmaker.

 _Ella es linda mientras duerme. Es una lástima que tenga que dejarla mientras me voy a la escuela. Quisiera disfrutar más de que estuviera dormida pero adoro sus risitas cuando está despierta. Espero que estés bien, te quiero._

La noche era calida. Escuchaba a Ai hablar pero realmente no prestaba atención a lo que mencionaba. Extrañaba hablar con Jin, realmente estaba haciendo todo lo posible por saber la verdad, por saber donde quedaron aquellos datos desaparecidos. Agradecía que tuviera de su lado a Flame como Ai. De Windy aún existían dudas, fue algo curioso que Bohman se encontrará donde el dijo. No confiaba en Windy a pesar de que estaba a favor de la coexistencia entre Ignis y humanos. Había algo que no lograba entender, algo que no lograba ver. Tal vez...

 **-Oh** -Ai llamo su atención. **\- Tenemos un mensaje de Kusanagi**

 **-¿De Kusanagi? Algo debió pasar** -Empezó a correr al lugar donde seguro, estaba.

 **-¿No lo vas a leer?**

Corrió hasta llegar al camión amarillo. Aunque estuviera cansada, abrió las puertas y subió con rapidez. Lo primero que busco con la mirada fue a su pequeña, la encontró en esa silla para auto, se encontraba jalando y rompiendo una hoja de papel, un chupón en su boca y soltando risitas con tanto destrozo. Después miro a Kusanagi, este se mantenía serio. Con un gesto, le pedía que mirará el monitor. Un tanto temerosa se acercó para ver o que estaba ahí. Se quedó sin aliento al leer aquella noticia. Ai miraba con atención.

 **-La doctora Taki se fugó de la cárcel de máxima seguridad** -Kusanagi habló.

 **-Vyra** -Yusaku susurró. **\- Hanoi, si ese es el caso, fue Revolver quien ayudó con esto**

 **-Si, no hay duda de que fueron ellos** -Kusanagi suspiro. **\- Tenemos a SOL sobre nosotros, tenemos a Blood Shepherd como Go Onizuka y Bohman**

 _ **-Revolver ahora va aparecer** _-Habló Ai. _ **\- Tantos enemigos juntos**_

Yusaku apretó el celular que guardaba en su bolsa de su chaqueta. ¿Ryoken hizo eso? Lo podia comprender, era su hermana, su familia pero no creyó que llegará tan lejos por ella. ¿Qué estaría tramando? No podia encontrar una respuesta. Sólo guardo silencio, miro aquella nota una y otra vez. Momentos como esos, le gustaría saber que es lo que piens, que es lo que va a pasar más adelante que ahora todos están apareciendo y probablemente, den más problemas.

Un grito se escuchó en algún punto del mar. Varias cosas salían volando y tanto Gerome como Spectre se ocultaron detrás de Fausto. Sabían que la ira de Taki Kyoko iba a ser grande cuando se enterara pero nunca llegaron a imaginar que explotará hasta el punto que Ryoken estuviera inconsciente en el piso de su barco con el tacón del zapato de Vyra, en su cabeza.

¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡La temible chancla voladora que en algún punto de la vida, los niños le tenemos miedo a las madres! ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado? No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo que son duda, estar a bueno. ¿Qué está pasando con Takeru? ¡Adivinen!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 5 de Junio de 2019**


	15. Catorce

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Yei! Espero que estén listos para descubrir muchas cosas, cosas lindas y otras más que nos destruirán. ¡Será realmente hermoso este capítulo! Un capítulo bastante interesante el cual, le dará entrada a muchas cosas adelante. ¿Estas listos? ¡Pues no hay que tardar más!**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Ryoken se encontraba de rodillas, con la cara en el piso y una venda en su cabeza, varios zapatos se encontraban a su alrededor como varias sillas y otros objetos. Taki Kyoko se encontraba sentada frente a él con sus piernas cruzadas y si las miradas mataran, el joven creador de los caballeros Hanoi y su adorado hermano menor, ya estuviera bajo el mar, ya estuviera en las profundidades conociendo y siendo devorado por esas misteriosas criaturas. Gerome estaba escondido detrás de Fausto, en algún punto Spectre se había ido algún lado. Llegaron a imaginar que la doctora iba a explotar pero nunca creyeron que iba atentar contra la vida de Ryoken. En ese momento empezaron a sentir pena por su joven líder, incluso no pudieron evitar sorprenderse de la hábil puntería que tenía su compañera.

Hicieron una nota mental: Nunca hacer enojar a Taki Kyoko y mucho menos tratar de huir, es capaz de lanzar objetos y dando ese temible golpe en la cabeza.

 **-En mi opinión...**

 **-Tu no opinaras Fausto** -Kyoko le respondió con enojo. Este sólo dio un paso atrás. **\- ¿Que tienes que decir a tu favor ¿Ryoken? Lo que digas podrá ser utilizado en tu contra** -Miro a su hermano menor que temblaba un poco. **\- Repite lo que dijiste hace unos momentos**

 **-Qué Yusaku Fujiki es Playmaker y...**

 **-Eso ya entendí** -Le interrumpió. **\- No quieras cambiar el tema**

 **-Qué deje a Yusaku en Den City con una pequeña bebé** -Susurró. **\- Una pequeña bebé que es nuestra hija**

Alzó un poco la vista para ver a su hermana que suspiraba. Subía su mano a su frente y negaba levemente, tal pareciera que estaba murmurando que esa no había sido la manera en que lo habían educado. Ryoken bajo su mirada un tanto apenado, ahora que volvía a repetir esas palabras, realmente sonaba mal. Tenía un mal sabor de boca con sólo repetir aquellas palabras. Sus hermanos le enseñaron la responsabilidad, incluso tener sexo responsable y seguro pero saber que había una pequeña descendiente en su espera como la manera en la que decidió huir, era lo peor de las cosas.

 **-No me molesta que adelantaras todos esos planes que tenías sobre tu futuro y en algún punto de tu vida tener una linda familia** -Habló con tranquilidad Taki. **\- Yusaku-kun es una linda chica y yo ya podia imaginar que en algún punto te casarias con ella y tendrías lindos pequeños corriendo por la casa pero ella aún es una niña y la dejaste sola con una gran responsabilidad entre manos** -Suspiró. **\- Lo que me molesta, es que decidiste huir en lugar de estar a su lado cuando ella más te necesitaba, que huiste de tus responsabilidades por nosotros**

Ryoken alzó la mirada un tanto confundido. Miro a su hermana que sonreía con ternura, no se veía enojada como desde un principio y antes de desmayarse por el golpe, se veía más tranquila, comprensiva. Volteó a sus espaldas para ver como sus hermanos asentian al mismo tiempo, en esos momentos, tanto Gerome como Fausto no querían contradecir a Taki, temian que la pequeña maceta que decoraba la mesa, saliera volando y se estrellara en alguno de ellos. Aunque ya no eran aquellos adolescentes que se conocieron, aún le seguían teniendo miedo a la única mujer de su grupo. Ryoken volvió a ver a su hermana, como esta se arrodillaba frente a él y acariciaba su mejilla con tranquilidad, con aquella ternura que siempre le gustó.

 **-Ustedes son la única familia que me queda** -Habló Ryoken. **\- Después de la muerte de mi padre, ustedes son lo único que tengo como recuerdo a él, no podía abandonarlos** -Su voz se rompía. **\- No después de tantas cosas que han pasado y que se han esforzado por hacer**

 **-Ryoken Kogami** -Tembló un poco al escuchar a su hermana diciendo su nombre completo. **\- Ahora ellas también son tu familia, fue sorprendente saber que Yusaku-kun sea tu enemiga pero es más importante saber que ella es la chica que amas** -Abrazó a su pequeño hermano. Sentía como la abrazaba con cariño y su blusa se mojó un poco por las lágrimas de ese joven. **\- Imagina el dolor que ella sintió, el miedo de que tu no estuvieras a su lado, ese miedo de ya no volver a ver las personas que ama por un embarazo de alto riesgo** -Acarició el cabello de Ryoken. **\- Una mujer es capaz de entregar la vida por sus hijos, en el parto, ellas se juegan la vida, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si al llegar a Den te enteras que ella ya no está con vida? Esa pequeña bebé no la podrías conocer, sus padres se quedarían con la custodia y tu no podrías hacer nada porque decidiste abandonarla**

 **-No sabría que hacer, yo también tenía miedo, estaba furioso pero no le podía hacer eso a ella, este tiempo lejos de ella lo utilice para pensar pero** -Respondió con dolor. **\- La amo mucho, la amo demasiado pero...**

 **-Lo se** -Taki empezó a llorar. **\- Se que te dolió saber la verdad, se que entraste en pánico cuando tu padre murió y que sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en nosotros porque somos familia pero** -Separó el rostro de Ryoken de su blusa. Limpiaba aquellas lágrimas con cariño. **\- Tienes que dejar ir el pasado, nosotros estaremos bien sin ti, ahora tienes un presente con ella, un futuro con esa pequeña bebé** -Sonrió antes de besar su frente. **\- Sinceramente, no me hubiera importado si me dejaras en ese lugar por ellas**

 **-¿Estas diciendo que era mejor dejarse sola en esa prisión mientras yo era feliz con Yusaku?**

 **-Llegado a este punto, si** -Ambos soltaron risitas. **\- Quiero que cuando regresemos a Den City, busques a Yusaku, te reconcilies con ella y aceptes a esa pequeña bebé, se cuanto te duele por la manera en que viste sufrir a esa chica antes pero estoy segura que a ella no le importará tener tu apellido** -Quito los cabellos traviesos de su hermano. **\- Y después, llevala con nosotros, nada nos haría más feliz que conocer a esa pequeña que es parte de ti y ella**

 **-Puedo mostrarte fotos de mi pequeña** -Ryoken sonrió con orgullo, no sabían lo bien que se sentía decir que era suya, aunque nunca trato de ocultarla. **\- Yusaku me manda muchas fotos de ella cada semana ¿Te gustaría ver lo hermosa que es?**

 **-¡Claro!**

Taki y Ryoken volvieron abrazarse mientras la única mujer se disculpaba por el golpe en la cabeza como por destruir varias cosas en el proceso, Ryoken le resto importancia diciendo que se lo merecía. Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la computadora más cerca, el de ojos celestes entró a su correo y le mostró cada uno de esos mensajes que Yusaku le dejaba, incluso el de ese día, Taki no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de emoción al ver a la pequeña dueña de los suspiros y la emoción de su pequeño hermanito. Era una hermosa muñequita de porcelana que no paraba de mostrar el lado tierno de todo bebé. Aquellas risitas como carcajadas, el dulce nombre que se le fue otorgado como ese hermoso color de ojos que podía presumir. Aquel par de hermosos ojos que la enamoraron y que no pudo evitar abrazar a Ryoken de la emoción.

Esa pequeña sería muy hermosa al crecer. Era fiel creyente que esa niña destruiría al mundo con su inteligencia por ambos padres pero poco le importó si podía malcriarla un poco y consentirla. Claro, si ambos padres nunca se enterarán de que fue su culpa que la niña fuera así. Ya quería imaginar a su querido hermanito quejarse de los celos a todo ser que se atreviera a respirar el mismo aire de su muñeca. Ahora, ya no valían los regaños, venía el apoyo.

 **-Por cierto** -Llamó la atención de Ryoken. **\- ¿Qué pasará con los padres de Yusaku-kun?**

 **-Sólo se que me quieren matar** -Suspiró. **\- Varios quieren mi cabeza pero hablaré con ellos, lo prometo**

 **-Esta bien**

Siguieron viendo aquellas fotos. Spectre entraba a la habitación con una charola de plata junto con una tetera y varias tazas. Sabía que así de intenso iba a estar la situación así que prefirió escaparse unos momentos para evitar querer meterse en los problemas que no le llaman. Pero al ver que el ambiente estaba más relajado, pudo soltar ese aire que guardaba para acercarse con cuidado, dejar aquello y empezar a limpiar lo que habían roto. Ver la sonrisa de Ryoken y de Taki, ver a Gerome y Fausto tranquilos y de cierta manera, tirados en el piso como muñecos por soportar tantos gritos de la única mujer que se encontraba, era algo que disfrutaba de su pequeña familia.

Ahora que tenía a ellos de su lado, podia decir que tenía una familia. Tomó la pequeña planta para poder brindarle un poco de agua. Le gustaba estar así con ellos y realmente deseaba que fuera para siempre.

 **.o.**

Takeru había tratado de buscar a Yusaku por toda la escuela en la hora de descanso. Cuando se habia levantado de su lugar al momento de que el profesor saliera del salón al escuchar la campana, estaba subiendo las escaleras del salon al lugar de su amiga para pedir permiso y comer con ella, la chica había desaparecido con Ai. Aoi sólo negó mientras alzaba los hombros, tampoco había visto cuando se habia ido. Takeru suspiro, dio las gracias y empezó a caminar por la escuela. Varias chicas y chicos, le pedían si querían comer con ellos pero el sólo negó con amabilidad para seguir caminando.

Sabía que algo le pasaba, lo podía ver en su mirada, en la forma que le había saludado en la mañana antes de entrar a clases. Aquella mirada nostálgica, una mirada que el a veces tenía cuando recordaba a sus padres. No sabía a que se debía pero tenía curiosidad y si podría ayudarle, estaba bien para él.

Llegó a la cafetería pero sabía muy bien que ella no se acercaría a ese lugar por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba. Todo estaba abarrotado hasta que la voz disimulada de Flame le dio una idea.

 ** _-Tal vez este en la azotea_**

Este camino con rapidez. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta al final, ahí se veía a Yusaku, su cabello amarrado danzando con el aire. Le daba la espalda pero podía apreciar que la chica miraba a la nada. La caja de comida a un lado como Ai observando el mismo escenario que su origen. Se acercó con cuidado para tocar su hombro con suavidad y ver como ella brindaba un poco. Miro a Takeru y sonrió. La escuchó suspirar para volver a mirar frente a ella.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Preguntó Takeru.

 **-Sólo pensaba** -Susurró Yusaku. **\- Hay tantas emociones que existen antes de que empiece la guerra que me abruma** -Miró a Takeru de reojo. **\- Varios enemigos y sin ningún tipo de información que nos pueda ayudar**

 ** _-¿Tal vez se deba a que Vyra salió de la cárcel?_** -Preguntó Flame.

Takeru guardo silencio. Miro con atención a la chica, se le notaba con nostalgia hasta que vio algo curioso. Dos pequeños colgantes que lucían su cuello, la veía subir su mano y acariciar aquellos accesorios, la escuchaba suspirar y como los apretaba a su pecho.

 **-Supongo que son importantes para ti**

Yusaku no entendió hasta que Takeru señaló el cuello de la chica. La de ojos esmeraldas sonrió con ternura al tocar aquellos collares.

 **-Son parte de una promesa** -Miro a Takeru. **\- Una promesa donde él iba a regresar a Den una vez que terminaramos de pensar en aquello que nos hizo daño y que provocó todo esto** -Sonrió. **\- Donde regresaría y podríamos hablar de todos los problemas que dimos al otro**

 **-Se nota que lo amas demasiado, creo que me dijiste que se llama Ryoken** -Takeru sonrió. **\- Pero ¿Y si no regresa?**

 **-Él va a regresar** -Yusaku miro el horizonte. **\- Estoy segura de ello**

 **-Pero ¿Y si no pasa eso?** -Volvió a insistir Takeru. **\- No sabemos como nos dirige el destino en nuestro camino, pueden suceder ciertas cosas y justo cuando piensas en algo bueno, de alguna u otra manera, sucede algo malo**

 ** _-Takeru_** -Susurró Flame.

 **-Lo lamento** -Sonrió. **\- Pero así pasó con mis padres, ellos me buscaron por tanto tiempo pero murieron, nunca más pude volver a verlos, mi vida terminó por romperse ese día**

 **-Si eso ocurre** -Habló Yusaku. **\- Se que no estoy sola, mis padres me apoyarían al igual que mi hermano** -Sonrió. **\- Shoichi también estaría ahí, Aoi me ayudaría, lucharía por proteger a Jin como Aiko, me esforzaria más en la escuela para que mi niña tuviera un mejor futuro, uno mejor del que yo tuve** -Volvió a mirar a Takeru. **\- Se que también te tengo a ti, se que me desmoronaria pero continuaria viviendo por él y por ella**

 **-Yo podría ayudarte** -Tomó las manos de Yusaku. **\- Yo podría ayudarte con Aiko, ayudarte en todo**

 **-Takeru, gracias pero no puedo tomar tu oferta** -Yusaku sonrió, apretó sus manos. **\- Eres un buen amigo pero no puedo aceptarlo, confío en Ryoken y lo seguiré esperando** -Soltó una risita. **\- Tu tienes alguien especial, si amas a Kiku por la manera en la que hablas, entonces no la dejes ir**

Takeru sintió un poco de dolor en su pecho pero tenía razón, amaba Kiku pero también quería a Yusaku. Era ese sentimiento que lo hacía confundirse. Sin embargo, pensó que si dejaba a un lado a Kiku, le doleria más ver a la chica triste, siendo que es una de las únicas que le ayudo a crecer. Admiraba a Yusaku, cada una de sus habilidades, esa hermosa sonrisa como sus fortalezas pero de igual manera, ya sabía que el corazón de la chica ya estaba ocupado. Era más que obvio que no iba aceptar alguien más. Ver a la pequeña bebé le confirmaba ese amor. Takeru sólo suspiro, sonrió, quería pedirle una última cosa más.

 **-¿Podría pedirte una cosa?**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-¿Me podrías dar un beso y asegurarme que seguiremos siendo amigos?**

 **-Seguiremos siendo amigos** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- ¿Puedes cerrar tus ojos?**

Takeru los cerró, sintio las manos de Yusaku en sus mejillas y como algo suave se juntaba a sus labios. Sólo pego sus labios y los separó. Sintio como ella se separaba, espero unos cuantos minutos para abrir los ojos y ver que ella ya no estaba. Suspiró, sonrió un poco y después miro a Flame quien se mantuvo callado. Con ese beso confirmó muchas cosas, era aquella misma admiración la que hacía especial a esa chica.

 ** _-¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?_**

 **-Que quiero a Yusaku como una amiga, como una compañera que voy apoyar**

 ** _-¿Tú corazón se calmó?_**

 **-Esta muy tranquilo**

 **.o.**

Yusaku estaba a punto de llegar a su casa cuando detuvo su andar y miro a su alrededor, claro, donde actualmente vivía, no habían muchas personas pero aún así le preocupaba que le dijeran loca por hablar con su disco de duelos o que realmente, de esa forma revelará su identidad. Ese día Kusanagi iba a estar ocupado trabajando en otro lugar un poco más apartado y ella queria pasar el tiempo con su pequeña bebé que la esperaba en casa. Hace tiempo que no pasaba más tiempo con la menor, de vez en cuando quería hacerlo para que Aiko no se sintiera sola. Al menos podría acabar sus tareas y dormir temprano, si es que Roboppy y Ai se lo permitían por estar entreteniendo a su hija. Miro su disco de duelos, soltó el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones.

 **-Ai** -Le hablo al monigote oscuro. Espero a que este apareciera. **\- No quiero que menciones alguien sobre esto**

 ** _-¿El beso con Takeru?_**

 **-No quiero que se lo menciones alguien** -Ordenó. **\- Ni mucho menos a Ryoken o Shoichi, esto es sólo algo entre nosotros y si lo haces, juro que te voy a eliminar**

 ** _-Esta bien, ya entendí_** -Ai se quejó. ** _\- Pero ¿Porqué lo hiciste? No logró entender aquello, se supone que esa acción sólo es para alguien que quieres_**

 **-Tal vez Takeru se encontraba confundido y por eso lo pidió, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes** -Suspiró, tocó sus labios. **\- El amor suele ser confuso, suele ser difícil y también suele lastimar mucho** -Miró a Ai. **\- Takeru estará bien, sólo tendrá que ordenar sus pensamientos**

 ** _-¿Y podrán seguir siendo amigos?_**

 **-Lo seremos, no creo que cambie algo en esto**

Y continuó con su camino antes de seguir escuchando una queja. Llego temprano a casa donde estuvo con su pequeña y jugó un poco con ella como brindando su comida, cambiando su pañal y de ropas porque había comprado de más como siempre, le gustaba verla con diferentes ropitas. Le seguía mostrando vídeos de Revolver como hacía sus tareas y leía aquellos documentos para poder entender a los Ignis. Sabía que algo estaba mal, que algo estaba fallando y que ellos, estaban relacionados de alguna manera. Donde tuvo que dejar a Ai como Roboppy al cuidado de Aiko mientras ella iba ayudar a la señora que vendía flores. Limpiaba como ayudaba a crear algún arregló que pedían. Era tranquilo ese lugar y le gustaba porque podía aprender más de aquellas flores como de cada uno de los significados que tienen para regalárselo a una persona especial.

Cuando subió a su cuarto, escuchaba que tanto Roboppy como Ai hablaban sobre algo. Suspiro, sabía que los tontos habían entrado otra vez al foro donde hablan de varios duelistas pero en especial de ella. Sabía que aquel monigote con líneas moradas, ya empezaba a presumir sobre lo grandioso que era. Cuando la escucharon hablar, Ai se puso nervioso mientras Roboppy sólo gritaba de alegría con lo que se encontraba ahí. Los escuchaba charlar pero poco le dio importancia cuando fue a la cuna de su pequeña para verla jugar con su peluche, la cargo y la llevo a la cocina, era momento de cenar cuando escucho un grito de Ai.

Lo miro de nuevo, un poco confundida hasta que el mismo monigote empezó a leer una y otra vez lo que los ojos de Roboppy le mostraba.

 ** _-Ignis de tierra, quiere conocer a Playmaker_** -Se alteró Ai. ** _\- Ese idiota ¡Esto de seguro es una trampa!_**

 **-¿Y porque lo sería?** -Habló Yusaku. **\- Aunque sea una, debemos verificar que tan cierto es**

 ** _-¿En serio te vas a encontrar con él?_**

 **-¿Tenemos de otra?**

Se quedaron mirando, un silencio donde Aiko soltaba risitas y aplaudía. Roboppy se alegraba por la menor y fue cuando entendieron, no tenían de otra y tenían que ver si era cierto aquel sujeto que se llamaba de esa manera. Esperarian al día siguiente para ir con Kusanagi y que les ayudará, sólo esperaban que nadie se diera cuenta de aquel mensaje.

Mientras tanto, en SOL, la asistente de Akira Zaizen había quedado a cargo mientras su superior salía por algunos asuntos de los cuales, no iba a tardar. Soltó una carcajada cuando una subordinada que monitorea la red, encuentra un mensaje donde el nombre "Ignis de Tierra" se hacía presente. Para ella era algo ilógico que un Ignis decidiera aparecer de la nada y que publicará su identidad junto con el mensaje de querer conocer a Playmaker. Sabia que era el mensaje de algún seguidor de la duelista.

 **-Sólo ignora el mensaje y monitorea otra cosa** -Fue lo que dijo.

 **-Pero...**

 **-Es algo que no va a pasar, así que mejor deja pasar ese mensaje**

La subordinada sólo suspiro y mejor empezó a leer otras cosas en la red, en aquellos foros donde publican varias cosas. Nadie se daba cuenta de la realidad de ese mensaje.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Creo que se llegaron a imaginar, que en algún momento tenía que poner algún momento entre Yusaku y Takeru. Es algo lindo porque así pensé de esta pareja desde un principio pero me puse a pensar, que mi niño iba a esperar a Ryoken por su futuro juntos. Fue necesaria esa escena para algo bonito y lo que vendrá en un futuro. ¡Será algo que llegará a nuestros corazones!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 7 de Junio de 2019**


	16. Quince

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Al fin! Pude terminar de escribir este capítulo, les juro que tuve que volver una y otra vez, y otra vez, este capítulo del anime. No quería que se me escapará algún diálogo o algún momento. Claro que añado un poco de lo que escribo pero quería que este capítulo fuera especial. ¡Y vaya que será un capitulo especial! Les juro que les va a encantar.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Sabían que Kusanagi Shoichi se iba a soltar a reír cuando le mostraron aquel mensaje de anoche donde el "Ignis de Tierra" hacia una petición para ver a Playmaker. Claro, lo primero que pensó fue que era una broma por parte de alguien o simplemente era una trampa, justo como Ai y Yusaku habían pensado pero no podían evitar que sentían curiosidad. La pequeña Aiko jugaba con el cabello de mamá mientras era cargada y le daba suaves palmadas en su espalda al terminar de comer. Kusanagi volvía a ver aquel mensaje, era bastante obvio que era una trampa y hasta hace unos minutos, Ai había mandado un mensaje en su idioma para poder acordar aquella reunión.

Se mantenían en silencio cuando escucharon el típico sonido de notificación. Tanto Kusanagi como Yusaku y Ai, se fijaron en el monitor. Aquel mismo usuario, había contestado al mensaje. Sabían que se podía tratar de otra trampa de Blood Shepherd pero la curiosidad ganaba, la única que parecía no querer, era Aiko. Justo cuando la iban a separar del hombro de mamá, la menor agarró su uniforme y empezó a soltar gritos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a llorar, no quería que mamá se fuera, no quería ser separada de ella. Ai cubrió sus "oídos" ante los fuertes gritos.

 **-Vamos Aiko** -Intento animar Yusaku. **\- Ya te has quedado con Kusanagi-san, prometo no tardar**

Pero la menor no quería soltarla, había agarrado entre sus pequeños dedos su cabello. Yusaku suspiró y sonrió un poco para acariciar sus cabellos, pequeñas palmadas a su espalda como mostrarle su juguete favorito. Hablarle con cariño para que sintiera que no había nada malo. Fue cuando la menor se calmo, su carita triste al igual que sus ojos. La joven madre sonrió, beso su frente como su nariz, la menor sonrió y empezó a soltar risitas. Subió sus pequeñas manos al rostro de su madre, pequeños golpecitos, miraba atenta y después sólo sonrió, ya no se sentía triste. Vio a Kusanagi y alzó sus bracitos a ser cargada por el unico hombre. Este no se negó, la aceptó como le dio ese apapacho que necesitaba ante la partida de su madre.

 **-Ve antes de que Aiko se arrepienta** -Bromeó Shoichi.

 **-Prometo no tardar**

Tomó su disco de duelos y entro a su cabina. Antes de cerrar la puerta, noto como Aiko la miraba con atención. Fue suficiente que la menor soltara una risita para que Yusaku se sintiera tranquila y poder solucionar aquello, lo más rápido posible. Realmente le había dolido escuchar a su pequeña luchar porque ella no fuera y se quedara a su lado. Esperaba terminar con todo ello y pasar más tiempo con su pequeña.

Dentro de Vrains. Llegaron al punto indicado después de unos minutos de estar viajando en su D-board, no tenía que llamar la atención de las personas y mucho menos que fueran de chismosos de que la localizaron y la siguen porque quieren un duelo con ella. Esperaban pacientemente, observaban con atención, incluso Ai se puso analizar el lugar ante una posible trampa. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que la duelista soltó un suspiro y alzó su disco de duelos para ver a Ai.

 **-¿Cómo es el Ignis de Tierra?**

 _ **-¿Cómo es?** _-Se quedó pensativo Ai. _ **\- El Ignis de Tierra es un poco más tranquilo y comprensivo, es relajante poder hablar con él** _-Fue lo primero que dijo pero al no encontrar más referencias, miro a un punto en específico y sólo estiró sus brazos para tomar un pequeño cuerpo y seguir hablando. _ **\- Es un poco parecido a mi, sólo que el color de su cuerpo como sus ojos son diferentes, al igual que este sujeto**_

Cuando menos se dio cuenta. Un monigote de cuerpo naranja y ojos azules había atrapado, miraba sin comprender que sucedía hasta que fue soltado. Ai soltó un grito sorprendido y Playmaker miraba sorprendida. ¿Hasta que punto ese tonto Ignis era un idiota? Realmente dudaba que aquella Ignis de oscuridad era creado a partir de sus datos. Era tan idiota que parecía un pequeño niño que apenas empezaba a comprender algunas cosas de ser adulto. Suspiró. A petición de aquel Ignis, decidieron seguirlo a un lugar escondido. Un mundo donde se podía apreciar lo abandonado y sin vida del mismo.

 _ **-Un duelo con Playmaker** _-Habló el Ignis. _ **\- Si me derrotas, te diré todo lo que se**_

 _ **-¡Te derrotaremos!**_ -Hablaba Ai.

 _ **-Además así podré decidir** _-Suspiro. _ **\- Si es necesaria la cooperación con los humanos o si me volveré enemigo de ellos**_

 **-¿Una cooperación?** -Playmaker no entendía.

 _ **-Un duelo con Playmaker decidiría si realmente necesitan mi ayuda, aplicare mi propio juicio**_

Aquella Ignis se le fue otorgado el nombre de Earth. Un deck de elemento Tierra, Playmaker recordó a cierto duelista que sigue tanto a Revolver, al otro niño del caso Lost. Spectre, de alguna manera, supo que aquella IA le pertenecía a él. Saber de la existencia de una Ignis de Agua, la cual le llamaron Aqua. Realmente no era nada sorprendente que sus nombres, de alguna manera, tenía relación con el elemento que eran. Por un momento se puso a pensar en Ai. ¿Tendría otro nombre? Realmente dudaba que existiera otro nombre para él.

Por otra parte, Earth se sorprendió de la fortaleza que traía la duelista, era bastante hábil a todo tipo de situación. Era muy fuerte, teniendo a Ai como su compañero, demostraba sus habilidades. Pensó por un momento, si aquellos humanos fueran como esa chica, no habría problemas entre la coexistencia de ambos lados. Sintió, que la conexión de ella con ellos como Ignis, si se podría dar. Ella podría hacer un cambio. El duelo fue bastante entretenido, entre la muestra de habilidades como de historias que vivían los Ignis en su mundo Cyberse.

Playmaker, de alguna manera, no se sorprendió que hasta ellos se quejaban por la manera floja de trabajar de Ai. Incluso el monigote oscuro empezaba a discutir que no debía sacar sus asuntos al sol. Al final, fue la duelista quien le ganó al Ignis.

 _ **-¡Ahora dinos lo que sabes de Bohman!** _-Gritó Ai.

 _ **-No se donde está Bohman ni siquiera se quien es o que es lo que trama**_

 _ **-¡Pero nos dijiste que tu ibas hablar!**_ -Se quejó el monigote.

 _ **-Eso es lo único que se** _-Trono sus dedos y el portal que los había llevado, apareció. _ **\- Pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver**_

 **-¿Serás nuestro aliado?** -Preguntó Playmaker.

 _ **-Ya lo veremos**_

Fue esa despedida donde Playmaker camino para irse y donde Earth se quedó un rato en ese lugar. Estaba seguro que si Aqua estuviera ahí, decidiría lo mismo, seguir a los humanos, seguir a su hermano y compañero de oscuridad. Cuando Yusaku se desconecto, no pudo evitar abrir la puerta con rapidez al escuchar a su pequeña gritar y llorar. Kusanagi Shoichi se encontraba en apuros, no sabía que hacer con la infante que lloraba y gritaba.

 **-Aiko** -Habló con tranquilidad la chica. La menor dejo de llorar al escuchar la suave voz de mamá, busco a la misma hasta que la vio. No pudo evitar gimotear y alzar sus manitas a ella. **\- Mamá ya está aquí**

Yusaku tomó a su hija entre sus brazos, la acomodada entre su hombro y le daba suaves palmada a su espalda. Soltó una risita y miro un poco apenada a Shoichi. Este sólo suspiro y negó con una sonrisa.

 **-Estaba tranquila pero empezó a llorar** -Contó Kusanagi. **\- Tal vez está un poco inquieta por algo**

 **-A lo mejor** -Suspiró. **\- Iré a revisar si no necesita que la cambie** -Dejó a Ai en la mesa. **\- Ai, cuenta a Kusanagi lo que pasó en ese lugar, regreso**

 _ **-¡Claro!**_

La chica salió con la pañalera y la pequeña que seguía un tanto inquieta, tomaba su ropa y un adorable puchero se formaba. Ai empezó a narrar todo y Kusanagi empezó analizar la red. Había mucho trabajo que hacer y sin saber que algo más iba a suceder ese día.

 **.o.**

Ese día para Yusaku, fue un tanto raro. En primera, se despertó un poco más temprano de lo usual. Hubiera querido dormir más pero había algo que no la dejó, así que empezó por levantarse, tomar una ducha tranquila como meter todo lo que Aiko necesitaría esa tarde que Kusanagi fuera a recogerla. Revisaba que sus cosas estuvieran en orden al igual que su material escolar. Fue tranquila su mañana pero no dejaba de sentir que algo se le había olvidado.

En segunda, al llegar a la escuela, se alegro de ver a Takeru. El chico había faltado a la escuela y sólo le mandaba por correo la tarea que tenían.

 **-Buenos días Takeru** -Saludó Yusaku al momento de cambiar su calzado.

 **-Buenos días Yusaku** -Takeru habló un poco nervioso. **\- Lo lamento, no te escuche**

 **-Creo que andas bastante distraído, incluso faltaste a clases** -Suspiró. **\- Creo que fue mi culpa por lo de la otra vez, lo lamento**

 **-¡No fue tu culpa!** -Negó un tanto nervioso. **\- Es sólo que había muchas cosas que pensar** -Soltó una risita. **\- Nunca habia estado en situaciones como esta pero lamento preocuparte**

 **-Te lo dije Takeru** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Seguiremos siendo amigos, lo que pasó sólo fue algo que yo no me percaté ¿Amigos?**

 **-Amigos** -Sonrió. **\- ¿Podría sentarme hoy a tu lado? Hay algunas cosas que no comprendí**

 **-Claro**

Ambos soltaron una risita al igual que se daban la mano. Cuando Aoi los vio, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa. Hasta hace unos meses, Homura Takeru y Yusaku no se conocían pero ahora, parecieran que eran los mejores amigos cuando ella tardó mucho en acercarse a la chica, se le hacía un poco raro que pudieran chocar sus manos al saber de la fobia de Yusaku. Era algo raro. El día paso con tranquilidad hasta la hora de la salida y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la cosa que le había sentido sentirse un poco rara y hasta cierto punto, un poco olvidadiza.

Tercera, había olvidado a Ai en su casa. Fue algo raro ya que el monigote siempre está ahí molestandola pero ahora que podía recordar, esa mañana no la molesto. Fue algo raro que ya estuviera acostumbrada a él, que al sentir que hacía falta su presencia, realmente se sintiera como otra persona. Así que decidió salir corriendo a su casa mientras le pedía a Takeru que le avisará a Kusanagi que iba a llegar tarde. Ambos se despidieron, Takeru empezó a caminar hasta que escuchó a Flame hablar.

 _ **-¿Y todavía duda de que Ai y ella no se parecen?** _-Se burló. _ **\- Ambos son igual de olvidadizos**_

 **-Eso es una forma grosera de decirlo Flame**

Tomó el transporte un tanto apurada, si Shoichi sólo pasó por Aiko, entonces tampoco se dio cuenta que dejo a Ai. Para su sorpresa, llego un poco más rápido de lo esperado. Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con Roboppy hablando con su disco de duelos.

 _ **-¿Está ahí jefe?** _-No recibió respuestas. Al escuchar a Yusaku llegar se acercó a ella. _ **\- El jefe no responde**_

 **-¿No?** -Era algo extraño. **\- Ai ya va a empezar tu novela favorita** -Sabía que esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba al monigote pero tampoco salió. **\- No está, que raro**

Acerco su disco de duelos a su computadora, conectó el mismo y se dio cuenta que el seguro donde encarcela a Ai, no estaba. Había desaparecido. Miro a Roboppy que se notaba un poco preocupada, si estaba segura, ella era la única que sabía donde estaba Ai. No dudo en llevarse a su pequeña robot de compañía. La pequeña no sabía a donde iba pero miraba todo con atención, se sorprendía de cada una de las cosas que sólo veía por Internet. Yusaku la cargaba y se sintió bien Roboppy. Grababa todo hasta que la soltó en una parte y empezó a seguir a su ama. Miraba todo con atención, le causaba gracia y grababa todo en su mente.

 _ **-¿Ahí es donde todas las tardes Yusaku-sama y Aiko-sama pasa todo el tiempo?**_ -Preguntó con curiosidad.

 **-Así es**

Se acercaron al camión, Yusaku volvió a cargar a la robot aunque no sabía el porque Roboppy convertía sus pequeños ojitos con símbolos de corazón. Al entrar, se encontró con Kusanagi y Takeru jugando con Aiko. Subió y cerró la puerta, dejó a un lado a Roboppy y cargo a Aiko. Yusaku explicaba la razón por la que había llevado a su robot de compañía, todos la miraban atentos hasta que escucharon que Ai no se encontraba en su disco de duelos y la robot era la única que sabía donde estaba.

 _ **-¡Es un gusto volver a verte Kusanagi-sama!** _-Exclamó la robot.

 **-Mucho gusto Roboppy, yo soy Takeru** -Takeru sonrió y espero a que la pequeña robot tomará su mano.

 _ **-Mucho gusto**_

Kusanagi quito la pequeña memoria que la robot guardaba. No había nada malo en su programa pero si una página un tanto extraña que Ai visitó al final sólo para ganar un pequeño regalo de "Ai-chan" algo bastante obvio porque eso significaba que eso fue una trampa.

 _ **-Esa página está creada por un algoritmo Ignis**_ -Salió Flame de su disco de duelos.

 _ **-¡Eres igual que el jefe!**_ -Gritó sorprendida la pequeña robot.

 _ **-Mucho gusto, yo soy Flame**_

 _ **-¡Yo soy Roboppy!**_

Algo en Yusaku le decía que había algo extraño en todo ese asunto. Por curiosidad, descubrió la celda donde estaba el código Ignis. Fue cuestión de que Flame ayudará a traducirlo y que este lo llevará a otro lugar en la red.

 **-Kusanagi-san** -Habló Yusaku. **\- ¿Se puede acceder por medio de Link Vrains?**

 **-Así es ¿Acaso estas pensando en ir?**

 **-Tengo que ir** -Miro la pantalla. **\- Algo debe estar pasando**

 **-Entonces hay que ir los dos** -Opinó Takeru.

 **-No, iré yo sola** -Miró a su compañero. Escucho como volvía a insistir pero no iba a cambiar de opinión. **\- Puede que sea una trampa probablemente de otro Ignis, si nos atrapan a los dos será nuestro fin** -Miró a Aiko y como se entretenía con Roboppy. **\- Yo iré primero, si tardo en regresar, entonces tu irás**

 _ **-¿Desconfias de Windy? El es mi compañero, yo voy a creer en el** _-Se molesto Flame.

 **-Bohman estaba en el lugar donde me dijo Windy y al perder, su barrera de aire desapareció** -Miró a Flame. **\- Aún no puedo confiar en él, algo más nos esconde**

Dejó a Aiko en su sillita, estaba bastante entretenida con Roboppy que no se daría cuenta de su ausencia hasta unas horas después. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cabina, donde una vez más, entro a Link Vrains, no iba a mostrar que se sentía un poco insegura, sentía que algo más iba a pasar. Abrió aquella puerta y un mundo artificial encontró. Varias islas creadas pero sentía que sólo eran de adorno. No sabía que era ese lugar a pesar de que se veía bonito. No encontraba a Ai por más que caminara, así que tuvo que utilizar una pequeña opción que escondía de todos. Cerró sus ojos para poder ver y sentir, sentía aquel mundo virtual, la corriente de datos, saber que era real y que era falso. Aquel mismo truco que utilizaba en el mundo real y cuando era Unknown, era esa forma que podía escapar y darse cuenta de algunas trampas.

Detrás de aquella torre fue cuando sintió una gran acumulación de energía, de datos. Ahí estaba Ai. Una vez que encontró su camino, volvió a dirigirse aquel lugar sin saber, que era observada.

 **.o.**

No sabía como Ai había llegado a ese lugar. Pensaba que era un sueño pero todo era tan distinto a cuando soñaba. ¿Los Ignis podían soñar? Era algo que aún desconocía pero que a el le pasaba. Entrar por esa puerta y ver el Cyberse. No pudo evitar alegrarse como ver a Linkuriboh, el cual le pedía que subiera a él. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se dio cuenta que aquel mundo era falso e inmediatamente pensó en Windy. Quería regresar a casa pero al no saber el como, tuvo que continuar su paso por aquella estructura. Entro con cuidado, estando pendiente todo el tiempo hasta que vio a Echo, aquel sirviente creado por Windy. No se sorprendió de ver inmediatamente al mismo como reclamarle de la forma de hablar y no su idioma de origen pero al momento de saber que alguien más lo quería ver, no pudo evitar que le diera "repelús" una luz a sus espaldas y vio al que habían considerado su líder.

Aquel Ignis amarillo que se mantenía arriba de un ser oscuro. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _ **-Lightning** _-Habló Ai.

 _ **-¿Lightning?**_ -Cuestionó el mismo Ignis.

 _ **-Es una forma de decir tu nombre**_ -Explicó Ai.

 _ **-Sigues siendo igual de tonto Ai** _-Se burló Windy.

Saber que todos huyeron al momento de la destrucción del Cyberse como pensar que probablemente existía un espía entre ellos. Era algo que Ai no quería creer. Tanto Windy como Lightning querían culpar a Aqua, la Ignis de Agua que había desaparecido antes de que aquel mundo fuera destruido. Ai pensaba y escuchaba con atención aquellas ideas que sus compañeros tenían. Les comento sobre que había tenido contacto con Earth y Flame le apoyaba. Las ideas como los motivos por el cual, el doctor Kogami quería destruirlos. Claro, era algo que había escuchado por parte de Revolver pero en esos momentos, Ai tenía otros motivos. No quería esclavizar a los humanos como ellos querían, no quería ser enemigo.

Pero quería reconstruir el Cyberse, era el deseo de cada Ignis. Podía prestarles su fuerza para hacerlo.

Saber que ellos no tienen intención de hacerse amigos de los humanos, querían tomar el control de los mismos para asegurar su existencia. Hace tiempo, Ai hubiera aceptado pero no podia evitar sentir un tanto de apego por los humanos, curiosidad y sentirse seguro con su origen. Incluso pensó en esa pequeña humana regordeta, esa pequeña bebé que no quería y que soltaba risitas. Quería a esa pequeña bebé y esa no era una opción a lo que ellos querían. No podía por simplemente pensar en aquellas emociones que tenía por su origen y esa bebé.

 _ **-Déjame pensarlo**_

Ai pensaba, no podia ignorar a sus compañeros Ignis pero tampoco quería hacerle algo a los humanos. Escuchaba con atención, querían evitar tener cariño a los humanos pero era demasiado tarde para él, estaba bastante encariñado que no podia y quería pensar en ello. Un voz escucho a sus espaldas, un voz diferente y que conocía a la perfección le llamaba por ese nombre que le había dado desde que lo "secuestro". No la escuchaba enojada, podía diferenciar aquellas emociones que le costaba mostrar y podia decir que se escuchaba entre preocupada y aliviada por verlo. Volteó a ver a su origen, Playmaker se encontraba ahí. No pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, había ido por él.

 _ **-Ya estas aquí Playmaker**_ -Hablo Windy.

 **-Windy** -Hablo la duelista.

Fijo su mirada en aquel otro Ignis que desconocía. Algo no le gustaba de todo eso, había algo que le decía que no confiara pero también, sintió algo familiar en ese nuevo Ignis, sentía que de alguna manera, lo conocía de algún lado siendo la primera vez que lo ve.

 _ **-El es Lightning, es quien consideramos una vez, nuestro líder en el Cyberse** _-Explicó Ai.

 _ **-Le explicabamos a Ai el porque los humanos son malos con seres como nosotros** _-Windy hablaba, Ai sólo veía con atención lo que su origen hacia. _ **\- Los humanos nunca van aceptar que somos superiores por los conocimientos con los que fuimos programados**_ -Windy alzó sus hombros. _ **\- Ustedes sólo piensan en destruirnos**_

 _ **-La reconstrucción del Cyberse, es necesaria la ayuda de Ai** _-Habló Lightning. _ **\- Tu debes saber cual es el propósito de nuestra creación**_ -Playmaker asintio en silencio, recordaba las palabras que Ryoken le había dicho en ese entonces. _ **\- ¿Realmente nos ves como los sucesores de la humanidad?**_

 **-Quizá**

 _ **-Eres bastante comprensiva** _-Halago Windy. _ **\- Me sigue sorprendiendo que tu eres el origen de Ai**_

 **-Pero no me importa si son los sucesores de la humanidad o no** -Playmaker se acercó un poco más. **\- Un cambio repentino lastimara a muchos, igual que hizo el caso Lost**

 _ **-Eso sólo lo dice alguien quien piensa en que la humanidad es superior** _-Comentó Windy con un poco de enojo. _ **\- Copiando tus palabras, no me importa si los humanos sale heridos**_

 _ **-Creo que todavía tengo muchas cosas que pensar y como ustedes dicen, siento apego por los humanos** _-Ai trataba de soñar seguro. _ **\- Así que ¿Me podrían dar oportunidad de pensarlo?**_

Lightning y Windy observaron como su compañero Ignis se alejaba flotando, Playmaker se mantenía en la espera de que llegará con ella para poder marcharse. Pronto se miraron y se pusieron de acuerdo. No los dejaría irse cuando expusieron las ideas que estaban planeando en conseguir. Ambos saltaron y alzaron su mano, su código le permitía hacer ciertas cosas y entre esas, era impedir que ellos se marcharán. Crearon una prisión de datos, golpearon tanto a Ai como a Playmaker. Ambos no sabían a que se debía.

 _ **-Esto hubiera sido más fácil Ai** _-Habló Windy. _ **\- Pero no podemos permitirles marcharse ahora que han escuchado esto, siempre has sido diferente a nosotros Ai y eso es lo que queremos, una vez que lo podamos conseguir, tendré que reescribir tu programa, eso es lo que consigues con aliarte con los humanos**_

 _ **-¡Yo no quiero destruir a los humanos! Yo sólo quiero encontrar una manera de que podamos coexistir con ellos** _-Ai miro a Playmaker. _ **\- Nosotros podemos hacerlo ¿Verdad?**_

 **-Si** -Habló Playmaker. **\- Yo se que puede existir una forma en que ambos podamos convivir sin la necesidad de llegar a ser violentos**

 _ **-¡Lo ven!**_

 _ **-¿Y quieres que nosotros confiemos en una pequeña probabilidad de tantas?**_ -Preguntó Windy.

 _ **-¡Tienen que confiar en ella!**_

 _ **-¿Tu lo harías?** _-Windy pregunto a Lightning.

 _ **-No**_

Una Data Storm apareció, el tamaño era sumamente grande que destruyó el techo de aquel lugar. Ai trataba de controlarlo pero a palabras de Windy, nadie podia controlar mejor esa tormenta que él. Ai se esforzaba pero era inútil cuando se acercaba a ellos on fuerza. Playmaker no podia cerrar sesión, era imposible, algo se lo impedía. Estaba pensando en las formas que podía salir de ahí pero era imposible cuando estaba encerrada.

Un estruendo se escuchó, un rayo iluminó el cielo y se partió en dos. Uno siguió para caer en algún punto de ese mundo falso pero el otro decidió caer en donde estaban ellos. Fue suficiente el golpe para destruir la Data Storm y que las paredes como el piso, empezarán a retumbar. Temblaba con violencia y el sonido era sordo. Era muy brilloso. Nadie entendía que había pasado hasta que aquello dejo de brillar y en su lugar, apareciera una persona, un avatar en rodillas, de ropa blanca con detalles verdes, rojos y negros, cabello gris con mechones rojos. Una máscara cubriendo su rostro y alzó un poco el rostro para poder abrir los ojos, mostraba un frío color lavanda.

 **-¿Predijeron que apareceriamos nosotros?** -Una voz segura y profunda se escuchó.

 _ **-¿Tú eres?**_ -Windy trataba de encontrar alguna relación con esa persona que apareció.

Pero fue fácil para Playmaker saber de quien era esa voz. Una voz que nunca olvidaría, esa voz tan profunda que le alegraba que estuviera ahí salvandola como aquella vez que Zaizen la atrapó y la torturó. Aquella persona que siempre la salvaba de todo mal que estuviera involucrada. El duelista que más a llegado admirar y amar. Se sintió tranquila y aliviada, se sintió feliz. Aunque no pudo evitar subir su mano a su pecho, un suave palpitar pudo jurar sentir.

 **-¡Revolver!**

 _ **-Apareció alguien más**_

Afuera de aquel lugar. El falso mundo Cyberse era destruido por cuatro personas, un dragón oscuro volaba y destruía todo lo que encontraba en su camino. A lo lejos se veía caminar con calma a Vyra, Gerome, Fausto y Spectre. Destruian lo que encontraban, destruirian aquel lugar para evitar problemas.

Cuando Revolver se levantó, no pudo evitar sonreír, había tanto Ignis de los cuales, podía destruir. Windy y Lightning miraban de mala manera a ese nuevo intruso. Algo no estaba bien con la llegada de aquel invitado.

 **-Regresé al escenario del destino** -Alzó su mano y los señaló. **\- ¡Los aniquilare en nombre de los caballeros Hanoi! ¡Prepárense, Ignis!**

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Al fin! El tan esperado encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas. Les juro que cuando apareció Revolver en el anime, no pude evitar emocionarme. Ver como cambio su avatar por uno más humano. ¡Es tan bello y hermoso! No pude evitar que se me cayera la baba con verlo. ¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Ya veran al proximo capitulo!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 3 de Julio de 2019**


	17. Dieciséis

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Ahora si! El siguiente capítulo ya está listo, tendré que actualizar esta serie un poco más seguido ante la presión de que prácticamente Vrains ya va acabar. Entonces, para al menos tenerla casi al mismo tiempo, voy a subir más seguido los capítulos, como saben, tengo que juntar algunos más del anime porque se la pasan hablando y haciendo duelos. Es bastante difícil narrar duelos y más cuando tienen diálogos interesantes.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Había algo que Revolver podia diferenciar de Playmaker, tal vez se debía a todo el tiempo que habían pasado en el mundo real como la pareja que eran como en el mundo virtual siendo los enemigos que se odiaban a muerte y siendo los duelistas más fuertes de Vrains.

Y es que, pudo jurar que al escuchar su nombre viniendo de ella, sintió aquellos sentimientosy emociones, abrumarlo. Su voz había sonado tranquila y esperanzada, se había escuchado tan feliz con verlo que olvidó por un momento el nuevo diseño de su avatar. Había decidido cambiar un poco, tener una apariencia un poco más humana aunque aún tuviera que ocultar su rostro con aquella máscara. Se sintio un poco inseguro pero ante el apoyo de sus hermanos que lo animaron, decidió dar ese pequeño cambio. Realmente podia estar agradecido con Taki cuando le dijo que ella no dejaría de verlo. Miro de reojo a Playmaker, la duelista tenía su mano pegada a la pared de la prisión de datos y la otra estaba echa un puño en su pecho. Ver sus ojos verde eléctrico brillar de emoción y un suave rosa en sus mejillas. Su mirada no se separaba de él, tenía razón Taki, había atrapado su atención una vez más.

Si sólo pudieran estar solos y ella sin estar en aquella prisión, el podría ir a por ella, tal vez regañarla por seguir haciendo cosas tan imprudentes pero hacer algo que todo ese tiempo habia querido hacer, abrazarla, tenerla entre sus brazos y tal vez besarla, ¿Se podía besar a alguien dentro de Vrains? Justo ahora tenía curiosidad. Pero esa no era una situación que quisiera. No pudo evitar soltar una risita ante un pequeño detalle qye había dejado a un lado, otra vez la había salvado. Desde que eran niños, desde esa vez que no soporto escuchar como era torturada por Zaizen como todas esas veces, la había salvado aún cuando siempre le decía que se arrepentia de hacerlo. Simplemente no podia dejar de hacerlo. Era algo que no iba a permitir.

Si, el varias veces la había hecho sufrir, que su cuerpo cargará con el dolor del daño en duelos anteriores pero no iba a permitir que alguien más le hiciera daño, no iba a permitir que esos ojos esmeraldas se llenarán de lágrimas otra vez por una estupidez. El tiempo lejos de ella, fue necesario para pensar, para aclarar su mente. Quisiera seguir divagando entre su mente y aquella adorable chiquilla pero frente a ellos, sus enemigos se encontraban. No podia perder el tiempo y tenía que acabar con esos dos seres de una vez por todas. Antes de que aquello se hiciera realidad.

Ai no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de Revolver en su usuaria. Una mirada galante, una sonrisa fanfarrona y aquella nueva apariencia. No pudo evitar "rodar los ojos" como Yusaku hacia de vez en cuando. Miraba con atención a Playmaker, iba a comentar algo para poder romper el silencio, una pequeña broma pero al momento de mirarla, pudo jurar ver pequeños corazones rondando por su cabeza, que salían con su extraño estado de ánimo, si le daba miedo con una sonrisa, le iba a dar más miedo ver a la chica enamorada. Las mejillas rojas y una sonrisita tonta y estúpida en su rostro. Al parecer, Playmaker había caído ante la nueva y mejorada versión de Revolver. Y aunque la duelista quería negarlo, no podia evitar verlo, con su cabello como aquella ropa distinta. Lo que más le había llegado a gustar eran esos ojos, ya no eran los fríos colores amarillos de los que había estado acostumbrada, ver aquel rostro tan humano le hizo recordar su apariencia cuando se quito aquella máscara siendo Unknown. Y ahora, era un poco más parecido a su apariencia en la vida real.

Era más humano, era más real a su imagen fuera de la red. ¿A que se deberá aquello? No quería saberlo pero quería estar agradecida por aquel que le sugirió aquel hermoso cambio.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa y mucho menos que sus mejillas se sintieran calientes al ver esa hermosa apariencia. Era simplemente perfecta. Si no estuviera atrapada en aquella estúpida prisión, si no estuviera Ai y mucho menos aquellos Ignis, sin duda iría corriendo a él. ¿Cómo se sentiría un beso en la red? Ahora mismo tenía curiosidad.

 **-Ya dije que no huiria de mi destino, que regresaría** -Habló Revolver con voz profunda, con tranquilidad.

 ** _-Revolver, eres el hijo del doctor Kogami ¿No?_** -Lightning parecía analizar al nuevo actor de aquel escenario. Alzó su mano, Playmaker sabía lo que iba hacer.

 **-¡Cuidado, Revolver!**

La duelista grito, un rayo con dirección a Revolver cayó sobre él pero este sólo se mantuvo de pie, con un sólo movimiento, aquella trampa que iba con dirección al duelista, inmediatamente se rompió. Windy comentaba con molestia que Revolver conocía a la perfeccion su algoritmo como lo sabía utilizar incluso en su contra. Así que era realmente difícil poder atraparlo en esa misma trampa.

 **-No soy un estúpido que se lanza a la base del enemigo sin un plan**

 ** _-Creo que habla de nosotros_** -Ai miro a Playmaker.

 **-Si que lo hace** -Playmaker suspiró. **\- Espero que el sepa que es el más idiota de los dos**

 ** _-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?_** -Preguntó Windy con curiosidad.

 **-Monitorizamos la red constantemente, no me subestimes, Ignis**

 ** _-Pero si deje a Echo vigilando_**

 **-Tengo a gente que actúa como mi escudo y mi espada** -Habló orgulloso. **\- Ellos son muy inteligentes, los subestimas**

Afuera de aquel lugar, Fausto, Vyra, Gerome y Spectre limpiaban el escenario de aquel programa de vida inferior sin ADN, las copias de Echo desaparecían. Era fácil y sencillo, ya habían destruido en el pasado aquel lugar que sólo era una copia bastante mala, lo podían volver hacer las veces que fueran necesarias para despejar su camino y terminar de una vez con todo.

 **-Herede la voluntad de mi padre y debo terminar el trabajo que dejo sin hacer**

 ** _-Somos nosotros los que heredamos la voluntad del profesor, como sucesores de la humanidad_** -Habló orgulloso Lightning.

 **-¡Silencio! Aplastare esas arrogantes ideas, los Ignis empezaron agruparse, así que no puedo retrasarlo más**

 ** _-¿Aniquilarnos? ¡Que extremo!_** -Gritó Windy.

 **-¡Espera, Revolver!** -Playmaker llamó la atención del duelista. **\- Si peleas contra ellos, no habrá vuelta atrás**

 **-Eso nunca estuvo en mis planes**

 **-Tu padre dijo que los humanos eran el problema** -Revolver por primera vez miro a la duelista, las risas de Windy y Lightning prestando atención a lo que hablaban aquellos dos, sentía que había algo que escondían esos dos. **\- Si los humanos ven a las IA's como enemigos, las IA's haran lo mismo, si eres hostil, generaras más hostilidad**

 **-¿Por eso buscas una forma de convivir sin hostilidades?**

 **-Exacto, podemos despejar un camino ¡Igual que despejaste el mío!**

 **-Ya te dije que me arrepentí de hacerlo** -Esas palabras dolían para ambos duelistas, era verdad pero sonaba como una pequeña mentira, el mundo, en especial, los Ignis, no tenían el porque saber de ellos. **\- Mi padre también se arrepintió de haber creado a los Ignis** -Giro su cuerpo para ver a la duelista. **\- Playmaker, hablas de coexistencia ¿Entonces porque te atraparon?**

 ** _-¡Fue un malentendido!_** -Gritó Ai.

Windy y Lightning se miraban, aquella pequeña discusión era entretenida. Era muy bueno que esos dos duelistas se enfrentarán, si podían dejar a uno con vida, entonces no les molestaría.

 **-Siempre has subestimado a los Ignis, es por eso que acabaste en ese lugar, humillada**

 **-¡El odio y la venganza no te permitirán avanzar!** -Gritó Playmaker. **\- ¡Y tu sabes que lo se mejor que nadie!**

 **-Lo que me hace avanzar, son las ideas de mi difunto padre** -Dio unos pasos adelante, sin querer mirar atrás. **\- ¡La aniquilación de los Ignis!**

 ** _-Al parecer no hay alguien quien lo cambie de opinión_** -Ai se lamentaba, realmente esperaba que la chica lo hiciera. Ella tenía ese poder sobre el.

 ** _-¿Ya terminaron de discutir?_** -Habló Windy bastante entretenido. ** _\- El no quiere hablar sobre eso, de todas formas nos eliminará para bien o para mal_** -Miro a Lightning. ** _\- Habrá que enseñarle que sus esfuerzos no darán frutos, yo me encargaré_**

 **-De acuerdo, Ignis de viento** -Habló Revolver seguro. **\- ¡Te eliminare a ti primero!**

 ** _-¡Espera!_** -Grito Ai desesperado. ** _\- Viniste a rescatarnos, sacanos de aquí primero_**

 **-Te confundes** -Revolver miro a Ai. **\- No olvides que tu también eres un Ignis y eres un enemigo al que debo destruir**

 ** _-¡Yo salve Link Vrains junto con Playmaker!_**

 **-Nadie te lo pidió** -Vio al Ignis de su pareja desilucionarse, miro a la duelista. **\- Playmaker, ese Ignis te impide tomar la decisión correcta, lo diré de nuevo, los Ignis son una amenaza para la humanidad** -Hablaba con seriedad, lo noto en la mirada de la chica, ella comprendía esas palabras. **\- No podemos retrasarlo más**

 **-Por favor Revolver, no dejes que las ideas de tu padre te aten** -Rogaba la duelista. **\- ¡Piensa y mira por ti mismo! Hay personas que quieren verte, que realmente te esperan** -La chica subió su mano a su pecho. **\- Siendo prisionero del pasado, no podrás dibujar ese futuro**

 **-¿Quien diría que esas son las palabras de Playmaker, el vengador?** -Se burló Revolver.

 **-¡Mi pasado ya no me ata desde que tengo a alguien por quien ver!**

 **-En ese caso, comprueba la verdad sobre los Ignis con tus propios ojos** -Volvió a mirar a la duelista. **\- Pero si te interpones, te destruire también a ti**

Antes de que desviara su mirada, pudo ver a Revolver mover sus labios, se conocían tan bien que podían leer los labios del otro, desde aquella vez que tuvo que despedirse como Unknown mientras le decía que se volverían a ver. Playmaker se sintió tranquila al saber lo que había dicho. No pudo evitar soltar el aire de su pecho, aquella discusión, sabría que continuaría algún día pero haría caso a lo que dijo. Esperaría y aguardaria ahi, si algo le llegará a pasar, sabía que Revolver podia rescatarla, podía ayudarle. Lightning miraba en silencio, podía sentir algo más entre ellos y sería bueno sacarlo al aire.

 **.o.**

El llanto de Aiko fue lo que llamo la atención de ambos hombres, había estado bastante inquieta desde hace unos minutos. Soltando algunos pequeños gritos como moviéndose de un lado a otro en la silla. Sus pequeñas manos en puño y el grito de querer tener a su mamá a su lado se hizo más fuerte hasta que empezó a llorar. Roboppy hacia todo lo posible por parar el llanto de la menor pero parecía imposible. Shoichi miro a la pequeña, normalmente, Aiko se sentía así de inquieta cuando algo le pasaba a Yusaku. Quiso pensar en ese momento sobre la posibilidad que la menor heredará aquel "Link Sense" que sólo la única chica del grupo, tenía. Que ella podía sentir aquel mundo virtual que la madre joven amaba tanto.

Por el momento, no le diría a Yusaku, no quisiera alertarla así que sólo quedaría como una suposición, realmente, no creía posible que aquella habilidad, ella la tuviera. Sabía que si llegaba a manos equivocadas, sería realmente peligroso.

Vio a Takeru acercarse a la menor y llevarla a su pecho, dar pequeños golpecitos a su espalda como moverse un poco para que el llanto cesará un poco. El tiempo había terminado y Yusaku no iba a regresar como había prometido. Ambos hombres no podían ocultarlo de su rostro, estaban preocupados por ella. Aunque sabían que ella no confiaba en Windy, Flame quería creer en su compañero, como siempre lo hizo en el Cyberse. Ante aquella preocupación, sólo necesito mirar a Takeru, el estaba preparado a ir donde su amiga se había ido.

Le pidió el disco de duelos y fue cuestión de segundos para pasar un programa que desactiva el bloque Ignis y uno más donde puede transferirle imágenes de lo que sucedía en aquel mundo que Yusaku no regresaba. Con cuidado, le paso la menor a Kusanagi, se despidió de Aiko y Takeru entro en aquella cabina diseñada para él. Shoichi miraba los ojos rojos de la menor, el adorable puchero y como hipaba un poco, era esa amenaza de que iba a volver a llorar si no tenía a su mamá cerca. Sonrió, la cobijo en sus brazos, a sus espaldas, vio a Roboppy. Calentaba un poco de leche a la menor.

Escuchó el grito de la menor mientras alzaba su pequeña mano al monitor, como si intentará tocar aquello, abría y cerraba su pequeño puño. Shoichi no podia comprender que era lo que pasaba, aquella transmisión que Takeru le mostraba, era un mundo destruido, fuego por doquier. Tal vez, por eso la pequeña se había sentido un tanto inquieta. Soulburner empezaba a caminar, buscando entre aquellos escombros y gritando el nombre de aquellos a quienes buscanan.

Ai gritaba un poco asustado, el duelo entre Windy y Revolver estaba a punto de empezar y a palabras de Playmaker, ellos no podían hacer nada mientras se encontrarán en aquel lugar encerrados.

 ** _-Acorralaste a Playmaker varias veces_** -Habló Windy. ** _\- Así que quería ponerte a prueba al menos una vez_**

 **-De acuerdo pero no habrá una segunda oportunidad**

El Master Duel había empezado y Windy le había dado la oportunidad a Revolver de que empezará él, quería ver cuáles eran aquellas estrategias que el líder de Hanoi, traía. Revolver empezaba con estrategias bastante fuertes mientras que Windy sólo lo alagaba diciendo que tenía pensado todo muy bien aunque después se burlaba diciendo que el intelecto humano sólo es superficial. En el turno de Windy, de igual manera había empezado de una manera fuerte, con un sólo efecto de sus monstruos, había destruido aquellas dos cartas que Revolver había puesto.

 ** _-Vaya, una de ellas era Magic Cylinder_** -Pensó Windy con detenimiento.

 ** _-Magic Cylinder_** -Se escuchó a Lightning analizando. ** _\- Una carta trampa que niega el ataque de un combate e inflige ese daño al oponente_**

 ** _-¿En serio? Si ya tenía Mirror Force_** -Ai grito sorprendido. ** _\- Tiene cartas impresionantes_**

 **-Revolver siempre supera nuestras expectativas** -Habló Playmaker con tranquilidad, con sólo pensar que esa carta podia utilizarla contra ella. Suspiro. Realmente no le gustaría estar en su lugar.

Windy seguía en la explicación de los efectos de sus cartas, Ai sólo se quejaba que ninguno de los dos le gustaba y ninguno le iba a dejar salir. Cartas activadas del cementerio y aquella carta que se creía destruida, regresaba a su lado del campo. Claro, para Windy era fácil decir que no iba a declarar un ataque cuando esa carta se mantenía en el campo pero la sorpresa era el daño que podía causar el monstruo de Revolver en caso de que Windy no atacará. Era correr el riesgo o no.

 **-Lo importante, no es el resultado del duelo** -Habló Playmaker. **\- Son las consecuencias que provocará** -Escuchó a Ai decir que no entendía. **\- Si gana Revolver, acelerará la eliminación de los Ignis pero si gana Windy, los Ignis aceleraran su plan de conquistar a la humanidad**

Sinceramente quería que ganará Revolver. Windy decidió atacar, sabía de la existencia de aquella carta pero ellos no sabían los efectos que sus propias cartas tenían. Corrió el riesgo y el no resultó dañado, fue Revolver quien recibió un ataque de él.

 ** _-Las cosas nunca van como esperas_** -Reflexionó Windy. ** _\- Imagino que el profesor Kogami pensó lo mismo sobre nosotros_**

 **-Aunque tropecemos, nuestras convicciones nos llevan por el buen camino** -Miró de reojo a Playmaker. **\- Eso es lo que aprendí de mi padre**

Para Playmaker, fue maravillosa aquella jugada que hizo Revolver. Dejó de respirar en ese momento que invocó aquella carta mediante la invocación Link. Aquel dragón a quien veces anteriores le había tocado enfrentar, una de las cartas favoritas de él. Borreload Dragon, sabía que Revolver realmente iba en serio y planeaba acabar con Windy de una manera rápida. Ella seguía indecisa, no quería que Revolver atacará a los Ignis, ellos no eran malos y podían ayudar en un futuro pero tal pareciera, que era la única que podía verlo, tampoco quería que los Ignis empezarán hacer daño a los humanos, no era lo correcto. Pero para su desgracia, fue Windy quien empezó a burlarse, un efecto más de su carta, colocar aquella carta que Revolver tenía en su cementerio, negar los efectos de su carta As a pesar de los efectos de esta misma y obligarlo a combatir.

La activación de la carta trampa en el momento que decidió atacar y Revolver recibiera su propio ataque, dejando su vida en números rojos.

 **-¡Revolver!** -No pudo evitar gritar Playmaker con preocupación mientras golpeaba aquella celda que estaba prisionera, sabía que muchas veces, se habían enfrentado y habían terminado de esa manera pero no podia igualar a lo que pasaba ahora. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada y quedarse ahí quiera mientras ve la vida de su salvador en números rojos. Era frustrante.

Aquello no paso por desapercibido para Lightning. El lo sabía, había algo que ahí se encontraba pero para su desgracia, las memorias que había conseguido, no decía nada sobre aquello. Preferia seguir observando.

 ** _-Hablabas de aniquilarnos pero ni siquiera podrás derrotarme a mi_** -Se burlaba Windy.

 **-Para ser una IA, tus cálculos dejan mucho que desear** -Habló con tranquilidad Revolver. **\- Te enseñaré la respuesta correcta, IA defectuosa**

 **.o.**

 ** _-Los humanos no están a nuestro nivel_ **-Windy alzó los brazos despreocupado. ** _\- Si obedecen, podemos plantearnos la coexistencia, a veces es necesario comprometerse_** -Soltó una risita. ** _\- Hablo de coexistencia pero estarían bajo nuestro control y si obedecen correctamente, podrán quedarse en un rincón de nuestro mundo_**

Para Playmaker, no le gustaba aquellas palabras, eso sólo las decía, aquellos seres que no tenían intenciones buenas, aquellos seres que se creen superiores. Miro a Revolver, sabía que de igual manera pensaba aquello, que lo mejor, era acabar con el problema de raíz pero lo que dijo, fue algo que la dejo un poco confundida. Nunca tuvo interés de investigar aquellos niños del caso Lost pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, algo no iba a salir bien de saber aquello.

 **-Se perfectamente que no tienes intención alguna de coexistir** -Dijo con furia. **\- Hasta con saber lo que le hiciste a tu compañero, a tu mismo origen**

 **-¿A su compañero?** -Preguntó Playmaker.

 ** _-Si es cierto Windy_** -Habló Ai. ** _\- Tú también tienes a tu compañero_**

 ** _-¿Compañero? A si, tenía un compañero_** -Habló sin interés.

 **-¿Tenías?** -Playmaker se enojó un poco. **\- ¿Le robaste la consciencia como al hermano de Kusanagi-san?**

 **-Es algo peor que eso** -Habló Revolver con enojo. **\- Tuvimos que investigar a toda las personas relacionadas con el caso Lost y como resultado, encontramos que uno de ustedes sufrió un accidente causado por una IA**

Aquello fue lo que volvió a causarle un horrible escalofrío, tuvo que subir sus manos a sus brazos. Eso le parecía horrible y al ver a Windy que no le importaba y preferia ignorar todo ese tema como decir que prácticamente había disfrutado de deshacerse de su origen. Era algo que Playmaker no podía y quería creer. No quería encariñarse con los humanos o terminaría como Ai, aunque ella no lo veía como algo malo, Ai aprendía de los humanos, descubría muchas cosas y amaba a su pequeña aunque solía decir a modo de broma, que el tenía todo el derecho con Aiko por ser su madre. Saber que Lightning tampoco le importó aquello diciendo que eran las decisiones que el había tomado y el no podía hacer nada cuando simplemente quedó en el pasado. Si alguien supiera aquello, estaba segura que podría crecer la desconfianza por las mismas y acelerar aquel proceso de destrucción.

 **-¿Lo entiendes ahora, Playmaker?** -Revolver llamó su atención, la sacó de sus pensamientos. **\- Esta es la naturaleza de los Ignis ¿Cómo coexistiremos con ellos?**

 **-Se que hay otra forma para hacerlo** -Susurró.

 ** _-Todo esto empezó porque Kogami intentó eliminarnos_** -Windy contra atacó.

Aquello hizo enfurecer más a Revolver. Era el turno del líder de Hanoi, invocó a un monstruo de forma especial que era bastante interesante, su habilidad fue útil para poder hacerle daño a Windy, al menos, para que sufriera la mitad del daño que a él le hizo. Recuperó de vida, la mitad de todo ese daño y dejo de estar en números rojos. Ahora era el momento de dar la vuelta al número y era aquel Ignis de viento que estaba en números rojos. Por aquella actitud, Windy empezaba a molestarse.

 **-Una IA que lástima a su compañero** \- Habló Revolver con furia. **\- Mi padre se arrepintió profundamente de haberte creado**

 ** _-¡Te equivocas!_** -Grito Windy. ** _\- Kogami estaría orgulloso de haber creado a unos sucesores como nosotros_**

 **-¡No me jodas! ¡Herede los remordimientos y deseos de mi padre para poder derrotarlos!**

 ** _-¡Heredar! Imposible_** -Windy se burlo. ** _\- Kogami no esperaba nada de ti ¿No? ¿Porqué no te eligió como sujeto de pruebas desde un principio? ¡El creia que no servirias! ¡No esperaba nada de ti! En realidad, quieres eliminarnos porque te molesto que Kogami no te eligiera_**

 **-Veo que ustedes como IA's de libre albedrío no tienen imaginación** -Sonrió Revolver. **\- Jamás podrán entender los lazos que me unían a mi padre**

Playmaker al recordar aquello, no pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada y morder un poco sus labios. Recordaba esas mismas palabras que Kogami Kiyoshi le había dicho a su hijo en ese último momento, aún eran esos momentos que le dolían demasiado a Revolver y ella lo podía sentir, aquella furia de aquello que no consiguió y perdió en ese mismo momento. Windy siguió con su duelo ignorando aquellos sentimientos que Revolver le mostraba, aquella fuerza se la iba a pagar, no soportaría aquella humillación y lo derrotaria de una manera rápida, aunque también lo quería hacer sufrir. Aún si tuviera que hacer trampa, llamando a una Data Storm, activando su habilidad Storm Access y robando una carta de ese lugar.

Revolver, Ai y Playmaker se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos como enojados. Aquello no se debía hacer, era una trampa y a Windy no le importaba pero tampoco pudieron evitar recordar que era la misma trampa que Bohman había realizado en su contra. Utilizar aquella habilidad que comparten, pensar en que Windy podia estar detrás de todo eso como el robo a la consciencia de Jin. Lamentablemente, no recibiría respuestas hasta que el duelo llegará a su final. Temian sobre aquel monstruo que el Ignis de Viento sacó, probablemente era un monstruo igual de tramposo que él. Los efectos de las cartas, los efectos del monstruo mismo, provocó que Revolver perdiera su carta más fuerte, aquel dragón que era su As.

Aquel ataque que ese monstruo hizo, volvía a dejar la vida de Revolver en numeros rojos, hasta dejarlo de rodillas por el impacto de aquel efecto. Ai se preocupaba por que su salvador perdería pero Playmaker sabía que no se iba a rendir tan fácil, no cuando aún tiene vida. Aquello fue acertado por Fausto, miraron sorprendidos a los caballeros Hanoi, Gerome y Vyra que se veían tan relajados. Los miro con un poco de pena, por su culpa ellos habían escapado y se escondían como criminales, por su culpa era que Ryoken se fue y no regresaba. Incluso, habían tenido a una pequeña y regordeta bebé, que ellos no conocían. Una pequeña bebé fuera de todo compromiso, sin siquiera pedir permiso para poder tenerla.

 ** _-¡A su líder sólo le quedan 100 puntos de vida!_** -Gritó Ai desesperado.

 **-¿Y eso que?** -Habló con desinterés Fausto. **\- No son cero y eso es suficiente**

 **-No perderá** -Aseguró Vyra.

 **-Revolver-sama vencerá** -Habló con orgullo Gerome.

Era una última oportunidad para Revolver, sin dudar y tambalearse, se levantó con confianza. Les preguntaba si habían terminado con aquellos sujetos que custodiaban ese lugar, para Windy fue sorpresa que ellos terminarán con sus prototipos de Echo de una manera rápida y sencilla. Mientras que Gerome sólo se burlaba de que aquellos prototipos que no portan ADN, son unos rivales muy débiles. Windy enfureció cada vez más, era algo que lo hacía débil frente a ellos. Revolver sólo asintió orgulloso, ellos son su escudo y espada que lucharian por tener el camino limpio.

 **-En ese caso, es hora de que termine con este duelo**

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Tuve que cambiar algunas cosas y agregar otras. Le deje el diálogo de Revolver donde dice que Playmaker, el vengador. No me sonaba realmente bien el título de vengadora así que le deje ese diálogo original, sonaba mucho mejor.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 26 de Julio de 2019**


	18. Diecisiete

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Ya se viene lo bueno. ¡Yei! Lamento si tardó pero como he comentado anteriormente, tengo que acomodar a la perfección los capítulos del anime. No quiero narrar todo el duelo porque realmente no vendría al caso, tomo las ideas principales y de ahí, ya veo que puedo escribir para poder complementarlo. Todos ya hemos visto el anime, así que no pueden existir confusiones de lo que puede pasar, voy a cortar algunos capítulos pero tranquilos, les aseguro que la trama y el propósito no va a cambiar.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Soulburner se había cansado de caminar aquel gran escenario destruido. A palabras de Flame, podía comprender que aquel mundo artificial, era una representación casi exacta del mundo Cyberse. Realmente le hubiera gustado ver, al menos el chiste horrible de ese mundo. Activo su D-Board para poder tener un mejor perímetro de búsqueda, le preocupaba realmente de que Playmaker y Ai no se encontrarán por ahí. Llegaron a un hueco al final de su camino, una edificación mucho más grande y mejor, se encontraba al final, tanto Flame como Soulburner se miraron, tenían que mirar hasta el último rincón si es que querían encontrar a sus amigos. Vieron los prototipos de Echo destruidos y esparcidos por aquel lugar. ¿Qué había pasado?

Al notar una figura al final de las escaleras, tuvo que descender y mirar quien era. Claro, nuca creyó imaginar conocer en ese mismo momento, a Spectre. Algo no iba bien, si los caballeros Hanoi se encontraban ahí, eso sólo significaba que Playmaker estaba en problemas. Aunque fue algo raro, a pesar de ser enemigos, Spectre no lo recibió de esa manera. Tal vez un poco hostil y a la defensiva pero no tenía intenciones de un duelo, sólo quería que lo acompañaran a ver que sucedía arriba, aclarando que tenía que ver aquella verdad que es oculta a todo mundo. De todas formas, no dejaba de estar pendiente de él, si había alguna trampa alrededor, tanto Flame como Kusanagi, le avisarian. Caminaba un poco inseguro hasta que escucho una voces en la habitación delante de ellos.

Al entrar por la puerta de la habitación, reconoció a cada uno de aquellos avatares que se encontraban ahí, incluso el de Revolver como de Windy y de aquel otro Ignis dorado. Pero no pudo evitar ver y preocuparse, que su compañera estaba encerrada en una prisión. Su enojo creció, incluso podia sentir que Flame de igual manera, sentía su programa arder por aquello que los había encerrado. Claro, esperaba que dijeran que había sido Revolver y Hanoi quien los había capturado pero nunca llegaron a imaginar, que todo había sido asunto de Windy y el ahora identificado como Lightning.

Kusanagi no pudo evitar preocuparse al momento de ver a los caballeros Hanoi junto con Revolver. Sin querer, había gritado y asustado a Aiko que ya se había calmado. Miraba a la pequeña moviéndose inquieta entre sus brazos, miraba con preocupación a lo que Soulburner le transmitía, no sabía que hacer, era un hombre que se encontraba sólo con una pequeña bebé, no había sido entrenado para eso aunque había cuidado a su hermano cuando era un recién nacido. Sin embargo, al momento de que aquel avatar más humanizado de Revolver empezó hablar, vio como Aiko había dejado de moverse inquieta, dejaba de llorar y escucho aquella voz que conocía a la perfección. Abrió sus pequeño ojitos esperanzada y empezó a buscar aquello que le gustaba. Soltó una risita aunque lo miraba confundida, aquella voz, era la misma aunque no fuera esa misma persona que le gustaba ver. Alzó sus bracitos al monitor, quería tocarlo, dejo de llorar para empezar a gritar con ilusión, a sonreír y soltar risitas. Shoichi sabía, que la menor había reconocido a su padre.

Flame pudo evitar que fueran encerrados como Playmaker y Ai, gracias al programa que Kusanagi les había dado. Tuvo la oportunidad de hacer dos copias más y otorgarsela a sus compañeros encerrados. Se dio cuenta, que Ai sólo era valiente cuando se encontraba seguro con su origen. Soulburner camino para estar al lado de su compañera, vio como Playmaker le agradecía e inmediatamente miraba el duelo como también vio a la duelista el como miraba con preocupación a Revolver. ¿Porqué hacía aquello si son enemigos? Resoplo un poco molesto, de alguna manera, el duelista enemigo no dejaba de ganarse aquella atención de Playmaker. Esperaba que ese enemigo supiera que el corazón de su amiga, ya estaba ocupado por un total desconocido que ella se empeñaba a esperar.

El último turno de Revolver empezaba. Windy seguía haciendo burla sobre lo débil que era mientras que el duelista afirmaba que el Ignis era bastante corto de imaginación. Fue gracias a su carta de campo que pudo hacer aquello. Una invocación más, una que pocas veces se ve pero que sin embargo, Revolver lo había conseguido gracias a sus cartas. Una invocación sincronizada con aquellos tres monstruos que había invocado en su turno. La carta del triunfo había llegado.

 **-¡Dragón heroico, convierte tus feroces colmillos en balas!** -Gritó Revolver. Sus monstruos se sincronizaban. **\- ¡Invocación Synchro! ¡Ven, nivel 8! ¡Borreload Savage Dragon!**

Playmaker miraba con sorpresa y con un poco más de emoción lo que sucedía en el escenario. Era maravillosa aquella invocación que nunca había llegado el momento de poder sacarla cuando terminaba de una manera rápida sus anteriores duelos. Miro a Revolver, este la miraba con una sonrisa. Él, al igual que ella, había estado aprendiendo las diferentes formas de invocación para poder avanzar, para poder protegerlas de todo mal que se pueda atravesar en su camino. Playmaker sólo soltó una risita y rodo los ojos divertida. Claro, no era la única sorprendida por aquella invocación. Las habilidades de dicha carta, eran realmente lo que le daba vuelta al marcador, Windy empezaba a desesperarse mientras decía algunas razones del porque odiaba a los humanos. Quería negar los efectos pero fue inútil.

Al final, fue Revolver quien resultó ganador del duelo. El Ignis de Viento salió disparado al piso, se le notaba cansado y un poco adolorido, alzaba su pequeña mano mientras le pedía ayuda a Lightning. El mismo, sólo lo ignoro, prefirió no verlo mientras le regañaba que simplemente, subestimo a su rival.

 **-Acaba con él** -Fue la orden de Revolver a Spectre.

 **-¡Espera, Revolver!** -Gritó Playmaker.

Los tres caballero activaron un fuerte programa de eliminación. Windy había sido atravesado por miles de espinas mientras lo empezaban a destruir, pedía que Lightning le ayudará pero no fue hasta que Ai grito el nombre de quien considera su líder y este se moviera tan rápido que las espinas no lo tocaron y sólo tiró el cuerpo herido de Windy a su lado. Había regresado a aquella sombra que lo acompañaba. Revolver sólo se había quedado observando lo que Ai había provocado, pudo destruirlo pero fue el instinto del Ignis de Oscuridad, lo que no le permitió. Playmaker sólo miraba en silencio a su monigote, podía entender aquellos instintos.

 ** _-Ignis de Fuego_** -Habló Lightning. ** _\- Te llaman Flame ¿Cierto? ¿También estas en el bando de los humanos?_**

 ** _-No hay bandos_** -Fue lo único que respondió.

 **-Flame quiere detener la guerra entre humanos e Ignis** -Habló Soulburner.

 **-Es imposible evitar la batalla** -Habló Revolver.

 ** _-¡Espera Lightning!_** -Gritó Ai. ** _\- Tu piensas con más serenidad que Windy_**

 ** _-Después de ver sus métodos, creo que no puedo permitirlo_** -Habló Lightning con tranquilidad.

A su lado, dos personas nuevas aparecieron. Haru y Bohman. Playmaker no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo ahí a su lado. Sintió su sangre hervir al recordar el porque se encontraba ahí.

 **-¿Qué hicieron con el hermano de Kusanagi-san?** -Preguntó con enojo. **\- ¿Dónde está?**

 ** _-¿Te refieres a Jin Kusanagi?_** -Por primera vez, Lightning parecía estar feliz. ** _\- Estuvo frente a ti desde el principio_**

La oscuridad de la sombra se iba. Aparecía una persona con ropas blancas, una persona que Yusaku, Ryoken y Shoichi conocían a la perfección. La duelista dejo de respirar a lo que veía frente a ella, había escuchado a Soulburner hablar. Revolver sólo miraba con una mirada neutra, de alguna manera ya se lo había llegado a imaginar, al destapar a todos los implicados del caso Lost, también era ver que usuarios eran aquellos los dueños de los Ignis.

 **-Tu origen es...**

Pero Playmaker no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a su amigo, casi hermano, frente a ella. Esa misma mirada, su cabello. Pero aquella mirada, estaba más perdida que la que solía mostrar él. Nunca creyó imaginar que un día llegaría a enfrentarse a la persona que tanto había protegido desde el momento que se conocieron.

 **.o.**

Shoichi no pudo evitar levantarse un poco brusco de su asiento. Ver la figura de su hermano como una simple marioneta, nunca llegó a imaginar que su hermano era el origen de aquel Ignis de Luz. Es más, ni siquiera puede recordar que tipo de atributo tenía el deck viejo de su hermano. El que solía utilizar antes de sólo guardarlo bajo llave. Miro con preocupación a Aiko, la menor sólo babeaba sus manos, miraba atenta a los monitores. Tal vez veía a su mamá, tal vez quería seguir escuchando a su papá. Podia estar tranquilo mientras la menor viera lo que sus pequeños ojitos habían deseado ver.

Revolver afirmaba que ya lo sabía mientras que Lightning sólo decía lo que todos ya se habían planteado, que Kusanagi Jin era su origen.

 **-¡Te rescatare Jin! Tu hermano te está esperando** -Gritó Playmaker.

 ** _-Es inútil Playmaker_** -Lightning parecía más tranquilo que nada. ** _\- Puede que te oiga pero no te responderá, es prisionero de su propia consciencia_**

 **-Eras tu el que controlaba a Bohman** -Dedujo Playmaker. **\- Le ordenaste que robara la consciencia de Jin**

 ** _-Correcto_**

 ** _-¿Porqué lo hiciste?_** -Ai hablaba un tanto preocupado. ** _\- Espero que no seas igual que Windy_**

 ** _-Yo no soy tan cruel_** -Lightning respondió con simpleza. ** _\- Pero nuestras ideas son similares_** -Miró a Windy que sólo se encontraba destruido. ** _\- Los Ignis y los Orígenes se afectan mutuamente_**

 ** _-¿Te refieres al Link Sense que comparto con Playmaker?_** -Ai preguntó con curiosidad.

 ** _-La incertidumbre sólo estorba, así que sólo la elimine_** -Lightning alzó sus pequeños hombros sin interés alguno.

 **-¿Y sólo por eso...?** -Playmaker empezaba a enojarse.

 **-¿Así es como defines controlar a los humanos?** -Revolver podia comprender aquel enojo que la duelista tenía.

 ** _-Tu también acabarás así, Revolver_** -Aseguró Lightning. ** _\- Intentar aniquilarnos es un crimen grave_**

 **-Si son aliados, también serías tu el que le entregó Judgment Arrows a Bohman**

Aquel punto que mencionó Playmaker, fue lo que llamo la atencion de Flame, quien había decidido guardar silencio, escuchar con calma cada uno de los puntos que todos tenían y tal vez poder encontrar alguna nueva decisión. Todos miraban con atención aquella discusión, ellos como humanos, no tenían nada que ver cuando ellos como Ignis, tenían que arreglar aquellos problemas que vienen arrastrando desde hace tiempo.

 ** _-Esa es la carta que usaron para destruir el Cyberse_** -Recordó Flame. ** _\- ¡Di algo Lightning! ¿Fuiste tu quien destruyó el Cyberse?_**

 ** _-Flame_** -Habló Lightning. ** _\- También te acostumbraste a estas aburridas discusiones_** -Miró a la duelista. ** _\- Aunque las conversaciones con Playmaker, son más entretenidas_** -Playmaker no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva, dar un paso atrás. ** _\- Tú vas directo al grano_**

 ** _-¡Contesta Lightning!_** -Gritó Flame. ** _\- Según la respuesta..._**

 ** _-¿Qué vas hacer?_** -Interrumpió Lightning.

 ** _-No perdonarte, obviamente_** -Habló Ai.

 ** _-Me lo imaginaba_** -Dijo Lightning sin interés alguno. ** _\- De todas formas, tampoco espero que me perdonen_** -Miró a Flame. ** _\- Efectivamente, fui yo quien destruyó el Cyberse_**

Aquello que tanto no querían creer, fue Lghtning el que aceptó aquel crimen que hizo en el Cyberse. Claro, fue una sorpresa que todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Revolver sólo empezaba a sacar conclusiones de lo que estaba escuchando. Y es que, no podían creer que un Ignis, uno como ellos, había causado tal destrucción que lo aceptará como si nada. Flame quería explicaciones, quería saber el porque. Aquello era imperdonable, el mundo que tanto quería y que con tanto esfuerzo crearon, había sido destruido por uno de ellos.

 ** _-Todo fue para aclarar todos los problemas y permitir el avance_** -Respondió con normalidad. Revolver comprendía pero era Ai quien quería seguir escuchando. ** _\- Ai, tuvimos muchas discusiones desde que antes de que decidieras regresar, en el momento que sellaste el Cyberse ¿Los humanos son enemigos o aliados?_** -Miró al monigote oscuro. ** _\- Lamentablemente, el doctor Kogami nos consideró enemigos_**

 **-Así es** -Empezó a caminar, se detuvo para estar al lado de Playmaker. Provocó que la duelista lo viera. **\- Eso provocó que los Caballeros Hanoi decidieran atacar hace cinco años**

 ** _-Predijeron el futuro pero apretaron el gatillo de todos modos_** -Alzó su pequeño brazo. ** _\- Eso me confirmo que Ignis y humanos iban a ser totalmente incompatibles_** -Miraba a Soulburner con Playmaker. ** _\- Pero para mi sorpresa, algunos Ignis deseaban cooperar_** -Escuchó a Ai mencionar el nombre de sus aliados. ** _\- No entendía que deseaban tanto la coexistencia, la división de opiniones fue lo que paralizó el Cyberse_**

 ** _-¿No lo comprendias?_** -Habló Flame tranquilo. ** _\- Entonces haré que lo comprendas, yo sentí que el chico del que procedía, tenía un potencial ilimitado_**

 ** _-Yo fui secuestrado por mi origen pero me alegré de que fuera ella y no otra persona aunque todo este tiempo había creído que era un chico_** -Habló Ai. ** _\- Pero pronto todo eso se me olvidó, ya no quería escapar, quería quedarme, sentía que mi origen me necesitaría como ya la necesito_** -Miró a Playmaker. ** _\- Que debía hacer algo por ella y aprender a crecer juntos_**

 ** _-Ustedes tienen un error de código_** -Habló Lightning, Ai se burlaba pero Flame sólo confirmaba que todos ya sabían que Ai era un error. ** _\- Ustedes poseen una diversidad que yo no puedo comprender, si vemos los errores de código como mutaciones, es posible que evolucionen de forma más impredecible y eso yo no lo puedo permitir_**

Revolver empezaba a comprender aquellas palabras, Lightning sólo quería destruir aquellos Ignis que no podían llegar a pensar como él. Aunque el Ignis de Luz sólo admitía que planeaba resetear su mundo, volverlo a reconstruir y tener aquellos aliados que lo apoyarán en su alocado plan. Pero no dejaba de acusar a Revolver diciendo que sus acciones eran malvadas y provocadoras. Mientras Revolver se acercaba más a Playmaker mientras culpaba al Ignis de Luz que nunca pretendió coexistir con los humanos, más Lightning trataba de encontrar aquella conexión que unía a esos duelistas, por más que quería encontrar entre los recuerdos de Jin, no podia encontrar algo que podía relacionarlos. Tendría que estudiar cuidadosamente aquella relación.

 ** _-Ai, Flame, quería convencerlos y resolver esto de manera pacífica_** -Lightning alzó sus brazos. Sin escuchar como Playmaker lo culpaba que no era pacífico al robar la consciencia de Jin de esa manera. ** _\- Con la tensión actual, se que ya no existe esa posibilidad y es hora de llegar a una conclusión_** -Alzó sus hombros despreocupado. ** _\- Me gustaría resolver esto rápidamente pero el virus que infecto a Windy es bastante poderoso_**

 **-Así es** -Habló Gerome con orgullo. **\- El virus es una obra maestra que creamos Vyra y yo, en términos humanos, destruye el ADN y ese Ignis pronto desaparecerá sin dejar rastro**

 ** _\- Preparare otro campo de batalla así que lo diré de una manera simple_** -Por primera vez, se escuchaba la seriedad en esas palabras. ** _\- Les declaramos la guerra_**

Playmaker miraba como se iban en aquellas D-board que activaron al momento de saltar, estaba a punto de correr para alcanzarlos pero sintió como era detenida. Volteó a sus espaldas para mirar a Revolver, le miraba rogando que no fuera, que sería muy arriesgado pero no pudo decirlo con palabras, sabía que era difícil cuando trataban de ocultar lo que ellos tenían. Volteó frente a ella cuando escucho a Soulburner diciendo que era mejor apurarse o los perderían de vista, volvió a voltear con Revolver y sólo susurró un " ** _Tengo que intentarlo_** " para soltarse y correr, activar su D-board con el salto e ir detrás de ellos.

Si Revolver hubiera sido más fuerte, hubiera sido capaz de detenerla en ese momento mientras le explicaba que pueden existir otras opciones. Pero no lo hizo. Solo se quedo ahi quieto, sin poder ir tras ella y ayudarle.

Revolver se quedó observando como Playmaker se alejaba, aún mirando detrás de ella y como este la miraba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Soulburner le llamo la atencion y le lanzó una tarjeta aclarando que aquello era un programa que le iba a transmitir todo a Kusanagi, ella lo aceptó sin dudar.

 **-¿Qué hacemos, Revolver-sama?** -Habló Spectre.

 **-Por ahora, dejémoslo en manos de Playmaker** -Seguía mirando por donde la duelista se había ido. **\- Si los Ignis se destruyen entre ellos, es mejor**

 **-El enemigo del enemigo es un aliado**

 **-Informen a SOL sobre este lugar** -Ordenó a sus hermanos. **\- Que se pongan a trabajar un poco**

Todos hicieron una reverencia mientras aceptaban, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar, siguió mirando donde ella se había ido. No pudo evitar soltar, susurrar un " ** _Buena suerte_** " y desconectarse. Kusanagi realmente estaba concentrado a ello, rogaba porque Yusaku y Takeru ayudaran a rescatar a su hermano, que hicieran todo lo posible por hacerlo. Sus brazos estaban acalambrados, Aiko se había quedado al fin dormida, sonrió, la dejo en la sillita con mucho cuidado y pidiendo a Roboppy que la vigilará. El también haría todo lo posible. La información llego demasiado rápido a manos de Zaizen Akira, no aceptaría que de igual manera tenía curiosidad, confiaba en Hanoi, ellos no eran los responsables de ello. Miro en la pantalla a Soulburner como a Playmaker, una pequeña ayuda no estaría de más. Así que envío a los cazatesoros para poder ir a ese lugar e investigar.

Mientras Ai empezaba a llamar villano a Lightning, este le dijo que no deberían llamarlo de esa manera como también le deberían agradecer cuando fue el quien los salvó en aquella ocasión que iban a caer al precipicio tras derrotar a Spectre y el puente había colapsado. Playmaker no pudo evitar recordar, aquella sensación, era casi la misma que con Ai. Flame comprendió todo, Lightning no podia lidiar con los caballero de Hanoi cuando se activó la Torre Hanoi. Lightning no esperaba que Revolver intentará destruir toda la red al mismo tiempo, por lo que tuvo que utilizar a Playmaker entre sus planes, su conversación había sido interrumpida cuando vieron como delante de ellos, llegaba Blood Shepherd y aquellos compañeros de Onizuka, sin el mismo, habían llegado a ese mundo pero a Lightning pareció no gustarle por lo que también hizo algo más, aquellos androides en colores rojos y grises aparecieron por millones. Bohman le había pedido a Lightning enfrentar a Playmaker, quería comprobar la fuerza que ahora había obtenido, incluso, obtener aprendizaje de estos mismos.

Sin dudar, el duelo empezó.

 **.o.**

Yusaku terminaba de ponerse su ropa de trabajo para ayudar a Shoichi en su puesto de perritos calientes, después de llegar de la escuela y darle un poco de leche a Aiko, cada día de daba cuenta que su pequeña de quedaba con un poco más de hambre pero estaba insegura de dar ese siguiente paso sin la ayuda de su mamá. Guardo su uniforme con cuidado entre su mochila, miro a su pequeña que abrazaba el peluche de Revolver, lo alzaba y volvía a sonreír para darle besitos en el rostro del peluche. La joven madre, no pudo evitar sonreír, sacar su celular y tomarle una foto a su pequeña. Se veía hermosa, tal vez, más al rato se la enviaría a Ryoken como todos los días. Vio a Ai, como este salía de su disco de duelos y empezaba a picar las regordetas mejillas de su pequeña. Aiko, al sentir la molestia, tomo el disco de duelos y empezó agitar al mismo. Ai sólo le gritaba que eso no era divertido mientras le pedía a Yusaku que lo salvará pero la mente de la chica, no estaba ahí en esos momentos.

Volver a ver a Revolver con esa nueva apariencia, realmente estaba esperando que regresará como normalmente es pero no puede negar que realmente se veía bastante apuesto, una forma más humana, una forma que se parecia tanto a su yo verdadero. Soltó un suspiro, pensar en todos esos problemas que se escucharon en ese momento. Lightning y la guerra contra los humanos, Ignis contra Ignis y las palabras dichas por Bohman. Era algo imposible de olvidar, imposible por dejar pasar. Bohman, un Ignis de tercera generación y creación del mismo Lightning, aquel que va unir a todos los Ignis dentro suyo para poder encontrar la unificación y un futuro humano. Sabía que el podia comprender pero al seguir las órdenes de Lightning, también era un participante en esa guerra. Terminó aceptando el duelo con Bohman, sabía que aún podía encontrar la manera en que se podría llegar a un acuerdo pero tampoco quería hacer daño o decepcionar, realmente, había sido difícil aquel duelo.

Como Bohman prácticamente provocaba a Ai, lo quería hacer enojar de como prácticamente fue él quien destruyó el Cyberse, pudo sentir ese enojo de su Ignis, era algo que la había llegado a inquietar. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue tranquilizarlo diciendo que ellos iban hacer todo lo posible para evitar aquello, fue la única manera en que le creyó. Tenía una muy buena estrategia, había utilizado todas las habilidades que sus cartas tenían, nunca dudaba de sus cartas, aprendía que tenía que confiar en cada uno de ellos. Pero Bohman, esta vez, había manejado perfectamente la situación en que estaba. Sentía a su Ignis un poco más inquieto, motivo por el que decidió tomarle la palabra y activar aquella carta mágica que se encontraba en su mano y que no había tenido intenciones de jugarla, Bohman inmediatamente lo noto y se lo hizo saber.

Lo que Bohman no tenía, lo que Ai tenía y el motivo por el cual, Lightning lo quería específicamente a él, a Ai. El corazón, los instintos que Ai había empezado a desarrollar. Lo que lo hace especial como llamativo para los demás. Cada que miraba a Ai, no podia comprender el porque un simple Ignis era demasiado importante, no podía comprender porque se trataba de la Ignis que había sido creado a partir de ella. No podia comprender que tenía de especial cuando en ese entonces sólo era una niña que lloraba y luchaba por sobrevivir, que literal, casi tuvo que matarse en el momento antes de que fueran rescatados. Saber que cada Ignis había evolucionado con una personalidad propia con sólo observar a Ai, algo que ella no tenía y que su Ignis aprendió de ello. Aquella carta que Bohman sacó de la Data Storm, le volvió a causar escalofríos, nunca hubiera creído que iba a sacar a una bestia ya fuerte como esa.

Se las vio realmente difícil, ni siquiera puede recordar como es que pudo sobrevivir a ese turno cuando eliminó a sus cartas por sacar el elemento del mismo. Gracias a Ai, pudo utilizar una nueva habilidad que su Ignis había estado trabajando pero que sólo lo mantenía oculto, Neo Storm Access, fue gracias a esa habilidad que pudo sacar a una carta más poderosa, una invocación que desde el momento que vio a Revolver utilizar, algún día ella podría utilizarla. La invocación synchro. Sin embargo, el duelo terminó en empate cuando lo más emocionante, ya venía, Bohman había aprendido algo mucho mejor y ella sólo cayó cansada en su D-board. Soulburner tuvo que desconectarse después, no podia enfrentar a todos al mismo tiempo.

Ese día, había caído derrotada y adolorida en su cabina al momento de cerrar sesión, tuvo que ser Takeru quien le ayudará a caminar y sentarla en su asiento mientras le contaba lo que había pasado, lo que habian discutido y omitiendo algunas partes. Sin dudar, tomo a Aiko, la abrazo y beso sus mejillas, momentos como ese, necesitaba abrazar a su pequeña para sentirse segura. Shoichi prefirio quedarse callado en relación a Aiko y que probablemente tenga el Link Sense, miro a Takeru, tampoco podia decir que la menor había reconocido a su padre, era un secreto que aún no podia ser revelado. Había sido bastante fuerte aquel duelo que al momento de llegar a casa, se quedó completamente dormida.

Estaba a punto de salir del camión y dejar a Aiko jugar por unas horas cuando salió de sus pensamientos y escucho aquella voz. Dejo de respirar, no estaba escuchando mal, su corazón se aceleró y sin dudar, dejo a Aiko en la sillita, tomo su disco de duelos y al salir del camión, se dio cuenta que el estaba ahí. Ryoken estaba ahí.

 **-¡Ryoken!**

Al ver aquel cabello blanco con mechas púrpura, aunque era mucho decir que su cabello se veía un poco largo, ver aquellos hermosos ojos azul celeste que tanto le fascinaban, esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Realmente era el, eso no podría ser un sueño, el había regresado. Ryoken estaba ahí sentado frente a ella.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Creo que me atrevo a decir que faltan algunos capítulos, ya son pocos para acabar esta historia y poder pasar, probablemente, a la tercer temporada. Aún no les confirmo nada pero a partir de ahora quiero que sepan, que una tercera temporada ya está planeada.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 30 de Julio de 2019**


	19. Dieciocho

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Aclaró, este capítulo será un poco largo y tiene lo que coloquialmente se conoce como Lemon o Lime, es decir, tiene contenido sexual. Son libres de decidir si quieren leerlo o no, de todas formas, cambiaré la categoría ahora que salió este capítulo, probablemente vengan más capítulos así, aún no lo decido pero por si las dudas. Sean bienvenidos de leer este capítulo.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Aún era de madrugada cuando apagaron los motores del barco y empezaron a bajar sus cosas una vez que estuvo muy bien estancado. Ryoken suspiro, había regresado a su hogar que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. El hogar donde toda su vida había vivido al lado de su padre. Sus hermanos como Spectre y él, trataban de no hacer ruido y llamar la atención de los vecinos. Subían sus maletas con cansancio, cada uno se dirigio a un cuarto, Ryoken fue el único que se fue al suyo, cerró la puerta con cuidado y sólo cayó cansado a su cama. Inmediatamente se quedó dormido, tanto que empezó a soltar algunos ronquidos.

Escuchó el toque a su puerta, sabía que esa era la señal de Taki para que se levantará o se iba acabar el desayuno tan rápido. Un poco perezoso se levantó, abrió sus ojos y bostezo, se quedó mirando por un momento su cuarto, el podia jurar que había dejado su cuarto muy desordenado, con algunas cosas rotas por el enojo de saber la verdadera identidad de Playmaker pero estaba todo muy bien ordenado, limpio. Incluso las sábanas no olian a polvo. Un poco extrañado empezó a caminar para salir de su cuarto y empezar a revisar su casa. Los cuadros estaban ordenados y limpios, los pisos tan relucientes. Incluso, el lugar donde el cuerpo de su padre había estado descansando todo ese tiempo, estaban aquellos sillones que hace tiempo no veía.

La mesa como las sillas muy bien acomodadas, los muebles limpios y al llegar a la cocina, su estómago no dudo en hacer ruido al oler la comida que Taki y Spectre estaban realizando. Acerco una de las sillas a la mesa y se sentó mientras revisaba los sistemas de seguridad. No pudo evitar sonreír, Yusaku y Roboppy habían limpiado todo. Aunque era demasiado obvio.

 **-Si quieres comer, es mejor que dejes esa laptop a un lado** -Le regaño Taki. **\- No me hago responsable de que alguien más se coma tu desayuno**

Ryoken obedeció al mismo tiempo que sonreía, todos habían empezado a comer, fue Gerome el que decidió romper el silencio al hablar sobre lo limpio y ordenado que se encontraba el hogar, al parecer, había sido el único que no pensó que la duelista enemiga, había hecho algo en ese lugar. De alguna manera, le tendrían que agradecer después, les había quitado el peso de encima de limpiar todo y volver a instalarse a ese lugar como un escondite hasta que las cosas se calmen.

Cada uno al terminar, empezaron a limpiar la cocina y dirigirse a su cuarto. Ryoken camino al estudio de su padre, con pesar, abrió el lugar que se había encontrado todo ese momento bajo llave, ese era el único lugar que se encontraba un poco sucio, miro todo con nostalgia, la silla en la que solía dar vueltas cuando era un niño. Los libros que solía leer para poder entender aquel mundo que su padre había creado, los archivos de sus experimentos como su computadora, donde guarda mucha información que sólo el podía acceder. Recuerda escuchar las risas de su padre, como le regañaba por hacer ruido o por caerse de la silla. Cuando le enseñaba aquello que no comprendía en sus clases, pronto ese lugar se convirtió en su estudio, donde sus hermanos le ayudaban en su lugar y donde solía esconderse cuando quería estar sólo.

 **-Ya estoy en casa papá** -Susurró. **\- Ahora, debo hacer todo lo posible para proteger a los que amo** -Sonrió. **\- ¿Me ayudarás a protegerlos? ¿Me ayudarás a protegerlas?**

Empezó a trabajar en un programa de protección para todos, en caso de un ataque posible de Lightning, al menos, quería estar seguro que ese programa les podría ayudar a defenderse, un poderoso antivirus que atacaria a todo aquel externo que quiera hacer algo. Utilizaría aquel programa que Gerome y Taki habían desarrollado para destruir al Ignis de Viento. Se quedó mirando el monitor por un momento, recordar la figura de Playmaker, aquella mirada tranquila que le mostraba únicamente. Había querido detenerla pero no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, ella tenía que hacer aquello y darse cuenta por si sola de la verdad. Suspiro, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y siguió tecleando.

De vez en cuando, miraba el reloj de la pantalla, estaba al pendiente en el momento que ella iba a salir de la escuela. Aunque ahora, realmente no estaba seguro de si quería mostrar su cara a pesar de todo. ¿Cómo iba a ser recibido? No lo sabía y temia un poco en ello, quería ser odiado por ella, realmente se lo había ganado pero también sabía, que Yusaku quería ser odiada, quería que fuera nombrada como la culpable de todo aquello que le ha sucedido desde el momento que se conocieron. Pero había algo más entre ellos, esa pequeña y regordeta bebé que estaba ansioso por conocer, enamorarse más de ella y jurar que nunca la volvería a dejar sola. Fue ese pequeño impulso que tuvo para poder terminar el programa a tiempo. No podia enviar aquel archivo en modo virtual, tenía que hacerlo de manera física para que nadie sospechara.

Una vez que tuvo el programa en mano, salió de aquella habitación y volvió a cerrarla con llave. Aviso que iba a salir y sólo empezó a caminar. Hubiera sido más fácil ir en el auto pero quería ver con sus propios ojos, que era lo que había cambiado en ese año que estuvo lejos. Miraba con una sonrisa algunos puestos nuevos, saludaba a los vecinos que se encontraba y miraba las tiendas. ¿Hubiera sido bueno que comprará algunos regalos? No lo sabía. Al momento de llegar a la plaza del centro, vio con atención el camión amarillo a lo lejos. Shoichi estaba sacando las mesas y limpiando las mismas, al parecer, aún no había llegado Yusaku, no es que la quisiera evitar pero era algo que no estaba preparado. Se acercó sin más, como un cliente normal que arrastró uno de esos bancos y se sentó. Escucho a Shoichi dar vuelta y darle la bienvenida, Ryoken tomó un poco de aire antes de volver hablar.

 **-Me alegro ver que estas bien, porque si te retiras del frente, Playmaker perderá gran parte de sus fuerzas**

 **-¿Tu eres?** -Shoichi veía sorprendido al de pelo blanco.

Iba a continuar hablando hasta que ambos escucharon como una puerta se abría y unos pasos se acercaban a ellos, al momento que Ryoken alzó la mirada, se encontró con Yusaku y su disco de duelos en su brazo, vio aquel monigote salir con curiosidad. Por un momento se le quedo viendo a la chica, sus ojos se notaban cansados, su cabello largo amarrado en una adorable coleta. Aquella ropa como aquel mandil cubriendo su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaban por él, aquel esmeralda que tanto había extrañado por ver. Se notaba un poco más madura, se veía demasiado hermosa, por un momento había olvidado a que había ido a ese lugar.

 **-¡Ryoken!** -Gritó la chica.

 _ **-¿En serio?** _-El Ignis de Oscuridad no podia creer lo que veia delante de el.

 **-¿Qué quieres?** -Eso por un momento le dolió escuchar.

 _ **-¿Viniste por un perrito caliente?** _-Suspiro, demasiadas preguntas.

 **-Parece que dejaste que Bohman escapará** -Sonrió. Escucho al monigote oscuro quejarse, luego recordó aquel pequeño truco de magia que su padre le había enseñado. **\- Hanoi monitoriza toda la red** -Hizo unos movimientos de mano para que no vea su iba a sacar aquella tarjeta con el programa de su saco. **\- Imagino que los Ignis también lo hacen**

Y al parecer había servido al momento de que sacó el programa y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, una pequeña "o" se había formado de sus labios. Sin esperar, le lanzó el programa y como buenos reflejos que tiene, ella la atrapó sin problema. Ai miraba con atención, no dudo en preguntar que era aquello.

 **-Es un regalo de buena voluntad, por así decirlo** -Ryoken alzó los hombros despreocupado.

 _ **-¿Es algún programa? ¿Y porque entregarlo en persona?**_ -Ryoken no podia entender porque Ai hacia muchas preguntas, Yusaku sólo miraba con atención aquella tarjeta.

 **-Porque lo detectarian si lo envío por la red** -Miro a Yusaku, por primera vez lo veía. **\- No se lo que pretenden hacer a continuación pero odrían atacarlos igual que hicieron con Jin** -Ella sólo observaba, no le decía nada, era un tanto angustiante. **\- Ese programa los protegera de sus ataques, no podrán tocar el dispositivo en el que lo instales**

Yusaku volvió a ver la tarjeta como también miro a Ryoken. Prácticamente estaba pidiendo, casi rogando, que confiara en él para poder protegerla y si no lo hacía, podía tirar aquel programa a la basura. Ai empezaba a quejarse hasta que vio como fue Yusaku el que insertó la tarjeta. Un escalofrío recorrio a Ai, empezó a retorcerse. No pudo mentir al momento que la chica le preguntó sobre el programa, era realmente increíble. Ryoken sabía que Yusaku no le iba a dirigir palabra alguna, al parecer, ella seguía enojada. No podia culparla. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por ella pero tampoco la dejaría sola, aún si se viera como un acosador, seguiría a la misma. Suspiró, tanto ánimo que había llegado para ver a su pequeña bebé y ahora sólo se había apagado. Se levantó y empezó a caminar, Ai preguntaba el porque le daba aquel programa.

 **-El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi aliado** -Recordó aquellas palabras dichas por Spectre. **\- Sobrevive a esta batalla y si lo haces, podremos solucionar nuestra contienda**

Miro una última vez a la chica, se notaba tan triste, podía notar que ella abría y cerraba su boca. Sabía que ella tenía palabras que decir pero no sabía como. Sólo dio media vuelta y empezó a recorrer el camino por donde había llegado. Yusaku miraba a Ryoken, no entendía porque las palabras no habían podido salir de ella, porque su corazón golpeaba con intensidad o porque sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. Miró a Ai de su disco de duelos, la carita preocupada del mismo, era demasiado notorio. Miro a Shoichi, este sólo asentía a esa silenciosa pregunta que tenía en mente. Tomó un poco de aire y se armó de valor, empezó a correr por donde se había ido Ryoken, con suerte, aún no había avanzado mucho cuando lo tomo de la manga y le pidió que se detuviera.

 **-Lo siento** -Susurró Yusaku. **\- Yo quiero verte** -Agachó la mirada. **\- Hoy, te estaré esperando cerca de la entrada a la mansión, por favor, quiero hablar contigo** -Su voz empezaba a temblar. **\- No importa si llegas tarde, yo te estaré esperando**

No recibió respuesta alguna, quería llorar en ese momento cuando sintió una caricia a su cabeza, alzó un poco la vista para ver a Ryoken, le sonreía con tranquilidad. Sólo asentía, fue suficiente para dejar de agarrar la manga de su saco y dejar que se fuera. Fue en ese momento que pudo caer de rodillas, que pudo suspirar y que pudo llorar, aún no podía creer que Ryoken había regresado, que estaba ahí. Levantó la mirada, miro por donde se había ido. En lugar de estar de rodillas, debería estar preparándose para esa cita. Saco fuerzas y se levantó de ahí, empezó a correr con Shoichi, le iba a pedir que ese día fuera su descanso pero al ver que este mismo había recogido la mesa y le mostraba las llaves, al parecer habian pensado en lo mismo. Le dejaría en su casa con su pequeña para que estuviera preparada a su cita.

 **.o.**

Yusaku se sentía un poco nerviosa, Shoichi le había dicho que no se sintiera de esa manera cuando veces anteriores había salido a citas con Ryoken. Le pedía disculpas de que ese día no podría ayudarle pero este sólo le dijo que estaría bien, que hiciera lo que es correcto. Eso había sido hace una hora. Se miro en el espejo, su short verde y la blusa blanca que era cubierta por su suéter negro, las calcetas de color negro que cubría sus piernas y sus inseparables tennis. Su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, no pudo dejar de temblar un poco y sentir sus mejillas calientes. Esa no era una mision importante pero aun asi estaba vistiendo como Unknown, cuando salia a la calle a vender información o conseguir nueva.

Miro a su cama al escuchar un grito, no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a su pequeña Aiko que vestía un trajecito de marinerito. Su pequeño vestido blanco con líneas azules en la parte de la falda como en la parte del cuello, un grande y bonito moño del mismo azul en la altura de su pecho que rodeaba el cuello del mismo. Calcetitas blancas que estaba ansiosa por quitar de sus pequeño pies y una diadema de tela azul con un moño en un costado, que adornaba sus pequeños y delgados cabellos. Soltó un grito más al ver a mamá, metia sus pequeños dedos a su boquita y le sonreía con esos hermosos ojos brillando de felicidad.

Tocó sus pequeño pies y sintió las celcetitas, quería quitarselas pero fue detenida por Yusaku que tomó sus manitas, jugó con ellas al igual que sus piecitos. Se había dado cuenta varias veces, que su pequeña se estaba preparando para empezar a sostenerse y moverse por toda la casa, que incluso, utilizaba un poco de fuerza en sus manitas para sostenerse y se frustraba de que no podia avanzar porque sus piernitas aun no estaban coordinadas. Había leído algunas veces que los bebes empiezan a querer moverse a tan temprana edad y Aiko, a penas tenía seis meses. Cargo a su pequeña y le dio pequeños besos a sus mejillas, la acerco a su pecho para abrazarla y sólo suspiro.

 **-Espero que realmente venga** -Susurró. **\- Quiero que te conozca y se enamore de ti como yo lo hago cada día** -Besó el cabello de la menor. **\- Realmente estoy preparada para escuchar que me odia, si realmente lo hace, juro que dejaré de molestarlo**

Beso la frente la menor. La dejo por un momento en cama mientras guardaba algunas cosas en la pañalera, bajaba con cuidado la carreola, se aseguraba que Ai como Roboppy no iban hacer alguna estupidez bajo la amenaza de que si Ai se iba a volver a dejar capturar, iba a permitir que la destruyeran y hasta ella ayudaría en cometer el crimen. Tomó con cuidado a Aiko como su peluche y la pañalera. Cerró muy bien la puerta de su casa y una vez que estaba abajo, metió a su pequeña a la carreola y dejo las cosas abajo de la misma para empezar a caminar a su destino.

En su camino, saludo a una pareja de ancianos, a los vecinos que podía recordar y escuchaba con atención a las personas que se encontraba, que saludaban y sonreían al ver a Aiko sonreirles. Aquel lugar era cómodo y cálido para vivir, teniendo a personas tan amables a su alrededor, era realmente lindo. Suspiro cuando llego a la entrada de la mansión, las puertas se encontraban cerradas así que la mejor opción era sentarse a esperar en unas bancas que se encontraban un poco lejos de la entrada. Miraba con atención a su alrededor, quería saber si Ryoken ya se encontraba ahí pero aún no llegaba el mismo. Suspiró, iba a cumplir lo que le dijo, no importaba si el tardaba en llegar, ella estaría ahí esperando.

Se sentó en la banca, la carreola a su lado. Sonrió a su pequeña que había subido sus manos a su cabecita y quería quitar la diadema que se encontraba ahí. Yusaku la detuvo, le mostró el peluche Revolver y la menor sólo sonrió, alzó sus manitas para tomar a su juguete preferido. Estuvo por un rato jugando con su pequeña, limpiando su carita como sus manitas. No dejar que lanzará sus calcetitas o la diadema. Era muy traviesa, no dudaba que en algún momento le traería algunos problemas a causa de eso. Miro por un momento frente a ella, el sol se sentía calido, el viento removia sus cabello. Era agradable el clima, cerró sus ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire fresco. Empezó a tararear una canción, jugaba con sus pies, moviendolos. Miro con atención a Aiko, había dejado de moverse inquieta para escuchar a mamá, sonreía, veía a Revolver peluche y le daba besitos.

Una persona se acercaba a ella con cuidado. Sus cabellos blancos se removian con el aire, miraba con atención a la chica sentada en aquella banca. La pequeña sonrisa de su rostro como la tranquilidad de sus ojos esmeraldas al ver lo que estaba en la carreola. No pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso pero aún así, empezó a caminar en silencio.

 **-Yusaku** -Habló Ryoken para escuchar como dejaba de tararear y miraba a su dirección.

 **-Ryoken** -Susurró.

En el momento que sus miradas se conectaron, Yusaku sintió la necesidad de correr a sus brazos, Ryoken sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, de besarla pero había algo más que se lo impedían, era el dolor causado. Vio a la chica bajar la mirada, sus manos hechas puño que arrugaban su suéter oscuro. Fue cuando la miro con atención, sea lo que ella vistiera, se veía hermosa, sus piernas no respondieron, no sabía porque no podia avanzar a ella. Tomó un poco de aire, era el momento de romper el silencio.

 **-Lo siento** -Vio a Yusaku apretar más su suerte, como mordia sus labios. **\- Yo realmente lo siento, por irme de esa manera**

 **-¿Lo lamentas?** -Susurró con coraje. **\- ¿Qué lamentas realmente? ¿De salvarme? ¿De irte y dejandome a mi suerte? ¿Te lamentas de amarme como me dijiste esa vez?** -Alzó su rostro, se notaba enojada pero de sus ojos salían lágrimas. **\- ¿De que realmente te lamentas?** -Gritó furiosa.

 **-De todo el dolor causado**

No reaccionó hasta que Yusaku habia golpeado su mejilla, no había sido una cachetada, había sido un golpe a puño limpio. Le dejo adolorido y tambalearse un poco pero antes de caer, ella lo sostuvo del saco. Lo miraba con odio, ese mismo odio que siempre había querido ver de aquellos ojos que tanto ama pero ahora, solo resultaba doloroso. Pero podia sentir el como temblaba, como ella lloraba de dolor. Su mejilla dolía pero el corazón, era el que se había destruido por las acciones.

 **-¡Eres un mentiroso!** -Gritó Yusaku. **\- Eres un estúpido, un idiota, un maldito mentiroso Ryoken** -Empezó a golpearlo en el pecho. **\- Me prometiste que no te irías cuando algo así podría suceder, me prometiste que no te alejarias de mi lado y es lo primero que haces** -Recargo su cabeza en el pecho contrario. **\- Lo prometiste** -Susurró. **\- Tenía miedo, tuve demasiado miedo** -Arrugaba su saco con sus manos hechas puño. **\- Si algo te llegará a pasar, si algo me llegará a pasar y ya no te podría ver, realmente me moriría** -Restregaba su cabeza en su pecho. **\- Te prometí que tendríamos un futuro juntos, aún estoy luchando por ello, realmente eres el único que puede mandar todos estos esfuerzos a la basura**

 **-Yusaku** -Susurró. Dudo un poco pero aún así abrazo a la chica. Acaricio su cabello, soltó una sonrisita. **\- Yo...**

Guardo silencio al sentir el dedo de Yusaku en sus labios, como ella había alzado la mirada, la vio tomar un poco de aire. La sentía temblar, las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas.

 **-Primera** -Alzó un dedo. **\- Se que ellos son de igual importancia en tu vida, son tu familia y entiendo la forma en que tuviste que irte con ellos, yo sólo soy una intrusa más, el dolor que sentiste al perder a tu padre, no se compara en nada; Segunda** -Alzó un segundo dedo. **\- No logró entender porque no me mandaste un sólo mensaje en todo este tiempo, me moría de miedo que algo te hubiera pasado y Tercera** -Alzó un tercer dedo. **\- Realmente te necesitaba, te quería a mi lado pero también quería que me odiaras, por mi culpa es que pasó lo que pasó y ahora todo este empeorando, necesito escucharlo de ti Ryoken, di que me odias y dejaré de molestarte, dilo y yo me iré para no molestarte, me iré para siempre**

 **-No puedo decirlo Yusaku** -Beso su frente. **\- Primera** -Alzó su dedo. **\- Aún cuando tenga motivos para odiarte, no lo haré porque recordaré las razones por las que te amo, me lo dijiste hace tiempo así que no puedo odiarte; Segunda** -Alzó un segundo dedo. **\- No estas de más en mi vida, también eres parte de mi, eres la chica que amo, que me enamoré de sus ojos, de su sonrisa y de sus hermosos sentimientos aunque seas el enemigo que más quiero derrotar, se separar los asuntos personales de lo virtual y Tercera** -Alzó un tercer dedo. **\- Igual te necesitaba pero me dolía demasiado que, creía que lo mejor era ignorarte y esperar a que me odies pero este viaje y los golpes de la doctora Taki me abrieron los ojos** -Acaricio el rostro de Yusaku con suavidad, alzaba su mentón para que se miraran. **\- Te extrañaba demasiado, te amo demasiado y me destruía el no tenerte a mi lado, despertar con una sonrisa tuya o dormir con la tranquilidad de que estas a mi lado, regresé para quedarme a tu lado** -Bajaba un poco su rostro. **\- Para ya no volverme a ir porque de igual manera, sigo deseando mi futuro a tu lado** -Vio a la chica cerrar los ojos, Ryoken sonrió. **\- Te amo Yusaku**

Ryoken cerró sus ojos y compartieron un tierno beso. Uno bastante tímido, donde sus labios se volvían a reconocer, abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Revelaron aquellos sentimientos con timidez, con el dolor que sentían, todo ese tiempo habian tenido miedo de perder al otro. Yusaku acaricio con suavidad la mejilla roja de Ryoken. Vaya que le había golpeado con fuerza, incluso, ahora su mano había empezado a doler.

 **-Diría que lo lamento pero realmente no me siento así** -Vio la mueca de dolor en su rostro. **\- Era algo que realmente te merecias**

 **-De todas formas ya me lo esperaba** -Sonrieron, soltaron risitas. Ryoken tomó su mano herida y la beso con cariño. **\- ¿Tu plan era golpearme y besarme?**

 **-Tal vez**

Sus labios estaban a punto de volver a tocarse cuando escucharon una risita infantil. Por ese momento habían olvidado algo mucho más importante, Ryoken miro con curiosidad la carreola donde había salido aquella risita. Yusaku noto aquella mirada, estaba nervioso pero eso había sido lo más lindo que el chico había escuchado. Tomó su mano y caminaron sólo unos pasos para mirar a la pequeña que se encontraba ahí. Fue Yusaku quien sacó a la pequeña Aiko de la carreola, la cargo en sus brazos y la menor miraba a ese desconocido frente a ella. Ryoken dejo de respirar en ese momento, esa pequeña y recordeta bebé era hermosa, aquel vestidito que le quedaba tan bien, le causo ternura al ver la pelusa blanca que tenía como cabello. Mirar su piel pálida y aquellos ojos, esos enormes y más hermosos ojos que ha visto, claro, los de Yusaku son los primeros.

Aquella bebé era un pedazo de él y ella. Era una víctima más que caía en los ojitos de ella, estaba completamente enamorado.

Aiko miraba a ese desconocido, hizo una pequeña mueca y luego miro a mamá, ella sonreía, no pudo evitar abrazarse un poco más a su mamá, esconderse entre el cuello de la misma para poder sentirse segura. Pero aquella sonrisa de mamá, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, no solo le sonreía a ella de esa manera, si no, a ese desconocido también, una gran sonrisa que no había visto. No pudo evitar sentir más curiosidad, si mamá le sonreía de esa manera, entonces no había porque tener miedo. Con timidez, alzó sus pequeños bracitos a ese desconocido, abría y cerraba sus puños al igual que soltaba algunas risitas. Ryoken miro a Yusaku y está sólo asintió mientras le pasaba a la menor. Como recibió las instrucciones de la joven madre, así fue como la cargo pero podía sentir como se removia inquieta.

Aiko se sintió un poco incómoda que no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar, hacer una pequeña rabieta. Inmediatamente fue pasada a su madre, quien sólo pudo evitar soltar una risita y acariciar la espalda de la menor. Yusaku miro a Ryoken, se veía tan decaído por no haber podido cargar a su propia hija. Una idea se le ocurrió, tomo el peluche de Revolver y se lo paso al mismo. Le indicó que empezará hablar como su avatar, no entendía el porque pero al escuchar que dijera que confiara en ella, fue suficiente para suspirar, tomar un poco de aire y empezar hablar.

 **-Nadie puede escapar de su destino** -Aiko inmediatamente dejo de de llorar para buscar aquella voz. **\- Yo soy Revolver, líder de los caballeros Hanoi, estoy aquí para destruir a los Ignis**

Ryoken miro como una sonrisita apareció en su pequeña, como aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitas y soltaba pequeñas risitas. El rastro de lágrimas se había ido y ahora, volvía alzar sus manitas a ser cargada por él. Cuando volvió a cargar a la menor, notó como esta se relajaba en sus brazos, como atrapada su saco en sus pequeñas manos. Ella alzaba la mirada y le sonreía con felicidad. Miro a Yusaku y está sólo suspiro despreocupada.

 **-Es una larga historia pero te resumire que Aiko es una gran admiradora tuya** -Suspiro con molestia. **\- Incluso más que con Playmaker, aunque admito, es mi culpa**

 **-¿Tu culpa?**

 **-No sabía que mostrarle de su padre y los vídeos de nuestros duelos anteriores fueron suficientes para que ella adivinara quien eras realmente** -Sonrió. **\- Desde entonces, a ella le gusta ver a Revolver en acción**

Ryoken rodo los ojos divertidos, beso la frente de su pequeña. Si, su pequeña y amada hija. Se sentía tan bien el poder abrazarla, miro a Yusaku y la atrapó en un abrazó, beso su cabello mientras suspiraba con felicidad.

 **-Ya estoy en casa**

 **-Bienvenido**

 **.o.**

Ryoken se sorprendió al momento que Yusaku le dijo que a había mudado de casa y que incluso, vivia más cerca de lo que había imaginado. Claro, no había imaginado que fuera tan cerca con aquella amable señora de la floreria, la conocía desde hace tiempo pero no podia imaginar que conocía a la familia de la chica. Después de una breve presentación, Ryoken subió a ese cuarto que Yusaku rentaba, era más grande que cuando vivía con Shoichi. Igual de limpio y ordenado. Casi lloraba de la felicidad al probar una vez más, aquella deliciosa comida que la chica prepara. Verla sonreír con timidez y prestar atención a la pequeña bebé que pedía su alimento.

Ese, había sido el momento más hermoso que Ryoken pudo ver, una madre otorgándole el alimento de su pecho a su pequeño bebé. Ver a Yusaku brindarle aquel alimento, como Aiko se pegaba a ella y la miraba con atención, mirar a su padre con curiosidad y al final, cerrar sus pequeños ojitos por el cansancio. A Ryoken, aquella hermosa imagen iba a quedar para siempre guardada en su mente, como en su celular, se veía realmente hermosa la chica. Vio como ella tenía intenciones de dejar a su pequeña bebé en su habitación pero fue detenida, Ryoken quería arroparla, mirarla como duerme y al final, darle aquel beso de las buenas noches que todo pequeño debe recibir de su padre. Yusaku no se negó, le paso con cuidado a Aiko, notaron como se removia un poco incómoda pero fue fácil que se sintiera segura y una pequeña sonrisita apareciera en ella. Ryoken la llevo a la cuna, no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño, veía a su pequeña con ternura. Aquella pijama de un oso café, era realmente adorable.

Con cuidado acaricio la pelusa de su cabello, aquellos cabellos oscuros y blancos que ella tenía, su rostro suave. Beso ambas mejillas y dejo a un lado el peluche Revolver y el peluche Playmaker, aunque su pequeña realmente quería a Revolver, le haría ver que Playmaker era mejor que todos. Salió con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, cerró la puerta misma y empezó a buscar a Yusaku. La chica no se encontraba en el cuarto y mucho menos en la cocina o la sala. Vio la puerta corrediza del balcón, salió de la misma para encontrar a la chica, una manta en sus hombros junto con una taza humeante en sus manos. Miraba con bastante interés el mar. Sonrió un poco, no pudo evitar abrazarla por la espalda, la misma soltó un suspiro.

 **-Tome la costumbre de mirar el mar cada noche** -Soltó una risita. **\- Esperaba el momento justo para verte llegar** -Tomó un sorbo de su taza. **\- Incluso mirar el Stardust Road, aunque ahora no se ve** -Sonrió un poco. **\- Cuando iba a nacer Aiko, me encontraba aquí sola, mis padres iban a tardar un poco más en llegar y la señora de la floreria no se encontraba** -Bajo una de sus manos a su vientre. **\- Tenía miedo y Aiko lo podía sentir, se movía demasiado, realmente hubiera deseado que estuvieras ese día a mi lado**

 **-Lo se** -Besó su cabello. **\- Lo lamento pero ahora** -Escondió su rostro en su cuello. **\- No me voy a ir, estaré aquí a tu lado, al lado de nuestra hija** -Sonrió un poco. **\- Asumire todo tipo de castigo porque realmente, quiero permanecer a tu lado, no voy a huir de mis responsabilidades, quiero permanecer aquí**

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Sintiendo el cálido aire y mirando frente a ellos. Cuando ya era un poco más tarde, decidieron entrar a la casa y recibir un poco de ese calor que les hacía falta. Se adentraron a la habitación de Yusaku, la chica se había sentado en sus piernas mientras ambos se abrazaban, ambos escuchaban el suave palpitar de sus corazones, las respiraciones tranquilas. Se abrazaron por minutos en silencio, fue Yusaku quien tomó la iniciativa, alzar su rostro y besar sorpresivamente a Ryoken. Se separó con cuidado pero fue él, quien la tomo por la nuca y volvían a unir sus labios. Un beso más largo y duradero, un beso que habían ansiado desde hace tiempo.

Fue suficiente aquella acción para empezar a tomar la iniciativa. Los cierres fueron bajando, las prendas eran lanzadas en algún punto de la habitación, las manos traviesas y los suspiros que subían un poco más de nivel. Ryoken vio como Yusaku descendía por su cuerpo, besando y acariciando, claro, no sabía de las intenciones de la chica hasta que la sintió bajar su ropa interior y besar su erección, no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo. Ver a la chica con un fuerte sonrojo, entre sus piernas, ella se sentía avergonzada pero Ryoken no pudo parar aquello que ella hacía, por la mirada determinada que tenía, sólo le dio más ánimos de hacerlo. Cuando creyó que fue suficiente, alzó el cuerpo de la misma, volvió a besarla y dejarla con cuidado en el colchón. Su cabello esparcido, sus labios hinchados, el brillo en sus ojos y el sonrojo de su rostro. Besaba su cuello, su pecho y su vientre, acaricaba con suavidad cada rincón.

Quito con cuidado las últimas prendas a excepción de las calcetas altas, se veía realmente hermosa, tan sensual. Sus pechos habían crecido un poco más, sus caderas e incluso, se veía un poco más rellenita de lo que podía recordar, era igual de delgada pero con un poco más rellenita. Acariciaba y besaba, la volvía loca, veía como cubría su boca, no quería hacer ruido y Ryoken tampoco, no querían despertar a su pequeña. Vio con curiosidad los collares que la chica tenia en su cuello, aquel pequeño y único recuerdo que le dejo. Yusaku se alzaba un poco con las piernas temblando, alzaba sus manos por detrás de su cuello y se quitaba uno de ellos, paso sus manos por detrás del cuello de Ryoken y le puso aquel collar que le pertenecía, se sonrieron con cariño, se besaban con timidez. Fue suficiente aquella mirada que le daba permiso a continuar. Yusaku le había pedido que se acostara en la cama, ella tomaría la iniciativa de colocar aquel plastiquito de Látex sobre la ereccion de Ryoken. Una vez que estaba listo, bajo con cuidado sus caderas, sintiendo como se abría paso en su interior, dejándola un poco débil pero fue Ryoken quien le ayudo a mover sus caderas una vez que volvía acostumbrarse a él.

Era ese dulce y agradable sensación, la que provocó las lágrimas en Yusaku, sentirse amada por el chico u hombre que tanto amaba, sonreía y soltaba pequeños quejidos. Sentirse bien y completos. Cambiaron de posición, Ryoken arriba de ella, la miraba con amor, como ella intentaba cubrir sus gritos, la calidez de su interior, la suavidad de su cuerpo, era realmente embriagante. Sentir el agarre de sus caderas por las piernas de ella, sus brazos rodear su cuello y los besos que se compartían, el final estaba cerca.

 **-Te amo Yusaku** -Susurró Ryoken.

 **-¿En serio puedes amarme?** -Habló como pudo Yusaku, pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos. **\- ¿Es correcto amarme después de todo? ¿Realmente me lo merezco?**

 **-Realmente nos merecemos amarnos a pesar del daño que nos causamos, eso sólo se quedará en el pasado, nos ayudará avanzar** -Susurró Ryoken, beso su nariz. **\- Te amo demasiado después de todo Fujiki Yusaku, te amo demasiado mi rival eterno** -Sonrió, el movimiento de sus caderas era un poco más rápido. **\- También te mereces ser amada y amar**

 **-Te amo Kogami Ryoken** -Susurró. **\- Te amo Revolver** -Soltó un pequeño quejido, una sonrisa apareció en ella.

Fue en esa noche donde ambos se volvieron a sentir amados, donde sintieron que estaban haciendo lo correcto, con la seguridad de que no volverían a cometer un error. No era que Aiko era un error en su vida, era lo más hermoso que les había pasado pero aún querían tomarse un poco más de tiempo. A volverse a descubrir y volverse amar. Esa noche, después de aquella reconciliación donde sus cuerpos volvían a estar juntos y descubrían aquellos hermosos sentimientos, durmieron con una sonrisa en su rostro, con la paz marcada ahi. Tomados de las manos, escuchando su corazón sincronizado, sus respiraciones tranquilas y la sonrisa en su rostro, como si sintieran que eso fuera un sueño que los llegaría atormentar, no querían perderse y mucho menos despertar de ese hermoso sueño.

No otra vez.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Quiero decir que a partir de aquí, tardaré en subir un poco más los capítulos por ciertas cuestiones personales. También, para decir que está historia, esta llegando a su final, probablemente me queden como unos diez capítulos, tal vez uno más o tal vez uno menos. Quien sabe, aún lo estoy decidiendo.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Jueves 8 de Agosto de 2019**


	20. Diecinueve

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Otro capítulo largo! Lo lamento pero realmente era necesario este capítulo, era realmente necesario que fuera demasiado largo para explicar algunas pequeñas cositas con relación a la continuación del capítulo anterior. Será algo lindo y divertido lo que van a leer esta vez.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Esa mañana que Ryoken despertó, sintió unas suaves y agradables caricias en su cabello, unas pequeñas y suaves manos estaban peinando al mismo. Escuchaba una suave y tranquila voz, abrio los ojos un poco perezoso, esa no era su habitación, una cálida luz entraba por la ventana como el agradable sonido de las olas chochando. Abría y cerraba sus ojos con pereza, bostezo un poco, al final, se dio cuenta que se encontraba entre el pecho de Yusaku, escuchaba su corazón, volvía a sentirse adormilado por aquella calidez que sólo ella era capaz de envolverlo, de tranquilizarlo y hacerlo dormir, no fue hasta que la escucho cantar, el momento que sonrió con tranquilidad.

 _ **-Tomaré una flor roja; Para dársela a ella; Y colocare la flor en su cabello; La flor roja; La flor roja; En su cabello; La flor florecera y brillará más que el sol**_ -Susurraba la chica, soltó una risita al sentir como era abrazada, sus pieles desnudas rozaban, le causaba cosquillas. Soltó otra risita al ver todo su cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, besaba su frente con cariño mientras volvía a susurrar. _ **\- Tomaré una flor blanca; Para dársela a ella; Y colocare la flor en su cabello; La flor blanca; La flor blanca; En su cabello; La flor florecera y brillará más que la luna; Brillará como la luna...**_

Ryoken se removió un poco perezoso besando su pecho, su cuello y sus mejillas, escuchó a Yusaku soltar una risita, cuando sus ojos se abrieron por completo para ver a la chica sonreír, no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado, había ansiado volver a ver esos esmeraldas que tiene como ojos, verlos brillar de emoción y cariño. Acarició son suavidad sus mejillas, pasaba con lentitud una de sus manos por el pequeño y sensual cuerpo debajo de él, vio el curioso collar que adornaba su cuello, era tan sensual que eso fuera lo único que adornara parte de sus pechos. Solto una risita al verla besar la palma de su mano, como ella de igual manera empezaba a recorrer su pequeña mano por algunas marcas que debe tener en su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar besar su frente y su nariz con diversión, al final, sus labios se unieron, un pequeño y tranquilo beso del cual, se separaron de inmediato, era su forma de decir los buenos días. La vio alzar su mano, tocar con cuidado su mejilla que ahora sentía un poco hinchada y adolorida, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto adolorido mientras se quejaba. Se le había olvidado que Yusaku tiene una buena derecha y probablemente, se le bajará la hinchazón en unos días. Esperaba que no tuviera problemas con sus hermanos y se preocupen por ello, aunque de seguro, se va a ganar las burlas de ellos, un momento que no van a olvidar.

 **-¿Aún te duele?** -Preguntó curiosa.

 **-Sólo un poco** -Beso su mano. **\- Tienes una buena mano**

 **-Papá me enseñaba como golpear a las personas malas que se querían sobrepasar conmigo** -Sonrió. **\- Incluso para defenderme de algunos tipos con los que hacía tratos para vender información, tuve que aprender a defenderme** -Alzó los hombros divertida hasta que recordó algo que la tarde anterior mencionó Ryoken. **\- ¿Porqué dices que la doctora Taki te golpeó?**

 **-El día que le dije que te deje con una pequeña bebé, me dejo noqueado con uno de sus zapatos y después me empezó a regañar, se le paso un poco cuando le mostré las fotos que me envías** -Suspiró. **\- Ahora que lo vuelvo a decir suena realmente mal** -Se acostó en la cama, Yusaku le siguió y se acostó en su pecho. Empezó a dibujar con su dedo, algunas figuras mientras sentía los mimos de Ryoken en su cabeza. **\- Ahora se la cantidad de golpes que voy a recibir, empiezo a temer un poco incluso de la fuerza de tu padre**

 **-No sólo de papá** -Yusaku se alzó un poco para verlo. **\- Mamá puede dar igual o más miedo que papá y mi hermano es alguien neutral, de seguro estará feliz de que al fin tiene un hermano mayor con quien jugar** -Le abrazó un poco y beso su cuello. **\- No se que tan fuerte sea Aoi y mucho menos cuanto se contuvo ayer Shoichi de no darte un buen merecido** -Le miro con preocupación, Ryoken acarició sus mejillas para quitarle aquella mueca que no le gustaba. **\- No puedo decir o hacer nada para que no desquiten su furia contigo** -Cerró un poco los ojos. **\- Aún me siento mal por haberte golpeado ayer, no fue lo indicado**

 **-Tranquila, estoy bien, realmente me lo merecía, aunque esto no iguala a todo el dolor que te he causado** -Suspiró. Tomó uno de los mechones del cabello de Yusaku y lo beso. Sus manos volvieron a bajar por el cuerpo de la chica. La escuchaba soltar risitas, uno que otro ronroneo y un gritito. **\- ¿Qué tal si continuamos con lo de anoche? Aún hay mucho que reparar**

 **-Diría que si** -Le sonrió con coquetería, besaba su mejilla. Se levantó y envolvió su cuerpo en las sábanas. **\- Pero Aiko ya está a punto de despertar y además** -Dudo un poco pero al final, se animó a decirlo. **\- Mis padres no tardarán en llegar** -Noto la mirada aterrada de Ryoken, como este se sentaba en la cama y temblaba un poco. Tomó su mano. **\- No te preocupes por eso, puedes irte y no mencionaré nada a mis padres** -Sonrió para darle seguridad. **\- Puedes estar tranquilo de que no vas a morir este día**

 **-No** -Suspiró. **\- Estoy preparado para conocer a tus padres, algún día iba a pasar aunque** -Miro a Yusaku, beso sus mejillas. **\- Tengo que hacerlo por ti y por Aiko seré capaz de enfrentarme a tu padre**

 **-Mi padre no es tan malo como imaginas** -Yusaku sonrió. Suspiró al sentir los labios de Ryoken en sus hombros. **\- Además, ayer fuiste un bruto y ahora tengo que disimular que estoy bien** -Noto la mirada divertida de Ryoken, le golpeó un poco el pecho. **\- Estoy segura que me dejaste marcas, me duele un poco la cadera y no puedes tomar del alimento que sólo le pertenece a Aiko, dolió un poco**

 **-Sólo tenía curiosidad, quería saber** -Alzó los hombros divertido. **\- Además, sería algo normal sentir celos de mi propia hija que pueda tomar su alimento de algo que sólo es mío** -Paso sus brazos y empezó a tocar un poco los pechos de la chica, escondió su sonrisa al escucharla quejarse un poco ante esas atenciones. **\- Solo será por un tiempo, al final, ellos serán míos** -Hizo una pequeña mueca para dejarla en paz y recargar su mentón en su hombro. **\- Se siente un poco raro la mención de un hijo pero** -Beso su hombro. **\- Se siente realmente bien, Aiko es mi hija, es nuestra hija**

Yusaku sonrió con cariño. Era bonito y era lindo que Ryoken le llamará a su pequeña Aiko como su hija. Que la aceptará. No pudo evitar sentir a su corazón golpear con suavidad su pecho, le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

 **-Aunque por el momento Aiko es Fujiki** -Soltó una risita. **\- Todo se podría arreglar si** -Guardo silencio, miro a Ryoken. Ella sólo negó divertida. **\- Estoy segura que mis padres te van a querer, tranquilo, no creo que sea necesario brincar del balcón para huir de ellos**

Fue una pequeña broma que Yusaku dijo para calmar a Ryoken. Escucharon una risita del otro lado de la habitación, sabían que Aiko ya se había despertado mientras Yusaku decía en modo de broma que era mejor que se bañara en agua fría. Ambos se sonrieron, esa era su señal de que alguien más los necesitaba. Buscaron un poco de su ropa que dejaron en el piso y empezar con su día. La chica le había ordenado a Roboppy lavar las sábanas de su cama, ambos empezaron a recoger y antes de ver a su pequeña, se dieron un merecido y tranquilo baño. Tal vez estaba pequeña la bañera pero para ellos que les daba igual y les gustaba sentirse, fue algo divertido pelear por un poco de espacio, entre pequeñas risas y bromas. Una vez limpios, Yusaku fue por Aiko mientras Ryoken terminaba. Su pequeña le sonreía feliz, veía a su persona favorita mientras se movía inquieta a ser alzada y probablemente, cambiada de pañal.

Después de una entretenida lucha por cambiar su pañal, le puso un bonito vestido rojo con una pequeña diadema del mismo color con una flor en el centro, como esas calcetitas ansiosas por quitar, la entretuvo cuando la cargo y le hablaba con una gran sonrisa. Aiko soltaba gritos de felicidad, era ese momento del día en que ya iban a llegar más personas, no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad a esa persona que tenía la voz de Revolver pero tampoco pudo evitar cerrar sus ojitos y dedicarle alguna que otra risita. Yusaku sonrió al ver que Ryoken era el que estaba preparando el desayuno.

 _ **-¿Te puedo pedir algo Yusaku-sama?** _-Yusaku se le había olvidado el detalle que Ai estaba ahí en casa y solo brinco un poco ante el susto. _ **\- La próxima vez que tengan intimidad, ¿Me puedes dejar con Shoichi?** _-Empezó a retorcerse, Yusaku la miraba con molestia y un sonrojo en su rostro. _ **\- No quiero volver a escucharlos y mucho menos saber, soy una IA creada de un niño, escuchar eso fue traumantizante** _-Miró de reojo a Ryoken, alzo su pequeña mano. _ **\- ¿Cómo está Revolver-sama?**_

 **-No habló con un Ignis como tú** -Se quejó Ryoken. Iba a decir otra cosa cuando vio a Ai y a su pequeña Aiko soltar risitas. La manera en que aquella Ignis convivía con su pequeña hija, como tocaba con cuidado su piel y la hacia soltar risitas con alguna que otra cosa que hacía y más que seguro, Aiko no comprendía nada. **\- ¿Es así siempre?**

 **-Si** -Yusaku sonrió. Tomó un poco de lo que Ryoken preparaba y empezó a comerlo. **\- Ai me cuido desde el momento que se enteró de Aiko, incluso la cuida junto con Roboppy cuando quiero un tiempo para terminar mis deberes** -Alzó sus hombros despreocupada.

 _ **-¡Soy una buena madre sustituta!** _-Habló feliz Ai. _ **\- Cuido a mi pequeña Aiko desde entonces** _-Escucharon a la bebé soltar una risita.

 **-A lo mucho que vas a llegar es a niñera** -Se quejó Yusaku. **\- No sufriste en el parto**

Ryoken miro con curiosidad como empezaba a discutir sin importar que el estuviera ahí. Sólo suspiró y sonrió cuando Aiko le dedicaba una bonita sonrisita y le hacía ojitos.

Fue un momento tan familiar que no se pudo evitar tener un ambiente demasiado lindo, comían, hablaban y discutían. Al final, Yusaku tomo a Ai y lo guardo en su cuarto, probablemente en un cajon con llave. Limpiaron con cuidado la casa hasta el momento que se escuchó como golpeaban la puerta de su casa. Ambos se miraron, Ryoken sólo asintió con tranquilidad, beso su mejilla para tranquilizarla. Yusaku tomo un poco de aire y camino a la puerta, sus padres como su hermano se encontraban ahí. Los tres entraban con una sonrisa o eso creyeron cuando vieron a un hombre de cabello blanco con mechas púrpura y ojos celestes, cargar a la pequeña Aiko y que está no empezará a llorar, incluso se notaba bastante feliz, se acomodaba en el pecho contrario y tomaba con fuerza su saco, no quería soltarlo.

 **-¿Yusaku?** -Fue su madre la primera en hablar. **\- No sabíamos que estabas con alguien** -Miro a su hija, como se acercaba a ese joven y tomaba su mano con timidez. **\- ¿Y quien es tu amigo?**

 **-Mamá** -Yusaku dudo un poco. **\- El es él**

 **-Mi nombre es Ryoken** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia. **\- He sido novio de Yusaku desde hace un año, lamento a penas poder encontrarnos en estas situaciones y también** -Acarició con suavidad los cabellos de Aiko. **\- Yo soy el padre de Aiko**

Un silencio un poco incómodo se formó. Ryoken noto como Yusaku se encogia un poco ante la mirada de sus padres, el único niño iba a decir algo pero fue detenido por la mirada de su padre. Notó como caminaba a él, fue la chica quien se puso entre ellos. Quería hablar pero se le habían olvidado las palabras al ver la mirada furiosa de su padre. Miro a Ryoken con preocupación y en un rápido movimiento le quito a Aiko de los brazos mientras le pedía que se fuera. No entendió el porque hasta que vio a ese mismo señor apartar a su hija y correr ataracarlo. Fue Ryoken quien brinco desde el balcón, le siguió su padre y todos gritaron de la sorpresa.

Corrieron para bajar con cuidado y se quedaron viendo en la calle como Kazuo perseguía a Ryoken, aunque su padre era un buen atacante, Ryoken sabía defenderse mejor, incluso golpeaba a su padre en algunos puntos para dejarlo debil. Ambas mujeres suspiraron.

 **-¿El botiquín está en el baño?** -Preguntó Haruka.

 **-Si** -Yusaku respondió. Le paso a Aiko a su hermano.

 **-¿Qué vas hacer?** -Le pregunto el menor.

 **-Detenerlos** -Soltó un suspiró. Camino hacia ellos y empezó a gritar. **\- ¡Ya basta!**

Jun miraba con atención hasta que cerró un poco los ojos ante aquel golpe que su hermana le dio a esos dos, como prácticamente los dejaba noqueados mientras les regañaba. Escucho a Aiko soltar carcajadas, ese sería un largo día.

 **.o.**

 **-Entiendo lo que significa ser joven y no tener limitaciones como saltar desde un balcón sin romperse los tobillos** -Habló Yusaku tranquila mientras saca un pequeño parche del botiquín. **\- Entiendo el enojo que deben sentir en estos momentos** -Suspiro. **\- ¡Pero tú papá! ¡No estas en edad de saltar y estar como si nada!** -Miro a Ryoken con preocupación, acariciaba su otra mejilla que ahora ambas tenían unos parches. **\- ¿Estás bien? Lamento golpearte y que mi papá lo hicera**

 **-Estoy bien** -Sonrió. **\- Realmente heredaste una buena derecha**

 **-¡Yo también estoy aquí!** -Gritó Kazuo celoso. Haruka soltó una risita y rodo los ojos divertida mientras terminaba de curar las heridas de su esposo.

 **-Tu tienes la culpa cariño** -Habló con suavidad Haruka. **\- Le enseñaste a Yu-chan a golpear de esta manera que es bastante normal que ahora duelan sus golpes** -Kazuo se quejó un poco.

Una vez que terminaron dejaron las cosas a un lado. Un silencio se formó, los adultos miraban a Ryoken y Yusaku que se encontraba frente a ellos. Jun sólo estaba en silencio sentado en medio, Aiko miraba con curiosidad, tomaba del cabello de mamá y babeaba un poco sus manos.

 **-Papá yo...**

 **-No hables Yusaku** -Pidió Kazuo, le miro de tal manera que la chica prefirió desviar su mirada y abrazar un poco más a Aiko, se sentía indefensa. **\- Si sabes de los problemas que se metieron ¿Verdad? Ahora que estan juntos creo que ahora si los puedo regañar** -Suspiró. **\- Da gracias que mi esposa y mi hija me detuvieron a investigarte y darte tu merecido desde hace tiempo** -Miro a Ryoken. **\- Son unos niños, con una gran responsabilidad en brazos, si me decepcione de mi propia hija cuando me dijo de su situación** -Habló un poco enojado. **\- Me enoje tanto que realmente quería matar al maldito bastardo que le hizo esto pero me alegré también porque era la primera vez que mi hija decía que se había enamorado, que había encontrado al indicado, me hizo más feliz en el momento que mi propia hija me dijo que quería tener a esa pequeña bebé** -Miro a su esposa. Sonrió un poco. **\- Abortar o dar en adopción no eran las mejores opciones, nos pidió que quería tener al bebé aunque era bastante obvio que iba a correr riesgo, que ella realmente amaba a mi querida nieta en el momento que se enteró que ya estaba esperando de ella, lo que menos quería era que mi hija volviera a sufrir aunque también es nuestra culpa**

 **-No fuimos buenos padres** -Haruka habló con suavidad. **\- Dejamos que nuestra hija sufriera sola, sin nuestra ayuda todos estos años** -Sonrió un poco. **\- No nos sentíamos tan cercanos para decirle que era bueno o que era malo, que era responsabilidad y cuando tenía que negarse, no fuimos buenos padres al dejar a nuestra hija abandonada** -Miró a su esposo. **\- Me dolió demasiado saber que mi pequeña niña estaba embarazada, me enoje demasiado pero tampoco podia estarlo cuando me pidió perdón por lo había hecho** -Empezó a llorar. **\- Mi querida Yusa me pedía perdón pero era yo quien debía pedírselo por dejarla sola, por no comprender ese dolor que atravesó estos años y que nos separó más** -Soltó una risita. **\- Sabía que nos iba a necesitar a partir de ese día, sabia que no podia abandonarla** -Todos miraron a Yusaku, se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Fue Ryoken quien tomó su mano para darle un poco de apoyo, se acomodó un poco en el hombro del mismo para sentir un beso en su frente. **\- Pero tampoco podia culparla, no somos tan cercanas pero me alegro que viniera a nosotros cuando no sabía que hacer, por primera vez sentía que podíamos hacer las cosas mejor que podíamos hacer lo correcto** -Sonrió con cariño. **\- No dejarla sola, no permitir que se fuera de nuestro lado y cuidarla como todo este tiempo habíamos deseado hacerlo** -Miro a Aiko. **\- Pero a pesar de todo, mi pequeña te protegía** -Suspiró. **\- Nunca me quiso decir sobre el hombre que se había robado su corazón, aquel que le entregó sus sentimientos y algo más, ella te esperaría aún si tardarás mucho, mi Yusa-chan te seguiría amando**

 **-Sin embargo** -Kazuo sonrió. **\- Nosotros también empezamos amar a esa pequeña bebé, verla crecer y nacer, todos decidimos ya no volver a separarnos, estar juntos y no presionarla para que nos dijera sobre ti, no queríamos perderla pero ¿Tú que decides? ¿Volverás a irte o podrás cargar con responsabilidades? Si amas demasiado a mi hija ¿Porqué te fuiste?**

 **-Estos son nuestros sueños y deseos que haremos realidad** -Haruka sonrió. **\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?**

Ryoken guardo silencio. Miro a los padres de Yusaku y bajo un poco la mirada, miro a ese niño que se encontraba en silencio, su miraba algún punto de la habitación y miro a la chica a su lado. Sus ojos se notaban llorosos al igual que había inflado sus mejillas un poco molesta, abrazaba con cuidado a Aiko. La pequeña sólo se mantenía en silencio, observando con atención, sintió la mirada de su padre y alzó su pequeño rostro. Inmediatamente le sonrió, soltaba risitas. Fue suficiente para que Ryoken suspirara y volviera mirar a sus suegros. Iba a dar su respuesta.

 **-Yusaku y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, ambos nos empezamos a lastimar y tomamos la decisión de darnos un tiempo lejos** -Sonrió con tranquilidad. **\- También les pido perdón, no fue nuestra intención tener un hijo siendo tan jóvenes, sin antes conocerlos y pedirles permiso** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia. **\- Estuve al pendiente de ella, me mantenía comunicado con ella con los correos que ella me mandaba pero era más el dolor que atravesaba en esos momentos lo que no me permitía volver** -Suspiro. Alzó la mirada. **\- Mi padre había muerto y yo me había quedado sólo, necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden mis pensamientos y ahora se cuáles son mis prioridades, la gran responsabilidad que debo tomar ahora**

Vieron a Ryoken levantarse y arrodillarse frente a su hija. La chica había alzado la mirada, las lágrimas habían sido difíciles de contener. Con cariño y con cuidado, le quito aquellas lágrimas, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven. Tomó una de las manos de la chica y la beso con cariño.

 **-Ryoken** -Murmuró Yusaku.

 **-Amo demasiado a Yusaku, amo demasiado a mi pequeña Aiko que realmente fui un verdadero idiota por dejarlas solas y que Yusaku sufriera, era un mentiroso y un cobarde, que sintiera miedo al no tener a alguien a su lado pero fue aquella misma determinación la que ella obtuvo para ser más fuerte, realmente admiro eso** -Soltó una risita. **\- Me di cuenta que mi camino siempre me llevará a donde ella este y está vez no me iré porque ella está luchando por un futuro juntos, un futuro que yo deseo de igual manera** -Se levantó un poco para besar las mejillas de la chica. Hasta ese punto, Yusaku no podia calmar su llanto, fue abrazada con cuidado, dejando a Aiko entre ellos. **\- Quiero un futuro con ella y nuestra pequeña hija, seguiré el mejor camino para estar juntos y algún día** -Se separó con cuidado, tomo su mano izquierda y la beso. **\- Un hermoso anillo adornara su dedo** -Miró a sus suegros, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Jun soltó una risita. **\- Yusaku es la mujer que amo por enseñarme cada uno de sus bellos sentimientos, por mostrarme sus alegrías, sus penas y el dolor que carga sus pequeños hombros, aquella chica con la que estamos destinados a encontrarnos desde hace tiempo, la mujer más fuerte que es capaz de no darse por vencida y derrotar al enemigo más fuerte** -Una pequeña indirecta que sus padres no entendieron pero para Yusaku, le causo un rubor en sus mejillas. **\- Yusaku es y será la madre de mis hijos como también será mi esposa en un futuro, yo pienso que se verá demasiado hermosa con un vestido de novia**

 **-Idiota** -Susurró Yusaku. **\- Para aceptar eso quiero mi anillo**

 **-Lo se ¿Podrías esperarme un poco más?** -La vio asentir. **\- Pero se que amas a este idiota**

 **-No presumas lo que es obvio, idiota**

Dejo que Yusaku siguiera abrazada a él, escuchando como hipaba y lloraba un poco más. Aiko no entendía que sucedía pero fue aquella tranquilidad la que permitió abrazar a Ryoken, recargar su pequeña cabecita y tomar su saco, no entendía el porque mamá lloraba pero ella tampoco quería llorar al sentir la calidez de él, de su padre. Aiko se sintió segura entre los brazos de sus padres, escucharlos soltar risitas y murmurar el cuanto se quieren. Haruka y Kazuo miraron todo en silencio, vieron la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del joven como las pequeñas lágrimas que salía de sus ojos. La manera tan hermosa de hablar de su hija, el amor que era demasiado notorio por cómo la miraba. Sabían que iba a tomar todo tipo de castigo, las responsabilidades a las que faltó en los primeros meses, sabían que ese chico haría muy feliz a su hija. Ambos padres se miraron, compartieron una sonrisa.

 **-Si esa es tu decisión** -Habló Kazuo con tranquilidad. **\- Te aceptamos Ryoken**

 **-Miras a nuestra pequeña con verdadero amor, hablas de sus sentimientos como algo hermoso y eso como padres, lo aceptamos** -Sonrió Haruka. **\- Lamento si fuimos un poco rudos pero la felicidad de nuestra hija es más importante**

 **-También es importante para mi, ahora Aiko también lo es** -Ryoken sonrió, beso la frente de Yusaku. **\- Siempre ha sido importante para mi** -Miro a sus suegros. **\- Gracias por aceptarme, les prometo hacer felices a Yusaku y Aiko**

 **-Ya lo haces Ryoken** -Sonrió Haruka.

El ambiente se tranquilizó. Kazuo soltó una risita apenada mientras se disculpaba por aquel teatro que habían realizado. Ryoken no le tomo importancia, Haruka sonreía con alegría aunque no dejaba de mirar a ese chico con un poco de curiosidad y Jun empezaba a molestar a Yusaku para que dejará de llorar. Esta se molestó mientras le regañaba un poco y Aiko sólo soltaba risitas.

 **.o.**

Ryoken se había despertado por un vaso de agua. Ese día había sido bastante intenso, le dolían sus mejillas y un poco su cuerpo pero a Yusaku parecía no importarle cuando le abrazaba en sueños con fuerza. Soltó una risita para acariciar sus cabellos. Había sido un día donde no sólo se ganó los golpes de su suegro, si no, también fue aceptado por la familia de ella. Conocer un poco mejor a Haruka y Kazuo, saber de donde sacó aquella personalidad Yusaku como conversar con el hermano menor. Cuidar y aprender un poco más de como tiene que cuidar a Aiko, desde poder cambiarle un pañal, aunque casi se desmaya. Hasta como cargarla y darle un merecido y divertido baño.

Conversar un poco más con sus suegros y mentir un poco al no poder decirle la verdad de que hacía, jugar con Jun y admirar más a Yusaku que trataba de mantener tranquila su casa. Apreciar aquella sonrisa y el brillo especial que iluminaba sus ojos. Sonreír con cariño y ahora, se había encontrado durmiendo con ella, escuchando sus suaves suspiros como escucharla hablar entre sueños. Miro a su lado, la cuna de su pequeña se encontraba en su lado de la cama. Aiko dormiria con ellos cuando los padres y el hermano, se encontraban durmiendo en la otra habitación. Su pequeña se encontraba dormida, con su pequeño pulgar en su boca y abrazando a su lado, al peluche Revolver. Una imagen demasiado tierna.

Con cuidado se levantó. Sin hacer ruido para no despertarlas, sonrió en silencio como Yusaku empezaba a buscarlo hasta llegar abrazar una almohada y sonreír satisfecha. Salió de la habitación y la cerró con cuidado. Noto la luz encendida de la cocina y se acercó curioso. Vio a Haruka sentada cerca de la mesa mientras le soplaba a la taza que estaba en sus manos, unos curiosos lentes en su cara y revisando algunas cosas de esa laptop que descansaba en la mesa. Alzó la mirada curiosa para dedicarle una sonrisa. Los ojos de Haruka eran tan parecidos con los de Yusaku, aunque los de ella se notaban un poco más cansados, ese esmeralda que era una herencia entre ellas.

 **-¿No puedes dormir?** -Preguntó con suavidad Haruka. **\- Hice un poco de té si me quieres acompañar**

 **-Gracias** -Ryoken se acercó en silencio, tomo una taza y se sirvió del té, tenía un agadable aroma. Miro con curiosidad, se notaba bastante metida a lo que hacía. **\- ¿Trabajo que hacer?**

 **-Algo así** -Sonrió. **\- Sólo reviso algunas cosas** -Suspiró. Miro de reojo a Ryoken. **\- ¿Yusaku y Aiko se encuentran dormidas?**

 **-Yo diría que pérdidas** -Soltó una risita. **\- En cuánto ambas tocan la almohada, no tardan en dormir**

 **-Lo entiendo perfectamente** -Soltó una risita Haruka. Abrió un documento de su laptop para enseñarlo a Ryoken. Era una foto de Yusaku de niña, riendo y jugando con sus padres. **\- Mi pequeña siempre fue de sueño pesado, creo que lo saco de su padre, yo siempre tardó en dormir** -Suspiró. **\- Hay algo que he querido preguntarte Ryoken ¿Me permites saber la verdad?**

 **-¿Cuál verdad?** -Preguntó un poco extrañado.

 **-Eres hijo de Kogami Kiyoshi ¿Verdad?** -Soltó la pregunta sin más, observando como Ryoken por poco y se ahoga. **\- El hombre que torturó a mi hija en el caso Lost, tu eres su hijo Kogami Ryoken ¿Verdad?**

Ryoken parpadeo un par de veces antes de subir su mano a su nuca y rascar nervioso la misma. Soltó un suspiro, al parecer, no podia mentir, miro con cuidado la habitación, se encontraban solos.

 **-Si, yo soy su hijo** -Admitió. **\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?**

 **-Hace tiempo yo estudiaba en el mismo lugar donde tu padre estudiaba** -La mujer empezaba a recordar, abrió otro documento. Una foto de Haruka y Kiyoshi, de jóvenes, era algo curioso pues nunca vio a su padre de joven en fotos. Vio a la mujer, Yusaku tenía un gran parecido con ella, incluso en esa pequeña sonrisa. **\- Estaba a mediados de año cuando yo lo conocí, un hombre brillante con grandes ideas y proyectos que nadie dudaría que hiciera realidad un día** -Sonrió. **\- Admiraba a tu padre, incluso me veía trabajando para él cuando supe que después de graduarse la escuela le ofreció que fuera maestro y el aceptó, yo no dude en meterme en sus clases, logre graduarme gracias a él, años después, conocí a mi esposo ahora en donde ambos trabajamos y perdí contacto con Kiyoshi, parecía que había desaparecido**

 **-Sabía que mi padre era profesor** -Recordó Ryoken. **\- Conozco a personas que empezaron a trabajar para él**

 **-Taki Kyoko, Fausto Aso y Gerome** -Sonrió. **\- También los conozco, discutían mucho en clases** -Soltó una risita. **\- Llegue a esta ciudad cuando volví a tener contacto con una amable señora que me cuido en la infancia, la señora que vende las flores, traje a mi esposo Kazuo y a mi pequeña Yusa de un año, quería que conociera a mi familia cuando volví a ver a Kiyoshi** -Cerró su laptop y se quito los lentes. **\- Vi a Kiyoshi con un pequeño niño de dos años en sus brazos, un pequeño niño de cabellos blancos y ojos celestes, fue una casualidad, Kiyoshi te presento y yo le presente a mi pequeña Yusa** -Soltó una risita. **\- Ustedes no dejaban de verse, incluso le sonreiste a mi pequeña y ella te saludo, sólo vi a Kiyoshi marcharse y esa sería la última vez que lo vi hasta que pasó el caso Lost**

 **-¿Sabe lo que pasó en el caso Lost?** -Preguntó con curiosidad, era algo sorprendente que desde antes, ellos dos se conocían, obviamente no podia recordar pero parecía una señal que les decía que iban a quedar juntos.

 **-SOL siempre ha tenido un muy baja defensa contra hackers, fue fácil para mi encontrar la información de mi hija cuando nos ofrecieron protección a cambio de no mencionar nada** -Sonrió. **\- Fue Kogami Kiyoshi el que le hizo daño a mi niña, esos horribles experimentos, el dolor que pasó mi hija, no pude comprenderlo, fue por eso que nos alejamos** -Tomó un sorbo de su té. **\- Kogami Kiyoshi era mi inspiración, era un grandioso hombre y nunca pude comprender el porque hizo todo eso** -Miro a Ryoken. **\- Sólo quiero saber una cosa más ¿No estas con mi hija por compasión? ¿No estas con mi hija por el dolor que tu padre le causo y ahora te sientes culpable de ello?**

Ryoken guardo silencio para tomar un poco de su té, sentía la mirada de Haruka sobre él, quería una respuesta. Soltó una risita, Yusaku si era hija de Haruka al ser tan directa, con información como apoyo. Dejo la taza a un lado para mirarla.

 **-Conozco a Yusaku desde hace tiempo, antes de que fuera secuestrada** -Soltó una risita. **\- Chocamos un día y le prometí un duelo, desde entonces me sentía orgulloso por mi padre hasta que me mostró su experimento** -Hizo una mueca. **\- Era horrible, me dolió el simple hecho de ver a esos niños llorar y más a Yusaku sin ganas de vivir, yo le ofrecí tres razones para que siguiera luchando y ella las tomo** -Volvió a tomar de su taza. **\- Fui yo quien tomó su dolor y fui capaz de denunciar a mi propio padre aunque eso significará que yo me quedará sólo por tanto tiempo, hace un año que nos volvimos a ver, chocamos como desde un principio y me enamoré de ella siendo sólo Yusaku, sus hermosos y su sonrisa, sus bellos sentimientos como de sus problemas, sin saber aquel pasado hasta que por decisión propia me contó, aún la segui y la seguiré amando** -Miro a Haruka con decisión, fue aquella mirada que tranquilizó a la mujer. **\- Me enamore de ella primero por sus sentimientos y después, usted ya sabe lo que sucedió después**

Haruka sonrió. Dejo su laptop a un lado al igual que sus lentes, se levantó de la silla con la taza en sus manos. La llevo al fregadero, poso su mano en su hombro para que este le mirara. La separó de inmediato para empezar a caminar al cuarto.

 **-Te creo** -Sonrió. **\- Sigue cuidando y amando a mi niña, protegela de todo y no permitas que haga cosas estúpidas, confío en ti Revolver**

Ryoken se levantó de su asiento, iba hablar hasta que fue Haruka quien sólo negó y ponía su dedo en sus labios. Era un secreto del cual, sólo ella sabria. Se sentó en su asiento, soltó un suspiro y miro por donde ella se había ido. Era algo difícil que alguien más supiera su secreto podia confiar en ella que no ha mencionado nada desde hace tiempo, que ha guardado silencio. Dejo su taza en el fregadero para apagar la luz y dirigirse a la habitación de Yusaku. Se metió en la cama después de quitarle a la chica su almohada. Abrió los ojos perezosa, su suéter a medio abrochar, sus piernas desnudas y tallando sus ojos mientras bostezaba. Si quería seducirlo ese era el momento pero no debían por sus padres que dormían, se sentó a su lado para acomodarle el suéter y quitar los cabellos de su rostro.

 **-¿Dónde estabas?** -Preguntó adormilada, miro en la cuna de al lado, su pequeña seguía dormida.

 **-Sólo fui a tomar un poco de agua** -Beso su frente, la chica espero a que se acostara en su lado para poder tomar su pecho como almohada. **\- En la mañana hablaremos sobre algo pero por ahora solo duerme tranquila**

 **-Eres malo** -Bostezo. Sonrió al sentir las caricias a su cabeza. **\- Pero esperaré**

Escuchó a Yusaku dormir de inmediato, Ryoken suspiro mientras la abrazaba. Si que había sido un día bastante intenso y un poco raro pero fue divertido a pesar de los golpes que le dieron. Cerró los ojos, su familia era diferente pero le alegraba que fuera aceptado, cumpliría con lo dicho, no dejaría a Yusaku, ya no la dejaría sola.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **A partir del siguiente capítulo, ya volveremos a iniciar desde el punto donde nos quedamos. Recuerden que está es una historia creada, no se sabe del nombre de los padres de Yusaku ni de la existencia de un hermano. Así que por favor, no confundan.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 14 de Agosto de 2019**


	21. Veinte

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Un capítulo más! Prácticamente, tuve que cambiar algunos capítulos, como el encuentro con Ryoken, tenía que poner que al menos, Flame lo conoció en la vida real. También les quiero aclarar pero para el nombre de Miyu, no estoy utilizando el apellido que se mostró en el anime, estoy utilizando el apellido que le di a ella al principio de estos capítulos. Un capítulo un poco largo pero con mucho significado.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Zaizen Akira a veces podia llegar a sorprenderse demasiado, aunque sabía que era algo normal, algo que él como hacker, vivió en su pasado. El nunca lo negaría pero sabía cuáles eran las vías de comunicación de un Hacker, como burlar la seguridad de la red y hacer que un mensaje con remitente anonimo le llegará a él, que fuera a un lugar apartado de Den para poder encontrarse con Playmaker. Sabía que se podía tratar de una trampa pero no podia evitar sentir curiosidad, quería saber si era cierto, de todas formas, iba preparado en caso de que fuera todo lo contrario. Tenia que ir sólo, ni siquiera le informo a Emma o Aoi para no levantar sospechas. Era de noche cuando fue a ese lugar, unas bodegas en total silencio y oscuridad, observaba a su alrededor con cuidado. Se metió en una de las bodegas que tenía la cortina arriba.

 **-¿Estás aquí, Playmaker?**

 **-Tienes que escucharme** -Zaizen Akira se detuvo al escuchar una voz distorsionada, era un poco aguda. **\- Si te das la vuelta, me marchare**

 **-¿Cómo se que se verdad eres Playmaker?** -Escucho al Ignis de oscuridad hablar, eso de alguna manera lo relajo. **\- No esperaba que vinieran a verme en persona**

 **-No teníamos de otra, los Ignis tienen monitorizada la red** -Escucho a la duelista hablar, Akira tenía curiosidad, quería voltear a ver pero tenía que cumplir con su palabra.

 **-¿Ocurrió algo serio?**

 **-Debo hablarte sobre los dos nuevos Ignis que aparecieron, lamento decirte que no son buenas noticias**

Mientras Playmaker le contaba lo sucedido, alguien observaba a lo lejos. En el techo de la bodega contraria se encontraba una persona más, al quitarse aquellos lentes que le permitía verlos a la cercanía, se descubrió que era Takeru quien vigilaba a su amiga. Nunca se hubiera llegado a imaginar que realmente se estaba arriesgando a esa manera, de probablemente ser descubierta al momento de estar informando lo que encontraron en su reciente duelo con Bohman como el encuentro con Lightning y Windy. Takeru iba a estar ahí en caso de que Yusaku se arriesgara de más, al final en cuenta, no por nada siempre entrenaba con su abuelo y la oportunidad de tirar alguien. Se sorprendía que ella sólo cubriera su identidad con su suéter oscuro, el gorro de la misma cubriendo su cabeza y parte de su rostro, como la voz modificada.

 **-Ese es el hermano de Zaizen Aoi** -Susurró Takeru.

 _ **-No creo que sea buena idea darle información a SOL** _-Habló Flame.

 **-Que desconfiado eres** -Le regaño el chico. **\- ¿No naciste en SOL?**

 _ **-Aunque eso sea cierto, ahora es una sede de cazarrecompensas que nos persiguen**_ -Explicó Flame. _ **\- No podemos confiar en ellos**_

Con Playmaker y Akira, este último no podia creer lo que había escuchado de la joven duelista. Realmente quisiera que fuera una especie de broma pero desgraciadamente, no fue así al escucharlo de las mismas palabras del Ignis de Oscuridad.

 **-Lo siento pero que los Ignis declararán la guerra a la humanidad, es un dato muy impactante** -Habló Akira.

 **-Planeamos detener a Lightning** -Habló Playmaker. **\- Pero no sabemos como atacaran** -Suspiro. **\- Podrían causar mayores daños que la Torre Hanoi en Vrains**

 _ **-En el peor de los casos** _-Habló Ai.

 **-Si sucede, sólo tu podrás salvar Link Vrains** -Concluyó la chica. **\- Contamos contigo, Zaizen**

 **-¿Viniste para advertirme?** -Preguntó Akira pero al ya no escuchar respuesta sólo volteó. **\- ¿Playmaker?**

Akira intentó correr, ella no debería estar lejos pero por más que quisiera alcanzarla y poder preguntarle más cosas, saber un poco más de ella como pedirle muchas cosas, no pudo encontrarla al final. Suspiro un poco, rasco su nuca y llamo a su chofer, era información valiosa que le tendría que revelar a Emma y Aoi. Yusaku y Takeru observaban ocultos, suspiraron cuando vieron a Akira entrar en el auto que había llegado por el e irse. Yusaku se dio cuenta que Takeru sudaba un poco cuando se encontraron en callejones oscuros, se ponía bastante nervioso y pedía que mejor rodearan el lugar, fue suficiente sonreirle, tomar su mano y ayudarle a caminar. Llego a imaginar que todo es debido al día de su secuestro. Empezó hablar para distraerlo, preguntarle sobre algunas cosas.

Se miraron un poco más tranquilos hasta soltar una pequeña risita, curiosamente no separaban sus manos a pesar de que habían salido de las bodegas, empezaron a caminar con cuidado, ya era muy tarde y era peligroso que estudiantes como ellos se encontrarán tan tarde en las calles, no querían ser encontrados por Policías y causar problemas, encontrarían a Shoichi en otro lugar para que los llevará a su casa.

 **-¿Estás segura de esto?** -Preguntó curioso Takeru.

 **-Es necesario tener aliados** -Habló Yusaku tranquila. **\- Mientras menos personas sepan sobre esto, será mejor pero mientras más aliados tengamos, tendremos mejores oportunidades de ganar**

 **-Ya veo** -Takeru suspiro. **\- Por cierto ¿Con quien dejaste a Aiko?**

 _ **-Aiko esta con...** _-Ai quiso hablar pero fue interrumpido por la mirada de Yusaku.

 **-La amable anciana que vende flores** -Alzó los hombros despreocupada. **\- Me ayuda cuando tengo algunas cosas que hacer**

Takeru ya no decidió preguntar más y Yusaku lo agradeció, era realmente dificil decirle a su amigo que Aiko se encontraba con su padre que al fin había regresado después de un tiempo ausente. Aunque era un poco extraño para la chica, siempre mantuvo sus misiones ocultas de todos pero ahora con Ryoken que descubrieron su identidad, era algo fácil decir que iban a un lado por hacer alguna otra cosa. Aunque eso también le confirmaba que querían recuperar la confianza que habían perdido. Miro a su amigo, realmente iba a ser difícil contarle sobre Ryoken. Flame observó con cuidado, no hablaría hasta estar seguro, no quería meter la pata como Ai, esperaría el momento adecuado para cuando la chica decida hablar sobre ello.

Al día siguiente, fue bastante obvio la prisa que tenía Aoi al salir de la escuela. A penas y la chica había podido despedirse de su amiga y de Takeru cuando vio el carro negro que el chofer de su hermano ya la esperaba en la salida. La vieron subir con prisa, tanto Takeru como Yusaku se miraron, sabían que Akira Zaizen les había pedido que se reunieran, probablemente tenían algo muy importante que hablar. Yusaku y Takeru caminaban con tranquilidad a con Shoichi, hablaban sobre algunas materias hasta que el chico recordó algo que vio en la mañana.

 **-Por cierto** -Le llamo la atención a su amiga. **\- ¿Quién era el hombre que Aoi-san golpeó en la mañana?**

 **-Él es** -Yusaku divago un poco.

Ese día, Ryoken se había ofrecido a llevarla a la escuela, le agradecía porque así había podido dormir más después de estar un poco tarde fuera de su casa. Aiko los había acompañado en su pequeña sillita en la parte de atrás, la menor sonreía mientras señalaba cada una de las cosas que le llamaba la atención, soltaba una risita y aplaudía emocionada. Habían llegado temprano así que Ryoken le permitió que siguiera dormida, cuando la despertó, ya era la hora adecuada para entrar. La chica se despedio de su pequeña con un beso en la frente, la menor no le prestaba atención por ver curiosa un vídeo que papá le había puesto de Revolver.

Salieron del carro, los estudiantes que querían algo con Yusaku no pudieron volver a sentirse derrotados al ver a la chica acompañada de aquel chico que hace tiempo no veían, otra vez, perdieron una oportunidad que nunca tendrían. Yusaku se enteró que Ryoken estudiaba en línea, quería evitar problemas en la escuela cuando tenía otros asuntos para atender. Se despidieron con un beso, con suerte, las mejillas de Ryoken ya no se encontraban tan adoloridas hasta que fue Aoi quien los vio. La chica le dio una fuerte cachetada a Ryoken que lo volvió a dejar adolorido mientras le susurraba un idiota y tomaba de la mano a su amiga para alejarse de ahí. Yusaku sólo volteó un poco apenada mientras se despedía de Ryoken, este sólo suspiro, tocó su mejilla y soltó una risita.

Esperaba que ese fuera el último golpe. Sólo subió al carro y se alejó de ahí. Takeru había observado todo, incluso la manera en que ese chico de cabellos blancos y ojos celestes miraba a su amiga y le sonreía con cariño. ¿Qué eran aquellos sentimientos que le empezaban a molestar?

 **-¿Él es?** -Preguntó Takeru, escucho a Yusaku suspirar.

 **-El es Ryoken** -Sonrió apenada. **\- El padre de Aiko** -Miro a su amigo. **\- Regresó apenas hace unos días y después de darle su merecido, decidió quedarse**

 **-Ya veo** -Takeru sonrió. **\- Me alegro por ti y Aiko** -Suspiró, miró el cuello de su amiga, tenía una pequeña marca ahí. Decidió olvidar todo y pasar su brazo por los hombros de su amiga. **\- Espero que ya no reciba más golpes, el pobre quedará idiota**

 **-Eso es lo de menos** -Yusaku soltó una risita. **\- Idiota ya está desde hace tiempo**

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Era increíble como habían avanzado su relación de amigos. Takeru observó a su amiga, le sonreía y hablaba con él pero aquella mirada que hizo con ese chico, era algo que nunca había visto. Ahora podia comprenderlo, aquello que sentía, eran celos. Aunque no debía de sentirlos, sabía que nunca tuvo una oportunidad con ella pero no podia dejar de sentirse de esa manera. Decidió olvidar eso al momento de llegar con Shoichi y ver a la chica cargar a Aiko. Le gustaba verla sonreír, ser cariñosa con la pequeña bebé y prestar atención a lo que los monitores le mostraban. Akira le revelaba la información transmitida a Emma y Aoi, ambas chicas escuchaban con atención y opinaban sobre la guerra que existía entre ambos bandos, no querían siquiera imaginar lo que iba a suceder si Playmaker y compañía llegarán a perder. Buscar a esos dos Ignis que se mantenían en posición neutral, podría ayudarles en aquella guerra, convencerlos de que los humanos no eran malos como pensaban.

Los movimientos de Earth eran más frecuentes en Link Vrains gracias a que Shoichi y Yusaku se pusieron analizar en la red para poder buscar el sitio donde el Ignis de Tierra se encontrará. Realmente deseaban encontrarlo, que los ayudará. Incluso Flame opinaba lo mismo, aunque sabían, Earth vagaba en varios sitios para poder buscar a Aqua. Con Lightning como enemigo que no va aceptar aquellos que piensan de manera diferente. Fue de esa manera que tuvieron que ingresar al mundo virtual para dar con él o tal vez con ellos. Si pudieran encontrar a los dos, sería lo mejor.

Earth había analizado una parte de Link Vrains cuando encontró una isla escondida. Un poco curioso, entro en aquel lugar a investigar. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la Ignis de Agua, Aqua. Después de liberarla de aquella prisión con un increíble virus que empezó a lastimarlo, pudo al fin sacar de ahí a su compañera. Empezaba a escuchar como sabía desde un principio como es que sabía que algo iba a suceder en el Cyberse y también, sabía quien había sido el culpable. Aquel Ignis de Luz, el responsable de todo lo que hizo, la razón por la que ahora tenían que esconderse como unas ratas. Era algo que Earth no podia perdonar. Sin embargo, no se esperaban que alguien más los siguiera. No se trataba del Ignis de Luz, era alguien más, era mejor escapar pero el era más rápido. Earth no tenía otra opción, era mejor dejar que Aqua se salvará mientras el enfrentaba al enemigo, darle un poco de tiempo para que ella escapará.

Al momento que Playmaker y Ai llegaron a la ubicación de Earth, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de aquel avatar. No fue hasta que escucho su voz, abrió los ojos sorprendida al momento que aquel misterioso se quito aquella capucha que lo cubría. Era Go Onizuka, demasiado delgado, demasiado demacrado. El enfrentaría a Earth y al terminar, la enfrentaría a ella.

 **-Eso no es lo que me preocupa** -Habló Playmaker.

 _ **-Parece que también lo notaste** _-Habló Ai.

 **-Siento algo extraño en el** -Susurró la chica.

El duelo entre Earth y Go Onizuka había empezado.

 **.o.**

Yusaku no había podido evitar salir de la cabina un tanto furiosa. Golpear la puerta con un poco de fuerza y después disculparse con Shoichi que sólo le miro un poco asustado, le dijo que si resultaba dañado el equipo, ella podría arreglarlo después. Miro a su pequeña niña, se encontraba tranquila, no entendía que era lo que veía en un punto fijo pero la pequeña se ma tenía interesada en algo. No haber podido hacer algo por Earth quien había sido vencido y posteriormente, absorbido por Onizuka. Si sentía que el duelista era un idiota por cada vez que se ven, este empieza a quejarse de que ya no puede ser fuerte por su culpa, ahora lo era aún más por aceptar los estúpidos planes de SOL y ponerlo en peligro.

 **-No fue tu culpa Yusaku** -Le habló Takeru para animarla. **\- No podíamos intervenir**

 **-Lo se** -La chica suspiró. **\- Al menos sabemos que Aqua logró salvarse** -Miro a Shoichi. **\- Hay que hacer todo lo posible por salvarlo**

Yusaku y Kusanagi empezaron a trabajar para poder buscar algún dato importante del compañero Ignis que había sido capturado, debían apresurarse o algo malo le podía suceder. Conocían a SOL y estos iban a ser todo lo posible por causar problemas. Sin embargo, lo que Zaizen Akira presenciaba en los laboratorios de SOL era realmente atroz, ver como el Ignis de Tierra se encontraba luchando para que evitarán lo que ya era tan obvio. Ver como tomaban parte de su programa, ver como aquellas partículas de datos se desvanecian. Eso no lo quería.

 _ **-¡Basta! ¡Tengo libre albedrío! ¡Estoy vivo!** _-Gritaba el Ignis de Tierra. Eso no era lo que queria, eso no era lo correcto. Las lágrimas habían salido de su pequeño rostro al tener los pocos recuerdos que conservaba al final. _ **\- Mis recuerdos están desapareciendo tu nombre... tu rostro... ya no los recuerdo...**_

Earth se había desvanecido. Habían roto su programa. Ante este hecho, Aqua, Flame y Ai no pudieron evitar sentir algo raro. Como si un pulso les decía que corrían peligro o que uno de los suyos algo le había pasado. Yusaku no paso desapercibido aquello que su Ignis presenció. Mirar como observaba a todos lados en busca de aquella señal. Algo estaba pasando y al momento de sentir su celular sonar, supo que algo más había pasado, al desbloquear al mismo, no pudo evitar mirar con preocupación la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Ryoken.

 _"Tenemos que hablar sobre lo sucedido con el Ignis de Tierra. Necesito que el Ignis de Fuego y tu Ignis estén presentes. ¿Podremos vernos mañana?"_

Miro a Shoichi como también a Takeru, después miro a los Ignis y notar como Flame se había dado cuenta de su mirada, el monigote de fuego no podia evitar sentir curiosidad. Yusaku suspiro, activo el teclado y empezó a escribir.

 _"Esta bien. Haré todo lo posible por vernos sin Takeru y Shoichi."_

Cuando a Revolver le llegó el mensaje, lo leyó de inmediato. Suspiró un poco y deslizó la notificación con el mensaje. Miro a Spectre, su hermano, amigo y compañero hace unos momentos había estado llorando, claro había disimulado tan bien que prefirió esconderse en algún lado pero fue Revolver quien lo encontró supuso que se trataba de aquel cruel momento de desintegración al Ignis de Tierra, la manera en que el pudo verlo, era realmente cruel. Aunque no eran tan unidos como lo es Yusaku y el Ignis de Oscuridad, el sintió esa cruel manera en que fue destruido. Habían estado enlazados por el simple hecho de que él era su origen, por el simple hecho de que el era ese niño. Fue cuando Revolver pensó en algo más.

 **-Si destruyó al Ignis de Oscuridad ¿Ella resultará gravemente afectada?** -Susurró. **\- ¿De que manera le va afectar?**

El día siguiente había llegado y como había planeado Yusaku, le había pedido a Shoichi que se llevará a Takeru algún otro lado, que podía dejar a Flame sin ningún problema como también, sería la chica quien se encargaría del puesto de perritos calientes que esa vez, estaba estacionado cerca de donde está la mansión en el risco. Le pidió que lo entretuviera todo lo que pudiera, después le mandaría un mensaje diciendo que era bueno acercarse al carro de comida. Yusaku los despido con una sonrisa, Aiko en sus brazos quería imitar la acción de su madre de mover su pequeña mano de un lado a otro. Al voltear a sus espaldas, noto como Ai y Flame ya se encontraban fuera de su disco de duelos, el monigote de fuego se encontraba con sus pequeños brazos cruzados, miraba a Yusaku. Fue en el momento que la chica se sentó en la banca, abrió un poco su blusa y le empezó a dar su alimento a Aiko, que se escuchó a Flame suspirar.

 _ **-Supongo que esto es algo que Takeru no debía escuchar** _-Habló Flame. _ **\- Puedo entenderlo**_

 **-En realidad** -La chica suspiro. **\- Es algo que aún no se como explicarle**

 _ **-Son amigos ¿No? Son fáciles decir aquellas palabras tan difíciles**_

 **-Lo se pero es algo que podría llegar a lastimar a Takeru**

 _ **-En realidad**_ -Habló Ai. _ **\- Se trata sobre la verdadera identidad de Revolver**_

Flame se quedó en silencio ante la bomba de palabras que su compañero Ignis había soltado, procesando aquella información nueva, podia entender el porque la chica no había querido decirle a Takeru, conocía a su origen y sabía que el mismo era capaz de realizar estupideces, hasta ponerse en peligro como a todos ellos. Era algo que la usuaria de Playmaker había querido evitar, agradecía que confiara en el pero no sabía como poder procesar aquella nueva información. Miraba a Yusaku como miraba Ai y a la pequeña bebé que tomaba su alimento. No podia creer que ellos conocieran la identidad de Revolver.

 _ **-Tal vez si seas igual que Ai** _-Opino Flame. _ **\- Esconden asuntos para no preocupar a los demás**_

 **-No es que sea igual, se trata de evitar problemas que puedan estar fuera de nuestro alcance**

Una voz desconocida escucho Flame, inmediatamente volteó un tanto asustado, se supone que los humanos que estaban fuera del conocimiento de su existencia no debían de verlo pero ahí estaba ese chico de cabello blanco a sus espaldas. Escucho a Yusaku suspirar, como separaba a Aiko de su pecho e inmediatamente cerraba su blusa. Limpio el rostro de su pequeña y al final, dejo a Aiko jugar con la pequeña toallita.

 **-Flame, es el Ryoken** -Señaló al chico, inmediatamente, Aiko al reconocer ese nombre, empezó a buscarlo, una vez encontrado alzó sus manitas para ser cargado por papá. **\- Kogami Ryoken, el hijo de Kogami Kiyoshi, Revolver y el padre de Aiko**

Flame no sabía como procesar aquella información. Miro a la chica que trataba de evitar su mirada, miro a su enemigo sonreír mientras Aiko soltaba algunas risitas al tratar de alcanzar aquellos mechones de cabello blanco y al final, miro a Ai, el monigote morado sólo asentía en silencio. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? No sabía como reaccionar a todo eso. Nunca había visto a Yusaku como Ai tan silenciosos. Había mucho que entender. Prefirió guardar silencio y prestar atención a lo que la chica usuaria de Ai y aquel reconocido Revolver, iban a mencionar. Lo que suceda en ese momento, decidirá si le dice a Takeru o no.

 **-¿Qué son los Ignis? ¿Los Ignis están vivos? ¿Tienen vida?**

Habían sido aquellas preguntas que Aoi le pregunto a su hermano en el momento que el llego al lugar citado por ella y Emma. Akira no sabía el porque su amiga hacker le había dejado a él toda la carga de decirle la verdad a su hermana menor.

 **-Depende de lo que se considere vida pero ellos tienen libre albedrío** -Quería evitar ver a su hermana. **\- Es posible que conozcan y teman a la muerte**

 **-Entonces ¿SOL mató a uno?** -De alguna manera, eso le había dolido a la chica.

 **-Si desean vivir, si aunque ellos nunca lo admitirán** -Emma entendio que tal vez fue por aquella razón que Akira les pidio que capturaran los Ignis antes de que SOL llegara a interesarse. Aunque sinceramente, Akira no creía que ellos iban a llegar tan lejos. **\- Aunque los creara un humano, no podemos hacer lo que nos plazca**

 **-Si están vivos** -Susurró Aoi. **\- Quizás sea natural que odien a los humanos**

 **.o.**

 **-SOL codifico al Ignis de Tierra** -Habló Ryoken.

Yusaku como Ai y Flame escucharon aquello que Revolver había dicho. Flame había escuchado con atención la razón por la que lo había llevado a ese lugar y la razón por la que que le pidió que se quedará. Tal vez, utilizarlo a él, pueda resultar algo bueno pero sólo eso, no dejaría que se acercará a él, no quería ser el próximo eliminado. Aunque podia sentirse tranquilo, Revolver no iba hacer algo peligroso frente a la pequeña bebé. Aiko se mantenía entre sus brazos, golpeando la mesa y soltando algún pequeño grito.

 _ **-¿A Earth? ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo codificaron?** _-Preguntó Ai. _ **\- ¿Lo desmontaron?** _-Soltó una risita nerviosa. _ **\- Eso no es nada, yo me regenerar desde un sólo ojo ¡No hay nada imposible!**_

 **-Ingenuo** -Habló Ryoken. Acomodo el cabello de su pequeña que sólo soltaba algunos pequeños gritos de emoción. **\- Transformaron al Ignis de Tierra en su código fuente para comprenderlo** -Sonrió un poco. **\- En otras palabras, no conocen el algoritmo Ignis y no serán capaces de reconstruir el código del Ignis de nuevo**

 _ **-¿Qué no pueden reconstruirlo? ¡No digas tonterías!** _-Gritó Ai. _ **\- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¡Debería ser un secreto de SOL!**_

 **-¿Hanoi tiene alguien en SOL?** -Preguntó Yusaku con curiosidad después de ver a su Ignis. La sonrisa de Ryoken, le confirmaba.

Flame miro con atención, realmente le dolía que aquello fuera verdad. Se puso a pensar en él y Takeru. ¿Sería el mismo dolor o más fuerte? Los humanos eran crueles. Vieron a Ai arrodillarse en su disco de duelos, sabian que al monigote de oscuridad, le había dolido más aquella noticia.

 _ **-¿Eso es lo que significaba aquella extraña sensación?** _-Su voz empezaba a romperse. _ **\- ¿Porqué? No era necesario arrebatarselo todo** _-Pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. De alguna manera, Yusaku podía sentir ese dolor, no pudo evitar subir su mano a su pecho, cosa, que no paso por desapercibido por Ryoken. _ **\- Es horrible ¿Es que no tienen corazón?** _-Sus pequeñas manos las hizo puños, la furia empezaba a salir de él. Todos prestaron atención al monigote, Flame no sabía que palabras decirle, Yusaku sólo empezó a preocuparse por las palabras dichas después y Ryoken, sabía que algo así iba a pasar. _ **\- Hasta yo odiare a los humanos**_

Guardaron silencio ante el pesar de Ai. Fue Aiko quien acercó su pequeña mano curiosa al monigote de oscuridad, se sentía frustrada no poder acercarse a él a pesar de que movía sus pequeños pies. Ai alzó su pequeño rostro, miro a la regordeta bebé que le miraba con preocupación, sus ojitos se veían llorosos. Estaba mal los pensamientos que en esos momentos tenía Ai, no podia odiar a los humanos. Aún había humanos quienes querían la coexistencia entre los dos bandos, no podia odiar a su origen y mucho menos, podia odiar a esa bebé que le sonreía y que iba a empezar a llorar si no lo tocaba. Ai se alzó un poco para tocar la pequeña mano de la menor, no podia odiar, no estaba hecho para odiar.

Ryoken miro con curiosidad, no lo hubiera permitido pero tampoco pudo evitar ver aquella conexion que tenía su pequeña y ese Ignis. Alzó su mirada a Yusaku, la chica suspiraba un poco bajo su mano de su pecho y estaba normal. Le había afectado que Ai empezará a pensar de esa manera. No podia decidir, ellos eran seres que destruirian todo pero si el lo destruye, también estaría haciéndolo con Yusaku. Suspiró, le dio un beso en la frente a la menor y se la pasó a su madre, cosa que Ai no paso por desapercibido y abrazo a la menor. Ryoken sonrió y tomo la bolsa de papel que la chica le ofrecía. Era comida que probablemente Shoichi había preparado y le alegro, hace mucho tiempo que no probaba esos perritos calientes.

 **-Deberían cuidarse también** -Habló Ryoken. **\- Cuidate Yusaku**

 **-Estaré bien Ryoken, soy fuerte** -La chica sonrió. **\- Nos vemos en la noche**

Ryoken se despidió con una sonrisa. Yusaku miro a Ai y Flame sólo suspiro un poco para mirarlos a ellos mientras alzaba sus pequeños hombros. Era algo que no podia decirle a Takeru, la identidad de Revolver, no podia hacerle eso a su origen y mucho menos, perjudicar a la heroína de Vrains. Esa tarde que Takeru regreso con Shoichi, prefirió guardar silencio no era necesario hablar por ahora sabía que en otro momento recibiría más explicaciones sólo le tocaría esperar a que llegue ese día. Ai todavía se encontraba un poco afectado con respecto a Earth, seguía abrazado a Aiko y Yusaku, la chica se encontraba un poco distraída que no paso por desapercibido por Takeru y Shoichi, un poco preocupados le preguntaron pero ella sólo decía que no le pasaba nada.

Fue en la noche que las cosas se tranquilizaron al momento que Ryoken llego a la casa de la chica y fue recibido por un abrazo de la misma. Pensó que tal vez se debía al sentimiento de pérdida que el Ignis de Oscuridad había sentido, ella se sentía de la misma manera. La abrazo con cariño, besaba su frente y acariciaba su espalda para sentirla segura. Aiko se encontraba dormida y Ai probablemente guardado bajo llave. Roboppy se encontraba guardando algunas cosas para poder irse a "dormir". Esa noche se quedó dormido a su lado, consolando a la chica que la sentía un poco insegura. Sentía como era abrazado entre sueños y la escuchaba murmurar su nombre. Había sido un día pesado y sabía que la chica lo había protegido de Soulburner, aunque la verdad, pronto tendría que salir.

 **-No haré nada peligroso, lo prometo** -Susurró. **\- Aún no puedo hacerlo porque eres importante** -Beso su frente. **\- Tengo que encontrar el modo de que la destrucción de tu Ignis, no te afecte** -La abrazo. **\- Debo encontrar la forma de hacerlo**

Esa misma noche, Aoi tuvo un sueño especial. Recordar a su primer amiga, Kamishirazawa Miyu, una niña que conoció de pura casualidad cuando era una niña pequeña y había llegado a ese parque a jugar, su primer amiga que perdió y nunca más volvió a ver. Fue aquel sueño lo que provocó que se despertará y darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida en casa de Emma. Aunque después escuchará una pequeña broma de que siguiera soñando con un chico lindo, curiosamente pensó en Jin, sólo movió su cabeza para poder olvidar aquello. La chica hacker había empezado a crear un programa para atrapar a Blood Shepherd. Sabía que iba a estar creando algún plan para atrapar al Ignis de Agua. Podían tomar aquellos impulsos asesinos por las IA's a su favor y así había sido al día siguiente. Aqua había llegado al último punto registrado por Earth, aquel pequeño escondite que ahora se encontraba seco. No pudo evitar recordar a su compañero de Tierra, aquel que siempre había estado a su lado.

Fue fácil saber que Earth tuvo un mal destino, lo pudo sentir, era bastante obvio lo que le paso y realmente se sentía mal de no haber podido ayudarle. Pero tenía que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, ahora le tocaba a ella continuar, buscar una mejor opción. Pensaba que sería bueno unirse a Ai y Flame pero antes de siquiera poder irse, alguien empezaba atacarla. Vio a un duelista que empezaba a disparar que la seguía, Aqua tenía que escapar, no entendía el porque ellos eran malos pero por más que intentará irse, sería muy tarde, empezaba a temer de que saliera herida cuando fue alguien su cubrió aquel ataque. Una chica de cabellos azules, Aqua la miro con detenimiento hasta que descubrió de quien se trataba, otra vez había sido salvada por ella. No dudo en ir con ella y alejarse de ese duelista, podia escuchar como los seguía y estaba temiendo por su seguridad hasta que llegó con otra duelista. Inmediatamente, esta activo una trampa, habían sido envueltos en un programa.

Miraba con atención, escuchaba que aquel duelista estaba destruyendo todo afuera. Aqua se mantuvo a salvo con ellas así que empezó a contar algunas cosas. Como que sabía la verdadera identidad de Blue Girl, que era Aoi Zaizen, la niña que salvo a su origen hace unos años. Que Aqua fuera la Ignis de uno de los niños secuestrados, de Miyu Kamishirazawa, la amiga que hizo Aoi en el pasado. Saber que la ahora joven, se encontraba en coma en el hospital por un potente virus que el Ignis de Luz le infecto, ella no pudo hacer nada para liberarla pero si le llegó a ella aquellos recuerdos que su origen guarda,razón por la que supo la identidad de Blue Maiden. Tal vez, fue aquella conexion que ambas tuvieron, la que Ghost Girl tomo para hacer algo arriesgado mientras ellas escapaban de ese lugar.

Ella sería la que se enfrentaría a Blood Shepherd. Empezó a seguir al duelista, compartir algunas palabras y al final, decidir que tipo de duelo sería. Un duelo PK, donde el perdedor, tendría que borrar su cuenta y el acceso a Link Vrains sería negado. Un duelo arriesgado pero ella iba a ser capaz de lograrlo, no se iba a dar por vencida.

 **-Vamos allá, hermano**

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Como he dicho, he juntado algunos capítulos del anime, este capítulo y los próximos, serán igual. Espero que los siguientes y probablemente los últimos, sean así. Por algún otro cambio, ya les estaré avisando.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Jueves 22 de Agosto de 2019**


	22. Veintiuno

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Un capítulo más! Quiero decir que está historia ya está entrando en su recta final, los últimos capítulos ya están siendo escritos, las ideas a tomar del anime ya están siendo consideradas y más romance de nuestra pareja principal, bueno, es algo que les va a encantar. ¡Les juro que será realmente hermoso este desenlace!**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Cuando Emma empezó a investigar a Blood Shepherd y la razón de porque este sabía su nombre verdadero, no pudo evitar sentir que de igual manera, sabía su verdadera identidad, algo que no era bueno cuando realmente quería mantener un perfil bajo, no quería que se dieran cuenta de ello y tener más problemas de los que probablemente, ya tenía. Empezó a investigar por la red, preguntar algunos avatares que podían conseguir tan valiosa información desde el día que el mismo llego a la red para empezar a deambular por esos lugares. Tan grande fue su sorpresa, que la verdadera identidad de ese cazarrecompensas solitario era la de su medio hermano, Dojun Kengo. Un hermano que desconocía por completo y al preguntarle a su padre, este no pudo negarlo, ambos eran hermanos y este había sido abandonado junto con su madre hace unos años cuando a penas había conseguido un buen trabajo. Ahora que se encontraban frente a frente, había cosas que Ghost Girl le quería decir, muchas de ellas relacionado con su padre y otras más, lamentablemente Blood Shepherd no le permitía hablar. Sabía que tenía que ganar el Speed Duel, tenía que ganar ese duelo para poder confesarle las últimas palabras que escucho de su padre antes de que este falleciera.

Ocultas en otro lugar, Blue Girl y Aqua conversaban un poco más sobre el pasado de su portadora. Había sido doloroso para Aoi, saber que Miyu había sido parte de aquel horrible experimento que sólo sabía, Playmaker y Soulburner habían vivido pero que aún así, los había dejado marcados de por vida, un pasado que no quieren recordar. Había escuchado por la experiencia de esos dos duelistas portadores de Ignis, que aquello había sido un infierno, algo que era peor que la muerte, algo que realmente desearon en ese momento, morir en aquel lugar para terminar con todo tipo de sufrimiento aunque el dolor a sus familias, sería más grande. Que sufrieron demasiado hasta su tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, las constantes pesadillas y miedos que empezaron a crecer gracias a ello. Las terapias con psicologos, el dolor de haber perdido a las personas importantes, aún le era doloroso el recordar y saber como esos seis niños sufrieron. Aqua comentaba que fue gracias a Aoi que Miyu tuvo sus esperanzas por salir de aquel lugar. Ella luchaba día y noche por salir de aquel lugar, de encontrarse una vez más con su amiga y pedirle disculpas. Eran tantas emociones que abrumaban a la chica duelista que no sabía en que lugar podia poner su mente.

Al momento que Yusaku y Takeru llegaron con Shoichi. El mayor le mostraba algo que había pasado hace unos minutos en Vrains mientras mantenía a la menor en sus brazos tomando su biberón y jugaba con sus pequeñas manitas. Blood Shepherd se había encontrado persiguiendo a Blue Girl que trataba de escapar pero al detener el vídeo y acercar la imagen, se notaba que Aqua estaba con ella. Flame no dudo en pensar que ambas se encontraban en problemas y era necesario ayudarlas para evitar que la única Ignis femenina, le sucediera lo mismo que Earth. Miro a Ai, tenían que entrar a Link Vrains y ayudarles. Sin dudar, Takeru y Yusaku entraron en su respectiva cabina. Tenían que apresurarse si es que querían encontrar a esas dos con bien.

El duelo de Ghost Girl y Blood Shepherd era bastante duro. A pesar de todo tipo de estrategias, el otro siempre mostraba la manera en que podía llegar a taparlas. Nuevas cartas que ambos mostraban, sin embargo, el vencedor fue Blood Shepherd. Ghost Girl, al verse derrotada y al sentir la angustia de que nunca más volvería acceder a ese maravilloso mundo de la red como también, pensar que no pudo salvar a Blue Girl como Aqua, se sentía realmente mal pero era lo que había prometido. Ella aceptaba su destino pero sólo si al final, le podía decir las últimas palabras de su padre, su medio hermano frente a ella, se lo permitió.

 _ **-Emma, si Kengo necesita ayuda alguna vez, ayudalo** _-Recordó. **\- A pesar de todo, papá siempre se preocupó por ti, no dejo de pensar en ti** -Se sentó en el piso cruzada de piernas, sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Como si de una pequeña niña se tratará. **\- Ya que lo dije puedes eliminar mi cuenta como prometimos, hazlo**

Blood Shepherd estaba a punto de hacerlo. Ver a Ghost Girl aceptar su destino sin más, aquel puchero que ella formaba, sabía que a ella le dolía que nunca más volvería acceder. Muchas veces le advirtió pero ella nunca quiso escuchar y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. No entendía el porque no podia. Se escuchó suspirar, bajar su mano y darse media vuelta para desconectarse. Sabía que le había perdonado y en algún otro momento podrían tener la oportunidad de hablar aquello que quedó inconcluso. Aquel mundo empezó a desvanecerse para que Playmaker y Soulburner llegarán a ese lugar. Flame y Ai se encontraban un poco preocupados de que la única Ignis femenina fuera capturada pero no fue así cuando se mostró a Blue Girl y Aqua saliendo del disco de duelos.

 **-Quiero pelear a tu lado Aqua** -Confesó Blue Girl. **\- Es mi turno de pelear así como Miyu lo hizo, juro que encontraré la forma de salvarla**

Fueron aquellas palabras las que Aqua aceptó como su determinación. Lo podia sentir en la chica, quería ser fuerte, quería encontrar la manera para ayudar a su origen. Aunque sabía que podían llegar a un conflicto con el hermano de la misma pero era algo que Aoi, estaba dispuesta a correr. Aqua ingresó a su disco de duelos como su Ignis. Al salir de aquel lugar, se mostró ante todos, volver a ver a sus compañeros Ignis de Fuego y Oscuridad. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz y satisfecha de que ellos realmente se sintieran bien.

 **-Yo también voy a renacer** -La ropa de Blue Girl empezaba a cambiar, su cabello y su apariencia física. Todo dejo de brillar hasta dar con su nueva apariencia, una más sencilla y mejor desde el punto de vista de Playmaker, algo que no era muy vistoso. **\- Ahora soy Blue Maiden**

Tanto Soulburner como Playmaker susurraron su nombre. La duelista no pudo evitar sonreír un poco a su amiga. Podia notar la determinación en sus ojos, ella iba hacer todo lo posible por evitar la guerra que se acerca. Aunque hacia todo lo posible por alejarla de todo tipo de situación peligrosa, sabía que no podia hacerlo siempre. Si esa era a decisión, entonces sólo le quedaría apoyarla, apoyarse mutuamente. Ghost Girl pensó en ese momento que todos los actores principales de esa guerra ya estaban.

 **-Volvemos a pelear juntos, Playmaker** -Habló con una sonrisa Blue Maiden.

 **-Si** -Los tres portadores de Ignis habían empezado avanzar en el aire con su D-board. **-El enemigo es Lightning, el Ignis de Luz**

 _ **-¡Si!** _-Gritó Ai.

 **-¡Salvaremos al hermano de Kusanagi!** -Gritó con determinación Playmaker.

 **-¡Salvaremos a Miyu-chan!** -Grito Blue Maiden, seguido de ella, Aqua asintio contenta.

 _ **-Y reconstruiremos el Cyberse** _-Gritó Flame.

 **-¡Para eso peleamos!** -Gritó con una sonrisa Soulburner.

A partir de ese momento. Un grupo más de formaría, el nombre que se le conoció a esos dos fue el equipo Ignis, siendo los tres únicos portadores de los Ignis de Fuego, Agua y Oscuridad. Los preparativos a la guerra y los aliados que se pueden tener, empezaban a dividirse en ese momento.

 **.o.**

Si había algo de lo que Dojun Kengo no iba aceptar, es a los Ignis. Aún podía recordar con claridad aquel día del accidente por culpa de una IA, aún podía recordar como al despertar, sintió como su vida había cambiado, la vida de su madre se había roto. El odio incondicional a las IA's era tan grande que por ningún medio iba aceptar trabajar con una y para una. Incluso opinaba que Go Onizuka era un completo idiota al aceptar ser una rata de laboratorio y aceptar que incrustaran una IA en su cerebro aún cuando podía existir demasiados riesgos. Fueron aquellos recuerdos los que le hizo pensar algo. ¿Para que SOL necesitaba a los Ignis? No podia encontrar alguna respuesta, tenía entendido, que todos los Ignis tendrían que ser destruidos para el bien de la humanidad pero no era así para SOL, ellos lo querían por algún motivo. Fue esa curiosidad la que lo motivo a ingresar a Vrains como Blood Shepherd y buscar información en el núcleo central de SOL. Saber una verdad que estaba muy oculta, era algo que no iba aceptar, un experimento bastante arriesgado y que sabía, sólo iba a traer problemas. Una vez que se desconecto de la red. Llamó a su chofer, era necesario ver a ese bastardo de Zaizen Akira y encararlo. Cubrió su rostro como normalmente hace cuando tiene que salir, bajo a la recepción y camino a la salida. El auto esperaba por él. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de dos personas que lo habían estado observando.

 **-Dojun Kengo, también conocido como Blood Shepherd** -Habló Spectre. **\- Un excelente hacker ¿Porqué es que nos interesa?**

 **-Por que mientras más aliados tengamos para la guerra, será mejor para nosotros** -Concluyó Ryoken.

Había perdido la oportunidad de hablar cara a cara con el hacker, así que esperaba tener la oportunidad de hablar con él en Vrains. Era mejor irse de ahí, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Cuando Kengo llego con Akira, empezaron las discusiones. La razón por la que ahora el hacker ya no iba ayudar a SOL, no iba aceptar que estos tipos tuvieran como propósito, atrapar a los Ignis para crear a más Ignis mucho más eficientes y obedientes. Una Ignis superior. Lamentablemente, Akira empezaba a sospechar pero no podia hacer nada, tenía que seguir las órdenes que le indicaban como el perro faldero que era. Incluso, no podia hacer nada ante la decisión que Aoi había tomado la decisión de alejarse y hacer lo mejor al no aceptar la crueldad con la que SOL eliminó al Ignis de Tierra. Akira no podia hacer nada. Sentía como si sus manos eran atadas y él, sólo podía observar.

Esa noche que Ryoken navegaba por el mar, no podia evitar mirar el cielo oscuro y las estrellas. Para evitar que fueran rastreados, aunque era más evidente que tenían el equipo y las mentes necesarias para evitarlo, era más fácil de esa manera por las leyes marítimas que tenían a su favor. Hubiera querido y deseado quedarse con Yusaku, dormir en la misma cama de la chica, dormir junto con su pequeña Aiko pero había muchas cosas que tenía que hacer esa noche. Había muchas cosas que pensar. Lo que estaba haciendo, era por ellas.

 **-Ryoken-sama, el grupo del Ignis de Luz se desvaneció ¿Qué vamos hacer con Blood Shepherd?** -Preguntó Spectre.

 **-Imagino que querrán prepararse antes de actuar** -Miraba con atención un punto en el cielo. **\- Tenemos que hacerlo nuestro aliado a como de lugar, los caballeros Hanoi no podemos hacerlo solos, necesitamos a más genios de la programación** -Suspiro. **\- Necesitamos a un programador que nos ayude en el plan ya establecido y Dojun Kengo, es la mejor persona que encontramos para esta misión**

 **-Supongo que no está pensando en nuestra última opción ¿Verdad? En ella**

 **-Unknown hubiera sido una mejor opción pero al saber su identidad** -Guardo silencio, había olvidado que decidió no contarles sobre que Unknown, Playmaker y Yusaku, eran la misma persona. **\- No le puedo preguntar a ella, no cuando está más involucrada en esto, además** -Miro a Spectre. **\- No se que dirá**

 **-Ya veo** -Spectre suspiro. **\- Pero si Dojun Kengo no acepta, es mejor que piense en ella para reclutarla, si se trata de usted, puede que lo piense y termine por aceptar, al final en cuentas, tenemos casi el mismo propósito**

Tal vez Spectre tenía razón. Ryoken sólo suspiro y empezó a caminar dentro de su barco, empezaba hacer un poco de frío.

Fue al día siguiente que Blood Shepherd empezó a investigar en varios lugares. Donde las palabras de Emma, aún estaban presentes en su mente, como si escarbara en su adolorido corazón. Saber que su padre al final mostró arrepentimiento por haberlo abandonado a él y su madre. Pero de alguna manera, no podia perdonarle y no quería hacerlo, era demasiado el dolor que causó, los sacrificios que se hicieron como el accidente que a penas y puede contar, aquel accidente que también le quito la felicidad a su madre a pesar de que ella decía que eran cosas que debían pasar. Eran muchas cosas por las cuales, no podia dejar de pensar en su padre difunto, en las palabras de Emma y aquello que se acerca con rapidez. Claro, todo iba bien hasta que sintió que una persona más estaba en ese lugar.

 **-¿Alguien de Hanoi?**

Fue la voz de Revolver que escucho. Nunca se imagino esperar encontrar al líder de los caballeros Hanoi en ese lugar. Miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguien más pero sólo estaban ellos dos. Se sorprendió que el mismo hablará sobre su padre, aunque siendo sincero, las mismas palabras con las que Revolver convencía, parecía que se las quería decir a el mismo.

 **-¿Cómo sabes de mi padre?** -Preguntó a la defensiva.

 **-No hay nada que pase en Link Vrains como en el mundo real que yo no conozca** -Respondió con tranquilidad. **\- Vengo por ti Blood Shepherd, a reclutarte para que nos ayudes con tus habilidades a detener esta guerra entre Ignis**

 **-¡Yo sólo quiero destruirlos! No estoy en ánimos de unirme a un bando**

Eso había sido una sorpresa que al principio, no creía Blood Shepherd. Sin embargo, al ver la seriedad con la que se encontraba Revolver, se dio cuenta que el duelista no mentía. Lamentablemente, no estaba interesado en eso, no quiso ser un perro en SOL mucho menos sería un perro que menea la cola en Hanoi. Revolver reconoció al terco lobo solitario que el duelista era, lo único que podía hacer por él, era enseñarle las mañas y planes que debe tener el Ignis de Luz contra ellos. Habia pensado en destruirlo, una amenaza serviría para que le dejará en paz, algo curioso que observo, fue que Revolver reaccionó cuando empezó a contar hasta tres, había tenido la misma reacción que tuvo cuando se enfrentó a Playmaker. Prefirió ignorar aquello, no era importante en el momento que el duelista fue más rápido y detuvo aquella acción. Un Master Duel empezó. Al principio había pensado que Revolver sólo se estaba burlando de él por no ir de una manera tan fuerte. Pero al ver aquella defensiva que el duelista frente a el manejaba, no dudaba en crear nuevas jugadas. Escuchaba con atención las pistas que Revolver le decía, aquellas cartas peligrosas que los Ignis rebeldes tienen para destruir la jugada de su oponente. ¿Porqué le decía aquello si se había negado a ser su perro? Al principio no lo había entendido pero una vez que le explico que al menos le ayudaria a entender el duelo que los Ignis podian llegar a tener. Para su desgracia, perdió. Revolver tampoco lo presionaria pero si le daría una oportunidad de unirse a su grupo para poder derrotar a los Ignis.

Con esa última advertencia, Blood Shepherd se fue.

Revolver sólo suspiro, realmente esperaba que el duelista lo pensará, realmente esperaba que aceptará porque no quería recurrir a su última opción, no quería ir con Yusaku a que le ayudará, no quería involucrarla más, no sabía cuánto dolor le iba a llegar a causar por eso. Miro su disco de duelos, desde el momento que había llegado a ese lugar y ante la posibilidad de que el Ignis de Luz los espía desde algún lugar de la red, prefirió crear un programa donde evitaba que la información escapará de ahí. Era mejor así para evitar problemas. Si todo salia mal a partir de ese momento, podia empezar con ese plan para poder encontrar donde se encontraba el grupo de los Ignis en contra de los humanos.

El tiempo empezaba avanzar con rapidez y cada vez se acerca el final de aquella guerra. Lamentablemente, aún no había encontrado la manera en separar a Playmaker y el Ignis de Oscuridad para evitar que se hicieran daño.

No podia encontrar aquellas alternativas.

 **.o.**

Eso a Lightning no le empezaba a gustar, ver como Aqua, Flame y Ai se unieron en un equipo con duelistas bastante fuertes para poder detenerlos. Ver como no podia saber sobre lo que Revolver y Blood Shepherd estuvieron hablando, el líder de Hanoi había sido bastante inteligente en cubrir todas sus huellas. Era algo que no le gustaba y le llegaba a frustrar. Tenía que hacer algo para empezar a dividir a los duelistas, para demostrarles que no pueden ser fuertes frente a él. Incluso si primero tendría que atacar a uno, al más débil. La imagen de Blood Shepherd le llegó a él, si, tenía que hacer todo para destruir aquellos que se puedan unir a la causa de los enemigos. Ordenó aquella imagen de Jin que empezará a caminar por aquel lugar que era su escondite. Llegaron a un punto en especial donde se podía notar una gran fuente, el único ser que se encontraba ahí, era Windy. Había logrado sobrevivir al poderoso virus que había sido infectado por parte de Hanoi, sin embargo, había partes que Lightning no había podido recuperar, cuando dijeron que iban a destruirlos, Revolver y su gente, no mentía. Ahora Windy, era un ser diferente que ahora sólo buscaba venganza contra aquellos que lo rompieron. Se alegraba de que Earth fuera convertido en datos por no estar de su lado, sólo esperaba el momento en que pudiera ser reparado para poder salir de ahi y destruir aquellos que no quieran apoyarlos contra su guerra a los humanos.

El equipo Ignis no paraba de buscar por la red alguna señal de Lightning. La razón de querer buscar a Jin era lo que motivaba más a Playmaker. Ayudar a Shoichi, brindarle ese apoyo que el siempre el mayor le otorgó, realmente estaba preocupada por Jin, la manera en que Lightning pueda llegar a tratarlo, era algo que no quería pensar. Tenía que encontrar la manera de separarlo de Lightning. Al llegar con Ghost Girl, noto como sus millones de luciérnagas llegaban a ella, sabía que de igual manera, ella había empezado con su búsqueda, era una gran ayuda aunque no encontrarán nada.

 **-No encontré nada** -Habló Playmaker.

 **-Yo tampoco** -Negó Blue Maiden.

 **-Nosotros menos** -Suspiró Soulburner.

 **-Ni siquiera potenciando la búsqueda, podemos encontrar a Lightning** -Habló Ghost Girl cansada.

Todo sería más fácil si tuvieran alguien más que les ayudará. Miro a la duelista más fuerte frente a ella, sabía que Playmaker y ese misterioso que tenía como aliado que le hacía llegar información de fuera, ayudaban en su búsqueda pero no era suficiente. Incluso con ella de su lado, era muy pesado. No pudo evitar pensar en su hermano, si tan sólo les pudiera brindar una ayuda, sería más fácil. Soltó un suspiró, si tan sólo lo pudiera encontrar, se lo pediría. Miro con atención a Playmaker, la chica se mantenía vigilando a su alrededor, mirando a puntos fijos, Ai se encontraba haciendo lo mismo.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

 **-Puedo sentir como los datos empiezan a cambiar** -Susurró. La vieron subir su mano a su pecho. Como tomaba un poco de aire y cerraba sus ojos. Miraron con atención, no entendían que era lo que decía y mucho menos sabían como es que ella podía sentirlo, pensaron en eso hasta que la vieron abrir los ojos con un poco de miedo. Vieron a Ai temblar un poco. **\- Algo terrible esta apunto de ocurrir en Link Vrains**

 _ **-¿Cómo estas segura de ello?** _-Preguntó Flame curioso.

 _ **-Playmaker-sama no puede mentir** _-Habló Ai. _ **\- Ambos sabemos que algo esta pasando pero no somos capaces de descubrir que cosa es, todo se debe a...**_

 **-Ai** -Playmaker le llamo la atencion y negó. No era necesario hablar de su Link Sense cuando habían querido mantenerlo oculto. Los demás solo sintieron curiosidad. **\- Esta noche cuando no se encuentre algún avatar que quiera interrumpirnos, seguiremos con nuestra búsqueda, es hora de descansar un poco, tendré programas que analizen toda la red, en caso de que algo detecte, les enviará una notificación**

Ghost Girl estuvo de acuerdo. Era momento de descansar y probablemente ir a ese lugar. Tenía un pequeña pista de donde podría encontrar a su hermano después de que terminará su duelo. Y así fue. Emma había ido a la tumba de su padre y en ese lugar se encontraba Kengo. Un poco curiosa se acercó a él, si su hermano se encontraba ahí, probablemente era porque al fin había perdonado a su padre después de todo. Era el momento adecuado para contarle aquello que sabía de los Ignis y pedirle que les ayudará pero como sabía, él se negó. Era un cazarrecompensas que trabaja en solitario, demasiado terco a su parecer. Con un nuevo propósito y prácticamente, dando un pequeño consejo de que mejor no se metiera en esa guerra, podia salir herida, se fue de aquel lugar.

Esa misma noche, Blood Shepherd apareció en la red. Empezaba escanear a la misma para encontrar al Ignis de Luz. Ryoken no pudo evitar enojarse un poco al saber que el cazarrecompensas, había decidido actuar por su propia cuenta, no había tenido intenciones de ser su aliado, el tiempo se agotaba. No fue hasta que vieron que el duelista con sombrero desapareció del radar, una puerta se había creado, el algoritmo del Ignis de Luz apareció, podia sonar como una trampa pero también podía tratarse de algo más que les puede ayudar para encontrarlo. Algo extraño que no paso desapercibido por Shoichi. Estuvo apunto de mencionar el nombre de la chica por el programa de comunicación que tenían hasta que recordó que la chica no se encontraba sola. Tuvo que darse un golpe mental y enviar las coordenadas donde se había encontrado Blood Shepherd antes de desaparecer. Cuando se habían acercado por aquella puerta, Playmaker no pudo evitar sentir que alguien más estaba detrás de aquella puerta que los llevaba a un lugar desconocido de la red y que los esperaba. Era esa misma sensación cuando conoció a Lightning y el monigote de colores claros no la había dejado de ver.

Fue suficiente el saber que estaba pasando para entrar por esa puerta. Spectre observaba como es que el equipo de Ignis entraba por aquella puerta, fue suficiente para que Ryoken decidiera entrar argumentando que se sentía responsable de lo que sucediera con Blood Shepherd. Era responsable de ver que era lo que pasaba, Spectre fue acompañarle, también quería ver que era lo que iba a pasar en ese lugar.

Un duelo entre Blood Shepherd y Lightning se estaba llevando a cabo al momento de pasar por aquel portal. Blue Maiden no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver aquella persona donde el Ignis de Luz se encontraba, tenía un cierto parecido con Jin, fue en ese momento que tuvo un mal presentimiento. Yusaku nunca le dijo el porque Jin estaba en el hospital y mucho menos, el porque se conocen, no podia creer que aquel amable y tímido joven, fuera una víctima del caso Lost y mucho menos, que fuera el origen de aquel Ignis que tiene motivos para destruirlos. Prefirió no pensar eso y concentrarse en las importantes estrategias que el cazarrecompensas y Lightning mostraban. Era fuerte la fortaleza que mostraban, como prácticamente había negado aquella carta mágica que les traía problemas, pensaron en algunas cartas que podían ayudarles en su juego y evitar todo problema. Incluso Revolver, quien había llegado con Spectre a observar el duelo de una manera apartada, empezaba a reconocer la fortaleza que tiene Blood Shepherd, que incluso, las cartas que ahora se encontraban en su deck y los efectos de los mismos, eran bastante importantes para poder darle la vuelta al marcador, para poder mostrar que los humanos no iban a caer frente a los Ignis.

Pero todo pareciera que estaba destinado a terminar de una manera terrible.

Lightning le había dado la vuelta al asunto, estrategias que todo líder ocuparía, cartas demasiado fuertes que al final, ese fue el final de la fuerte fortaleza de Blood Shepherd. Habían apostado, si Lightning ganaba, se iba a quedar con los datos del duelista y si Blood Shepherd ganaba, bueno, la historia hubiera sido diferente. Ghost Girl fue la primera en caminar hacia el, preguntando el porque se había enfrentado a él, el duelista derrotado, sólo tenía unas palabras simples con las cuales, removió el corazón de la chica. Revolver reconoció que el duelista no había fallado pero que simplemente, el Ignis de Luz era bastante aterrador.

 **-Un hermano mayor siempre tendrá el deber de proteger a su hermana menor** -Habló con voz gastada. **\- Lamento no haberte sido de más ayuda Emma** -Su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse.

 **-¡Hermano!**

Todos se sorprendieron al saber de aquello que esos dos habían estado ocultando, aunque todos podían entenderlo, Playmaker no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento dentro de ella, como si lo que pasó, fueron las acciones al evitar la destrucción de aquellos pequeños seres que ahora querían destruirlos. Ver como Lightning obtenía aquellos datos y amenazar con que ellos serían los siguientes, una vez más, el Ignis de Luz había desaparecido. Playmaker se acercó a Ghost Girl que había empezado a llorar. Posó su mano en su hombro, al alzar el rostro, la hacker no pudo evitar notar la mirada de la chica, se notaba bastante preocupada.

 **-Esas son las principales reglas en este mundo** -Mencionó, la noto alzar el rostro, lo que ella miraba era a Revolver, nadie se habia dado cuenta que el duelista se habia encontrado observando, tal vez ella fue la única quien lo noto. **\- Nunca involucrar sentimientos y nunca involucrar a personas que son importantes para ti pero tu hermano lo hizo porque te quería ayudar porque eres importante para él aunque no lo muestre** -Sonrió un poco. **\- Prometo hacer todo lo posible por recuperar los datos de tu hermano** -Miro a sus espaldas. **\- Es mejor irnos, hay que descansar un poco y ve a ver a tu hermano, es mejor que estés con él aunque por el momento, no va a despertar**

Todos asintieron. Ayudó a Ghost Girl a levantarse. Empezaban a caminar para salir de ahí hasta que fue Playmaker quien se detuvo. Miro donde había estado Lightning y Jin, ignoraba lo que Ai decía. La duelista sólo suspiro y salió de aquel lugar. Revolver había podido sentir el dolor de la chica, como si la atacaran aquellas acciones que había realizado, ahora existieran consecuencias. De igual salieron de aquel lugar para navegar por la red.

 **-Spectre** -Le habló a su amigo. **\- Quiero que te desconectes y empieces el análisis de los datos recuperados del Ignis de Viento, quiero que todos estén analizando el lugar donde el Ignis de Luz se encuentre, mientras antes lo encontremos, podemos evitar esta guerra**

 **-Como ordene Revolver-sama** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia. **\- ¿Qué hará usted?**

 **-Yo tengo que analizar este mundo, a seguir buscando las oportunidades que tenemos antes de utilizar nuestra última opción**

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Voy a estar ocupada en este mes de septiembre, motivo por el cual, he decidido acelerar un poco el tiempo de publicación de cada capítulo. ¡Para así poder estar casi al tiempo con los capítulos que salgan!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Jueves 29 de Agosto de 2019**


	23. Veintidós

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Wow! Vaya que estoy escribiendo los capítulos lo más rápido posible. Y es que, quiero terminar con esta segunda temporada para empezar con la tercera. Es algo que ya necesitamos para que todos podamos leer y sorprendernos con las cosas que les voy a traer en la tercera temporada. No les puedo dar más señales pero de que les va a gustar, les va a gustar. Será igual de emocionante que está siendo con el anime.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

En algun otro punto de Vrains, la oscuridad estaba presente, una tranquila noche con la luna y las estrellas a su alrededor. El tranquilo ambiente que se sentía, los pocos avatares que se encontraban y el brillo de los anuncios que ahí se podían apreciar, la calidez del aire removiendo sus cabellos naranjas y el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda eléctrico siendo oculto por sus brazos. En lo alto de una de las islas flotantes de la misma red, de aquellas pequeñas ciudades que parecían edificios destruidos, se encontraba una chica de blancas ropas que en lugar de apreciar aquel mundo como siempre lo hace, solo se encontraba abrazada a sus piernas, ocultando su rostro entre las mismas y suspirando de vez en cuando. Sabía que nadie la encontraría en ese lugar, nadie la reconocería con esas ropas.

Así nadie escucharía lo triste que se sentía.

 **-Sabía que te encontraría por aquí Unknown, no, Playmaker** -Escuchó una voz grave, al alzar su rostro, se encontró con Revolver en su D-board, le miraba con atención.

 **-No es como si me estuviera ocultando, Revolver** -Habló la chica, volvió a ocultar su rostro. Sabía que en algún momento, este la iba a encontrar.- Aunque, preferiría estar sola

Volvió a suspirar. Noto como el duelista se sentaba a su lado, sabía que no se iba a ir hasta que se sintiera mejor, miraba desde la orilla de aquel punto alto a los avatares que no los notaba. Era un lugar tranquilo pero no pudo evitar mirar a la chica a su lado, sus ropas blancas y aquella muñequera en lugar de disco de duelos con el molesto Ignis de Oscuridad, sabía que era suyo pero prefirió ignorarlo. Su cabello atado en una coleta alta como sus piernas siendo cubiertas por medias blancas, aunque ya la había visto en el pasado, no podia evitar pensar si así se vería desde el momento que ella fue rescatada y el hubiera ido por ella. Pero también sabía, ella había dejado de entrar a esos mundos virtuales como Unknown, verla así otra vez, le causaba curiosidad aunque ya sabía, el porque ella se encontraba una vez más ahí. Revolver suspiro.

 **-Supongo que quieres estar lejos de todo asunto relacionado con los Ignis** -Sintio la mirada de reojo que la chica le dio. Le había dado justo al clavo. **\- Yo también quisiera estar lejos de todo eso pero...**

 **-No se en que guerra nos estamos metiendo Revolver** -Habló la chica interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. **\- Que problemas traerá todo esto más adelante y mucho menos que papel estamos jugando contra ellos ¿Buenos o malos? Si ganamos o si perdemos, sera algo que nos va a perseguir** -Suspiro. **\- Los propósitos malos que ha de tener Lightning, los planes que tiene SOL en nuesta contra** -Cerró un poco sus ojos. **\- Pero ver a Ghost Girl preocuparse por su ahora reconocido hermano Blood Shepherd, me hizo pensar en algo** -Por primera vez le vio, estaba bastante preocupada. **\- Lightning y su grupo, no debe saber lo que nosotros tenemos y mucho menos debe saber de ella, ella no tiene porque estar involucrada en esto y si revisa las memorias de Jin o si atrapa alguien más de nosotros y muestra ese punto débil que tenemos en común, no quiero saber que hará, sabrá que puede manipularnos a su antojo** -Empezaba angustiarse más. **\- Mientras menos personas la conozcan, ella estará segura pero no podemos controlar todo esto y en algún momento de sabrá, no se que hacer Revolver**

Revolver no estaba seguro si podía decirle que el Ignis de Luz no era tan cruel para hacer aquello a lo que su enemiga tenía miedo pero en estos anteriores sucesos, realmente lo creía capaz. No involucrar sus sentimientos y mucho menos a personas que uno quiere, son las principales reglas que ellos dos rompieron desde el momento que se conocieron como también, desde el momento que descubrieron su identidad. Debían controlarse y tratarse como dos duelistas que se odian a muerte y que fuera de la red puedan ser aquella linda y amorosa pareja que son. Ser los padres de esa hermosa bebé que siempre los recibia con una pequeña sonrisita, como algún que otro jalón a su cabello y baños divertidos. Verla crecer y tomar de su leche que su madre le brindaba, jugar con ella, mostrarle vídeos de lo impresionante que era Playmaker y al final del día, verla dormir como el pequeño angelito que era. Como también, pedirse perdón por las palabras que se decían para poder mantener su circo sin que nadie sospeche, sonreír y besarse con cariño para olvidar aquello. El duelista sólo suspiro, abrazo a la chica y le otorgó un beso en la cabeza. Sintió como Playmaker le abrazaba, escondía su rostro en su pecho.

La verdad, ninguno creyó estar en esas condiciones, estar a solas con su mayor enemigo que fuera de la red son una pareja linda y amorosa pero ante la necesidad de estar con el otro, olvidarian por un momento que lo eran. Olvidarian el lugar donde se encuentran.

 **-No le harán nada y mucho menos a ti, te lo puedo puedo asegurar, confía en mi que no voy a permitir que eso les suceda** -Intentaba sonar seguro. **\- Aunque me gusta recordar que esto es tu culpa al dejarlos vivir por ese gran corazón amable que tienes y no me dejaste destruirlos en su momento** -Sintio el golpe a sus costillas, como ella intentaba alejarse pero no le permitió eso. **\- No eres responsable del camino que ellos empezaron a tomar, ahora sólo nos toca a nosotros detenerlos, destruirlos sigue siendo mi primer opción**

 **-No puedes destruirlos** -La chica suspiró para mirarlo. **\- No fue lo correcto lo que hiciste con Windy a pesar de que no confíe en el desde un principio** -Tomó la mano de Revolver, a pesar de que ambos tenian guantes, podian sentir aquella calidez, enlazaron sus dedos. **\- Pero no todos son así, Ai es un idiota pero me ayuda mucho, Flame es más útil que él al ser más comprensivo y Aqua, no la conozco pero sabe como estar con los humanos** -Se alejó un poco de Revolver. **\- No todos son malos y si podemos llegar a las palabras para la coexistencia, entonces se que habrá una mejor convivencia**

Revolver sonrió un poco ante esas sabias palabras. Playmaker era demasiado amable a pesar del duro y frío corazón que desarrolló. No sonaba mal aquella idea que la chica tenía en mente aunque su misión siguiera siendo destruirlos, tal vez podia tener una excepción si es que eso se pueda llegar a tener, si es que ella es capaz de mostrarle una nueva opción, un nuevo camino como el que siempre habían deseado. Decidió dejar aquel tema a un lado, no era momento de pensar en eso y ver el rostro angustiante de la chica, sabía que debía hacer algo más para tranquilizarla.

 **-Me gusta como te ves con la ropa blanca de los Caballeros Hanoi como un caballero más o la Reina de mi organización, este Rey necesita a la suya** -Sonrió un poco al ver el suave sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica y besar su mano. **\- Pero me gusta más como te ves con tu traje de Playmaker, te ves mejor**

 **-Pides mucho Revolver ¿Seguro que sólo es porque me veo mejor o por otra cosa? Deja de ser un idiota** -La chica sonrió, alzó su muñeca e hizo algunos cambios para que su ropa cambiará, los tonos oscuros y verdes, la línea amarilla que pasa por su cuerpo como su cabello naranja suelto. El traje pegado a su cuerpo mostrando sus largas piernas y sus grandes pechos. **\- ¿Mejor?**

 **-Eres la única duelista y avatar que le queda y se ve realmente bien con una de esas cosas que es un arma mortal** -Sonrió, beso la frente de la chica. **\- Aún no entiendo como eres capaz de correr por ellos en la red para escapar de alguien sin antes caerte**

 **-Práctica** -Soltó una risita. **\- Me he acostumbrado**

Revolver sonrió y asintió. Estuvieron por unos minutos abrazados hasta que a la chica se le ocurrió algo que sería divertido, se soltó del agarre de su rival y se levantó. Este no entendía que es lo que hacía y mucho menos porque le sonrió al igual que le guiñaba el ojo, antes de poder decir algo, solo vio como la chica se lanzaba de espaldas al vacío. Revolver abrió los ojos sorprendido para asomarse desde la orilla, esperaba a que la chica activará su D-board y se alzará pero no lo hizo, mantenía sus manos quietas y los ojos cerrados. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar al vacío cuando, preocupado, decidió saltar y poder activar su D-board, iba a una velocidad alta para evitar que ella tocará el límite del mundo. Llego en el momento justo para atraparla entre sus brazos, sintiendo la adrenalina dentro de si y observando la sonrisa en ella, su cabello naranja cayendo con gracia en sus hombros y espalda. Como los brazos de ella rodeaba su cuello y el por impulso, abrazaba su cintura. La cargaba en estilo princesa, sentía su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, como había sido fácil cargarle aunque siendo sinceros, la chica era fácil de cargar. Escuchó a la duelista soltar una risita, no pudo evitar enojarse con ella. Ver el brillo divertido de sus ojos electrico, sólo hizo que su furia creciera.

 **-¿Qué diablos? ¡Playmaker!** -Gritó.

 **-Me dijiste que confiara en ti** -La chica sonrió para defenderse. **\- Y eso es lo que hago, confío en ti Revolver** -Acarició lo que podía de su mejilla en aquella máscara que lo cubría, lo escuchaba suspirar y quitar el ceño de su rostro para mirarla. **\- Siempre confiare en ti como espero que lo hagas en mi, se que me mantendras segura como yo lo hago contigo** -Ambos sabían que se dirigían algún lugar en la D-board pero no estaban interesados en ver, preferían observarse con atención. **\- Ahora no estamos solos y aunque no quiero que Lightning se entere de nosotros, déjame olvidarlo por unos momentos de esta guerra y estar de esta manera así contigo**

 **-Aunque los reporteros chismosos y los avatares que siempre nos quieren enfrentar ¿Nos vean?** -Preguntó curioso. **\- Siempre estamos así en casa aunque me agrada olvidar que somos enemigos y estar así juntos en este mundo virtual que nos pertenece** -Soltó una risita, alzó su mano para quitar algunos cabellos naranjas del rostro de la chica. **\- Somos enemigos pero no puedo permitir que alguien quiera hacerte daño**

 **-¿Te arrepientes de amarme y rescatarme de aquel experimento?**

 **-No** -Sonrió. **\- Me arrepiento de ser el culpable que te llevo hasta mi padre cuando le faltaba un último sujeto de pruebas** -Su pecho dolía, sintió la suave caricia a su mejilla. La miro a los ojos y siguió hablando. **\- Y tal vez nos hubiéramos conocido de otra manera pero estos sucesos son los que nos unen, los que nos permitieron conocernos, los que me permitieron amarte e ir a tu rescate siempre**

 **-Eres mi salvador** -La chica sonrió. **\- Para mi, tu eres mi héroe, Revolver**

Ambos soltaron una risita, un poco curiosos, juntaron sus labios en un suave beso. Cerraron sus ojos al momento de sentir como la D-board se detenía para continuar con el beso. Sus labios se movían como las caricias al otro. Se separaron con cuidado, sus corazones se habían tranquilizado y el adorable sonrojo en el rostro contrario. Ahora solo querían estar juntos, les daba igual que alguien los viera en esas situaciones, sólo querían sentirse. Revolver siguió cargando a Playmaker mientras se desplazaban en la D-board, la chica soltaba algunas risitas abrazada a su cuello, sintiendo el aire golpeando su rostro y moviendo sus cabellos, ver de reojo al duelista y ver aquella sonrisa tan socarrona que le gustaba de su rostro con rasgos más humanos, le agregaba un poco de curiosidad a ese momento. Sentir cuando él la abrazaba o hacía alguna cosa arriesgada para escucharla gritar y quejarse un poco por las cosas estúpidas y divertidas que hacían. En la noche de Vrains, sólo se escuchaba la risa de dos personas que se querían, podían ver a dos personas que se divertían navegando con una D-board, para algunos fue bastante escándalo así que empezaban a seguirlos pero desistian de inmediato al ver la velocidad que ellos iban y para otros, solo pensaban en la hermosa juventud. Cuando creyeron diversión suficiente, Revolver se detuvo en algún otro punto alto, dejo a Playmaker sentada en sus piernas mientras seguían compartiendo algún que otro beso, para sentir la presencia del otro aunque fuera de ese modo por el momento. Cumplir con algo que habían sentido curiosidad al momento que se volvieron a ver y saber si era posible tener ese contacto como tambien, no querer ser multados por demostraciones indebidas. Aunque sabían, preferían besarse fuera de la red pero aún así, no podían evitar juntar sus labios por inercia.

 **-¿No llegarás a dormir?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

 **-Creo que no** -Revolver suspiró, volvieron a darse un pequeño beso. **\- ¿No es tarde para que estés despierta?**

 **-Tal vez, entonces** -Bostezo. **\- Deja que me quedé así contigo** -Bajo su rostro a su pecho, sonrió. **\- Hasta que me quedé dormida y el sistema cierre sesión automáticamente cuando entre en estado ausente**

 **-¿No estabas con Kusanagi?** -Preguntó curioso.

 **-No** -Soltó una risita al sentir las manos de Revolver cepillando su cabello. **\- Le había pedido que me dejará en casa** -Cerró sus ojos. **\- Deje que Roboppy y Ai la cuidaran, yo estoy acostada en mi cama** -Sonrió al ser abrazada. Por precaución a Lightning, ninguno iba a mencionar el nombre de su pequeña niña, no correrian ese mismo riesgo. **\- Me gusta que tu seas lo último que vea antes de dormir pero también me gusta que seas lo primero que vea al momento de despertar**

 **-Deja de hablar y ya duérmete** -Se quejó en modo de broma para escucharla soltar una risita, después recordó otra cosa que quería hablar con ella. **\- ¿Mañana en la noche tienes planes?**

 **-Más que llegar a mi casa, hacer las tareas y dormir un poco pero en general, no tengo nada importante que hacer** -Abrió los ojos cansada para mirar a Revolver. **\- ¿Porqué?**

 **-Mañana pasaré por ustedes** -Besó su frente. **\- Tendremos una cena importante con mis hermanos y Spectre**

 **-Espero que me compres un vestido hermoso, al igual que para ella** -Bromeó la chica, bostezo un poco y le dio un suave beso en el cuello. **\- Con gusto voy ¿No me harán nada? Digo, eres su lider despues de todo y yo solo soy un intruso**

 **-No lo harán, confía en mi** -Acaricio su cabello. **\- Y no eres un intruso, eres más importante en mi vida de lo que ellos creen**

 **-Ya lo hago Revolver, ya lo hago**

Volvieron a sonreirse y compartir un último beso, dejar que Playmaker se durmieran entre sus brazos y al final, sentir como la chica se quedaba completamente dormida. Antes de que el sistema cerrará sesión, beso su frente y le deseo las buenas noches. Una vez que ella se fue, tampoco se tardo más y decidió cerrar sesión. Una vez que despertó en el cómodo sillón de la embarcación, prendió la pantalla de su celular y empezó a buscar en Internet un bonito vestido para Yusaku y para Aiko, realmente quería que la cena saliera bien.

 **.o.**

Esos eran momentos difíciles de presenciar, eran momentos que nadie quería creer y que prácticamente, fuera el causante de que el silencio inundara el lugar. Que Soulburner miraba impresionado como también, con un poco de ira y que Blue Maiden, no tuviera palabras que pronunciar. Que Ryoken mirará el monitor de su laptop un tanto inquieto y que Spectre no entendiera aquello que sentia su pecho. Ver con miedo como la chica heroína de Vrains caia de su D-board para aterrizar en una de las islas flotantes del mundo virtual y escucharla como se quejaba al momento que cayó. Probablemente se había lastimado. Se le notaba bastante cansada por los recientes ataques que había tenido, respiraba aceleradamente mientras miraba a su contrincante frente a ella.

¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación?

Esa tarde que Yusaku había llegado con Takeru donde se encontraba Shoichi. Habían empezado con los demás análisis en la red para buscar donde se encontraba Lightning. Ai tenía una boca demasiado grande como para opinar frente a Kusanagi la pelea que había tenido Blood Shepherd y que Ghost Girl perdiera a su hermano. Claro, fue regañado por Flame y recibió un golpe en su pequeña cabeza por parte de Yusaku. Era bastante idiota como para decir eso frente a él. En fin, uno de los análisis a la red, los llevo a una posible ubicación de Earth, todos empezaron a creer que el Ignis de Tierra había logrado escapar de las garras de SOL y ahora se encontraba herido, por eso buscaba ayuda de sus compañeros Ignis a su encuentro. Claro, ese análisis también le llegó a Ghost Girl quien no se encontraba presente en su guarida pero Aoi y Aqua si. Al llamarle a la hacker, esta sólo pidió que no hicieran nada porque ya se encontraba manejando hacia ellas. Soulburner y Playmaker no tardaron en aparecer en Vrains para empezar a buscar por esos posibles lugares que se había marcado como la localización de Earth. Aqua miraba un poco intranquila el monitor frente a ella, no podia saber que era lo que sentía dentro de su pecho pero era algo que empezaba a molestarla, que la hacia sentir mal.

 _ **-Tengo un mal presentimiento** _-La Ignis murmuró. _ **\- Un triste encuentro se verá**_

Playmaker seguía buscando hasta que Ai mencionó que alguien se acercaba a ellos, el Ignis de Oscuridad esperaba con alegría que su compañero de Tierra llegará a sus brazos pero todo pareciera que estaban equivocados. No era Earth, era Go Onizuka quien se veía aún más delgado y hecho un asco al momento de querer atacarlo con su D-board. El ex duelista carismático y ahora rata de laboratorio de SOL, exigía un duelo con la duelista, no paraba de culparla por hacerle verlo débil frente a todos en Vrains, que por culpa de que una mujer le ganó uno y varios duelos más, Go Onizuka perdiera todos sus propósitos de vida, que ya no fuera el mismo. Incluso le culpaba, de que ella ha sido la unica que ha derrotado a Revolver y él no. Había perdido su orgullo como duelista al ser derrotado por ella, había perdido muchas cosas más.

 **-Por favor Go Onizuka** -Pedía Playmaker. **\- No tenemos porque enfrentarnos a un duelo, yo no quiero enfrentarme a ti** -Ai se sorprendió de aquellas palabras. **\- Fuimos aliados que se enfrentaron a sus enemigos en la Torre Hanoi, ahora te pido que una vez más hay que ser compañeros para enfrentarnos en esta guerra**

 **-No lo haré** -Fue lo que dijo. **\- Quiero que nos enfrentemos, te voy a derrotar en este duelo y hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste**

 **-Creo que no hay otra opción** -Susurró la chica.

Un Speed Duel empezó. Playmaker prestaba atención a cada una de las jugadas que el ex duelista carismático sacaba, podia recordar algunas que habían sido utilizadas en el anterior duelo que tuvo con Earth. Podia sentirlo, la forma de atacar era bastante diferente. Y lo pudo sentir al momento que empezó el contraataque de Onizuka. Ver como bloqueaba sus salidas, sus estrategias, el duelista si que había estado sumergido en la red y había aprendido muchos sucios trucos. Sin embargo, lo que hizo abrir más los ojos a la duelista, fue cuando vio aquella carta que sólo conocía de Earth.

Crystal Heart había aparecido, había algo malo que rodeaba a la carta, todos podían sentirlo. Fue cuando comprendieron algo más.

 _ **-No puede ser**_ -Se preocupó Aqua, ella ya sabía porque se había sentido un tanto inquieta.

 _ **-¡Esa carta le pertenece a Earth!** _-Gritaba Ai.

 **-Me fusione con el Ignis de Tierra** -Murmuró Onizuka orgulloso. **\- Ahora que mis habilidades crecieron y tengo más oportunidades de buscar estrategias, podré derrotarte Playmaker, no puedes imaginar el mundo que se fusiona con mi mente, sentir todo lo que mueve la red**

 _ **-Entonces** _-Ai empezaba a lamentarse. _ **\- Earth si fue destrozado por culpa de SOL, que crueles son**_

 **-Si se como se siente Onizuka** -Murmuró la chica. Llamo la atención del duelista. **\- Pero no llego a enloquecer por eso**

Ryoken miraba el duelo atento desde su laptop. Reconocía que las ideas de SOL eran bastante arriesgadas, eran bastante malas incluso para ellos. Convertir a un Ignis en su código fuente y utilizarlo de esa manera para que humanos puedan sobrepasar los límites, era un tanto interesante. Miro de reojo a Spectre que se mantenía a su lado y observando el duelo. Desde que el Ignis de Tierra había sido destruido, lo veía más inquieto y distraído, ver como prestaba atención a los movimientos de Onizuka e incluso, cuando invocó aquella carta Cyberse. Era mejor seguir observando el duelo.

Había bajado los puntos de vida de Playmaker a números rojos, la duelista se encontraba bastante cansada y empezaban acabarse sus opciones. Sabía que podía utilizar su Skill aunque eso significaba que Onizuka podia cancelarla al activar la suya, era algo que ella debía hacer.

 **-Confiare en mis instintos** -Habló la duelista.

 **-¿Confiaras en tus instintos?** -Se burló Onizuka. **\- Estas realmente desesperada para confiar en ellos**

 **-Al igual que tu confiabas en ellos**

Como imagino, Go Onizuka canceló su Skill antes de poder tomar una carta de la Data Storm, dejándola entre la espada y la pared. Una carta fue la causante de provocar más daño a la duelista, la que provocó que ella cayera de su D-board y al momento de caer, se lastimara un poco. No pudo evitar quejarse un poco, tocar su pierna y mirar a Onizuka. Le miraba con superioridad, le miraba con burla. Se sentía cansada, estaba molida. Sabía que aquel daño en la red, le molestaría un poco en la vida real. Ella no podia perder, era lo que pensaba. Ella es demasiado fuerte como para caer de rodillas y perder frente a Onizuka, era lo que Ryoken pensaba. Lamentablemente, no podia ayudar a la chica, era el duelo el cual, ella se metió. Sólo le tocaría observar aunque tampoco, quería verla perder. Se levantó un poco adolorida, con la cabeza que le daba vueltas. Sentía el viento de datos remover sus cabellos, pensaba en cada opción que tenía en su mano, alguna nueva estrategia hasta que cayó en cuenta.

 **-¿Viento?**

 _ **-¡Es cierto!** _-Gritó Ai. _ **\- Se me había olvidado la segunda habilidad de Neo Storm Access** _-Miro a Playmaker. _ **\- Si no pudiste agregar una carta al extra deck, tienes una segunda oportunidad pero esta vez será en forma aleatoria y además, podrás robar una carta**_

Esa era la oportunidad que había estado buscando. Sin dudar, empezó a correr a la violenta Data Storm sin importar el dolor y el agotamiento que sentia. Sin dudar, salto. Agregó una carta aleatoriamente a su Extra Deck y robo la carta. Sabía que Go Onizuka iba a ser capaz de cubrir todas sus salidas pero ahora con las nuevas estrategias en mente, sabía que podía derrotarlo. No podia cubrir todo, no podia saber lo que piensa aunque se tratará de una IA. Fue ese mismo instinto la que la motivo. Ryoken sonrió. Playmaker se había salvado de la muerte por pura suerte.

La línea amarilla que atravesaba su cuerpo se había pintado de otro color. Cerró sus ojos, ya sabía lo qu tenía que hacer. Utilizaría una nueva invocación.

 **-Muro de poder que lo pulveriza todo, conviertete en los colmillos del dragón** -El cielo se oscurecio. Un simbolo en forma de tache apareció detras de ella y sus cartas se juntaban. **\- ¡Invocación Xyz! Aparece Rank 4 Firewall XYZ Dragon**

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la duelista y a esa nueva invocación. Era muy bien sabido, que eran muy pocos los duelistas que controlaban todas las invocaciones y ella lo estaba logrando en tan poco tiempo, no podían evitar temblar un poco ante todo el poder que la chica demuestra. Aquel maravilloso dragón fue el que le dio el boleto a la victoria. El único capaz de derrotar a Onizuka. El ex duelista carismático, no podia creer que había sido derrotado una vez más, quería derrotar a la duelista para poder ser él, para poder ser famoso pero ya no pudo. La duelista, fue lo único que vio antes de caer inconsciente. Playmaker fue tras el un poco preocupada de que el duelista estuviera bien, Ai empezaba a comerse aquellos datos que Onizuka había tomado de Earth pero antes de poder hacer otra cosa. Algo le pasaba al duelista sin embargo, no pudieron ver más cuando fue desconectado.

Zaizen Akira había sido aquel que decidió desconectar de emergencia a Onizuka ante los problemas que se podían crear en el duelista. Queen se sentía molesta cuando su plan no había funcionado correctamente y la forma tan desesperada de que sacaron a Onizuka cuando le daba igual si quedaba bien o mal el duelista.

El duelo había sido duro, Playmaker le pudo entregar a Blue Maiden la carta Crystal Heart, Ai sabía que era mejor que le perteneciera a Aqua ya que eso era lo que deseaba Earth. Pero no pudieron evitar preocuparse cuando la duelista cayó de rodillas por lo agotada que se encontraba. Blue Maiden y Soulburner se acercaron a Playmaker un poco preocupados quien sólo les decía que se encontraba bien y que sólo tenía que descansar. Aqua y Flame se miraron y miraron a Ai que le intentaba dar animos a su origen. Después le preguntarian algunas pequeñas dudas que empezaban a tener. Todos sabían que ese duelo había sido bastante duro por el simple hecho de que estuvo a punto de perder y había agotado todas sus estrategias. Necesitaba un simple descanso, decidieron dejar su búsqueda hasta ese momento.

 **.o.**

El momento en que Ryoken vio a Yusaku con aquel vestido negro que le compro, no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido. Aquel hermoso vestido que caia con gracia en sus piernas hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Su cuello y sus brazos descubiertos. La adorable coleta alta que la chica presumía como aquellos tacones negros que hacía llamar más la atención a sus piernas. El collar en su cuello y el ligero maquillaje en su rostro que le hacía lucir más sus grandes y bellos ojos esmeraldas. Escuchaba las risitas de Aiko en sus brazos pero se sentía tan perdido por aquella hermosa imagen que no fue hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe de la chica a su hombro. Las mejillas rojas y el leve puchero, al parecer, la había estado mirando todo ese tiempo que no prestó atención que ella le hablaba.

 **-Lo lamento** -Tartamudeo. **\- Te ves hermosa**

 **-¿En serio?** -Preguntó un tanto insegura. Ryoken recordó en ese momento que Yusaku no tenía un buen autoestima con relación a su cuerpo. **\- Siento que esto es demasiado para mi**

 **-Tu me dijiste que querías un hermoso vestido** -Soltó una risita. **\- ¿No es así Aiko?**

Los dos miraron a la pequeña bebé que aplaudía contenta al ver a mamá. Un vestido de color rojo con un adorable liston de color blanco que pasaba por delante del vestido y se ataba en la espalda. Pequeñas calcetas blancas que ya se las quería quitar cuando sus pequeños pies rozaban entre sí y una adorable diadema de tela en su cabeza, una gran flor blanca se encontraba ahí. La pequeña se veía realmente adorable que era imposible no sonreír y otorgarle un beso en la frente. Yusaku miro a Ryoken, se veía realmente bien en aquel traje de color blanco con un chaleco oscuro, una camisa azul marino y una corbata roja. Su cabello peinado un poco hacia atrás y una bonita sonrisa en su rostro. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse un poco. Se le olvidó que había estado nerviosa ese día.

 **-¿Nos vamos?** -Preguntó la chica.

 _ **-Parece que alguien se encuentra nerviosa** _-Escucharon una voz. Ambos suspiraron cuando vieron a Ai volando en el disco de duelos y se acercaba a ellos curioso. _ **\- Prometo cuidar bien la casa, no soy tan idiota como para incendiarla**_

 **-En realidad se la encargue a Roboppy** -Recordó Yusaku. **\- Sabes que en ti no confío, eres tan idiota que realmente no quiero pensar en lo que vas hacer o juro que te voy a entregar a ellos**

 _ **-¡Eres cruel Yusaku-sama! ¡Por favor no lo haga!**_ -Lloriqueo la IA para volar y acercarse a con Aiko. Empezó a picar sus mejillas un poco y la pequeña bebé soltaba risitas. _ **\- ¡Mi niña se ve realmente hermosa!**_

Ryoken suspiro, de alguna manera, ya se había acostumbrado a tener a la Ignis ahí, escucharla y regañarle cuando hablaba de más. Tomó la mano de Yusaku para detenerla y pasarle a su pequeña bebé. Le pidió que cerrará los ojos y está accedió. De su saco, sacó una pequeña cajita negra, la abrio con cuidado y coloco unos curiosos aretes en el lóbulo de las orejas de la chica. Al pedirle que abriera los ojos y se fijará en el espejo, Yusaku no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y subir sus manos para tocar aquellos aretes. Eran unos aretes idénticos a los que Revolver utiliza, aquel pequeño cristal y la bala que se movía cuando ella movía su cabeza. Yusaku soltó una risita al notar la sonrisa de Ryoken a sus espaldas, fue cuando algo más le llamó la atención cuando vio un pequeño brillo. Movió con cuidado el cabello de Ryoken para ver sus orejas. Tenía unos curiosos aretes iguales a los de ella, rodo los ojos divertida para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

 **-Eres un caso Revolver** -Soltó una risita.

 **-Siempre me pregunté como se vería Playmaker con unos iguales** -Sonrió. Beso su frente. **\- Y tengo razón, te ves hermosa**

Ambos se dieron un dulce beso. Yusaku tomó el disco de duelos que parece muñequera y se lo puso, era su pequeño sistema de seguridad y que también, le iba a decir que idioteces estaba haciendo Ai. Ryoken cargo las cosas de su pequeña y empezaron un pequeño transcurso a la mansión del risco. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, hace tiempo que no entraba a ese lugar, fue la mano de Ryoken, quien tomó la suya y le otorgo confianza, él iba a estar a su lado y no tenía porque temer, no le iba a pasar nada. Aiko no paraba de señalar cosas, soltar risitas y empezar hacer ruiditos, como si quisiera soltarse hablar, ambos soltaron una carcajada, era linda pero no pudieron evitar preguntarse de quien sacó lo ruidosa. Cuando llegaron al muelle, aquel yate donde Ryoken se había ido, esperaba por ellos. Soltó un poco del aire que se encontraba en su pecho y subio en silencio. Una vez que estaban arriba, escucho los motores encenderse y empezar a navegar. Miro curiosa a sus espaldas, se alejaban poco a poco, miro a Ryoken que miraba frente a ellos y sabía que tenía que hacer aquello.

Frente a ella se encontraba Vyra, Fausto, Gerome y Spectre. Se sintió un poco nerviosa al verlos, miro a su pequeña Aiko que se había pegado a su pecho al ver a desconocidos. No podia tener miedo y mucho menos sentirse nerviosa, no podia sentirse así cuando tenía a su pequeña bebé entre sus brazos que buscaba su protección. Sintio a Ryoken pasarle el brazo por el hombro y esa pequeña sonrisa que le inspiraba confianza. Miro frente a ella y empezó a caminar con paso seguro a ellos, cuando se encontraba más de cerca, no pudo evitar mirar el piso y arrodillarse frente a ellos. Abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a la heroína de Vrains de rodillas frente a ellos que son sus enemigos. Ryoken camino a paso rápido a ella, iba a detener todo cuando la escucho hablar.

 **-Perdón** -Dijo con voz alta y segura. Todavía sin querer mirarlos.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Ya que se terminó (por el momento) mis asuntos pendientes, ahora si voy a poder estar concentrada en cada una de mis historias, les voy a dar prioridad a cada una para que sea igual de emocionante, divertida y probablemente trágica. ¡Esperen por más!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 4 de Septiembre de 2019**


	24. Veintitrés

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Con eso de que aun no tengo el reemplazo de mi celular, anda muriendo lentamente por el poco espacio que existe por culpa del juego de Duel Links, el cual no voy a desinstalar y antes de que la computadora, piense otra vez en explotar. Así que voy aprovechar en escribir al fin los capítulos faltantes, todo esto antes de la Jump de diciembre donde se sabrán más noticias sobre lo que va a pasar con Yu-Gi-Oh! Espero que disfruten este capítulo largo, porque estaré actualizando seguido.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias**

* * *

 **-Yusaku** -Susurró sorprendido Ryoken.

Y es que, aquello que sus ojos veían era algo sorprendente, algo que ninguno de los presentes creyeron que iban a ver en sus vidas. La chica delante de ellos se mantenía de rodillas, abrazando a su pecho la pequeña bebé y con la mirada al piso. Al parecer, no tenía intención alguna de levantarse hasta que la perdonarán. La duelista más fuerte, la heroína de Vrains como también su enemiga, temblaba un poco, se notaba el miedo pero también, la seguridad de la que es caracterizada. Yusaku estaba segura de hacer, esta vez, las cosas correctas.

 **-Fue mi culpa que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera** -Tomó un poco de aire. **\- Tienen todo el derecho de odiarme por todo lo que pasamos y que ahora, no puedan tener una vida normal, incluso, tienen el derecho de odiarme por no haberles pedido permiso de tener una pequeña bebé que tiene tanto de Ryoken como también algo mío** -Abrazó más a su pequeña. **\- Incluso pueden odiarme por todo el daño que le provoque a Ryoken aún cuando me advirtieron de ello, por las mentiras y verdades que le oculte** -Alzó el rostro. **\- Pero no quiero que odien a esta pequeña bebé que no tiene la culpa de tener a unos padres tan idiotas y orgullosos** -Aiko alzó un poco su rostro a mirar a mamá. Tomó un poco su vestido y soltó una pequeña risita para darle ánimo. **\- Ella no tiene la culpa de las acciones egoístas y estúpidas que cada uno tomó al momento de que decidimos separarnos por el dolor que nos provocamos** -Beso la frente de su pequeña. **\- Ella es inocente en medio de todo esto, no quiero que sea utilizada como un arma de doble filo y mucho menos, que sea utilizada en nuestra contra, sólo quiero y deseo que tenga una vida normal con ustedes a su lado, como la familia que son para Ryoken, espero que también acepten a esta pequeña como parte de su familia**

Un silencio se formó al momento de que volvieron a ver como la chica bajaba la vista, sabían que no se iba a levantar o hacer un movimiento en falso hasta que ellos lo decidieran. Ryoken miraba un poco apenado a sus hermanos, se iba acercar a la chica hasta que vio como fue Taki quien se acercó primero a ella, se agachó para estar a su altura. Dudo un poco pero toco su hombro con suavidad, ella alzó su rostro. Se notaba que mordía un poco sus labios, que de sus ojos, estaban a punto de salir las lágrimas. La doctora Taki le sonrió con amabilidad mientras acariciaba su rostro y sin dudar, le otorgo un caluroso abrazo. Yusaku no comprendía pero se dejo abrazar, dejo de estar tensa y soltó un suspiro, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de ella al sentirse en aquella seguridad que ahora necesita, se sentía tan cálido que no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

 **-No hay nada que perdonar** –Susurró, la separo despacio de su cuerpo para limpiar aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos de la chica, de cerca, era más hermosa, ese color esmeralda que siempre volvió con ansiar ver. **\- Y mucho menos, podemos llegar a odiarte por nuestras acciones, lo que nosotros decidimos seguir, es nuestra culpa y nuestros pecados que nunca quisimos que Ryoken cargara** -Sonrió. Se escuchó un escandaloso "Yo si te odio" por parte de Gerome que fue silenciado por el golpe de Fausto a sus costillas y después decir que era una broma. Provocó que Yusaku soltara una risita. Taki le ayudo a levantarse con cuidado, noto a la pequeña bebe que se mantenía oculta en el pecho de la chica. **\- Pero tú, amas a nuestro pequeño hermano con todo el corazón, fuiste capaz de romper esa coraza de hielo que creó y le estas dando más razones para seguir luchando, algo que nosotros no podíamos darle** -La volvió abrazar con cuidado, sin querer aplastar a la pequeña bebe y soltando una risita. **\- En realidad, estamos más que agradecidos contigo, por amar a nuestro pequeño niño, por ayudarle y estar siempre a su lado, a nunca rendirse a pesar de todos los secretos y que ahora, realmente ambos quieren un futuro juntos**

-Siempre estaremos agradecidos contigo Yusaku-kun, de entre todos nosotros, tu siempre has cumplido con la promesa de cuidarlo, aunque tienes el poder de destruirlo pero sé que no vas a querer hacer eso porque lo amas demasiado -Habló Aso con una sonrisa, posando una de sus manos en los hombros de la chica. **\- Incluso con hacernos tíos a tan temprana edad** -Soltó una carcajada. **\- Pero eso ya no importa, siempre los apoyaremos, estaremos ahí no sólo para esa pequeña, también para ti, cuando tu nos necesites, ahí estaremos**

 **-Tu lo dijiste** -Habló Gerome. **\- No sólo aceptamos a esta pequeña en nuestra familia, también te aceptamos a ti porque eres parte importante para la vida de Ryoken-sama** –Alzo un poco su copa para festejar. **\- Lo lamento, no soy de muchas palabras**

 **-Ahora sonríe y no trates de llorar o el maquillaje se correrá** -Soltó una risita Taki. **\- Y preséntanos a esta pequeña y dulce niña**

Yusaku sonrió, tomo un poco de aire y separó un poco de su cuerpo a su bebé. La menor miraba a todos un poco asustada, no podía dejar de atrapar entre sus pequeñas manitas el vestido de mamá. Un pequeño puchero en su rostro, era la amenaza de que se iba a soltar a llorar pero todo se le olvidó cuando la vieron sonreír al momento de ver un peluche de Revolver con su nuevo traje, era curioso porque nadie había visto ese traje para que pudiera ser comercializado, aunque Yusaku pudo imaginar que ellos tres lo hicieron para convencer a la pequeña bebe todo lo contrario. Aiko sonrió, alzó su pequeña manita y tomo el peluche que abrazo con ternura, miro a los adultos que le sonreían con amabilidad y miro a mamá. Le sonreía con tranquilidad y con seguridad, así que, siendo valiente, Aiko pidió ser cargada por ellos. Pidió con timidez que fuera el centro de atención de aquellos desconocidos. Los tres miraron felices a la pequeña que al fin se les hizo conocerla. Sonreían y hacían algún que otro gesto para hacerla soltar una risita. Hablar de una manera ridícula y moverla de un lado a otro. Los tres adultos conversaban entre sí, lo maravillosa que era la pequeña, lo hermosa y lo linda que es. La ternura y los genes combinados de ambos jóvenes. Incluso, miraban maravillados aquella pelusa blanca que la pequeña cabecita presumía, sabían que sin duda, la niña sería una hermosura en el momento que crezca y que no dudaban, le traería muchos problemas a Ryoken con los niños que se acerquen a la pequeña, "Princesa de Hanoi". Yusaku sonrió con tranquilidad, soltó una risita hasta que sintió como era abrazada por la cintura y besaban su cabeza. Ryoken se encontraba a su lado, pudo dejarse caer un poco, sus piernas estaban como gelatinas, agradecía que estuviera a su lado como su apoyo.

 **-Eres bastante valiente Yusaku**

 **-Tenía que hacerlo** -Soltó un poco de aire. **\- Sobre todo, ellos son tu familia y la familia de Aiko, aún tengo mucho por que disculparme**

 **-No creo que sea necesario** -Una tercera voz escucharon. Yusaku miro atenta a Spectre, se mantuvo un poco a la defensiva, sentía que aún había mucho que discutir con él, después de todo, no arreglaron todo en aquel duelo donde se vieron en la torre Hanoi. **\- Ya todo está arreglado y en el olvido** -Alzó los hombros despreocupado, aunque ambos sabían que eso no era cierto. **\- Es bueno conocerte en persona Fujiki Yusaku** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia. **\- Yo soy Aso Ethan, aunque tú me conoces de otra manera**

 **-Spectre** -Susurró la chica. Soltó un poco de aire y alzó su mano, inmediatamente el otro la tomo, ambos sintieron la incomodidad de tocar a personas desconocidas, separaron su mano con rapidez. **\- Igual es un gusto conocerte, gracias por cuidar a Ryoken y espero que hagas lo mismo con Aiko**

 **-Tranquila** -Sonrió. **\- No le haremos nada si es que te preocupa y si necesitas de que alguien cuide a la pequeña, nosotros estamos dispuestos ayudarte, si me disculpan, me retiro**

Observaron como el chico hacia una reverencia y se iba a donde estaban sus hermanos, cuando Aiko vio a Spectre, la pequeña pidió ser cargada por él, se veía que era alguien divertido y no entiende el porqué le llamó la atención pero no tenía porque tenerle miedo, le daba curiosidad. El chico la cargo con sumo cuidado ante la mirada de la joven madre, sonrió un poco al tocar esa suave piel, una pequeña vida que empezaba, sería lindo cuidarla para que floreciera de una manera maravillosa. La pequeña prestaba atención a lo que el chico hablaba, no entendía pero no podía evitar mirarlo con bastante interés, incluso, señalaba los lugares que quería ver, tocar o comer. Yusaku no pudo evitar soltar una risita y decirle a Ryoken que Aiko tardó en acostumbrarse a él pero con ellos fue demasiado rápido. El joven padre prefirió no pensar en eso que le molesto un poco. Prefirió atraer a él a la chica y empezar a moverse en un suave movimiento, de un lado a otro, enfrente y atrás, giraban despacio y después, le daba algunas cuantas vueltas a la chica.

 **-Estas bastante feliz** –Comento la chica. **\- Y yo que me sentía tan nerviosa por este día, gracias por estar aquí conmigo**

 **-No hay nada de que agradecer** -Sonrió. **\- Fuiste demasiado valiente para enfrentarte a mis hermanos tu sola, tu lo hiciste todo, incluso pensaba en la manera de regresar a casa** -Beso su frente. **\- Eres realmente sorprendente Playmaker**

 **-Lo sé, gracias por tanto halagos, Revolver** –Soltó una risa. **\- Aunque no soy para nada sorprendente cuando se trata de bailar, tengo dos pies izquierdos y ya te pise como cuatro veces**

 **-Yo te puedo enseñar a bailar** -Beso sus mejillas.

 **-Supongo que querrás tu recompensa más al rato** -Contesto coqueta.

 **-Cuando Aiko se duerma, tú serás mía una y otra vez** -Le susurro al oído.

 **-Idiota, acaso ¿No te das cuenta que ya soy tuya?** -Soltó una risita. **\- Solo te gusta escucharlo**

 **-Si** –Soltó una risita. **\- Una y otra vez**

 **-Idiota**

 **-Pero amas a este idiota**

Los adultos miraban con una sonrisa a Ryoken, escucharlo reír, era algo raro pero a la vez, fue algo que no pudieron evitar sentirse felices. Soltar varias carcajadas mientras empezaba a dar más vueltas para marear a su acompañante, era algo de lo que creyeron, nunca ver. Aquella chiquilla que era su enemiga, también era la razón de su vida, era su motor para seguir adelante. Esa bebe que miraba entretenida y alzaba sus manitas para ser cargada y participar en aquellos divertidos juegos de los que sus padres no paraban de reír, era el futuro que tanto desearon vivir. Ver aquel cuadro familiar era realmente lindo, sabían que Ryoken, no iba a seguir los mismos pasos de su padre, cuidaría a su chiquilla de ojos esmeraldas, cuidaría a esa pequeña bebe que le daba pequeños besitos. Fausto se unió en aquella imagen con Taki, Gerome brindaba y Spectre solo se mantenía a un lado para servir a las personas. Una noche tranquila y cálida, donde las estrellas iluminaban el maravilloso mar y el sonido de las risas era lo que invadía el lugar. Después de una larga noche, Aiko termino dormida en los brazos de su madre, habían entrado en aquel barco para evitar el frio aire, cubrieron a la pequeña con una cobija y Yusaku tenía en sus hombros el saco de Ryoken, se encontraban sentados juntos, disfrutando del ambiente y esperando a llegar a casa.

Ambos se miraron cómplices, compartieron un suave beso y se abrazaron con cuidado.

Aquella noche, mientras todos dormían y la pequeña Aiko se mantenía en cuidado de Taki. Volvieron a demostrarse el cuanto se amaban, a decirse aquellas palabras que les gustaba escuchar, a tener esa noche mágica que les ha gustado tener después de romper todo tipo de timidez y tabú del que los adultos tienen tantos celos. Donde las sonrisas y los besos en silencio eran más que suficientes para tranquilizar sus ansiosos corazones, pasar una noche juntos, donde sus pieles desnudas se juntan sin importarles lo que vendría adelante, sin importar el enemigo que se tratara, estar a juntos a partir de ahora como Ryoken y Yusaku, como Revolver y Playmaker, era más que suficiente.

Al día siguiente que todos despertaron, se sorprendieron de ver un desayuno ya preparado y recién caliente en la mesa de la cocina. Había una nota entre la comida, Yusaku, Ryoken y AIko, habían tenido que regresar a tempo a casa de la chica por la visita de los padres de la misma. Había un agradable mensaje de agradecimiento por todo lo que hicieron y ella se encargaría de pagar todo ese agradecimiento que estaban mostrando por ella. Aunque, por el momento, un delicioso desayuno era con lo único que podía pagar. Todos sonrieron complacidos, habían hecho la elección correcta en aceptar a esa chiquilla. Por lo mientras, realmente querían disfrutar de ese delicioso desayuno, tenían bastante hambre y era mejor comer rápido o el otro querría comer su parte.

 **.o.**

El lunes, Takeru noto a Yusaku un poco más feliz de lo usual, podría decir desde el momento que aquel tipo de cabello blanco, regreso a la vida de su amiga. Suspiro, sabía que nunca iba a ser competencia pero aun así, sentía aquel sentimiento de querer protegerla, hasta donde sabia, aquella chica de desconocido nombre y Yusaku, eran las únicas mujeres del experimento y como tal, podían llegar a ser un poco más frágiles. Sabía que en cualquier momento, su amiga se desmoronaría, caería y no volvería a ser la misma, siempre pensó e imagino, que ese era el destino de ellos, como víctimas de aquel horrible caso. Protegerse mutuamente para evitar más daños, alejarse del mundo, alejarse de todos y morir en soledad. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no era momento para pensar en ello, aunque no era su culpa, desde algún tiempo, había pensado otra vez en sus padres, no podía evitar que su corazón de estrujara y las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, siempre se mantenía despierto en las noches, llorando por la culpa que tuvo aquel horrible experimento y solo seguir viviendo con ese pesar en su corazón. Siempre juraba, encontrar a los malditos que le hicieron eso, que le quito a sus padres, que le quito su vida. Algún día se vengaría.

Era una gran desgracia que no sabía de computadoras como Yusaku, de haberlo sabido, hubiera descubierto aquella verdad.

Escucho a su amiga tararear una cancioncita mientras movía sus pies adelante y atrás. Estaban en la hora del almuerzo y pareciera, que el cielo era bastante interesante para ella. Tomaba un poco de su cajita de jugo. Takeru soltó una risita.

 **-Estas bastante feliz**

 **-Se podría decir que si** -Soltó una risita. **\- Solo quisiera que todo esto se acabara, sabes, tener una vida normal después, es lo que más quisiera**

 **-Ya somos dos** -Tomo un poco de su bebida, guardaron un poco de silencio hasta que se le ocurrió algo más. **\- Por cierto ¿Cómo es Ryoken-san?**

 **-Es una buena persona aunque el piense lo contrario, es mejor hacker y programador que yo y es dos años mayor que yo** -Sonrió un poco. **\- Es alguien lindo e inteligente pero suele ser muy despistado, la primera vez que nos conocimos, chocamos** -Miro a Takeru, acomodo un travieso mechón de su amigo. **\- A pesar de todo, se ha mantenido a mi lado toda mi vida, me gustaría que se conocieran**

 **-Seria genial** –Sonrió Takeru por cortesía. **-Por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre completo? Solo sé que se llama Ryoken pero no me dices más de su nombre** -Vio como Yusaku guardo silencio. **\- Si es que no es problema**

 **-Su nombre es Kogami Ryoken** –Sonrió un poco. **\- Algún día te lo presentare**

Takeru sonrió, se acostó un poco en el piso y miro el cielo, alzo un poco su mano y pensó que sería genial poder tocar el mismo. Ni siquiera se percato que Flame había salido de su disco de duelos y miraba atentamente, Yusaku le miro y solo negó un poco, sabía que esa era la señal de que aun no era momento de decirle la verdad. Un mensaje le llego a ambos, era de parte de Kusanagi y por lo urgente que podían notar, era realmente necesario que no se distrajeran con las actividades después de clases y llegar rápido al camión, había algo que debían ver de manera urgente. La chica suspiro, realmente esperaba que no arruinara su día todo eso.

Aunque no podía estar en lo más correcto de aquel presentimiento. Kusanagi había ido por ellos y después de un rato de estar jugando con Aiko para que se durmiera rápido, fue cuando el mayor pudo mostrar aquel archivo que les había enviado Ghost Girl ese día. Aquella grabación que SOL había hecho para el momento de desmantelar a Earth. Yusaku pudo sentir todos los sentimientos del Ignis mediante Ai. Era agobiante, era tan desesperante y dentro de ella empezaba a crecer una gran furia. Eso no era justo, tanto para humanos como Go Onizuka que había sido parte de un horrible experimento para conseguir el poder de al fin derrotarla como a IA's con libre albedrio como Earth. No podía creer que después de todo, ese era su propósito, hacer algo que solo afecta ambos bandos, iniciar algo que al final, no podrán controlar. Aun con el pesar de sus corazones, terminaron de ver aquel horrible video.

 _ **-¿Que se creen que somos?** _-Se quejo Ai primero. Escucharon a la única mujer golpear con fuerza la mesa mientras se levantaba bastante molesta.

 **-Para SOL, Ignis y duelistas no son más que herramientas** -Escupió molesta. Camino furiosa a la puerta y salió sin siquiera contener el azotado de la misma.

Ambos miraron a la bebe, en temor de que la menor, empezara a llorar por tanto ruido que estaban haciendo. Agradecieron que no fuera ese caso y que la bebe tuviera un sueño pesado como la chica siempre presumía. Takeru suspiro miro a Kusanagi y este solo asintió, tomo el disco de duelos de su amiga y salió del camión para llegar a ella. Estaba recargada en el barandal, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando la escucho gritar y tapar un poco sus oídos, sabía también que esa era una manera para poder desahogarse al no poder todas esas palabras que se había estado guardando. Espero un momento para poder acercarse, tocar con amabilidad su hombro y darle su disco de duelos. Pudo notar en sus ojos la furia que cargaba, lo molesta que se encontraba, siendo sinceros, también se encontraba de esa manera, quería golpear o romper algo como su abuelo le enseño para esos casos pero tal vez en este punto, era mejor hablar con ella.

 **-Lo que paso con Earth y Onizuka no fue tu culpa** -Hablo sin más Takeru, sabía que hasta ese pequeño sentimiento era lo que ella podía sentir. La culpa era la que la carcomía. Vio como ella se relajaba más y soltaba un suspiro.

Las cosas que Ai vio en los recuerdos de Earth con Aqua. Como la Ignis de Aqua ya había predicho aquella guerra y su lugar entre ambos bandos. A petición de Yusaku, Ai, conto lo que Lightning le había dicho antes de que ella llegara. Como tanto Lightning como Windy estaban en contra de todos los ideales que ellos habían tomado y que no iban a dar marcha atrás la guerra que estaban creando. Explico que ambos Ignis, querían la ayuda y fuerza de Ai. Tenía más experiencia con los humanos y los conocimientos que él tenía, eran bastante valiosos. Incluso empezó a contar todo lo que Takeru no vio o escucho hasta su llegado, claro, omitiendo el curioso comportamiento de Yusaku cuando vio a Revolver. Eso era demasiado vergonzoso.

 **-¿No tienen intención de reconciliarse con los humanos?** -Pregunto Takeru.

 **-Quizás subestimamos lo que significa para una IA tener libre albedrío** –Hablo Yusaku, miro a Takeru. **\- Los Ignis son inmortales y tienen un intelecto superior al humano. Ambos tenemos libre albedrío pero son casos totalmente distintos** -Ai le interrumpió preguntando a que se refería. **\- Como somos tan distintos, los humanos les temen, es ese miedo el que enciende la chispa de la batalla. Quizás ya no sea posible detener esta guerra**

 _ **-¡No te rindas Yusaku!** _-Grito Ai. _ **\- Encontraremos una forma de coexistir**_

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Ai al momento de estar peleando contra Bohman, la manera en que ellos tenían el poder de sus manos para cambiar aquel futuro. Flame apoyaba esa idea y Takeru, grito un poco emocionado ante esa idea. Ante el pequeño recordatorio de su Ignis que tenía que reprimir aquella emoción, el chico solo se disculpo. Yusaku no pudo evitar soltar una risita, ver tanta emoción de ellos, era algo curioso pero saber que ellos tenían esa misma determinación, provoco que se sintiera más tranquila. Al fin pudo ordenar aquellos pensamientos. Miro por un momento a Ai, la idea de que en algún momento, tendría que dejar libre a su compañero, se hacía más real. Si fuera necesario, ella ayudaría a esconderlos.

 **-Llevo tiempo pensando en eso** -La chica miro el cielo. **\- Mientras estén con los humanos, algún estúpido intentará utilizarlos y si pasa eso, volverán a verse envueltos en una batalla**

 _ **-Pero aunque nos escondamos, podrían crear más Ignis** _-Hablo Ai un poco triste, la idea de irse y no ver a su usuaria como esa bebe, era algo que no le gustaba.

 **-Es cierto** -Yusaku hablo con suavidad. **\- La guerra entre IA y humanos probablemente se repita pero al menos, ustedes no la vivirán** -Sonrió un poco. **\- Quiero que vivan, que valoren las vidas que tienen**

Todos entendían esos sentimientos, después de aquella guerra, sería el momento de decir adiós a sus compañeros. Yusaku ya se hacia la idea aunque, realmente se sintiera un poco solo el tan siquiera pensarlo. Aprovecharía todo momento que le quedaba a su lado.

 **.o.**

Desde esa noche, no había podido contactar con Ryoken, aquella tarjeta que había dejado en la puerta del camión y que con suerte, ella fue la única que lo vio al momento de caerse. Tuvo que disimular que se le había caído algo para tomarla con rapidez. Agradecía que ni Kusanagi y Takeru se dieran cuenta de ello. Era del mismo grosor que un celular aunque tuviera una tapa de una carta pero al dar vuelta, se dio cuenta de la imagen, era la portada de una de las cartas de Revolver. Cada día se sorprendía de cada cosa que sacaba para al menos, tener un contacto como Revolver y Playmaker. Una reunión con Ghost Girl, Blue Maiden, Soulburner y ella, claro, con su respectivo Ignis. No sabía qué era lo que Ryoken planeaba después de ver y escuchar aquel mensaje que le había dejado, estuvo tratando de contactar con él desde ese momento pero solo la mandaba a la bandeja de mensajes.

Al final en cuenta, termino por acceder. Incluso, gracias a Ai, pudo mandarles un mensaje a cada uno de ellos con la excusa de que era necesario verse para hablar de algo, no les quiso decir más o la idea de reunirse con Revolver, no podría ser. Solo le comento a Kusanagi quien solo negó y diciendo que los iba apoyar desde las computadoras. El punto de reunión se dio. Blue Maiden y compañía, ya esperaban en aquel lugar. Fue el momento indicado para decirles que Revolver los había citado ahí, realmente. Claro, fue una sorpresa para todos saber, que ambos duelistas tenían un medio de comunicación, aunque realmente fuera otra cosa. No iba a ser una soplona y decir que Revolver y ella en realidad tenían una relación, rayos, debería dejar de leer tantos fanfics que las personas aficionadas en Vrains escriben sobre ellos.

 _ **-Aunque es por más decir, que nosotros conocemos la identidad de Revolver y el conoce nuestra identidad** _-Presumio Ai. Inmediatamente preguntaron por su nombre real. _ **\- No podemos decirlo ¿Por qué no le preguntan ustedes?**_

 _ **-¿Crees que nos lo digan?** _-Pregunto Aqua.

 ** _-Que sería eres_** -Hablo Ai. _ **\- Sin olvidar que fue él quien nos dio el programa para evitar ataques de Lightning**_

 _ **-Un programa de Hanoi** _-Flame suspiro, aunque el supiera también, tampoco hablaría por respeto a Playmaker. _ **\- Aunque es decir mucho, que Revolver conozca tu identidad Soulburner**_

Escucharon como el duelista de fuego se altero un poco al enterarse de ello, aunque era bastante obvio que sabía su identidad al ser un niño del caso Lost. Playmaker lo miro, hasta ese momento, realmente se estaba preguntando si era bueno que ellos dos se conocieran. No quería tener problemas con Takeru y mucho menos con Ryoken. Aqua miro a la duelista con curiosidad, había algo que su corazón ocultaba, podía sentirlo y podía decirlo pero el gesto que Ai hacia en ese momento, era lo que la mantendría en silencio. El momento había llegado y una barrera había aparecido, Revolver aparecía caminando con tranquilidad a ellos. Empezaba hablar sobre algunas cosas que se habían descubiertos como de viejas historias que tenia con algunos de ellos. Al finalizar, hablo sobre una posible alianza entre ambos bandos, ambos querían lo mismo, llegar hasta Lightning y Windy. Quería la colaboración de Blood Shepherd pero al ser derrotado por los Ignis, no tenía a alguien más por acudir. No mencionaría nada sobre Unknown, era algo que mantendría en secreto, hasta que ellos decidieran cooperar con esa alianza. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con Playmaker, miro a la Ignis de Agua, era la Ignis de la verdad y era imposible ocultarle algo, tenía que actuar de una manera normal o eso hubiera querido ante la intervención de Soulburner.

 **-¡No me jodas!** -Grito. **\- Ustedes destruyeron nuestras vidas ¡Vengare a mis padres!**

Aunque claro, sabía que la reunión con Soulburner y al investigar sobre qué ha pasado con él en ese tiempo, iba a provocar que la rabia del duelista creciera hasta llegar el punto de odiarlo demasiado y con una terribles ganas de derrotarlo. Aunque era algo que debía hacer si es que también quería la cooperación del Ignis de Fuego, nunca lo aceptaría pero realmente necesitaba su ayuda. Acepto aquel duelo del que había sido obligado participar, las cartas que había sacado eran realmente buenas pero si no quería crear conflictos, era necesario dejarse ganar.

Playmaker miraba todo con atención, no apartaba la mirada de ambos duelistas. Podía leer cada uno de los movimientos de cada uno, observo a Revolver, cuando se quedo mirando por un rato sus cartas, sabía que ya había encontrado la vía de la victoria, miro a Soulburner, había encontrado la jugada perfecta para mantenerse por al menos, unos turnos con vida. Sin embargo, a todos sorprendió que ni siquiera Revolver había puesto cartas en su juego para tener una digna defensa. Sabía lo que tramaba, dejarse ganar para que Soulburner pudiera avanzar, algo que no sería bastante fácil. Inmediatamente el duelista de fuego se dio cuenta, no le importaba lo que pasara así que solo atacaría y lo vería caer, no le importaba o eso quería aparentar. No pudo terminar con ese ataque, prefirió rendirse a ganarle a su enemigo que se encontraba frente a él. Cayo de rodillas desesperado, soltaba un gran grito.

 **-¡Ganar así sería deplorable!**

Ai hizo una pequeña broma de que asi seria. Playmaker inmediatamente le hizo guardar silencio. Miro con preocupación a Revolver, miro a Soulburner. No dudo en avanzar donde se encontraba su amigo.

 **-¿Te sientes mejor?** -Pregunto Revolver.

 **-¡Claro que no! ¡No sé quién eres! ¡No puedo enfrentarme a ti! ¿Qué debería hacer?** -Grito desesperado el duelista de fuego.

Playmaker estuvo a punto de hablar, alzo la mirada para ver como Revolver negaba levemente. Lo escucho suspirar y tomar un poco más de aire.

 **-Soy Kogami Ryoken, el hijo de Kiyoshi Kogami, el causante del caso Lost**

Todos escucharon con bastante sorpresa que el propio duelista había revelado su identidad. Aqua podía sentir aquella incertidumbre en el corazón del enemigo, podía sentir la furia en el corazón de Soulburner y el nerviosismo en Playmaker. Observo en silencio, con bastante cautela. Algo estaba pasando entre ellos tres. Soulburner alzo la mirada para mirar al enemigo de Hanoi, lo miraba con bastante atención, miro a Playmaker, había desviado su mirada mientras mordía un poco sus labios. Llegados a ese punto, no se le había ocurrido pensar en algo más.

 **-Aunque sepa quién eres…**

 **-Soulburner** -Playmaker le interrumpió. **\- Revolver tenía ocho años cuando ocurrió el caso Lost, es más o menos de nuestra edad** – Se acerco con cuidado, fue en ese momento que Soulburner recordó lo que Yusaku le había dicho el día anterior. **\- Informó del caso porque se sentía culpable por lo que hizo su padre**

El nombre de Revolver lo había escuchado por parte de Yusaku, la figura de aquel hombre que acompaña a la duelista por las mañanas, fue lo que llego a su mente. No dudo en caminar con furia a la chica, tomarla del cuello del mono y zarandearla un poco. Noto como ella desviaba la mirada, sus labios se mantenían cerrados. Blue Maiden y Ghost Girl guardaron silencio, Revolver mantenía su postura.

 **-Siempre lo supiste todo este tiempo ¿Verdad?**

 **-Lo sabía** -Lo miro directamente.

 **-¿Por qué no me dijiste?** -Pregunto con furia.

 **-Intentaba protegerte** -Suspiro. **\- Este no es el momento para hablar de esto**

 _ **-¡Exacto Soulburner!** _-Grito Ai. ** _\- Fue gracias a Revolver que los salvaron_**

Soulburner soltó a Playmaker mientras la chica mencionaba que el Doctor Kogami ya había muerto. Por la expresión de ella, pudo adivinar que fue ella quien lo hizo. Revolver mencionaba que tenía que aplacar aquella ira por el momento, había muchas otras cosas que hacer en lugar de pelear entre ellos. Había algo que quería mostrarles, la llave de la victoria contra los Ignis rebeldes. Solo fue cuestión de un chasquido de dedos para abrir un portal que los llevaría a otro lugar. Las chicas iban acceder a entrar con él, tenían curiosidad de aquello que se podía tratar. Al momento que iba avanzar Playmaker cuando Soulburner detuvo su andar.

 **-Playmaker**

 **-Hablaremos después de esto** -Lo miro de reojo. **\- No era mi intención mentirte pero si me dejas explicarte después de esto, te diré todo lo que quieras escuchar**

 **-Esperare**

Ambos caminaron detrás de ellos. Tal vez las cosas, empezarían a empeorar a partir de las mentiras, algo de lo que uno nadie aprende.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Ya se acercan los capítulos finales y la tan esperada noticia que muy pronto les daré, espero que no se distraigan de los capítulos porque vendrán muy seguido y bastante buenos.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 18 de Noviembre de 2019**


	25. Veinticuatro

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Como lo prometido es deuda! Prometí que no me iba a tardar esta vez en actualizar, al fin esta aquí un capítulo más. Debo advertir que tuve que cortar muchos capítulos de Vrains, no es de que no me fuera interesante pero era muy tedioso y mucho trabajo el querer narrar con lujo de detalle los duelos que van a tener, es algo agobiante que hasta cierto punto, puedo llegar aburrirlos, fue por eso que solo escribí las partes más importantes. Este capítulo será bastante largo, espero que les guste.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Para Playmaker y los demás, fue una sorpresa ver aquello una vez más, claro, pensando que este había desaparecido aquella vez. El lugar hacia donde los había llevado Revolver, había sido al antiguo Link Vrains. En ese momento, todos pensaron que los programadores del sitio, o eran bastantes flojos u otra cosa les había dado para dejar aquello intacto, por no haber eliminado ese lugar a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado después de aquella guerra que destruyo todo en su momento. Ver aquella incompleta Torre Hanoi, era algo realmente sorprendente, pensar que Revolver había sido uno de los autores principales de aquella torre, realmente Playmaker se llegaba a preguntar hasta donde era capaz de llegar el mismo. Caminaron con seguridad, observando a todos lados, sabían que no podían encontrar a nadie ahí, nadie visitaba lugares que se encontraban fuera de servicio. Saber que el plan original de Revolver era volver activar la torre pero esta vez, convirtiéndolo como un poderoso escáner que les permitirá buscar el verdadero escondite de Lightning antes de que fuera demasiado tarde pero que necesitaba la ayuda de ellos para poder completar el programa.

 **-Nuestro plan principal, era conseguir a un programador que conociera sobre los algoritmos Ignis** -Comento Revolver.

 **-Para eso buscaban a Blood Shepherd** -Hablo Ghost Girl.

 **-Sin embargo, fue eliminado** -Miro a Playmaker. **\- Actualmente, solo existe una programadora que conoce sobre ellos, Playmaker eres la hacker más cerca que tenemos** -Todos miraron a la duelista. **\- A parte de Hanoi, eres la que más se ha acercado para entender los algoritmos** -Suspiro. **\- Eres la única en quien puedo confiar esta tarea en ayudarnos a completar este escáner, para esto te he buscado**

 **-Antes de que pudieras limitar mi acceso a los archivos de los algoritmos Ignis que tu padre creo, robe algunos de ellos para estudiar sobre ellos todo este tiempo** -Suspiro Playmaker. Miro la Torre Hanoi. **\- Sin embargo, aun no puedo llegar a entenderlos en su totalidad, se cada uno de los protocolos, de las palabras que se utilizaron pero para llegar armar un programa como el que buscas con este tipo de lenguaje, será complicado si trabajamos juntos, tardare máximo dos días, ¿Estás dispuesto a ello?**

 **-Mientras más rápido mejor**

 **-¿Quieres decir que puedes crear un escáner igual de poderoso pero con otro lenguaje?** -Pregunto Blue Maiden impresionada.

Playmaker asintió. Era realmente sorprendente la duelista, no solo era una excepcional duelista que es capaz de armar todo tipo de escenarios y jugadas en su mente para conseguir la victoria, también era una excelente programadora, sabían que era una hacker que se había atrevido a burlar varios sistemas pero nunca llegaron a pensar que sus conocimientos serian realmente sorprendentes. Soulburner noto como Revolver sonreía con orgullo, soltaba una leve risa y volvía a la normalidad al escuchar aquella pregunta de Blue Maiden. Si ayudaban a completar el programa, que les aseguraba que no iban a ser traicionados por el mismo. Revolver alzo su mano para mostrar una figura tridimensional con un hueco, ahí faltaba algo que lo complementaba.

 **-Para eso estoy pidiendo su ayuda** -Hablo Revolver. **\- Con Playmaker, podrán ayudar a terminar con el programa del escáner, cada uno va a ser capaz de detenerlo o hacer lo que quiera con mi posible traición** -Suspiro. **\- Aunque es más obvio decir que ustedes utilizaran a Hanoi, solo es cuestión de terminarlo y poder destruir al Ignis de Luz**

 **-Aceptamos** -Hablo Playmaker. **\- Si esta es la forma para detener a Lightning como terminar con esta absurda guerra, hare todo lo posible por programar algo de esta magnitud** -Miro a Revolver. **\- Este es el camino más seguro a un mejor futuro**

 **-Recordare estas palabras**

Quisieron conversar más hasta que escucharon esas molestas voces. Fue curioso que estaban tan inmersos en su plática que no se dieron cuenta que aquellos reporteros chismosos se habían adentrado junto con ellos. Revolver al descubrirlos, decidió encerrarlos en un programa que evita el cierre de sesión forzada. Era imposible salir de aquella prisión que construyo, a parte, no quería que los Ignis rebeldes se dieran cuenta de aquella oportunidad que tenían, era mejor mantenerlos en cautiverio en lugar de revelar su plan. A partir de esa noche, ellos empezarían con la construcción del programa, Ghost Girl esperaría a leer los documentos que su hermano tenía sobre el lenguaje Ignis, con la ayuda de Playmaker y Hanoi, realmente pensaba que no sería tan difícil, estaba acostumbrada a no dormir así que aprovecharía todo momento. Aquel portal que los había llevado, había aparecido, estaban preparados a irse cuando se dieron cuenta que Playmaker se había quedado parada.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Pregunto Blue Maiden.

 **-Quiero hablar con Revolver a solas** -Miro a sus compañeros para asentir con seguridad. **\- Hay algunas cosas que aun quiero hablar con él para poder llegar a un mejor acuerdo, adelántense** -Las chicas se fueron rápido, Soulburner se quedo parado con los brazos cruzados. **\- Soulburner, antes de que te vayas, necesito hablar contigo, por favor, espérame**

Lo escucho suspirar mientras cruzaba por aquel portal un tanto molesto. Cuando cerro aquel portal, apareció Spectre, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se llevo aquellos molestos reporteros encerrados que empezaban a quejarse por ese trato tan rudo. Al final, Revolver y Playmaker se habían quedado a solas. Escucho a la duelista soltar un pequeño quejido y caminar a la Torre Hanoi, toco con cuidado aquella estructura. Hace un año ella había destruido aquellos planes, había destruido el programa que él había construido y ahora, ahora le tocaba ella el volver a construirlo. Cerró un poco sus ojos ante tanto recuerdo que empezaba abrumarla. Esa estúpida Torre donde se descubrieron muchas mentiras, no sabía porque había aceptado, realmente no estaba segura de poder construir un programa de tal magnitud, soltó otro suspiro más pesado.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien para aceptar este trabajo?**

 **-Para eso buscabas a Unknown, para eso me buscabas** -Murmuro Playmaker. **\- Al darte cuenta que éramos la misma persona, decidiste decir frente a todos que necesitabas mi ayuda para que no me pudiera negar, al fin puedo comprender lo que tramabas** -Abrió los ojos, se dio media vuelta y miro a Revolver. **\- ¿Para qué invitaste a Soulburner?**

 **-Es tu aliado, no podía dejarlo fuera de esto pero también era para disculparme, quería ver que se encontrara bien, está furioso pero está bien** -Soltó un suspiro. **\- Sé que solo tú eres capaz de ayudarme, no hubiera acudido a otra persona si no fueras tu, he visto tus mejoras con este lenguaje, tendrás dudas pero te podre ayudar, confía en mi**

 **-Eres un caso Revolver, me tendiste una trampa, ganaste por esta vez** -Sonrió Playmaker, se acerco al duelista y subió sus manos a su casco, aquella mascara empezaba a desaparecer, iba alejar su mano pero Revolver tomo la misma. Poso la mano de ella sobre su mejilla, verlo sin el casco era como verlo fuera de la red. **\- Soulburner sabe quién eres, ante su insistencia de saber más de ti, le mencione tu nombre y te ha visto cuando me dejas en la puerta de la escuela, no dudes que no aceptara este trato pero tengo que hacer todo lo que está en mi para convencerlo, es una pieza importante para poder ganar estos duelos** -Suspiro, sintió la mano de Revolver a su mejilla. **\- Pero el plan continuara, te prometí que te iba ayudar y lo hare**

 **-Gracias** -Se acerco a besar sus labios. **\- Aunque eso signifique que no vas a dormir**

 **-Me esforzare a ello, acabare en pocos días si queremos que sea un ataque sorpresa** -Soltó otra risita, estuvieron a punto de besarse cuando escucharon a Ai quejarse. **\- Eres un completo idiota por romper este ambiente, espero que me ayudes o me las arreglare de desmantelarte**

 _ **-Lo hare, lo hare, no tienes porque amenazarme** _-Se quejo Ai. _ **\- Debemos irnos Playmaker o Soulburner se ira**_

 **-Ya lo sé** -Soltó otro suspiro. **\- Revolver, si algo me pasa en estos duelos, quiero que obtengas a Ai** -Soltó sin más la duelista. Ai empezó a quejarse de que eso no era justo, antes de permitir que el duelista hablara, ella continuo. **\- No dudo que Lightning utilice todos los medios posibles para derrotarme, el disco tiene instalado un programa de transferencia en caso de que algo así pase**

 **-No digas eso Playmaker** -Hablo molesto, beso el dorso de su mano. **\- No te va a pasar nada, no permitiré que te pase algo**

 **-Y yo tampoco Revolver** -Sonrió. Soltó su mano y empezó a caminar por el nuevo portar creado. **\- Pero si algo como esto sucede, eres el único en quien confió que podrá hacer lo correcto** -Lo miro por última vez. **\- Permíteme arreglar las cosas esta vez y protegerte, es lo único que pido**

Revolver no pudo decir algo más, vio a la chica marcharse con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la escuchaba quejarse su Ignis. Volvió a colocarse el casco y se desconecto, era momento de trabajar en aquello, aunque ahora quería hablar con ella, sin dudar, salió de su casa.

 **-¿Qué tienes que explicarme Yusaku?** -Grito furioso Takeru. **\- ¡Me mentiste al igual que todos ellos!**

Yusaku apenas había salido de su cabina cuando Kusanagi le dijo que Takeru se había ido. Con todo y mareos que sentía en ese momento, salió corriendo a alcanzar a su amigo. Lo encontró y tomo su mano pero nunca espero que este le diera un manotazo. Su mano era muy pesada y empezaba a dolerle, empezaba a imaginar que se vería muy roja pero eso no importaba, tenía que hablar con él.

 **-Si lo hice** -Hablo con sinceridad. **\- Lo hice para protegerte, me contaste lo que paso con tus padres, sabía que aun querías vengarte pero…**

 **-Es por Kogami-san ¿No es asi?** -Le interrumpió.

 **-Ryoken nos salvo de ese experimento, el me dio tres razones para seguir adelante, el estaba completamente arrepentido de todo lo que su padre nos hizo** -Bajo un poco la mirada, no entendía porque sentía que quería llorar, tal vez era porque era un amigo que entendía por lo que había vivido. **\- El no es malo, es alguien bueno que puede dudar al igual que nosotros, se que quieres vengarte pero por el momento, no es lo correcto**

 **-Entonces ¿Por qué el no me dio esas mismas razones?**

 **-No lo sé pero estoy segura que si te las hubiera dado, podrías entender todo esto** -Soltó un suspiro. **\- Por favor Takeru, no pienses de esa manera, te necesito**

Takeru quería huir, estaba realmente alterado como tan siquiera, pensar con claridad. Estaba furioso con Revolver como con los caballeros Hanoi que le quitaron su vida en ese momento, estaba furioso con Yusaku por decirle mentira tras mentira pero también consigo mismo por no poder decir aquellas palabras atoradas en su garganta. Camino hacia Yusaku, la tomo del brazo y sin esperar más, la beso. Se separo rápido, vio el sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga, ella empezaba a entrar en pánico, no sabía qué hacer. Decidió soltarla en ese momento, era momento de irse, alzo los ojos para ver a un joven de cabello blanco a lo lejos, lo había arruinado.

 **-A pesar de todo** -Sonrió amargamente. **\- Es imposible sacarte de mi mente**

 **-No lo hagas Takeru**

Quiso detenerlo pero el chico dio la vuelta y se fue ignorando su llamado. Subió su mano a sus labios y los toco con suavidad, otra vez la había besado, tembló un poco, no sabía qué hacer, eso no tenía porque terminar de esa manera. Hubiera deseado que Takeru no lo hubiera hecho por que al momento de darse la vuelta, Ryoken la miraba, antes de poder decir algo, se alejo de ahí en silencio, pudo notarlo en la mirada, se encontraba demasiado dolido. No entendía que demonios le pasaba a todos pero no podía pensar en eso, tenía que empezar con el programa pero también tenía que hacer algo por Takeru y Ryoken. De sus ojos salieron lágrimas, su corazón dolía, eso no tenia por estarle pasando.

 **.o.**

Despertó cansada ese día, toda la noche había estado tratando de adelantar en la programación del escáner, tenía que hablar con Ryoken, tenía que hablar con Takeru pero no sabía cómo empezar una conversación con ellos. Se levanto perezosa, miro a Aiko a su lado, su pequeña se mantenía dormida aún, toco las suaves y regordetas mejillas, no pudo evitar llorar ante el recuerdo de ayer, el rostro herido de Ryoken le dolía, no quería hacerle daño, no podía hacerlo. Se preparo para ir a la escuela a pesar de no estar lista mentalmente, tomo su laptop como su disco de duelos. Ai ese día se mantenía en silencio, solo fue necesario salir para tomar su mano, agradeció ese pequeño gesto, sonrio un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras "Tu puedes". Tomo a Aiko al igual que varias de sus cosas para ir a la mansión, esperaba que Ryoken saliera para poder hablar pero no fue así, quien la recibió fue Taki. La doctora pudo notar en el rostro de la chica la desilusión como esos ojos rojos y cansados, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, tomo las llaves del auto y pidió acompañarla en el transcurso a la escuela.

Aprovecharon para conversar, para escuchar las penas y el dolor de la más joven. Como empezaba a llorar en silencio mientras decía que no había sido su culpa y que pedía hablar con Ryoken para poder aclarar todo lo que vio, Taki pudo comprender que no había sido la culpa de ella, solo había pasado. Conocía a Ryoken, no iba a permitir que le explicaran, iba a ser difícil cuando se encerraba a su cuarto pero no se lo dijo, solo le deseo suerte y que dijera la verdad. Abrazo a la chica para calmarla un poco, al final, se despidieron y le deseo suerte para que no fuera encontrada por la policía, Taki solo bromeo que eso sería difícil para ellos. La doctora cuidaría de la pequeña bebe que sonreía a cada cosa que veía, grito emocionada al llegar a la casa del mansión y empezaron a jugar con ella.

Takeru observo a lo lejos a Yusaku, los ojos rojos y las ojeras debajo de los mismos. Lo cansada que se veía, incluso estuvo a punto de caerse. Noto la determinación en su rostro, caminaba con tranquilidad a su salón para sentarse en los últimos lugares, la vio sacar su laptop y empezar a escribir con gran velocidad y en silencio. Era su distracción en clases, los profesores se daban cuenta de ello pero no mencionaban nada de lo que la chica hacia, aunque pareciera que les daba igual, darle un poco de descanso a la chica porque era buena en clases, era lo más correcto en pensar. En la hora del descanso, ella había desaparecido, no supo en qué momento ella se había ido. A decir verdad, se sentía un poco mal, se sentía culpable por los problemas causados, quería disculparse pero no sabía cómo, no era bueno en eso. Al llegar a la azotea, se encontró con Yusaku, la chica miraba delante de ella y solo se dio vuelta cuando cerró la puerta. Se miraron pero no se dijeron nada, ella suspiro y camino para la salida, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta.

 **-¿Por qué Revolver?** -Pregunto Takeru. Yusaku se tuvo. **\- ¿Por qué él y no yo?**

 **-Porque antes de ser Revolver, el es Kogami Ryoken, el niño del que no me pude olvidar todo este tiempo, él que me salvo de su propio padre y él que conocí en un día normal, quien me ayudo a levantarme y a pesar de todos mis problemas, el se mantuvo a mi lado** -Suspiro. **\- Quien me confesó que se enamoro de mi por mis sentimientos, de mi manera de ser e incluso de mis ojos y no como los chicos que solo ven mi cuerpo, como esos asquerosos hombres que solo quieren acercarse a mí, mi fobia empezó a crecer más gracias a ellos y Ryoken aprendió a esperar el momento adecuado para poder tomar mi mano** -Sonrió. **\- Me acepto con todo y cicatrices en mi cuerpo, quien me acepto con mi oscura historia y aunque tuvimos a nuestra hermosa niña esa misma noche que la Torre Hanoi fue destruida, fue necesario separarnos para no hacernos más daño, pensar en lo que hicimos y al final, volver a regresar con el otro como siempre ha sido**

Takeru alzo el rostro, miro a Yusaku, le sonreía con amabilidad, sostenía su cabello que se pegaba a su rostro por culpa del aire pero de sus ojos salían lagrimas. Recordó que había prometido estar a su lado cuando llorara, ahora él había sido el culpable de ello.

 **-Yusa…**

 **-Porque tú eres Takeru Homura** -Le interrumpió Yusaku. **\- Mi primer amigo que hice por mis propios meritos, quien sabe cómo fue nuestra tortura y quien sonríe a pesar de todo, quien es un idiota para las computadoras y nos apoyamos mutuamente para ser mejores personas para aquellos que son especiales para nosotros** -Soltó una risita. **\- Porque Takeru Homura no puede estar enamorado de mi cuando realmente está enamorado de Kiku, porque es ella a quien le muestras esa gran sonrisa y cariño, por eso, es que eres Takeru**

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, bajo la mirada un rato. La mención de Kiku, provoco que se sintiera aun más idiota. Quería disculparse pero al alzar la mirada, Yusaku ya no se encontraba ahí. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, quería alcanzarla y pedirle que lo perdonara por ser tan idiota, tener celos cuando realmente, no tenia porque. Por jugar con los sentimientos de Kiku y lastimar a Yusaku de esa manera. Pero no la encontró en los pasillos o la cafetería, llego al salón pero sus cosas no se encontraban, los pocos que estaban ahí, le dijeron que ella se había ido, había obtenido un permiso de ausentarse al no sentirse bien. Cayo cansado en su lugar, tenía que disculparse si o si con ella, no importaba si perdía su orgullo, era mejor eso a perderla a ella como amiga.

Yusaku había recibido un mensaje de Kusanagi, le pedía que fuera al camión pero dejando a Ai en su casa. Fue cuestión de regresar a su casa, cambiarse de ropa y dejar a Ai como le había pedido. Se dirigió al camión que se encontraba en la plaza central. Kusanagi la esperaba para hablar. Lo que le conto después, fue algo que no creía ser posible pero siendo Lightning el enemigo, sabía que todo podía ser posible. Lo que le pidió después, fue algo que le costó aceptar, no podía aceptar con facilidad aquello que le pedía, simplemente no podía hacer eso. Al final, acepto en cumplir con la promesa. Se pusieron a trabajar desde temprano, la chica atendía con amabilidad a los clientes, les pedía disculpas por un atraso y conversaba con ellos, fue en el momento que el lugar estaba vacío cuando Takeru llego. Ambos se vieron, Takeru empezó a llorar como niño y fue Yusaku quien lo abrazo con cuidado. Ambos se sentían como unos idiotas por armar tan tontería pero entendieron que de eso también se trataba la amistad. No iban a estar de acuerdo siempre en algún tema pero sabían que sería más fácil perder su orgullo a perderse como amigos. Al terminar de llorar, soltaron unas fuertes carcajadas. Todo había sido perdonado, Takeru iba ayudar como había prometido, Flame miraba orgulloso, no había sido necesaria su intervención como podía disimular que no sabía aquello, ambos estaban creciendo para bien.

 **-Ryoken** -Yusaku hablaba del otro lado de la puerta pero siendo sincero, no quería escucharla o verla. Sabía que había sido su hermana quien la dejo pasar. **\- No es necesario que me abras la puerta, solo quiero que escuches** -Yusaku suspiro. **\- Lo que paso con Takeru, fue algo que ni yo me espere, si, me beso y sé que estas molesto por ello pero yo no correspondí a ello, nunca correspondí a sus sentimientos, no está enamorado de mi, nunca lo estaría porque solo somos amigos** -Poso su mano en la puerta. **\- Solo es mi amigo, Takeru solo se encontraba confundido, a quien ama, es a una chica del pueblo de donde es, solo somos amigos, ¿Cómo puedo olvidar un amor que empezó a crecer desde que somos niños? Es imposible olvidarte, es imposible odiarte, solo te quiero a ti Kogami Ryoken** -Suspiro. **\- El programa estará completo muy pronto, cumpliré con mi palabra, así como tu cumple tu papel de ser un padre para Aiko** -Su voz empezaba a romperse. **\- Puedes dejar de hablarme a mí, puedes dejar de verme, estas en todo tu derecho pero no hagas lo mismo con ella, no lo merece** -Tomo un poco de aire. **\- La dejare aquí por un poco más de tiempo en lo que me voy a trabajar, tengo que hacer esto por ella, te avisare cuando tenga el programa listo**

La escucho marcharse, como compartía palabras con Taki y al final, la puerta era cerrada. Se recargo un poco en la puerta, abrió la misma y camino a la sala donde se encontraba su pequeña, jugaba con los juguetes de peluches y otros más que le habían llevado, se esforzaba por mover un poco sus pequeñas piernas y poder avanzar para tocar lo que tanto quería. Al ver a su padre, no pudo evitar alzar sus manitas para ser cargada. Sonrió y cumplió aquello que la pequeña quería. Le dedico varios besos en su frente y su cabello, la acuno en su pecho y solo dejo que descansara ahí. Camino a los grandes ventanales para observar, se encontraba el camión de Kusanagi, veía a Yusaku, estiraba un poco sus brazos al igual que movía todo su cuerpo. Miro un rato el mar para después, caminar al camión, estuvo a punto de entrar cuando ella alzo la mirada para ver la mansión, al final solo se metió.

 **-Soy un idiota**

 **-Siendo sincera, si lo eres** -Hablo Taki. **\- Ella vino aquí para disculparse y tu solo te escondiste como un miedoso, tienes mucho porque disculparte con ella**

La velocidad con la que Yusaku trabajaba, era realmente impresionante, no separaba su rostro del monitor al menos que Ai o Flame les dijera como iba todo eso. Takeru realmente miraba emocionado, admiraba esa parte de Yusaku, no pudo evitar sonreír aunque aun sintiera aquella mala idea de aliarse con Revolver. Flame lo pudo notar, fue por eso que le pidió hablar a solas. Ambos conversaron, pudo tranquilizar a Takeru cuando le dijo que Revolver solo había pedido que fuera para poder disculparse, para hacer las cosas correctas. Fue en ese momento que pudo darle el visto bueno. Al regresar, empezó a calentar un poco de café, ayudarlos con pequeñas cosas. Al final, el programa pudo ser terminado en la madrugada, La chica miro orgullosa su programa, aquellos algoritmos que ahora sabe cómo manejarlos, era realmente maravilloso, fue lo que pensó antes de caer dormida. Tanto Yusaku como Takeru y Aoi, solo irían a unas cuantas clases a la mañana, regresarían temprano para poder terminar con todo ese asunto. Claro, Aoi aun no sabía que ellos estarían ahí.

 _ **-¿Por qué sentí el nerviosismo en tu corazón? Me imagino que se trato porque tu pareja y tu amigo se encontraban en el mismo lugar y no sabías que hacer** _-Pregunto Aqua a Yusaku.

Había aprovechado que Aoi había dejado su mochila con Yusaku mientras iba arreglar algunas cosas a dirección. La Ignis de Agua había salido, claro, era algo imposible ocultarle algo cuando ella era capaz de sacar las mentiras a la luz.

 _ **-No deberías preguntar esas cosas cuando todos te pueden ver y descubrir** _-Respondió Ai.

 **-Porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Soulburner cuando conociera Revolver** -Hablo Yusaku sin mirarla. **-Al final en cuenta, cause tantos problemas a ambos por ocultarles algo que no debía**

 ** _-Sin embargo, tu corazón aun se encuentra bastante agitado_**

 **-Todo este asunto de Lightning es lo que lo provoca, tengo miedo de que esto se salga de nuestras manos y no podamos terminar con esto, de que le haga daño a alguien** -Suspiro. Se estiro un poco y miro a la Ignis. **\- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu origen?**

 _ **-Dormida pero su salud es muy buena, nada de qué preocuparse, obtendremos sus datos y ella podrá despertar** _-Aqua miro a Yusaku. _ **\- Estoy segura que si ustedes dos se conocen, se llevarían bien, haz el intento de hacer nuevos amigos aunque tengan algo que los relacione**_

 **-Lo tomare en cuenta Aqua pero me gustaría que no mencionaras mi identidad con Aoi, aun hay cosas que mantengo ocultas y quiero proteger a mi amiga**

 ** _-No hay de que Playmaker, no tienes porque preocuparte_**

El momento había llegado. Los actores principales para activar el escáner de la Torre estaban presentes. Se encontraban nerviosos pero sabían que eso era lo que les daría la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a sus enemigos. Ghost Girl se quedaría en Link Vrains por cualquier problema que se presente, pueda ayudar con rapidez. Los caballeros de Hanoi apoyarían de manera externa al igual que Kusanagi. Yusaku le había pedido a Hanoi que cuidaran de Aiko en su ausencia, ellos aceptaron gustosos. Playmaker, Soulburner y Blue Maiden por parte del grupo de Ignis, Revolver y Spectre por parte de Hanoi, cuando estuvieron en su posición, activaron el escáner. Las paredes retumbaban, un brillo inminente y al final, el verdadero escondite de Lightning. Un segundo Link Vrains había aparecido, había creado una copia exacta para que no fuera detectada. Un camino se abría delante de ellos para llegar a ese segundo mundo. Todos se miraron y brincaron a su D-board para poder entrar, fue la única vez que Revolver y Playmaker se dirigieron una mirada, ni siquiera una palabra, tal vez era por lo concentrados que se querían mostrar. Revolver había dejado libre a los reporteros, que sin dudar, apostarían a todo para seguirlos.

Era así como empezaba esta guerra.

 **.o.**

El viaje había sido lleno de tantas turbulencias, Blue Maiden por poco y se caía pero fue gracias a Playmaker, quien tomo su mano, para evitar que llegara a otro lado de la red. Al pasar por aquel túnel de luz, sabían que la incertidumbre dentro de Link Vrains iba a ser muy grande. Sabían que iban a ser detectados y empezarían atacarlos aquellas IA's que Lightning había creado. Blue Maiden se había encontrado con Haru, quien por mandato del Ignis de Luz, estaba obligado a enfrentarla por la Ignis de Agua. Sin embargo, al final perdió, los lazos que había tenido con Bohman como hermanos, al final en cuenta, no le había molestado. Perdió, iba a desaparecer y no pudo pasar más tiempo con su hermano, era algo doloroso ver aquellos lazos que Blue Maiden presumía, aquello que tanto quería proteger. Fue algo que Bohman pudo sentir, las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos, se sentía triste de perder a su hermano, era ese dolor que utilizaría para crecer y ser fuerte. Aquellos tubos que conectada su cuerpo, eran aquellos mismos datos que pasaba por su cuerpo, el análisis estaba completo y podía utilizar sus propias reglas.

Revolver miraba un poco apartado a Playmaker, las cartas Decode hacían bien su función de proteger a la duelista, eran como caballeros que protegían a la reina. Todos se esforzaban por destruir a los enemigos o eso creían al momento que Link Vrains y Mirror Link Vrains empezaron alinearse, a como estaban antes, fue culpa de esto, que la transmisión externa fuera perdida y todos empezaran a trabajar para evitar eso. La Data Storm había desaparecido y ahora caían a un punto donde fueron separados. Cada uno había caído en un punto distinto, cada uno había sentido dolor a causa de eso, era un dolor bastante real, Playmaker que aterrizo mal, su pierna empezaba a doler, no podía apoyar bien la misma, cojeaba un poco, no podía avanzar mucho, no se le era permitido.

Una transmisión había empezado, aquellos reporteros habían sido secuestrados y estaban obligados a transmitir los duelos si es que no querían morir gracias a la bomba que les habían puesto. El primer duelo que se vería, era Lightning contra Spectre. A palabras del mismo Ignis de Luz, mientras más rápido pudieran derrotar a los más débiles, más fácil seria llegar con los duelistas fuertes. Entre ambos, su deck era bastante parecido, aquella maravillosa jugada que una vez hizo revolver con la Torre Hanoi, Spectre quiso hacer una idéntica utilizando el campo de Lightning. Todos creían que el duelista de tierra podía avanzar pero una vez más, se mostro cuan equivocados estaban y cuan inteligente era el Ignis. Fue fácil destruir aquella fuerte barrera, fue fácil derrotar al mismo duelista y absorber sus datos. Era a lo que todos se enfrentaban, desaparecer en aquel mundo si perdían.

El siguiente duelo fue entre Windy y Soulburner, el Ignis de viento buscaba su venganza a lo que le habían hecho. Flame se burlaba de él para provocarlo, diciendo que Windy no quería enfrentarse a Revolver por el miedo que le tenía. Aunque también era una doble provocación a Soulburner al burlarse por todo lo que habían pasado al estar encerrados en aquel experimento que para su desgracia, les había dado la vida cuando no la querían. Saber cómo fue que provoco aquel accidente que destruyo la vida de su origen, fue lo que no pudo soportar.

 **-Nos desesperábamos, no sabíamos cuanto íbamos a soportar** -Hablo Soulburner con furia. **-Esperábamos que alguien fuera a rescatarnos, día a día soñábamos con eso, nunca sentiste lo felices que fuimos cuando fueron por nosotros y tu le quitaste aquella alegría, enterrándolo ¡Yo vengare a tu compañero!**

Fue aquella fortaleza que Soulburner sintió, que fue capaz de resistir aquellos ataques del Ignis de Viento, de aquellas trampas que el mismo hacia como utilizar su habilidad e invocar un monstruo fuera del campo, fuera de toda regla del duelo. La invocación XYZ, fue su turno de hacerla realidad, una carta que le ayudo para regresar al rey de las bestias y al final, poder derrotarlo diciendo que Windy nunca podría haber ganado el duelo sin su compañero, que al momento de deshacerse de él, perdió todas oportunidades de ello. Windy empezaba a incendiarse, era señal de que al fin se iba a terminar con él. Volvía a pedir que Lightning le ayudara pero esta vez, ya no accedió, no iba ser capaz de curar la idiotez del mismo. Flame se quedo con sus datos, haría un buen uso de ellos. Windy al final los maldijo.

Lightning suspiro mientras miraba aquellas otras pantallas flotantes. Sin importarle que hubiera perdido a Windy, estaba más preparado para continuar como para ponerse a llorar por un compañero que no vale la pena arriesgar su vida.

 _ **-¿Quién será el siguiente?**_

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Lo sé, no sé porque fui tan cruel como para escribir esta situación entre mi triangulo favorito de Ryoken x Yusaku x Takeru pero era algo digno de escribir, era algo que no tenía que pasar por alto al momento de la historia. Espero que se preparen ¡Solo cinco capítulos y llegamos a la final!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 20 de Noviembre de 2019**


	26. Veinticinco

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, un capítulo más de esta segunda temporada que para su desgracia, está llegando a su final. Si, muy pronto ya llegara a su final y no saben cuánto me duele por estar escribiendo estos capítulos pero no tengo de otra. ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo un tanto sentimental!**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

La transmisión había terminado y cerrado en su momento, Soulburner había resultado como el ganador. Eso era algo gratificante de ver para Playmaker, pudo soltar el aire que guardaba. Era su amigo, no quitaba el hecho de preocuparse por él de esa manera, sabía que no era débil como Windy había pensado en modo de burla para provocar al mismo, ella sabía que si fuera posible y se enfrentaran a un duelo, sin duda, el le podría dar una gran pelea y tal vez, llegarle a ganar. Volvió a quejarse un poco sobre el dolor de su pierna, si estuviera en el mundo real, fuera muy posible que resultara en una fractura, de alguna manera, le alegraba que solo fuera un mundo virtual y las heridas causadas en su momento, pudieran ser curadas con rapidez aunque la sensación se quedaría al momento de cerrar sesión. Aunque no dejaba de pensar que el dolor que en ese momento sentía, era bastante real, ya después pensaría en las consecuencias.

 _ **-Esta vez Lightning no salvo a Windy**_ -Comento Ai.

 **-Lightning no perdona un tercer fallo**

 _ **-¿Te encuentras mejor?**_

 **-Solo siento un poco de dolor** -Se movió un poco, aunque lo que consiguió, fue que cojeara y empezara a doler un poco más. **-Todos tienen razón sobre los tacones en un avatar como este, en algún momento me tocaría lastimarme**

 _ **-Pero sé que nunca los vas a cambiar** _-Murmuro Ai.

Las personas en Link Vrains no podían salir de la red y algunos más ya se encontraban un poco desesperados por ello, se encontraban atrapadas en lo que los programadores podrían arreglar el problema y escuchaban repetidamente que el problema iba a ser arreglado de inmediato. Kusanagi y los caballeros Hanoi estaban siendo presentes de lo que pasaba en esa copia gracias al programa del primero, trabajaban para poder restablecer la conexión con ellos que se encontraban encerrados en aquel lugar. Tenían entendido que entre ellos, tenían forma de comunicarse pero al parecer, no lo utilizaban para mantenerse informado de lo que pasaba en el lugar donde se encontraban. Akira se había conectado y se había encontrado con Ghost Girl, quien empezó a contarle la situación y que es lo que había hecho, ya que él, no estaba enterado de todos los movimientos que estaban realizando. La alianza del equipo Ignis con los Caballeros Hanoi, siendo este, un ataque sorpresa para el Ignis de Luz, como habían creado un poderoso escáner que fue capaz de localizar al mismo y como ellos habían entrado a ese mundo copia para poder enfrentarlo y al fin, acabar con todo esto. Sería una guerra difícil y más en el momento que a Ghost Girl le había llegado un mensaje del aliado de Playmaker, una nueva imagen había aparecido, Bohman se encontraba y frente a él, Blue Maiden.

 **-Ese que vez, es Bohman y ella es Blue Maiden, tu hermana**

Akira pensó que otra vez su hermana estaba volviendo hacer las cosas a su manera. Confiaba en ella como una gran duelista, sabía que era fuerte pero no quería verla caer de nuevo, no quería que perdiera. Palabras que se dirigieron en ese momento, saber que Bohman no seguía aquellas reglas que Lightning impuso, Aqua no quería unirse a alguien así al ser prisionera por el Ignis de Luz y después, que el mismo destruyera el Cyberse, era algo que la pequeña Ignis no iba a perdonar, no confiaría en alguien como ellos.

 **-Una de ellos que sufrieron el caso Lost, está dormida, Kamishirazawa Miyu** -Acuso Blue Maiden. **\- Lightning robo su consciencia, ella está dormida y te derrotare en este duelo por ella, para recuperar lo que le pertenece**

 **-Esta bien** -Habló Bohman. **\- Si me derrotas, te daré la cura para despertar a tu amiga**

 **-Hablas como si no fuera capaz de derrotarte**

El duelo había empezado y Blue Maiden había sido quien tomo la delantera, tomo el primer turno donde fue capaz de hacer sus jugadas. Conocía el deck de Haru, era más probable, que Bohman utilizaría la misma jugada, las mismas cartas, estaba preparada para todo, incluso de la ira que probablemente guarde el mismo contra ellas, fueron ellas quienes derrotaron a su hermano. Ver la determinación de cada uno, las jugadas perfectas y los monstruos que sacaban a relucir con ciertos efectos, hasta cierto punto, ambos decks, tenían la misma característica, eran fuertes por los efectos de las cartas, podían sacar todo tipo de provecho para ello. La razón por la que peleaba Blue Maiden fue lo que hizo comprender algo a todos, no era una niña que sufrió como los niños del caso Lost, era una niña normal que su vida se convertiría en una tragedia después pero sin embargo, sufría por el dolor de su amiga. De alguna forma, ella todo ese tiempo estuvo involucrada.

 **-No éramos los únicos** -Susurro Soulburner.

 **-Blue Maiden también pelea para recuperar algo importante** -Hablo Playmaker.

 **-El caso Lost también le cambio la vida a ella** -Susurro Revolver.

Blue Maiden se resistía a perder, no podía hacer aquello. Sin embargo, lo que después hizo Bohman, provoco que se dieran cuenta de la verdadera fuerza que él tenía. La inestabilidad que se producía tanto en aquella copia de Link Vrains como en el mundo original, todos sintieron como el mundo cambiaba, como algo empezaba afectar como un virus poderoso. El mismo se autodeclarabla como el mismo Link Vrains, mantenía el mundo virtual en la palma de su mano, era momento de mostrar su verdadera fuerza y que la chica, solo había estado bailando en su mano todo ese tiempo que habían estado en duelo. Akira y Ghost Girl aprovechaban en aquella oportunidad que les daba Blue Maiden, mientras ella distraía a Bohman, ellos podrían acceder a la computadora central de Link Vrains para poder ayudar a los avatares conectados, que estos se desconectaran pero al momento de escanear la información de Akira, se le había sido negada. En su lugar, aquella pantalla cambio para empezar a transmitir el duelo que ahora se mostraba. Bohman se había dado cuenta y no permitiría que hicieran nada mientras él estuviera ahí.

Sin embargo, nadie hubiera imaginado que la fuerte barrera de efectos que tenia la duelista, fueran destruidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Decidiera lo que decidiera, sabían que la misma se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, era imposible que ganara ese duelo. Blue Maiden estuvo a punto de abandonar el juego pero tal vez fue la voz de su hermano que escucho en ese momento para seguir pensando en aquellas estrategias que aun le faltaba. Fue gracias a él que a pesar de todo, empezó a darlo todo contra todo pronóstico, se estaba arriesgando demasiado pero no tenia de otra, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para derrotar a su enemigo. Pero Bohman, en realidad tenía otras ideas en mente, era imposible que le quisiera ganar con toda estrategia que corría en dentro de sí, era tan maravilloso aquella manera de jugar como envidiar un poco de aquellos lazos de hermanos que tenían Blue Maiden y Zaizen Akira pero eso no fue suficiente para derrotarlo. Encontró el punto débil de aquella jugada y se lo hizo saber, después de tanto efecto de carta, el ataque final llego. Los puntos de vida de la duelista llegaron a cero y solo existían disculpas y lamentos entre ella y la Ignis.

 **-Yo no me pude despedirme de la persona que tanto amaba** -Comento Bohman. **\- Sin embargo, a ti te daré la oportunidad de despedirte, esta es la prueba de mi compasión**

Su imagen se había desvanecido para mostrar a Zaizen Akira, por más que quería correr, más se le acababa el tiempo. Pudo abrazarla un poco cuando ella se desvaneció, su avatar se convirtió en datos que brillaban en el lugar. Un grito de él salió. Bohman empezó a absorber los datos de ambas, pronto, en su espalda aparecieron dos símbolos, eran de Agua y Tierra, ahora mismo, tenia aquellos elementos dentro de él. Lightning había aparecido a su lado.

 _ **-Una menos** _-Hablo Lightning viendo aquellas esferas flotando. Chasqueo los dedos, aprovecharía todo tipo de oportunidad para enfrentarse a duelistas débiles o fuertes, tomaria sus debilidades y se aprovecharía de ellos para hacer lo que él quiera. Destruir a las dos únicas chicas de aquella alianza, le pareció una perfecta idea. La imagen de Playmaker apareció. _ **\- Falta el dolor de cabeza y por quien se inicio toda esta guerra, ella será derrotada en este turno por la persona que menos espera, quien ha pasado por la tristeza, la ira y que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para derrotarla**_

De alguna manera, dentro de Bohman, aquellos métodos que Lightning hablaba, no eran los correctos, pudo comprenderlo. Pudo ver por sus propios ojos lo que tanto le habían dicho de Lightning. Algo le desagradado, algo dentro de él se movió y aprovechando que el mismo se había marchado, era momento de despedirse y darle una pequeña advertencia a Playmaker. Su modelo a seguir, la duelista que tanto quería derrotar pero no podría ser. La verdadera prueba para ella, empezaba al momento que Bohman desapareció y el mapa de duelo se modifico. Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en Den City, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a la persona que menos esperaba, Shoichi se encontraba ahí y estaba dispuesto a un duelo con ella con tal de rescatar a su hermano.

Era la verdadera prueba que le pondrían a su corazón, se rompería en miles de pedazos o se sacrificaría por el mismo.

 **-Por el bien de Jin, solo desaparezcan -Pedía Kusanagi.**

 **.o.**

Kusanagi había querido evitar aquello por mucho más tiempo, había estado trabajando en un programa para cerrar Link Vrains cuando a él había llegado un audio. Era Jin quien hablaba y pedía a su hermano, quería que fuera rescatado, quería que fuera a donde estaba. Sin dudar, solo mando aquello que estaba escribiendo para poder conectarse a Link Vrains con el viejo disco de duelos de su hermano. Encontrarse con Lightning y que este empezara a jugar sucio, él era el único que conocía las debilidades de la chica, él era el único que podía derrotarla. Sacrificar a esa chiquilla quien todo ese tiempo se había mantenido a su lado ayudando con el trabajo, ayudando con las visitas de Jin al hospital y ayudando a recuperar, en ese momento, la consciencia del mismo. No podía negarse, no podía perder. Era derrotarla y en el mismo proceso, destruir su propio corazón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ver aquel rostro angustiante, aquella desesperación de sus ojos esmeralda. La vio como una pequeña niña que no quería perder algo importante. Ese día había llegado y no porque se trataba de Playmaker, se iba a contener. Sabía muy bien las cartas de su deck, sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer para hacer caer todas las barreras que la chica pusiera en su campo. Después de eso, sabía que no podría ser perdonado.

Cuando la transmisión empezó, no pudieron evitar preocuparse todos por ella. El rostro de ella que reflejaba el dolor y la desesperación, la negación de enfrentar a un compañero tan valioso para ella. Los Caballeros Hanoi revisaron el programa que Shoichi les había enviado, estaba casi completo pero fue algo más que los distrajo un poco. Aiko había empezado a inquietarse hasta empezar a llorar, la pequeña bebe pedía ser cargada y fue Taki quien la sostuvo en su pecho. La menor empezaba a moverse inquieta, dando pequeños manotazos y pequeñas rabietas. No entendían lo que pasaba con la menor, había estado tranquila todo ese tiempo que ahora, era algo imposible de ignorar. Se tranquilizo un poco al momento de que Aiko vio el monitor, las pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, alzo sus pequeños bracitos al ver el avatar de su madre. ¿Acaso Aiko también…? Fue la pregunta que se quedo en el aire, el programa no tenía que esperar más, después preguntarían que era lo que relacionaba tanto a la menor y porque había reaccionado de esa manera. Pensar en aquella posibilidad que, era lo más probable siendo aquello mismo que la chica presenta, ni Ryoken y Yusaku estuvieran enterados de ello, era algo que les dejaba la piel de gallina. Tal vez, aquella pequeña sería algo más en el futuro, algo que no permitirán que alguien más descubriera aquello, ni siquiera sus jóvenes padres.

 **-¿Por qué Kusanagi-san?** –Hablo Soulburner.

 _ **-Eso es bastante obvio** _-Opino Flame. _ **\- Lo amenazaron por su hermano**_

 **-Esto es bastante sucio Ignis de Luz, jugar de esta manera** -Se quejo Revolver. Sus manos las hizo puño, era lo malo de que no podía estar en esos momentos a su lado y apoyarla. Sabía que sería un duelo complicado para ella pero no creía que era capaz de llegar a tal magnitud. **\- ¿Qué vas hacer Playmaker?**

Playmaker se reservaba de atacar. Ella no quería enfrentarse a Kusanagi, no podía enfrentarse a su compañero, a su primer amigo. Aquel lugar le recordaba muchas cosas, donde se conocieron, donde empezaron aliarse y aprender apoyarse mutuamente para pasar el dolor que ambos sentían. El lugar donde conoció a Ai, ese lugar donde le llegaban muchos recuerdos, era algo imposible de ignorar. Quería llorar, quería caer de rodillas y rendirse en ese momento pero había algo que la detenía. Miro detrás de ella, aquellos reporteros que transmitían su duelo, iban a transmitir lo patética que se veía en ese momento. Se mordió lo labios, lo único que pudo hacer en su turno, fue invocar a su carta más fuerte, Decode Talker apareció. Sin embargo, no se atrevía hacer otro movimiento, estaba desesperada, tenía miedo, solo quería huir de ese lugar y nunca más tocar ese tema que empezaba a dejarle un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón romperse en ese momento. El dolor que sentía en ese momento por el daño que recibía de las cartas de Kusanagi, realmente le afectaba. No podía pararse y muchas veces había dado con el piso, el golpe que más le había dolido, fue el golpe al árbol a sus espaldas.

Se sentía bastante cansada, respiraba agitadamente pero no apareció el mensaje de cierre de sesión forzada, ese mundo había sido creado por Lightning, eran las reglas que impusieron. Miro frente a ella, Kusanagi se mantenía tan tranquilo y sereno. Las estrategias que se juntaban frente a sus ojos, no podía hacerlas realidad, no podía y quería utilizar las cartas que estaban en su mano. No se atrevía hacerle daño alguno, no quería esforzarse por hacer lo de siempre, voltear la situación y como siempre, resultar la ganadora como todos esperaban. Era algo imposible.

 **-No puedo enfrentarme a Kusanagi** -Susurro.

 **-Es bastante obvio** -Murmuro Soulburner. **\- Kusanagi es como de la familia para ella, es imposible que ella pueda atacarle** -Se quejo. **\- ¡Maldicion! Si no fuera por la barrera, iría ayudarle**

 **-¿Qué vas hacer Playmaker?** -Revolver se mantenía bastante desesperado, golpeaba repetidamente su pie con el piso, miraba obligado aquella imagen. **\- ¿Vas a desaparecer por el bien de un amigo?**

La manera de hablar de Kusanagi era lo que le dolía. No era el daño físico y psicológico que en ese momento estaba sufriendo, era la forma en que se refería él. Lo poco que le importaba lo que sucediera con los humanos, mientras él tuviera a Jin, era lo único que realmente le importaba, era lo único por lo que tenía velar día con día. Kusanagi era su amigo, era su compañero por el cual, todo ese tiempo habían estado peleando como uno, era su familia junto con Jin. Sabia de ese pasado, ellos se habían quedado sin padres por un horrible accidente, tanto cariño que le había tomado a ambos hermanos, tanto cariño que le tenía a Jin, lo cuidaba y protegía como su hermano menor. Escucharlo hablar y ayudarle avanzar, tomar su mano y salir un poco de la rutina para que aquel miedo que tenia, desapareciera. Era doloroso el tener que enfrentarlo cuando han pasado tantas cosas juntos, desde el momento que se conocieron en la red, ayudarle con encontrar un mejor nombre y al final, decidirse por Playmaker. La búsqueda del tesoro y enfrentar día a día diferentes retos, enseñarle pequeños trucos de programación que ella sabia y verlo crecer como un programador, como un hacker. No podía, simplemente no podía. Lightning y Bohman aparecieron en aquel lugar, el Ignis de Luz empezaba a quejarse de que era mejor que destruyera a la duelista. Aquel último golpe, logro salvarla con duras y penas las cartas de su mano y campo. Se había salvado un turno más, el ultimo a su parecer.

Dolía, era realmente doloroso el involucrar todo tipo de sentimientos en un duelo. Estaba agotada, ya no podía hacer nada por mantenerse con vida.

 **-¿Acaso lo olvidaste?** -Murmuro Kusanagi. **\- ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que me prometiste en este lugar?**

Fue aquello lo que logro mantenerla de pie. Mirar con detenimiento el carro de comida, aquella mesa que Kusanagi siempre pone para que los clientes coman en ese lugar. Pronto recordó lo que había olvidado. Ese mismo día que Kusanagi le había mandado un mensaje para que fuera a su puesto pero con la condición de dejar Ai en su casa. Las cosas que hablaron con seriedad, como dos personas adultas. El plan que tenía en mente al saber que como a Jin lo tenían en cautiverio, existía la posibilidad de que lo utilizaran en su contra. Escucharla como se disculpaba por no ser más fuerte y haber conseguido los datos robados de Jin para poder evitar todo ello.

 **-¿Estas insinuando que nos obligaran a tener un duelo? ¡Eso no va pasar!**

 **-Basta Yusaku** -Le hablo con seriedad. **\- Hasta tu sabes que esto podran hacerlo ellos, nos harán combatir y quiero que en el momento que pase, me prometas que me derrotaras**

 **-¡No puedo Kusanagi!** -Grito desesperada. **\- ¡No podre derrotarte! Podemos encontrar otra solución pero no me hagas prometerte esto** -Bajo la mirada. **\- Jin también es importante para mí y lo sabes, tú eres importante para mí, no puedo hacerlo, no me pidas esto**

 **-Sabíamos que algún día llegaría este momento, quiero que abandones todo tipo de sentimientos personales que tengas en esta guerra** -Hablo con suavidad. **\- No puedes tener este tipo de sentimientos cuando se trata de una guerra, tienes que abandonarlos, todos en la red saben que Playmaker es la heroína de Link Vrains y quiero que se conserve esa imagen de ti** -Tomo la mano de la chica para que lo viera, aquellos ojos esmeraldas se llenaban de lagrimas. Sonrió un poco. **\- Playmaker esta enlazado con el mundo, yo solo tengo a mi hermano, yo solo estoy enlazado a él, no lo pude proteger en el caso Lost porque no estuve a su lado, cuando los rescataron, le prometí que nunca más me iría de su lado, no quiero que pase una última vez**

 **-Playmaker no es una heroína, solo es una chiquilla que odia perder y que solo es fuerte por pura suerte** -Limpio sus ojos. **\- No podre hacerlo**

 **-Podrás porque confió en ti** -Quito aquellas lagrimas de sus ojos con suavidad, acaricio su cabello con tranquilidad. **\- Playmaker es una heroína para todos nosotros, Playmaker es la luz de la esperanza, sigue tus ideales, sigue tus metas y no te detengas, eso es lo que realmente quiero para ti ¿Podrás prometérmelo?**

Al final, acepto aquella promesa con duras y penas. No volvieron hablar de aquella para apurarse en el trabajo y para ese día poder terminar el escáner. Playmaker recordó aquello, todos lo podían ver en sus ojos. La chica estaba entrando en pánico, aquellas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y como su respiración era más acelerada, ver cómo empezaba a costarle a permanecer de pie, sus piernas temblaban. Empezaba a desesperarse hasta que al final, la vieron cerrar sus ojos, subir sus manos a sus oídos y soltar un gran grito que llamo la atención de todos. Abrieron los ojos sorprendidos para ver como al momento de terminar de gritar y alzar la vista, su rostro había cambiado. La seriedad de la que era famosa, guardar la compostura y al final, tomar al fin aquellas decisiones que había querido ignorar. Las cartas de su mano, de su campo y las del rival, empezó analizar todo y cuál era la manera para poder terminar con eso de una vez. Una nueva carta Decode apareció en el campo, una nueva carta as que todos miraron asombrados, la duelista avanzaba y todos querían ser participes de hasta dónde podría llegar. Realizar muy bien sus jugadas para que al final, ella pudiera dar ese golpe de gracia, para que al final, ella fuera la ganadora aunque en ese momento se encontrada destruida.

Aquel golpe que dio directo a Kusanagi, fue el final del duelo. Su vida se convertía en datos que Ai, sin dudar, pudo atraparlos para evitar que cayera en manos enemigas. Playmaker se había soltado a llorar, había caído de rodillas ante el dolor de haber perdido a su compañero, cubría sus ojos con sus manos, ruidosos y muy dolorosos quejidos salían de ella. El escenario cambiaba a su escena principal, Lightning se acercaba a ella para poder acusarla de todo el dolor que le había causado, hacerle saber lo débil que era por no permitir que Kusanagi ganara ese duelo para que al fin estuvieran juntos él y su hermano. La promesa del que aquel don nadie hablaba a la duelista, burlarse de que no había sido capaz de cumplirla. La gran burla que estaba haciendo para ver a la duelista caer en la desesperación sin embargo, no fue así cuando la vio levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas mantenían mojadas sus mejillas pero su mirada era de alguien fuerte, de alguien que no iba a dudar más.

 **-Kusanagi no me odia, desapareció sintiéndose orgulloso** -Murmuro. **\- El me hizo prometer que lo derrotaría sin dudar** -Hablo con voz fuerte. **\- El sabia que esto podía pasar en algún momento, el sabia que utilizarías a Jin para que nos hicieras enfrentarnos pero me temo que yo gane, ustedes perdieron**

 ** _-¿Nosotros perdimos?_** -Hablo con molestia el Ignis.

La chica no pudo discutir más, se sentía cansada, sentía su cuerpo cansado y como sus ojos se cerraban. Ella había caído de golpe al piso, ella se había desmayado. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo que ahora, su mente no podía soportar más, estaba agotada.

 _ **-¡Playmaker!** _-Grito Ai. _ **\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Por favor levántate!**_

 _ **-¡Así es Plamaker! Levántate y enfréntate a mi** _-Hablaba Lightning. _ **\- Así no podrás ser la esperanza de nadie**_

 _ **-¡Ella no puede!** _–Ai la defendía. _ **\- ¡Aléjate de ella!**_

Aquel avatar de Jin había levantado el cuerpo de la duelista por el cabello. Ella no reaccionaba. Incluso cuando fue lanzada con fuerza, su cuerpo choco varias veces con el duro piso debajo de ella, era una simple marioneta que no respondía, que se podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Fue lo que hizo enojar tanto a Revolver como a Soulburner, la manera tan cruel y ruda con la que era tratada. Casi al mismo momento, Bohman decidido detener al Ignis, aquello que hacía con mucha crueldad, era algo que no iba aceptar al momento de dominar a los humanos. Por otro lado, los Caballeros Hanoi habían terminado con el programa que Kusanagi les había dejado. La barrera que no les permitía comunicarse se había eliminado y al fin iban a tener contacto con ellos. Taki alejo por un momento a Aiko del monitor, la pequeña pedía a gritos que no la alejaran, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, iba a empezar a llorar hasta que escucho la voz de su padre llamarle con cariño.

 **-No llores pequeña, se fuerte como ella, te prometo que ella estará bien** –Suspiro, alzo su muñequera para teclear algunas cosas, una esfera de datos se alzo. **-Envíen estos datos a Lightning y quiero pedirles otro favor** -Murmuro.

Bohman se fue ante el peligro de que ahora Soulburner y Revolver se encontraran libres y pudieran hacer tanta cosa quisieran dentro de Mirror Link Vrains. Lightning estuvo a punto de alejarse cuando recibió aquel mensaje que Revolver le había enviado, furioso, desapareció de ahí al igual que los reporteros. Ai miro a su origen, posaba su pequeña mano en la mejilla de la chica, se sentía mal, sentía que le dolía su pecho. Pego su pequeña frente con sus labios y cerró los ojos. Los abrió de inmediato cuando sintió como eran alzados, era Revolver el que se encontraba ahí, aquel rostro dolido y furioso, la tomo con cuidado, tratando de no lastimarla más. Mordía sus labios de la ira, lo único que pudo tranquilizarlo, fue pegar su frente con la de ella, sentir su suave respiración como su corazón aun latir. Ella había ganado pero sabía que ella no se sentía de esa manera, por una parte estaba aliviado.

 **-Despierta por favor** -Rogo. **\- Te necesito para ganar Playmaker**

Pero ella no abrió esos ojos esmeralda que le gustaban. De alguna manera, le alegraba que aquella transferencia de Ai no se pudiera dar, ella no había perdido. Abrió los ojos tan despacio y le dio un delicado beso en la frente de la duelista. Dejo a la misma con cuidado en el piso y besando por última vez el dorso de su mano.

 **-Por favor, protégela** –Le pidió al Ignis.

 _ **-Revolver-sama…**_

 **-Yo me encargare de destruir al Ignis de Luz** -Miro por última vez a la chica y al Ignis. **\- Me encargare de protegerla esta vez**

Y así el duelista se había desvanecido. Ai pensó que aprovecho que Lightning se había desvanecido para poder ir con ellos. Volvió a mirar a su origen, la iba a proteger como en todo ese tiempo había hecho su trabajo.

Soulburner estaba furioso, sentía que ardía de la ira misma. Podía sentir el dolor de Playmaker al enfrentarse a una persona importante para la chica. Ella no se merecía eso, no se merecía sufrir más de lo que ya hacía. ¿Cuántas veces había prometido protegerla? Bastantes para ser exactos. Desde el momento que la conoció, en que acepto ser su amigo y poder tomar su mano por primera vez sin sentir aquel miedo invadirle. Cuando la escucho soltar una pequeña risa, ver aquel lado maternal de la chica con esa pequeña bebe que sin duda, está aprendiendo amar. Proteger aquella hermosa y gran sonrisa que tiene ella, aquella calidez y seguridad que desprende. Proteger aquel brillo de sus ojos.

 **-¡Lightning, Bohman! ¡Los reto!**

Ante él, apareció Bohman. El seria quien se enfrentaría al duelista de fuego. El siguiente duelo ya estaba listo.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡No saben cómo me dolió ver este capítulo del anime! Odie ver a Kusanagi enfrentarse contra Playmaker y como este tuvo que derrotarlo con todo y corazón destrozado. ¡Cuatro capítulos más para terminar esta segunda temporada!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 22 de Noviembre de 2019**


	27. Veintiseis

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Se viene lo bueno! Les recuerdo que ya estamos en los últimos capítulos de esta segunda temporada y que estoy escribiendo estos capítulos casi a diario para poder terminar antes del 20 de Diciembre que será la Jump y podremos saber sobre el futuro de la franquicia. ¿Una nueva serie? ¿Algo que nos va a sorprender? Realmente estamos esperando la famosa noticia que no nos dejara dormir, o eso es lo que quiero pensar, no se ustedes. ¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo que se, les va a gustar!**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias**

* * *

Soulburner y Bohman se dirigían en su D-Board al nuevo escenario que sería el que albergaría su duelo. Una presa tenia la forma de esa isla, era curiosa aquella figura. Descendieron en el momento que un hueco en medio de la presa se formo, Soulburner caía hasta tocar tierra. Miro impresionado, ahora que Bohman tenía el poder de Aqua, aprovechaba todo el poder de la misma para poder controlar el mismo elemento. Enfadado empezó a perder un poco de su compostura y es que no había alguien que pudiera parar aquella ira que sentía, era imposible que alguien pudiera calmarlo ahora que se habían calentado las cosas. Flame era el único que podía razonar con él, era el único indicado para calmar el alma enfurecida de su origen. Podía sentir aquel gran poder que salía de él, como podía sacar provecho de ello para enfrentar a Bohman como un oponente digno.

 **-No podre perdonarlos nunca** -Hablo con enojo. **\- Playmaker es mi heroína, siempre lo será porque fue gracias a ella que descubrí que peleaba por nosotros, por personas como nosotros que sufrimos en el caso Lost, después de que nos rescataran, yo empecé a vivir con mis abuelos, sin embargo, mi vida estaba vacía, solo dedicaba mis días a sobrevivir, a pelearme con cualquier persona encontrara en el camino** -Cerro sus ojos, sentía el fuego recorriendo su cuerpo. **\- Sin embargo, en el momento que conocí sobre Playmaker y sus compañeros, supe que tenía que hacer algo más con mi vida, que tenía que devolverle algo porque ella peleo por nosotros** -El simple recuerdo de Yusaku sonriendo, le llego a la mente, una hermosa sonrisa que aunque no fuera a él quien se la dedicara, no iba a permitir que se burlaran de esa manera de ella.

 **-Has pasado tanto tiempo conviviendo con Flame** -Opino Bohman. **\- Convives con una IA pero dices que no aceptas a las demás IA's**

 **-No te acepto a ti y tu forma de destruir a las personas por el simple hecho que piensan de una manera diferente** -Contra ataco Soulburner. **\- No importa si son IA's o humanos ¡Hicieron algo que no se debe hacer!**

 **-Me conmueves que me trates como si tuviera una personalidad** -Bohman sonrió. **\- Playmaker y tú son los únicos que me tratan de esa manera, afrontare este duelo con respeto**

 **-Hare que este sea tu último duelo**

El duelo entre ambos había empezado al igual que la transmisión de aquellos reporteros, al momento que las pantallas se activaron, solo Revolver y Ai pudieron verlo, el Ignis por más que quería despertar a su origen, no podía lograr nada, la dejaría descansar y cuando llegara el momento indicado, haría todo lo posible por despertarla. Flame le advertía a Soulburner del peligroso deck que su enemigo tiene, aquellos monstruos que toman el atributo que deseen, así había sido la derrota de Blue Maiden y Aqua, sin embargo como buenos compañeros que eran, sabían que estrategias podían utilizar contra él. Bohman había tomado el primer turno, se había encargado de dejar su campo cubierto con sus cartas que le ayudaban demasiado con los efectos mismos. Fue en el siguiente turno de Soulburner donde pudo invocar su carta más fuerte para acabar rápido con él, gracias al efecto de Heatleo, podía devolver una carta del campo enemigo, al volver hacer la invocación del mismo, pudo sacar todas las cartas necesarias que quitar del camino. Sin embargo, con lo que no contaban, era aquella carta que invocaría, aquella carta que le traía tan malos tantos recuerdos a Flame.

 _ **-¡Ese es el monstruo que destruyo el Cyberse!** _-Grito Flame a Soulburner, era la primera vez que un Ignis tan recto como Flame, se mantuviera un poco alterado.

El nombre de aquella carta era Paradox Hydradrive Atlas. Una carta Link de nivel 3, una carta que haría cambiar el destino del juego gracias a los efectos de la misma carta, cambiar su atributo a través de la suerte misma, dejaba que su suerte se jugara con un simple dado. Al mostrarle aquel poder que ahora tenía Bohman bajo sus manos, fue imposible que tanto Link Vrains como aquella copia, reaccionaran de esa manera, todo empezaba a distorsionar. Aquella fuerza que había tomado, sin duda era temible.

 **-¡Me convertiré en dios y guiare a todos a la luz!**

Aso y Gerome agradecían que la noche ya había llegado, las personas no se encontraban caminando a tan tarde que ya era en Den City, tenían que tener cuidado con las cámaras de seguridad como algún que otro policía que los llegara a reconocer pero ellos eran bastante buenos para escabullirse y sabían que solo era cuestión de borrar los videos, los policías eran muy flojos para eso. Aquella petición que les había pedido Revolver, era algo arriesgado pero sin dudar sus órdenes, fueron ellos quienes accedieron a ir. Dejaron a Taki y Aiko en el pequeño barco, no dejarían que ellas las siguiera cuando todos son unos prófugos, sabían que la pequeña estaría bien con la doctora y más cuando la menor puede escuchar la voz de su padre para tranquilizarla. Al parecer, sigue un tanto inquieta con el tema relacionado con su madre. Tal y como había dicho Revolver, el camión de perritos calientes se encontraba en la ciudad, al abrir la puerta, encontraron a Kusanagi Shoichi recostado en uno de sus muebles. Sabían que Revolver lo había hecho para poder sentirse tranquilo en relación al aliado de Yusaku pero también, era para proteger a la misma. Al fondo del camión, se dieron cuenta de aquellas cabinas de inmersión al mundo de Link Vrains. Homura Takeru y la misma Fujiki Yusaku se encontraban ahí adentro, no solo estaba preocupado por Shoichi, también por Yusaku. Guardar el secreto que ella es Playmaker y que nadie se dé cuenta que ese es un lugar de investigación.

En el único monitor encendido, pudieron ver el duelo que ahora se transmitía, Bohman contra Soulburner.

Ai le narraba todo a Playmaker, le decía que pasaba con el duelo como también, le animaba a que la chica despertara ya que su compañero de fuego, realmente la necesitaba. La suerte de Bohman estaba de su lado, aquellos dados que había podido lanzar, le daban resultados buenos en cuestión de romper las barreras del duelista de fuego delante de él. Tanta había sido su suerte que había destruido las cartas de atributo fuego y hacerle daño de efecto más el daño de puntos de vida por el ataque directo. Al momento de ser atacados, Flame sintió algo raro dentro de él pero decidió ignorarlo, no era importante en esos momentos, no tenía porque prestarle atención a un posible daño que Bohman le debió hacer al momento de mostrar que él era el mismo Link Vrains. Soulburner se las arreglo para sobrevivir un turno más, al parecer, la suerte de Bohman había terminado, con suerte, el atributo que había escogido aquella bestia que tiene como carta, no había escogido el atributo fuego, podía respirar un turno más.

 **.o.**

 ** _-Despierta por favor_** –Había escuchado que alguien le hablaba, aquella gruesa pero protectora voz. Como era alzada con cuidado, aquella suave respiración y cálido contacto. _ **\- Te necesito para ganar Playmaker**_

Aquel beso que sintió en su frente, en el dorso de su mano, era de alguien. ¿Revolver? Quiso moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, quería abrir sus ojos y acariciar las mejillas de su supuesto enemigo mientras le responde con una sonrisa que se encuentra bien, no tiene porque preocuparse por ella. No podía, se sentía tan pesada que prefirió seguir aquella oscuridad que la invade, aquella oscuridad que la lleva algún lugar, se sentía tan tranquilo y pacifico, se sentía tan bien que no quería salir de ahí ahora, quería quedarse por un rato más. ¿Qué tenía sentido el ahora? No había podido proteger lo que le importaba, no podía proteger a las personas importantes para ella. Primero, no había protegido a Jin a pesar de haberle prometido que estaría a su lado, había fallado como amiga, había fallado en su tarea, una simple tarea que ahora no valía nada. Segundo, no había podido proteger a Shoichi, a pesar de que hicieron esa arriesgada promesa, no pudo perder para favorecerle, aunque había hecho lo que había prometido, se sentía bastante agotada, realmente sentía que había perdido, que no tenía sentido aquella victoria. Tercera, Revolver. Sabía que el duelista era fuerte, era valiente, era mucho mejor que ella en muchos aspectos, era él a quien debería ser nombrado como un héroe, el ya lo era pero el pensar el simple hecho de que fuera a ser derrotado, de que no pudiera compartir alguna palabra más después de aquella escena en la que se vio involucrada con Takeru y este no había querido dirigirle palabra, no quería que así fuera ese final, simplemente no lo aceptaría. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, tenía mucho por el cual, pedirle perdón. Quería ver a su pequeña niña, acariciar sus regordetas mejillas. Casi pareciera que podía escucharla llorar por ella, casi podía escuchar como pedía con desesperación a que se levantara.

 _ **-Tienes que despertar, Yusaku**_

 **-Déjame dormir Kusanagi-san** –Hablo inconsciente. **\- ¿Qué tiene en especial el despertarme cuando me siento tan cansada? No vale la pena seguir luchando, no vale la pena seguir arriesgándome cuando no soy capaz de proteger a las personas que quiero**

 _ **-Tienes que cumplir a tu palabra, hay personas que esperan por ti, hay personas que esperan tu luz para seguir en el camino de la esperanza, tienes que despertar, sigue tus convicciones, sigue tus metas, yo se que podrás**_

Aquella voz de Kusanagi llamarle fue la que provoco que abriera los ojos. Se encontraba acostada mirando el cielo tan rojo de Link Vrains, soltó un pequeño suspiro para poder levantarse con cuidado y escuchar como Ai empezaba a festejar porque al fin había despertado. Acerco su brazo a su rostro para sentir como Ai abrazaba su mejilla y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sonrió un poco antes de regresarle aquella caricia a su pequeña cabeza. Miro con detenimiento el lugar, podía sentir que aquella barrera que los detenía, se había desinstalado. Toco un poco su cabeza, tomo un poco de aire para regresar a si, poco a poco fue levantándose, aun sentía sus piernas un poco entumecidas, sentía su cuerpo doler por aquella dura pelea pero era momento de esforzarse un poco más.

 **-Escuche la voz de Kusanagi** -Murmuro a Ai. **\- ¿Revolver?**

 ** _-Estuvo aquí y se fue_** -Hablo Ai feliz. _ **\- Me alegra que al fin despertaras, en estos momentos, Soulburner se enfrenta con Bohman**_

Inmediatamente miro aquella pantalla donde transmitía el duelo. Le deseaba toda la suerte para que Soulburner pudiera enfrentarlo y ganar el duelo.

 **-¡Deja de jugar a ser Dios!** -Gritaba Soulburner.

 **-Tu eres de los que piensas que los humanos son seres superiores** -Se burlo Bohman. **\- Sin embargo, dependes demasiado de Flame, dependes demasiado de una IA**

 **-En eso te equivocas, yo no veo a Flame como una IA, yo lo veo como un compañero ¡Un compañero que me ayudo a levantarme! ¡Gracias a él, fue que conocí a Playmaker!** -Gritaba con alegría y orgullo, algo que Flame no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de él, había crecido. **\- Siendo sincero, yo no sé lo que sean las IA's y no me interesa ¡Eso es todo! ¡Pase lo que pase en el mundo, mi alma no cambiara!**

 ** _-Soulburner tu…_**

Sin embargo, Flame no se sentía bien en ese momento, algo le pasaba a su programa y esta vez, no pudo ocultarlo de su origen, noto en su rostro la preocupación, noto lo asustado que empezaba a sentirse, no podía permitir que él se preocupara pero al momento de ya no resistir más, alguien salía de dentro de su pecho. Windy volvía aparecer en el escenario del destino, aquella horrible imagen que empezaba absorber los datos de Flame, lo había maldecido y era la hora de pagar por el daño causado. En aquel anterior golpe de Bohman que logro desestabilizar Link Vrains, fue el momento exacto para poder reescribir los datos de Flame y convertirlos en suyos. Soulburner iba a detenerlo pero en ese momento, Windy envolvió su mano, se burlaba mientras dejaba a Flame en peores situaciones mientras le decía como iba hacer daño a Soulburner. Fue esa fuerza que el Ignis de Fuego tomo para poder atacar a Windy con su mismo truco, podía soportar que le hiciera daño a él pero no iba aceptar que le hiciera lo mismo a Soulburner, a su compañero, a su amigo. Su origen no tenía porque sufrir aquellos pecados. Fue esa misma fuerza que tomo para poder regresar a Windy dentro de sí para acabar con eso. Aunque eso significara que ese momento terminara de rodillas y sintiera aquel virus dentro de sí, afectando poco a poco. Escucho a Bohman hablar pero aun orgulloso, se levanto.

 _ **-No olvides que mi nombre es Flame** _-Soltó un quejido. _ **\- Y Flame significa "Un alma indomable no es un sueño"**_

 **-¿Un alma indomable?**

 _ **-¡Nunca subestimen mi fuerza de voluntad!**_ -Gritaba Flame. Conversaba con Soulburner, las cosas que haría para protegerlo como el compañero que era, sin embargo, era imposible que resistiera más. Windy atacaba desde adentro, era mejor acabar de la mejor manera. Miro a su origen. _ **\- Soulburner, quiero pedirte una última cosa, haz lo que sea para derrotar a Bohman, me alegro que me trataras como a un igual, cuento contigo para que llegue el futuro que deseábamos, compañero**_

Flame se convirtió en su base de algoritmos para regresar al disco de duelos y no volver aparecer. El dolor que sintió Soulburner en ese momento, fue algo que no se puede comparar, era como un vacio que había dejado dentro de su pecho, un gran vacío que le provocaba dolor a su pecho. Grito el nombre de su compañero pero era más que obvio, que este no iba a regresar. Las lagrimas las sentía salir de sus ojos, no le importaba llorar frente a Bohman, frente aquellos reporteros que se mantenían en silencio mientras transmitían aquel duelo. Ai miraba con tristeza, su compañero de discusiones, su amigo había terminado de esa manera con tal de proteger a Soulburner, era doloroso, era horrible aquella sensación. Playmaker miro a su Ignis, aquellos mismos sentimientos que Ai mostro cuando supo el destino de Earth, la empezaban a inundar, el dolor que sentía.

Bohman podía sentir la tristeza, su mejor intención era detener el duelo para que el duelista frente a él pudiera afrontar el dolor de haber perdido a su compañero pero este no se lo permitió, mostro la fuerte determinación que su Ignis le había dado, no se iba a dar por vencido, iba a cumplir con la promesa, haría todo lo posible por derrotarlo. El duelo, al final, continuo. Fue gracias a esa determinación que Soulburner pudo invocar a un nuevo monstruo Link que le ayudaría a despejar el camino frente a él. Sin embargo, ante una mala jugada de unos de los efectos de las cartas de Bohman, lamentablemente las cosas no terminaron como deseaba. Aquella habilidad de cambiar el atributo de las cartas, le afecto y al final, el daño que recibió de batalla fue capaz de llevarlo a números rojos. Miraba sorprendido, nunca había perdido desde el caso Lost. Tenía miedo, no quería perder, no quería regresar a la oscuridad de la que tanto le costó salir de ahí. Quería estar con Flame, miro por última vez su disco de duelos, se disculpaba por no ser más fuerte y haber derrotado a su enemigo frente a él. Empezó a convertirse en datos, tenía miedo de cerrar sus ojos, le dejaba todo en manos de Playmaker. Al final, desapareció, sus datos fueron absorbidos por Bohman, quien en su espalda, los atributos de viento y fuego aparecieron.

 **-Soulburner** -Hablo Bohman. **\- Eras un humano bueno y honesto pero no había lugar para ti en mi futuro, he terminado con todas las pruebas antes de mi duelo final con Playmaker ¡Espérame Playmaker!**

 **.o.**

Revolver miraba como había terminado aquel duelo. No sabía si Playmaker había despertado, no quería saber cómo se pondría con el simple hecho de enterarse que Soulburner había sido derrotado por Bohman, que este no había ganado. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidar aquello, no era para momento de pensar en esas cosas, aunque no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, se encontraba inconsciente en ese lugar con el peligro de que algo le hicieran, confiaba en esa molesta IA de Yusaku, sabía que este protegería a su origen cueste lo que cueste, aunque no podía dejar de sentir aquel mal presentimiento, un mal sabor de boca. Miro su disco de duelos al llegarle un mensaje de que Fausto y Gerome habían llegado con Shoichi y se quedarían ahí. Escucho por última vez aquella risa de su pequeña, sonrió un poco, esto lo hacía por ella. Cuando aquella transmisión termino, escucho como alguien llegaba a sus espaldas, sabía que ese era su turno.

 ** _-Revolver_** -Hablo Lightning.

 **-Sabía que vendrías aquí**

 _ **-¿A qué venía ese mensaje?**_

 **-Como dije, conozco tu secreto**

 _ **-¿Mi secreto? ¿De qué hablas? No guardo ningún secreto**_

 **-¿Estás seguro?** -Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. **\- Te alteraste cuando Spectre dijo que guardabas un secreto en tu corazón**

 _ **-No me pongas a prueba Revolver** _-Lightning mantuvo su seriedad. ** _\- No tienes derecho a menospreciarme_**

 **-Como crees que los Ignis son imperfectos, creaste una IA, Bohman, y destruiste el Cyberse** -Sonrió un poco. **\- ¿Qué te llevo a creer que los Ignis son imperfectos?**

 ** _-¿Qué te lleva a pensar eso?_**

 **-Lo que digo, es que se el motivo** -Vio la molestia en el rostro del Ignis, era perfecto, su plan para sacarlo de quicio estaba funcionando. **\- Vi la simulación que realizaste**

Aquello que menciono, fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Lightning. Su enojo empezó a crecer, no iba a permitir que ese duelista le hablara de esa manera, no iba a permitir aquello. Consideraba a Revolver realmente molesto y ahora haría lo que se supone, había dejado para el final, derrotarlo con sus propias manos.

Ai no paraba de llorar por la pérdida de Soulburner y Flame, había escuchado hablar a Playmaker, todos sabían que ese era el peligro de haber aceptado ir a ese lugar. Miro a la duelista, como unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y mordía sus labios con fuerza, sabía que a ella también le había dolido. Voltearon a ver aquella pantalla abrirse, una nueva transmisión había empezado y ahí se encontraba Revolver y Lightning. Era el siguiente duelo. Algo estaba pasando, podía sentirlo, algo le decía eso. Tomo la decisión de ir con ellos pero al momento de siquiera dar un paso, cayó de rodillas, soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor. Su cuerpo dolía demasiado.

 _ **-¡No te sobre esfuerces! ¿Segura que puedes moverte?**_

 **-Eso no importa ahora** -Hizo un sobre esfuerzo para levantarse aunque sus piernas las sentía como gelatina. **\- Mi dolor no es nada comparado con el de Soulburner y los demás** -Tomo un poco de aire. Podía sentir la preocupación en Ai, así que solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. **\- No permitiré que su sacrificio sean en vano ¡Vengare a mis compañeros!**

A pesar del dolor, sus piernas se movieron, empezó a correr para tomar carrera y poder saltar para que su D-Board se activara.

Taki sonrió al escuchar a Aiko soltar una pequeña risita y aplaudir al momento de ver la imagen de su padre. Los caballeros Hanoi miraban sus monitores, Lightning había ido a con Revolver para poder enfrentarlo tal y como lo habían planificado, era momento de enmendar sus errores. Revolver seguía culpando a Lightning, de ocultar sus defectos con tácticas deshonestas y por guiar a los Ignis en un camino equivocado. El duelo entre Revolver y Lightning había empezado al fin. Fue Lightning quien tomo el primer turno, se encargo de activar su carta campo y sacar en ese mismo turno las cartas que considera fuertes para enfrentar a su enemigo, incluyendo, una nueva carta mucho más poderosa que las demás.

Playmaker se encontraba viajando en su D-Board en su búsqueda para encontrar a Revolver, resistía bastante bien el dolor de su cuerpo hasta que al fin pudo encontrar aquella isla donde había caído. Sin dudar más, se dirigió a ese lugar, una vez que lo ubico, fue momento de saltar. Tomo un poco de aire para darse valor y dio el salto. Su cuerpo se quejaba pero no lo mostro. Miro la fuerte espalda de Revolver y como este le miraba sorprendido. Camino lento hacia donde se encontraba el duelista, quería estar a su lado cuando otro ruido más les llamo la atención, al alzar la vista, se dieron cuenta que otra D-Board se acercaba al lugar y de ahí bajaba Bohman, quien orgulloso, pedía ese duelo con Playmaker al derrotar cada una de las pruebas que le habían puesto en frente junto con la alegría de conseguir al menos, cuatro de los seis Ignis, seria observador del duelo de Lightning y Revolver, algo que llego a molestar al Ignis de Luz.

 **-Parece que tenemos los testigos necesarios para que exponga tu crimen** -Hablo Revolver. Lightning se sentía desesperado que empezó a buscar las debilidades de Revolver y Playmaker, tenía que encontrar algo para detenerlos.

 **-¿El crimen de Lightning?** –Playmaker y Ai preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

 _ **-Lo que hizo fue imperdonable pero ¿Te refieres a algo más?**_ -Pregunto Ai.

 **-Ignis de oscuridad** -Revolver miro a Ai a su lado. **\- El libre albedrio es el deseo de actuar pero ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?**

 _ **-¡Que pregunta más repentina!**_ -Ai se puso a pensar. _ **\- Para los humanos está en la cabeza ¿No?**_

 **-¿Estás seguro?** –Escucho como Ai preguntaba si se equivocaba. **\- Tú hablas de los recuerdos**

 ** _-¿Recuerdos? ¡Ya se! ¡En el corazón! Pero el corazón no piensa_**

 **-La muerte de mi padre es un recuerdo, ese recuerdo me hizo jurar venganza eso es el libre albedrio** -Miro a Playmaker que se mantenía en silencio mientras analizaba todo lo que había dicho. **\- Si suponemos que es parte de la memoria rememorar el momento en el que jure venganza seria el libre albedrio** -Escucho a Ai quejarse de que ya no entendía, no entendía porque era el Ignis de Playmaker si era bastante idiota. **\- El libre albedrio humano es complejo y misterioso, por eso aun no sabemos donde se sitúa pero para las IA's es distinto, sus pensamientos siempre quedan guardados en algún lugar como datos, es decir, observando esos datos se aprendería sobre su libre albedrio**

Empezó a contar como al reunir todo tipo de información relacionado con ellos, junto con la información que había obtenido de su padre pudo llegar a una conclusión para estar preparado para ese momento. De alguna manera, Revolver le decía a Playmaker, una de las razones por las cuales no se habían visto en esos días. El había visto el libre albedrio del Ignis de Luz y sabia la razón por la cual, pensó que ellos eran seres imperfectos, él porque creo a una nueva IA y se decidió por destruir el Cyberse.

 _ **-Lightning era un buen líder, era el que lideraba el Cyberse, un Ignis de Luz el cual, yo, el Ignis de Oscuridad, no quería opacar** _-Hablo Ai pensativo.

 **-¿Obedecías al Ignis de Luz solo por el aura que desprende?** -Se burlo Revolver. **\- En los datos de mi padre, decía que el Cyberse era grande pero también, habían dos Ignis que podían ser los lideres, dos Ignis opuestos como Luz y Oscuridad, alguno seria el líder, aunque sé que nunca te importaría ya que ignorabas tus deberes dentro de ese mundo y les dejabas todo a tus compañeros**

Ai empezaba a quejarse de manera cómica, sin embargo, Lightning estaba harto de ser ignorado para hablar sobre toda esa situación, no quería escuchar lo que ya sabía, no quería que aquel mundo tan perfecto y pacifico que quería tener, se fuera a la basura por las cosas que Revolver quería decir, quería que el duelo empezara, quería que eso terminara en su victoria pero lo que nunca espero, fue que Bohman quería escuchar el porqué había sido creado. No tuvo de otra más que aceptar, quedarse callado y cruzando sus pequeños brazos. Aunque tal vez sería provechoso, aquellos análisis aun no habían terminado.

Aquellos datos sobre el crimen de Lightning y su libre albedrio estaban en los datos que había analizado dentro de la simulación que el Ignis había realizado. Aquella simulación que hizo al momento de persuadir al Ignis de Oscuridad y al haber tomado el Cyberse, quería saber cómo sería la relación entre humanos e Ignis, no se podía culpar por aquella curiosidad de la que había nacido. Intentaba ver el futuro aunque ese fue el inicio de su tragedia. El resultado de las simulaciones, era algo que no había predicho. En el futuro en que los demás Ignis se relacionaban con los humanos, seria prospero y visto con buenos ojos, la relación que tendría con sus orígenes, seria provechoso para avanzar. El profesor Kogami había hecho simulaciones de los Ignis como un grupo, por eso se había determinado que ese sería el final de la humanidad, sin embargo, la verdadera causa sería revelada en el momento que se analizara un solo Ignis por separado, era el Ignis de Luz quien no prosperaba, si el intentaba relacionarse con ambos mandos, la extinción de la humanidad como de ellos mismos, sería inminente y fue el motivo por el que lo llevo a pensar de esa manera.

Prefirió guardar silencio de aquellos resultados sin embargo, sabía que todos los involucrados se habían dado cuenta de ello, de algo que no estaba bien.

 **-Fue lo que te hizo caer Ignis de Luz** -Culpo Revolver.

 _ **-¿Eso significa que Lightning es peor que todos nosotros?**_ -Pensó en voz alta Ai.

 _ **-¡Guarda silencio Ai! ¡No dejare que tú me menosprecies!**_

 **-¡Eres el origen de todos los males!** -Acuso Revolver.

Lightning empezaba a desesperarse, realmente no pensaba que el duelista analizara esos datos. Le hizo pensar que eran seres imperfectos y nunca iba aceptar que era inferior a todos los demás. Por eso había sido su motivo la creación de Bohman y la destrucción del Cyberse, había sacrificado a tantos compañeros porque sabía, valía la pena aquel sacrificio para poder renacer como uno. Ai empezó a quejarse de su ex líder, como empezaba a quejarse del mismo y lo acusaba de todos los males que los llevaron a la guerra.

 **-Te mostrare que cuando el mal recorre un camino egoísta, solo alcanza un futuro absurdo** -Hablo Revolver con determinación.

Revolver al final, empezó con su turno. Las cartas que había invocado para poder destruir aquella carta mágica que tanto les afecta, todo estaba preparado, sin embargo, no creían que el mismo Ignis de Luz miraba más allá, tenía un plan contra todos los planes posibles que el duelista podía tener en su momento, incluso con las cartas as de Revolver. Estaba listo para todo. Pero Revolver no pensaba de esa manera, iba a ser todo lo posible por mostrarle, cuan equivocado estaba. Fue aquella invocación Link 4 que trajo a su campo. Borreload Dragon.

Lightning miro con enojo el campo del enemigo hasta que aquella pequeña notificación llego a él. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, el análisis había terminado al fin y vaya que había encontrado cosas interesantes. Había encontrado, no solo la debilidad de Revolver, si no una debilidad en conjunto con ella, con Playmaker, algo que podía poner en apuros a ambos duelistas pero qué más daba, lo utilizaría a su favor. Aquel secreto que ambos ocultaban de todo el mundo y que ambos eran participes en el mayor pecado y error que ninguno, llegaba a imaginar. Lo había dicho antes, utilizaría todo tipo de estrategias, aun si juega sucio para poder derrotar a sus enemigos. No paso por desapercibido aquellas fuertes carcajadas que salieron de él, los presentes solo miraron al Ignis de Luz en espera de que les dijera en lo que había pensado o lo que había realizado.

 _ **-Dices que yo soy parte de un crimen** _-Lightning señalo a ambos duelistas. _ **\- Pero ¿Quién pensaría que Playmaker y Revolver tenían algo en común? Ambos son rivales que se odian pero ustedes dos cometieron el peor crimen de todos**_

 **-¿De qué hablas?** -Murmuro Playmaker, podía sentir aquel escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

Playmaker y Revolver no entendían de que tanto presumía Lightning. Escucharon al mismo soltar varias carcajadas más hasta que decidió guardar silencio y sonreír con malicia, claro, si es que aquello se podría decir que era una sonrisa. Que buen momento para hacer un análisis minucioso a la mente de su origen. Encontró al fin aquello que ambos duelistas ocultaban, miro a los reporteros arriba de ellos, mientras antes se enteraban todos de aquello, mejor. Podía destruir de esa manera a ambos duelistas fuertes, destruir su privilegio y su imagen, las posibilidades eran bastantes favorables.

 _ **-¿Como esta, Aiko?**_

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Tres capítulos más para la sorpresa final! Aunque, siendo sinceros, no es una gran sorpresa cuando en capítulos pasados les he mencionado al respecto. ¿No saben de qué hablo? ¡Es hora de leer los capítulos anteriores si han llegado a este punto! Una noticia importante podrán descubrir.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Domingo 24 de Noviembre de 2019**


	28. Veintisiete

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Perdón por no subir el capitulo como ya estaba haciendo, subirlo cada tercer día pero digamos que el día de ayer estaba un poco apurada que solo escribí la mitad del capítulo, ahora que tuve la oportunidad de acabarlo con tiempo, quiero dejarlo por aquí para que lo disfruten y todos empecemos a llorar por lo que se viene al final de este capítulo. ¡Se que será emocionante!**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **-¿Aiko?** –Pregunto Bohman un poco confundido. Pero inmediatamente pensó que era un plan de Lightning para ganar de una manera sucia, eso, de alguna manera, ya no le estaba pareciendo bien. Ese no era la clase de duelo correcto, sabía que tenía que encontrar una manera de controlar al Ignis pero no sabía cómo tratar con él.

Lightning miro delante a él aquella maravillosa reacción que habían tenido ambos duelistas. Se quedaron paralizados, habían dejado de respirar pero se podía percibir el miedo y la furia de ambos. Si Revolver quería hacerlo enojar y que perdiera la calma, el podía jugar el mismo juego. Soltó una última carcajada antes de ver como Playmaker había detenido del brazo a Revolver que había querido avanzar hasta donde se encontraba el Ignis para darle un merecido golpe o esa había sido su principal acción, se podía notar más la furia en el rostro de su rival en turno, ver el pánico en la duelista más fuerte mientras intentaba llamarlo a que regresara a si, que satisfactorio era. Los periodistas no sabían lo que ellos habían mencionado pero pudieron observar aquellas reacciones que no pudieron dejarlo por alto. Gerome y Fausto se miraron entre sí, habían hecho todo lo posible para mantener a la menor protegida y escondida que ahora el pensar que el Ignis de Luz supiera de ella, era realmente un peligro, Taki no pudo evitar abrazar a la bebe a su pecho, primero hacerle algo a ella antes de acercarse y hacerle daño a la pequeña. Aiko no entendía, miro arriba de ella para ver a Taki y después miro el monitor, estaba atenta a todo movimiento. Incluso Akira y Ghost Girl que observaban todo, se miraron un poco confundidos, no entendían que estaba pasando ahí.

Ambos duelistas se miraron en el forcejeo y espectáculo que estaban dando, Playmaker podía ver la furia en esos ojos, Revolver pudo ver el miedo y el pánico en ella. Sabían que Lightning sería capaz de todo, incluso de investigar sobre ellos, ambos ya sabían que eso iba a suceder algún día, sin embargo, era lo que ellos aun temían. No solo protegerse mutuamente y seguir armando ese pequeño espectáculo de odiarse a muerte, si no, proteger a su pequeña para que nada como eso sucediera, protegerla incluso si se tiene que llegar a lo más extremo. Una vez que Playmaker pudo tranquilizar a Revolver, miro delante de ella con seguridad, temblaba pero no iba a permitir que lo notara. Las manos de los duelistas se mantenían juntas, Revolver no había querido mirar al Ignis. Ni siquiera sabía Playmaker de donde había sacado las fuerzas para poder detenerlo, tal vez era la adrenalina de escuchar aquello de por parte de su enemigo, lo que provoco que sacara todo de sí para detenerlo. No quería que perdiera el juicio estando junto él, no iba a permitir que algo como eso sucediera.

 **-¿Quién te dijo sobre ella?** -Pregunto Playmaker.

 _ **-Esas son las ventajas de que mi origen sea su amigo, que sea alguien como ustedes** _-Explico con sinceridad. _ **\- Puedo revisar sus memorias para mi beneficio, puedo utilizarlas o destruirlas**_ -Soltó una carcajada. _ **\- De alguna manera, el había sido capaz de guardar esas memorias para que no las descubriera pero no pudo resistirse a mi escaneo**_ -Los señalo. ** _\- Este es el mayor pecado que alguien puede imaginar, un pecado en conjunto de los duelistas más fuertes de Link Vrains, el mayor crimen que prefieren mantener escondido, aunque no los culpo, quieres ser mejor que tu padre, es muy bien sabido que el deber de todo padre es…_**

 **-¡Cállate!** -Grito Revolver con furia, interrumpiendo al Ignis y manteniendo la mirada en ellos. **\- No voy a permitir que sigas hablando, no voy a permitir que hagas lo que quieras** -Lo señalo. **\- No voy a permitir que tu menciones otra vez su nombre**

Akira no entendió eso. ¿Padre? Se encontraba realmente confundido. Tal vez fue Ghost Girl quien comprendió un poco más sobre ello. Empezaba a formar todo tipo de teorías pero era prácticamente imposible que ellos dos estuvieran juntos cuando realmente no tenían nada que los relacionaba. ¿Aiko? No sabía donde había escuchado ese nombre antes, sentía que se le hacía familiar. Algo estaba pasando en ese duelo, algo mucho más profundo de lo que querían imaginar.

 _ **-Ambos podemos jugar el mismo juego Revolver**_ -Lightning sonrió. _ **\- Si tu plan es sacarme de quicio, yo puedo hacer lo mismo contigo, puedo revelar muchas cosas de ambos, sus verdaderos nombres, sus ubicaciones, su relación e incluso ella, sabía que algo ocultaban desde la primera vez que lo vi pero no imaginaba que era de esta magnitud, es el premio gordo**_

 **-¡Maldito!**

 **-¡Revolver!** -Grito por primera vez Playmaker, todos los ojos fueron dirigidos a la duelista que había tratado de guardar la compostura. **\- No es momento para que te alteres y hagas todo lo que Lightning quiere que hagas ¡No es momento para que pierdas el juicio y te pierdas en tu mente! ¡No otra vez!** -Miro al duelista, Revolver reconoció que ella tenía miedo, bajo la mirada a sus manos, ella temblaba pero mantenía la tranquilidad, volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Prefirió guardar silencio y tranquilizarse, inmediatamente ella lo hizo. **\- Eres mucho mejor que Lightning, no importa lo que diga o haga, no tienes que dejar que ganen tus emociones, abandona todo tipo de sentimientos personales que tengas en estos momentos y enfócate en tu enemigo que ahora tienes que derrotar, en este duelo, en esta guerra, todo se vale pero no juegues de esa misma manera** -Ella sonrió un poco, subió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Revolver pero se detuvo en el momento. Volvió a negar con la cabeza para poder al fin soltar su mano, mirar como Ai volvía a salir de su disco de duelos. Sabía que se había ocultado para no meter la pata, realmente le agradecía. **\- Enfócate en lo más importante que es derrotar a Lightning y Bohman, podremos preocuparnos por lo demás en otro momento, ambos sabemos que ella está segura en estos momentos y nada le va a pasar, te lo prometo**

 **-Lo siento, tienes razón** -Se disculpo el duelista. Tomo un poco de aire y miro frente a él, su mirada había cambiado.

 **-Siempre la tengo**

Claro, había sido sorprendente como este se disculpaba ante su enemigo, devolvía el apretón de manos a Playmaker para poder soltar sus manos y volver a mostrar compostura.

 ** _-Es realmente agradable este espectáculo_** -Se burlo Lightning.

 **-No voy a permitir que juegues de esa manera Lightning, no voy a permitir que trates de buscar nuestras debilidades para mostrarlas al mundo y después burlarte de nosotros** -Le señalo. **\- No voy a permitir que Revolver o yo caigamos en provocaciones estúpidas, eso te hace peor que ser un Ignis roto, eso te hace peor que Ai y tu sabes de primera mano cómo este Ignis es un completo idiota** -Hablo Playmaker. Escucho a su Ignis quejarse pero la acción inmediata de Lightning se hizo presente, aquel enojo y rabia había aparecido. Sonrió un poco para después mirar detrás de él. **\- Bohman, ¿Vas a permitir que este tipo de comportamiento se vea frente a ti?**

 **-Las mentiras no son aceptadas aquí, ya sean humanos o Ignis, no son bienvenidas en un mundo donde se debe caminar por el lado correcto** -Bohman miro a Lightning como empezaba a enojarse al saber que él había caído por las palabras de la chica y después miro a Playmaker. **\- En el mundo ideal no deben existir todo tipo de provocaciones para que se pueda vivir en paz, nada de venganza u otras cosas, Playmaker, si ocultas algo…**

 **-Oculto las cosas para proteger a los que quiero, para evitar que terceros les hagan daño y pase este tipo de situaciones** -Interrumpio a Bohman, este le miraba con tranquilidad. **\- ¿Acaso no es correcto eso? La protección y la seguridad de los que amamos, siempre será lo primordial, incluso más que la de uno mismo, lo viviste con Haru y lamento lo que ocurrió con él, yo hago esto mismo con las personas que amo** -Playmaker sonrió, subió su mano a su pecho. **\- Si no es de esa manera, entonces me declaro culpable, las mentiras son buenas pero con el tiempo, se convierten en un arma de doble filo que solo terminan por lastimar y quebrar tantos años de respeto mutuo, tanto amor y cariño que se cultiva con el tiempo** -Miro de reojo a Revolver para después suspirar y volver a mirar frente a ella. **\- Solo llegamos a lastimar sin darnos cuenta y hace que se pierda la confianza, algo que puede tardar en repararse y en muchos casos, es imposible remediarlo, incluso provoca que nos perdamos a nosotros mismos y al final, el camino se vuelve invisible a nuestros ojos ¿Permitirás que esto se vea?**

 **-No lo aceptare** -Hablo con voz fuerte y sincera. **\- Debe ser impecable donde todos puedan vivir con tranquilidad** -Miro a su Ignis creador. **\- Lightning, no voy a permitir este tipo de comportamientos, menos de ti, no quiero ver que vuelvas a jugar sucio, en esta guerra, se debe jugar limpio para obtener lo que uno desea**

 **-Gracias, Bohman, por comprenderlo** -Hablo Playmaker haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El Ignis de Luz miro enfurecido a Bohman, después miro frente a él y como Playmaker sonreía. Ella lo había hecho a propósito para que dejara de hablar y se pusiera a jugar como corresponde, como buen Ignis, decidió ya no decir nada y prestar atención a su enemigo, a seguir las órdenes de Bohman. No permitiría que ella volviera hacer algo como eso, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que volviera a meterse donde no la llaman. No iba a permitir que hablara de más, no cuando no se le ordenara. Sintió en ese momento la igualdad que tenia con Ai, ambos se metían donde no les llamaba. Ahora entendía de donde había sacado aquella terquedad y seguridad. No había porque dudar cuando ellos dos eran tan iguales, sería realmente gratificante destruirlos.

Revolver miro a Playmaker sorprendido quien solo volvió a mirarlo para asentir segura de que él podía continuar con el duelo sin ningún problema. Se dedico a sonreírle mientras negaba un poco, ella le había salvado el trasero una vez más, a jugar con la mente de ellos y tratarlos de manera justa, como Bohman quería. Había hablado su idioma para ser entendida y que Lightning ya no dijera nada más que los fuera a perjudicar. El duelo podía continuar con normalidad, sin más intervenciones, su turno aun no había terminado, era momento de aprovechar toda esa gran oportunidad que le había dado.

 **.o.**

El duelo continuo sin ningún problema. Revolver no dudo en hacerle daño a Lightning aunque eso significara que gracias al efecto de la carta que fue destruida, agregara a Judgment Arrows del deck a su mano. Aquella carta que trae muchos dolores de cabeza. Había llegado una vez más, Lightning siempre iba a estar un paso delante de todas las posibles estrategias que sus enemigos tengan, aunque Revolver tuviera varias contramedidas en mente, no había podido evitar que la carta regresara una vez a la mano de su enemigo aun cuando ya la había mandado al cementerio. Fue en el momento que Magnus Dux apareció en el campo del Ignis de Luz, que Revolver por primera vez sintió el daño del ataque.

 _ **-Los humanos son unos verdaderos simios, no son tan avanzados como nosotros, no los necesitamos, son innecesarios**_

 _ **-¿Innecesario dices?**_ -Hablo Ai. _ **\- ¡Hablas igual que Windy!**_

 **-Efectivamente, habla como el Ignis de Viento, su personalidad es la misma** -Confirmo Revolver, Playmaker no había entendido a que se refería. **\- Como he dicho, el Ignis de Viento y el son lo mismo ¿Se acuerdan que el Ignis de Fuego se extraño de la radicalización del Ignis de Viento?** -Playmaker asintió. Ai empezó a recordar que Windy era un Ignis con el cual se podía hablar con tranquilidad, era su compañero de bromas pero también, era aquel compañero con el cual se podía hablar. **\- Le cambiaron la personalidad**

 _ **-¿Le cambiaron el algoritmo a Windy?** _-Pregunto Ai con temor.

Era fácil saber quien lo había hecho. Revolver lo confirmo al decir que al analizar los datos de Windy, este nunca se convertía en alguien malo, siempre estaba cooperando con los humanos, sin embargo, alguien le obligo a la fuerza a cooperar con él. El había modificado el programa de manera externa para que fuera de esa manera. Incluso sabiendo que el Ignis de Viento iba a perder, había implantado un programa dentro de él, aquel programa con el cual, Flame desapareció. Lightning ni siquiera quiso ocultar ese hecho, lo volvió admitir. Ai lo culpaba, todos habían confiado en él como un buen líder que los llevaría por buen camino pero al observar que siempre habían sido así sus intenciones, ahora ya no podía perdonarlo, no podía aceptar lo que este estaba diciendo.

 **-No seas egocéntrico Ignis de Luz** -Hablo Revolver. **\- Las IA crecen gracias a la memoria mejor que los humanos pero no como especie, respecto a eso, mi padre se equivocaba, ustedes no tienen espíritus de especie** -Lo señalo. **\- Los humanos somos diferentes evolucionamos como seres con sangre en nuestras venas ¡Tenemos un cuerpo vivo! Lo pude sentir al cuidar a mi padre** -Cerro los ojos al recordar esos momentos. **\- Los humanos sentimos la muerte grabada en nuestro ADN y le tememos, lo cual hace que aprovechemos nuestro tiempo buscando posibilidades** -Abrió los ojos con decisión, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para acabar de una vez con eso.

 _ **-¿Espíritu de especie? ¿Cuerpo? ¿Tiempo?** _-Se burlo Lightning. _ **\- A mí no me ata nada de eso, somos una nueva especie que supera su imaginación**_

 **-En ese caso, te corregiré yo mismo, sin piedad, hasta el final**

El siguiente movimiento de Revolver fue eficaz, pudo invocar gracias a sus cartas a una nueva que le ayudaría demasiado, una nueva invocación aparecía en su campo, la invocación XYZ, los materiales eran utilizados atreves de la red de acoplamiento. Borreload X Charge Dragon de rango 4, mostraba sus colmillos en ese momento. Lightning presumía de que aquella carta no iba a ser capaz de destruirlo, sin embargo, los efectos del mismo era lo que le otorgaría venganza al duelista, bajar el ataque de Magnus y poder invocar su carta Link que había destruido el Ignis frente a él. Solo eran 1500 puntos de daño, un último ataque para que al fin fuera destruido pero aquella luz que los rodeo fue suficiente para detenerse. Una figura familiar apareció frente a ellos, un muchacho desaliñado y tímido.

 **-Ese es…**

 _ **-¿Qué vas hacer Revolver?** _-Hablo Lightning. _ **\- Enlace mi programa con la consciencia de Kusanagi Jin, si me derrotas, el desaparecerá**_

Lightning había jugado de manera sucia otra vez.

 **-Jin** -Murmuro Playmaker. Vio como este alzaba la mirada, quería hablar pero no podía, era algo que se lo impedía, alzo su mano, quería ser rescatado, quería que tomara su mano como siempre lo habían hecho. Estuvo a punto de caminar y tomarla cuando el brazo de Revolver la detuvo. **\- Es Jin, yo no puedo dejar que algo malo le pase** -Miro al duelista. **\- Tengo que protegerlo, no puedo permitir que lo alejen otra vez de mi, Revolver**

El nombrado miro a la duelista, rogaba porque no le hiciera daño, miro frente a él. Volvió a jugar sucio, la manera en que lo utilizaba como rehén, era despreciable. Escuchar que el Ignis de luz también estaba enlazado a los datos de Spectre, fue lo que más le hizo enfurecer y se quedara quieto sin saber qué hacer. Ambos eran sus amigos, a uno lo había conocido desde que eran niños, tenían un fuerte lazo de amistad aunque este solia degradarse a sirviente, nunca lo trato de esa manera, siempre lo trato como amigo, como parte de su rota familia. Y al segundo, era un gran joven que lo había mantenido informado de Yusaku cuando él estuvo lejos, le había agarrado un fuerte cariño y sentimiento de amistad, conversar con él mediante mensajes ¿Quién pensaría que su humor era bastante negro? verlo de esa manera, tan indefenso y temeroso, frente a él, le hacía dudar.

 ** _-Revolver, pensabas sacrificar a un gran número de gente para aniquilarnos ¿No?_** -Sonrió el mismo. ** _\- Matar a unos pocos por la mayoría, esa era tu estrategia, no tienes porque dudar_**

Estuvo a punto de dar la orden a su monstruo cuando escucho a Playmaker detenerle. La miro con enojo y furia. Ella mantenía su posición, se mantenía fuerte, recientemente se ha preguntado de dónde saca aquella resistencia, como es que ella se mantiene en su postura. Era algo que no podía comprenderlo.

 **-Si atacas, volverás a ser el de antes** -Playmaker alzo su puño. **\- Llegamos hasta aquí juntos, eso significa que cambiaste ¿No es así?**

 **-Cuando vinimos, nos mentalizamos para lo peor** -Murmuro el duelista. **\- ¿Por eso pudiste derrotar a Shoichi Kusanagi? ¿No es así?**

 **-Shoichi estaba preparado ¡Pero él no!** -Miro a Jin, el simple recordatorio del sacrificio de Shoichi aún era doloroso. **\- Fue involucrado en el caso Lost y ahora en esto, él es inocente ¿Volverás a causar más víctimas del caso Lost?** -Revolver se detuvo a pensar, no quería eso, no quería ser como su padre aunque ese siempre había sido su sueño. **\- Sé que cambiaste, elegiste no enfrentarte a Soulburner**

 _ **-¡Los humanos son interesantes!**_ -Soltó una risa Lightning. _ **\- Playmaker es mi enemigo y ahora quiere salvarme la vida**_

 **-¡No voy a salvarte Lightning!** -Grito la duelista. **\- Si no los salvamos, los perderemos**

 _ **-Tienes razón, desaparecer ahora es lo peor que podría pasarle** _-Hablo Lightning para después mirar a Jin y luego a Playmaker. _ **\- Cuando él era un niño, yo ya sabía infiltrarme a la red, accedí a él una y otra vez cuando estaba más asustado, desde entonces, aprendí a aterrorizar a los humanos, me hizo disfrutar más de lo que esperaba**_

Empezaba a narrar como torturaba a Jin cuando era un niño, cuando despertaba después de desmayarse al perder un duelo y ser electrocutado, le mostraba una ilusión de que iban a rescatarlo y sacarlo de allí. Justo cuando se relajaba, lo sumergía en un poco de terror, así era como empezaba a torturarlo. Gritaba tan fuerte que era gratificante para el Ignis, había jugado tanto con él que le destrozo la mente. Playmaker no pudo evitar enfurecerse al escuchar lo que había hecho a Jin, ella sabía que su amigo mejoraba, muy lento pero lo hacía, no podía creer que había causado tal atrocidad. Revolver le empezó a decir lo malvado que era desde el momento que nació, era un programa defectuoso que no debería existir. Sin embargo, no tenia aquella determinación para poder dañar a Jin, fue aquella decisión que tomo para colocar una carta en el campo y terminar con su turno. Lightning no pudo parar de reírse ante lo débil que había sido su rival.

 _ **-Eres realmente un idiota** _-Soltó más carcajadas. _ **\- Ahora que hiciste amigos, una pareja y una familia que te ayudo a tomar el camino del bien, sabias que no estabas preparado para hacer esto**_

Los caballeros Hanoi no pudieron evitar molestarse con el Ignis de Luz. Sabían que Revolver no hubiera dudado si hubiera sido el de hace tiempo, sabían que él se hubiera arriesgado para ello pero ahora, su corazón dudaba. Agradecían que Playmaker se mantenía a su lado para hacerlo entrar en razón pero también, sabían que por ella es que ahora dudaba. No podían regañarlo, él aun era un joven que podía llegar a equivocarse, no dejaban de temer que realmente crearon algo horrible.

Lightning aprovecharía todo tipo de oportunidades. Era momento de su turno cuando fue detenido por Bohman.

 **-Te dije que no permitirá más injusticias** -Le regaño severamente. **\- Tus métodos me repugnan, Soulburner era un duelista justo y directo pero tu mancillaste su duelo, me decepcionas, no volveré a permitir que se repita un duelo como ese** -Lightning quiso excusarse pero no pudo ser escuchado. **\- Me quedare con los datos de las consciencias de Kusanagi Jin y Spectre**

Bohman alzo su mano para empezar absorber los datos que el Ignis guardaba celosamente. Lightning quiso detenerlo pero era inútil, sus ordenes, su mismo programa, era inútil a lo que se había convertido Bohman. Al absorber aquellos datos, la imagen de Jin se modifico por aquella que se habían acostumbrado a ver. Era curioso ver como entre ellos empezaban a discutir, tal pareciera, que aquella IA había evolucionado de tal manera que ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo malo que estaba haciendo.

 **-Quiero un duelo justo Lightning, quiero que derrotes a Revolver con tus propias fuerzas**

 **-Ni creas que te daré las gracias** –Hablo Revolver.

 **-Lo sé** -Sonrió. **\- Sé que tu no pero ella si** -Miro a Playmaker.

La duelista solo sonrió, hizo una pequeña reverencia. Lightning estaba furioso por todo. Era momento de doblegar a Revolver por la fuerza.

 **.o.**

El duelo siguió con normalidad, con Lightning más enfurecido y sacando aquellas estrategias para poder invocar su monstruo y sacar provecho a la carta mágica de su campo, sin embargo, antes de terminar con la vida de Revolver, la cual le quedaba 2000 de vida, tenía que contarle una última cosa.

 _ **-Yo no me hago el interesante como tú**_

 **-¿De qué hablas?**

 _ **-Es sobre tu padre, el doctor Kogami** _-Le miro directamente. _ **\- Revolver, malinterpretaste algo muy grave**_

 **-¿Qué?**

 _ **-Tú crees que SOL infecto a tu padre con un virus cibernético pero no fue así**_

Tras el incidente Lost, la creación del Cyberse en la red y la creación del Data Material que fue muy bien aprovechada por SOL. Las simulaciones que habían empezado por parte de Lightning como también por el Kogami empezó sus análisis donde daría con el resultado de que los Ignis serian los enemigos con la humanidad, fue el primero que se dio cuenta que el problema raíz era con el Ignis de Luz, fue en ese momento donde decidió silenciarlo e implantarle un virus para acabar con su problema principal. Nunca llego a imaginar que Revolver traería su memoria a la red, sin embargo. Kogami había pensado que SOL le había implantado el virus al momento que fue arrestado e intentar convencer a los superiores de que los Ignis no habían tomado los resultados esperados. Siempre había sido Lightning el que estuvo detrás de todo, incluso tomando el tiempo para poder crear a Bohman. Playmaker entendió en ese momento, el padre de Ryoken, todo ese tiempo había querido salvarlos de Lightning, era el único que se había dado cuenta de aquella maldad. Miro a Ai, no le importaba sacrificar a los Ignis que eran buenos, tenía que acabar con la maldad de raíz, sin embargo, no podía dejar de lado aquella tortura que todos sufrieron. Estaba dudando.

 **-Tu mataste a mi padre** -Grito Revolver con furia.

El duelo continuo, Magnus Dux estaba preparado para atacar, cuando Revolver empezó aplicar los efectos de sus cartas para reducir su ataque y evitar que le hiciera más daño, aun tenía más jugadas en mente. Y como fue esperado, solo pudo hacerle daño pero no pudo destruir su carta XYZ, sería capaz de darle la vuelta al duelo, ese sería el último duelo que el Ignis de Luz tendría. Fueron los efectos de sus cartas los que jugaban en ese turno, las habilidades de cada monstruo eran los que tendrían a Revolver en la victoria, sin embargo, el orgullo de Lightning era mayor, sus ambiciones siempre fueron grandes, y la humillación de que fuera derrotado de una manera patética, no estaba en sus planes. El efecto que le permitiría que cada jugador reciba un daño igual, fue lo que tomo a todos con sorpresa.

 _ **-¡No pienso perder!** _-Grito con furia Lightning. _ **\- ¡Soy un Ignis que trasciende la humanidad! ¡No puedo perder contra ti!**_

Un fuerte ataque que se dirigía a Revolver como Lightning para causar aquel daño que bajaría sus puntos de vida hasta rojo, para dejarlos sin vida. Sin dudar. Revolver abrazo a Playmaker que se mantenía a su lado, no permitiría que le hicieran más daño. Aquel daño solo se dirigía para él y que solo le afectaría a él, no quitaba el hecho de querer protegerla en ese momento, cuidarla con su propio cuerpo. Aunque sabía, seria doloroso para ella verlo irse, quería que ella fuera fuerte, como la duelista a quien enfrento muchas veces y que admiraba en secreto. Sin embargo, sabía que sería ese mismo dolor el que le daría fuerzas para continuar con su último enemigo. Ella obtendría la victoria, ella al final, lo rescataría como lo había hecho desde hace tiempo.

Los caballeros Hanoi no pudieron evitar preocuparse al ver a su líder quedarse sin puntos de vida, sin querer, Taki grito con fuerza que llego asustar a la pequeña Aiko y se soltara a llorar, se había mantenido tan tranquila viendo a sus padres que tuvo que mecerla para que la misma dejara de llorar. Gerome y Fausto no pudieron creerlo, Revolver había perdido, el mismo Ignis de Luz se destruyo para derrotarlo. Se sentían tan vacios, no sabían qué hacer.

Playmaker pudo sentir el impacto de su cuerpo al caer en las flores, las cuales, sus pétalos volaban libremente y Revolver se mantenía abrazado a ella, la había protegido de ese daño. Él había perdido, sus puntos de vida se habían esfumado. Lo vio levantarse con una sonrisa cansada.

 **-Revol… ¡Revolver!**

Grito cuando lo vio caerse a su lado totalmente derrotado, tan cansado de todo ese daño que había recibido. Inmediatamente se levanto para verlo, tan herido, respirando aceleradamente. Mantenía los ojos cerrados. Quería hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo a su lado, incluso empezaba a gritarle a Ai que no lo dejara ir. No pudo evitar llorar en ese momento. Se había puesto de rodillas para auxiliarlo pero sabía, era inútil.

 **-No lo hagas Playmaker, está bien** -Se quejo un poco, abrió sus ojos para ver a la chica, subió su mano con cuidado para quitar aquellas lagrimas, inmediatamente la chica tomo su mano. **\- No esperaba que el Ignis de Luz decidiera eliminarse así mismo, baje la guardia**

 **-¡Revolver, peleaste muy bien!** -Animo Ai.

 **-Una vez cuando era niño, me tumbe en un campo de flores a mirar el cielo** -Sonrió débilmente. **\- Recuerdo esos tiempos, entonces, no me preocupaba nada, simplemente disfrutaba del mundo que tenía delante** -Soltó una pequeña risita, sintió la mano de Playmaker peinando sus cabellos, acariciar su mejilla. **\- Prometo llevarlas ahí algún día, les gustara**

 **-Y sé que cumplirás con tu palabra** -Hablo Playmaker con voz rota. **\- No te atrevas a romper con tu palabra Revolver, no te voy a permitir que lo hagas otra vez**

 **-Lo sé, sé que me obligaras a cumplirla** –Beso la mano de la duelista, los reporteros no pudieron evitar gritar sorprendidos, incluso no creían que seguían grabando lo que ellos veían. **\- Perdóname Aiko, no pude ganar pero sé que Playmaker lo hará, ella es más fuerte, solo esperare para el momento en que nos volvamos a ver** -Sonrió, su cuerpo empezó a brillar, una luz verde lo rodeaba, pudo ver el pánico en Playmaker. **\- Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, eres mucho más que una duelista que buscaba venganza, eres una gran heroína que guía a todos con su luz, esa es la manera en la que te veo, tu puedes perdóname por ser un idiota que no te quiso escuchar**

 **-¿Y si fallo?**

 **-No lo harás** -Sonrió. **\- Porque todos confiamos en ti, todos estaremos contigo en tus momentos de duda, yo se que lo lograras** -Tomo un poco de aire para soltarlo despacio. **\- Yo me marcho ya**

 **-Espérame Revolver, terminare con esto y arreglaremos las cosas**

 **-Lo dejo todo en sus manos, Playmaker, Ai** -Su mano caía con rudeza. **\- Te amo, Playmaker**

 **-Te amo, Revolver**

Los periodistas gritaron, no podían creer lo que habían dicho ambos duelistas. Akira y Ghost Girl se quedaron sorprendidos. A partir de ese momento, se descubriría que ambos duelistas rivales, tenían una relación de la que habían escondido bien. Revolver se desvaneció en millones de datos que volaron en algún lado. No pudo evitar soltar un grito mientras sentía las lagrimas bajar de sus ojos. Ai miraba todo en silencio, Revolver había dicho su nombre, le había sonreído. Lo había aceptado como en todo ese tiempo había querido. Y ahora que tenía una gran responsabilidad, no dejaría a Yusaku sola, daría todo de sí para protegerla. Se dieron cuenta que Lightning seguía vivo, había convertido parte de las memorias de Jin en puntos extras, el Ignis iba hacer todo lo posible para ganar. Bohman no aceptaba lo que había hecho, las atrocidades pero era el que más vivió como humano, al final, decidió tomar los datos del Ignis de Luz para al fin poder tener ese poder de cinco de los seis Ignis. Playmaker dejo las lagrimas atrás al momento de que se levanto, no dejaría que sus sacrificios serian en vano, no lo permitiría.

Ese sería el último duelo.

Taki no pudo evitar llorar y abrazar aun más a la pequeña que se mantenía en sus brazos, no quería creer que había sido derrotado, no quería aceptarlo. Su dulce hermanito, su niño, como a veces le decía, había desaparecido por un estúpido Ignis. No quería, no sabía que podía doler demasiado su pecho. Aiko alzo sus pequeños brazos, quería atrapar aquellas pequeñas luces pero solo pudo tocar el monitor ¿Por qué papá no se encontraba ahí? No lo sabría ¿Por qué mamá lloraba? ¿Ella también debería de llorar? Alzo su pequeño rostro cuando sintió su pequeña frente mojada, observo a Taki con atención, subió su pequeña mano a su mejilla para darle aquel consuelo que la mujer necesitaba. La doctora no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y observar con sorpresa a Aiko, no lloraba, se mantenía tranquila a su lado. Sus pequeños ojos la miraban con atención, no pudo evitar recordar lo tierno que era Ryoken a esa edad, esa pequeña le había dado el mismo consuelo que cuando Ryoken era un pequeño y la había visto llorar por algo estúpido que aunque a Ryoken le costó entender, nunca se separo de su lado. Pudo ver aquellos ojos, aquel consuelo que le dio, Aiko le brindaba el mismo. Se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro, acaricio con suavidad aquellos cabellos blancos de la menor y una sonrisa apareció en Taki.

 **-Revolver regresara, Playmaker ganara ¿No es así?**

Aiko soltó una risita para confirmar aquello. Esa niña era realmente inteligente. No dejarían a Playmaker sola, le darían ese apoyo que Revolver, desearía que le dieran. Estaban listos para todo.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Dos capítulos para el final de esta historia! Vaya que realmente me puse al corriente para poder escribir en casi, dos semanas, los capítulos finales. ¡Ya casi llegamos a la trama final! ¡Espero que no se la pierdan porque será igual de emocionante que la noticia que les tendré para el epilogo de esta historia!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 27 de Noviembre de 2019**


	29. Veintiocho

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, se me juntaron varias cosas y como en diciembre es uno de los meses que más estoy ocupada y sin celular, pues tengo que tomarme mi tiempo para poder escribir en la computadora, ya que no soy la única que la ocupa, tengo que esperar mi turno para usarla. Así como también, he estado bastante cansada en algunos asuntos que me traen sube y baja, my pronto terminare. Es momento de terminar con todo tipo de excusas y que empiecen a disfrutar de este capítulo.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Playmaker estaba impaciente por empezar y terminar aquel último duelo con Bohman, queria recuperar a sus amigos, quería recuperar a Revolver. Sin embargo, el mismo aplaco aquella impaciencia cambiando de escenario, sería el lugar perfecto para al fin terminar con todo, donde había iniciado todo. El lugar que había escogido, había sido el centro de lo que es Mirror Link Vrains. Ese duelo seria el que determinaría el destino de la humanidad. Los caballeros Hanoi confiaban en que ella no desperdiciaría aquella voluntad que le había pasado Revolver, no querían admitirlo pero sin él, se sentían un tanto perdidos, sus manos no se movían en el teclado, no sabían qué hacer. Akira miraba con remordimiento como ella, Playmaker había sido la única duelista que llego viva a ese último duelo, una vez más, su futuro estaba en sus manos. No podía entender cómo es que habían llegado a esos momentos donde el futuro estaba junto con ella, con una joven que debería estar disfrutando de la vida y no pelando por el futuro de todos.

No podía creer como es que duelistas como Revolver, Spectre, Soulburner y Blue Maiden, habían terminado derrotados por los enemigos frente a ellos, ellos eran demasiado fuertes pero al parecer, había alguien quien los hizo caer, que era imposible de detener ahora que había evolucionado tanto. Sin embargo, tenían que seguir arreglando el hecho de que las personas en Link Vrains no se podían desconectar, no podían hacer un cierre forzoso o la mente de los usuarios se vería severamente afectada, tenían que encontrar una forma en cerrar todo para no causar daño, era lo que menos querían, lo único que tenían en mente, era hackear Link Vrains para poder tener el control en sus manos, aunque sea por unos minutos para salvar a unas cuantas personas. Aquellos reporteros con avatares bastante raros, no podían evitar sentir un poco de miedo, si Bohman perdía, sería su fin pero si Playmaker perdía, sería el final de todo lo que conocen, aunque, no esperaban que el enemigo los dejara libres de aquella bomba que colgaba de sus cuellos. Claro, primero eran amenazados y después los dejaba libres sin tener la oportunidad de negarse. Aquella rana con un curioso micrófono en su pata, hablo bastante molesto, no iba aceptar ser libre, quería grabar aquel duelo legendario, quería transmitir a todos aquel duelo, no sabían para que pero para algo más tendría que tener un motivo aquella grabación.

Y después, conseguir algunas declaraciones de la duelista sobre aquel espectáculo dado con Revolver.

 **-Cuando termine el duelo, aquí se abrirá la puerta al mundo deseado** -Bohman extendió sus brazos.

 **-¿Qué clase de mundo quieres crear?** -Pregunto Playmaker.

 **-La respuesta se revelara dentro del duelo** -El pecho de Bohman empezó a brillar, los cinco programas de los Ignis con cada elemento que se mostraba en pequeñas esferas, aparecieron en el momento. Todas se dirigieron al disco de duelos del mismo, se combinaban para formar un nuevo deck con su nueva fuerza. **\- Y esto terminara con mi victoria**

Bohman alzo su mano para que un nuevo programa empezara a salir de él. Una pequeña esfera se había formado en ese momento, no sabían de que se podía tratar pero Playmaker podía sentir un pequeño escalofrió recorrerla, algo estaba mal, no podía evitar sentirlo de esa manera. Aquella esfera fue creada en ambos mundos, el programa empezaba a mutar de una manera brutal según los análisis de Taki y si no cerraban los servidores, podría resultar mucho peor el resultado.

 _ **-¿Vas a usar el poder de mis compañeros?** _-Pregunto Ai con furia. _ **\- ¡No me jodas! ¡No somos herramientas!**_

 **-No lo son** -Respondió Bohman con tranquilidad. **\- Ellos ahora son parte de mí, fui creado para unificar a los Ignis y yo puedo utilizar todo el potencial de su poder**

Ante aquella pequeña explicación, fue en el momento indicado para empezar el duelo.

Aquella esfera que apareció en el Link Vrains Original, había empezado a brillar, las personas miraban atentas ante este nuevo evento, no sabían de que se trataba pero tampoco podían evitar sentir curiosidad, algunos creyeron que se trataba de un evento, otros más creían que esa era una señal para poder al fin desconectarse, estar tanto tiempo conectado a la red, era realmente agotador. Aunque lo que paso después, fue peor de lo que imaginaron, de aquella esfera brillante un hilo de luz salió, lo veían moverse y al final, perforar las mentes de las personas para dejarlas paralizadas y caer como peso muerto. Sus consciencias habían sido robadas y transformado en datos que transportaba hacia aquella esfera. Las personas empezaban a gritar y otras más a huir del lugar. Fue aquella misma sensación que llego a Playmaker y Ai en aquella copia de Link Vrains. Los hizo alertarse y mirar a su alrededor, estaban seguros que habían escuchado gritos de personas pero no había nadie ahí, eran realmente ruidosos que la duelista tuvo que cubrir sus oídos ante lo molesto que eran. Aquella sensación no se iba, Bohman lo pudo notar, observo con atención, si no mal recordaba, Lightning le había dicho algo con referente a Playmaker y la manera en que está conectada con la red.

 _ **-¿Qué era eso?** _-Pregunto Ai, miro a la duelista. ** _\- ¿Oíste eso?_**

 **-Si, parecían gritos** -Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, era aturdidor ese momento. **\- Es como si estuvieran aquí pero no hay nadie**

 _ **-No sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento**_

 **-Es tu Link Sense ¿Verdad?** -Pregunto Bohman. Playmaker le miro atenta, eran muy pocos quienes sabían sobre eso. **\- Como puedes percibir la red estando o no dentro de la misma, es algo curioso que se manifestara más en ti que en tus demás compañeros que vivieron junto a ti aquel horrible infierno, tal vez se trate de la misma relación con la que tienes con tu Ignis, sus lazos son más fuertes, tal vez ese era el indicativo de que Ai hubiera sido un mejor líder que Lightning, si así hubiera sido, esto no estaría pasando** -Playmaker miro a Ai. **\- Tal vez podrías haber sido el puente de conexión entre Ignis y humanos, tu pudiste ser alguien mejor que llegara a la verdadera coexistencia entre nosotros y ustedes como humanos pero eso ya no se podrá, una vez que te derrote, todo esto será olvidado aunque si ganas, espero que recuerdes estas palabras cuando te dirijas a ese futuro**

Bohman tomo el primer turno. Gracias a sus cartas Hydradrive, es que pudo invocar monstruos Link de nivel 1 cada uno de diferente elemento. Fuego, Tierra, Agua, Viento y al final, el elemento Luz, cada uno con los efectos que ya se sabían, fue ese pequeño pensamiento que tuvieron en conjunto, su contrincante no había cambiado las estrategias, sabía que podía invocar a su monstruo Link de nivel 4, sabían que Bohman no tenía un monstruo que contenga cada uno de los elementos presentes y mucho menos uno de nivel 5. Era fácil decir que no existía y decir que Ai presumía que no existía una carta tal de la base de datos. Sin embargo, tampoco espero que Bohman le dijera que la IA de oscuridad que había llegado a su límite en cuestión de imaginación y si la carta no existía, el podía crearla, para eso existía ese momento. Para mostrarle a sus rivales el verdadero poder que tenia bajo sus manos. Tomo aquella habilidad que había creado Windy para poder tomar una nueva carta de la Data Storm, el nombre de esta habilidad se conocería como Master Storm Access. La esfera creada en Link Vrains había brillado con más intensidad mientras volvía a tomar la consciencia de los avatares que estaban encerrados.

Una vez más, Playmaker y Ai volvieron a escuchar aquellos gritos al mismo que sentían aquella sensación que solo le otorgaba escalofríos. Esta vez, eran más ruidosos como para desconcentrarla, ambos tuvieron que cubrir sus oídos pero por más que querían evitar escucharlos, los escuchaban con más fuerza, aquellos gritos estaban dentro de ella. Aquella Data Storm que apareció era demasiado violenta que empezaba arrastrar a la misma al centro de aquella cosa, retrocedía poco a poco para evitar ser tragada y lanzada con violencia. Sin embargo, de algo se dio cuenta al momento de ver aquella Data Storm, aquellos gritos, tenían un rumbo que curiosamente, se dirigían a su enemigo. En la mano de Bohman, apareció una carta que fue directo a su Deck Extra e inmediatamente, empezar con el ritual de invocación Link, los materiales estaban listos en el campo. Los cinco monstruos fueron necesarios para invocar aquella misteriosa carta Link de nivel 5. Una nueva amenaza aparecía en ese duelo, una carta que nunca llegaron a imaginar. Chimera Hidradrive Dragrid, una carta cuyos efectos eran totalmente desconocidos, el poder era algo que los empezaba abrumar. Bohman había superado fácilmente los obstáculos de Link Vrains que ahora, prácticamente se podía burlar por el programa y red tan estúpida que habían creado los humanos.

 **-Los gritos que escuchamos** -Murmuro Playmaker. **\- Podría haber alguna relación…**

 **-Estas en lo cierto** -Le interrumpió Bohman. **\- Oyen las consciencias de la gente que está conectada en Link Vrains**

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo?** -Pregunto con furia Playmaker.

 **-Instale un Neuron Link, es el sistema perfecto que diseñe ya que me encargo de extraer y utilizar toda la capacidad de los cerebros humanos**

 _ **-¿Así es como creaste aquella Data Storm?**_ -Pregunto Ai. _ **\- Pero para crear ese tamaño…**_

 **-Un único cerebro humano no puede crear una Data Storm de esa magnitud, se requiere el cálculo de miles de humanos, sus pensamientos se convierten en mi poder, esos humanos son los que crearon este monstruo Link de nivel 5**

Era un sistema aterrador, mucho peor que sucedió con el caso Lost. Gerome y Fausto pudieron reconocerlo. Si aquel duelo continuaba, habría muchas víctimas de las cuales, se podría lamentar. El mundo ideal de Bohman, poder unificar a los humanos dentro de sí, que estos se convirtieran en cascarones vacios que lo pudieran seguir a su voluntad, un mundo ideal y perfecto que nadie se resistiría a la idea. Fue de esa manera y poniendo un contador en su carta, que así terminaba su turno. Playmaker robo una carta para después mirar su mano, las estrategias que se formaban en su mente, no podían fallar si es que quería el éxito. Estaba preparada, poder invocar los materiales necesarios para que la invocación Synchro fuera el inicio de sus estrategias. Gracias a la habilidad de su carta, podía regresar al deck al monstruo con el que batalla pero esta, era algo que Bohman ya había predicho, fue gracias a eso que pudo preparar miles de estrategias para detener a la duelista más fuerte, no dejaría que nada lo arruinara. Una vez más, había activado el Neruon Link como una habilidad, las personas dentro de Link Vrains volvían a gritar al ser atrapados por aquellos "rayos", los gritos empezaban a molestar a Playmaker y Ai, su Link Sense no dejaba de activarse y no dejaba que se concentrara. Cubría sus oídos ante el ruido, era algo imposible de dejar pasar.

Ese duelo, sería realmente difícil.

 **.o.**

Akira y Ghost Girl trabajaban arduamente al mismo tiempo que miraban como las personas dentro de Link Vrains caían sin ninguna emoción mostrada en su rostro. Era algo desesperante la situación pero no tenían de otra, tenían que trabajar para poder conseguir un poco de tiempo. Todo aquel que estuviera conectado, se vería severamente afectado por el Neuron Link. Una vez que Bohman obtuvo la carta en su mano, aquella Data Storm se fue, Playmaker tenía curiosidad sobre que iba a pasar.

Taki aprovecho que Aiko se había quedado dormida en sus brazos y poder acomodarla en la pequeña cuna dentro de la cabina, para poder seguir monitoreando aquel duelo, miraba con atención, había algo que tenían que descubrir y que realmente se sentía, como un mal sabor de boca, era algo molesto el estar ahí y sin tener oportunidad de hacer algo. A Ryoken no le gustaría que se quedaran con las manos atadas al cuerpo, les había guiado y enseñado que podían seguir aun cuando el no estuviera. Tenían que ayudar a Playmaker para que ganara, era algo que él les ordenaría. Sin dudar y gracias a la comunicación extra que tenia con Gerome y Fausto, decidieron empezar analizar el Neuron Link, así fue como también empezaron hacer su parte del trabajo. Bohman pudo evitar que regresara su carta a su deck gracias al efecto del nuevo monstruo que pudo tomar de la Data Storm, Aqua, era su nombre. Activo la habilidad de dicha carta para que los monstruos que no estuvieran enlazados con su carta, no pudieran activar sus efectos, fue ese mismo descontento que Playmaker y Ai tuvieron, no tuvo de otra más que terminar con su turno.

 **-Sabia que utilizarías aquella carta** -Hablo Bohman, ante aquella pregunta de Ai, decidió apagar todo tipo de curiosidad que el Ignis tenía. **\- Escucho las voces que conecto gracias con Neuron Link, en Link Vrains hay muchas personas que te admiran y muchos otros que desearían enfrentarse a ti, ahora ellos forman parte de mí, no solo te enfrentaras a mí, sino también a ellos**

 **-¿Así es como dedujiste que utilizaría a Quantum Dragon?**

 **-Ahora todas las personas que están dentro de Link Vrains, son tus enemigos**

Cualquiera creería que las personas serian limitadas en Link Vrains y seria en ese momento que Bohman no podría utilizar su habilidad pero estaban equivocados, los humanos son curiosos por naturaleza, no podían creer que al mismo tiempo se estaba aprovechando de la estupidez de la raza humana para su beneficio. A pesar de que en los medios de comunicación aparecía el anuncio onde les prohibían el acceso a la red, las personas aun así entraban a investigar cómo estaban las cosas en la misma, al mismo tiempo se arrepentían al no poder desconectarse y ver que aquellos rayos volvían activarse y dejarlos caer como peso muerto. Por el momento, Akira y Ghost Girl eran los únicos que estaban a salvo por ser administradores, atrapaba a los avatares conforme nombre de usuario pero aun así no iban a tener suficiente tiempo para poder detenerlo, era un trabajo difícil para ellos dos, era en ese momento que pensaron que necesitarían más manos para poder terminar con aquella escena escalofriante. El análisis de los caballeros Hanoi terminaron en que tenían que volver a separar ambos mundos, tenían que romper con todo tipo de conexión para seguir evitando ello. Sin dudar más, empezaron a trabajar.

 **-Playmaker, te agradezco de corazón, tengo uno el cual, tú me ayudaste a forjarlo para que fuera fuerte, aunque eso significa que soy una versión mejorada de ti y como tal, no puedes derrotarme, nadie es capaz de derrotar a la mejor duelista, hasta hoy** -Era increíble que mostrara compasión. **\- Aun puedes rendirte, te doy la oportunidad de ello, guardare tus datos en una parte especial de mi, te prometo que serás eternamente feliz en mi interior, junto con Revolver y todos tus compañeros**

 _ **-¿Feliz? ¿Cómo?** _-Se quejo Ai.

 **-No existirá el caso Lost, nunca más volverás a estar sola y frustrada con unos padres que nunca te entendieron y unos amigos que nunca pudiste tener por culpa de los complejos que tú misma creaste, te daré los recuerdos de la vida que deberías haber vivido, lo que siempre deseaste, yo te lo puedo dar si aceptas rendirte y entregarme a Ai**

 **-No los necesito y nunca lo hare** -Grito la duelista. **\- No estoy tan desesperada para buscar aquello que solo serán recuerdos falsos, gracias a esos horribles momentos, aprendí a vivir, aprendí a mirar esta vida de una maravillosa forma, me di cuenta que no estoy sola, seguiré lo que mis compañeros deseaban**

 **-¿No aprecias mi nuevo mundo?**

 **-No aceptare un ideal que se basa en sacrificar a otros**

 **-Sigues pensando que los humanos son un raza superior, es un lastima, posees un cerebro extraordinario que solo te funciona para ponerte las pruebas más difíciles, te constriñes a ti misma, desperdicias tu propio valor**

Era una pena para Bohman, si tuviera a la duelista más fuerte en su control, hubiera sido lo mejor para obtener con mayor facilidad, lo que más deseaba. Volvió activar la habilidad de su carta donde esta vez, obtuvo el poder del elemento fuego, esta vez, se llamaba Flame, el cual gracias a su efecto, destruía los monstruos que no estaban enlazados a él. Fue gracias a los efectos de sus cartas material que pudo desterrar a una y evitar que destruyeran a Quantum y sin quedarse sin defensa en el momento del ataque. Bohman ataco e hizo daño pero había sido un gran alivio que aun estuvieran con vida. Fausto, Gerome y Taki empezaban a trabajar en una manera para poder detener aquel programa creado por Bohman, era bastante difícil para ellos, les llevaría bastante tiempo para poder intervenir en el sistema de Link Vrains y poder separar ambos mundos, los tres estaban bastante seguros que Bohman hacia todo eso para acorralar a la duelista, mientras más activara su habilidad, ella más débil e indefensa se ponía. Fue en ese momento que Fausto pensó, era imposible que Bohman pudiera mantener ambos mundos sincronizados, se necesita una energía bastante grande para poder estabilizarlo. Era en el momento de la activación de la habilidad que podrían tener una mínima posibilidad pero solo tendrían un instante para poder detenerlo. Cuando deseaban que alguien les ayudara dentro de Link Vrains, Taki les mostro la imagen de Ghost Girl y Zaizen que trabajaban. Sin dudar más, les pedirían su ayuda, fue asi como se comunicaron con ellos.

 **-Puedo oír un gran número de voces dentro de mí y estoy seguro que los escuchas de igual manera** -Hablo Bohman, observaba como Playmaker volvía a cubrir sus oídos. **\- Pronto emergerá el mundo definitivo, un mundo nuevo donde se caminara por el camino correcto, la individualidad no será necesaria, no quiero que este mundo colapse y entren en conflicto, tiene que ser sumamente perfecto y un ser como yo que puede unificar todo, es lo que el mundo necesita para ser guiado a la paz**

 **-Tu realmente** -Murmuro Playmaker, Bohman pudo apreciar un sentimiento de aquel rostro femenino, tal vez era compasión, tal vez comprensión, no lo sabía, aquella suavidad de voz, era algo que lo llamo. Había suavizado su mirada, su mano la hacía puño y la acercaba a su pecho, la escucho suspirar. **\- Debes sentirte tan solo como yo por mucho tiempo estuve, puedo comprender aquella soledad, cuando estaba inmersa en ella, yo solo obtuve un deseo de venganza, no había nadie quien me pudiera sacar de ello pero** -La mirada de la chica cambio, estaba segura y determinada. **\- Pero al conocer a nuevos compañeros y chocar varias veces con ellos, se expandieron mis pensamientos, escuchar voces distintas hace que se vean cosas por primera vez y reconocerse mutuamente…**

 **-Y al integrarlas todas en una, se obtiene el mejor camino posible** -Termino por hablar Bohman. Podía comprender aquellos sentimientos que ella estaba dejaba salir. **\- Pensamos de la misma manera, Playmaker, tu eres la imagen perfecta que quiero tomar, tu y yo podríamos ser el todo en el nuevo mundo**

 **-Podría ser Bohman** -Sonrió. **\- Pero no, tu forma de hacer las cosas y sacrificarlo todo, solo llegara a un punto cerrado, a un futuro totalmente cerrado** -Alzo su puño. **\- ¡Confió en un futuro en el que podamos convivir con los Ignis!**

Fausto había terminado de explicar el plan que tenían. Atacar a Link Vrains por dentro y fuera en el momento que Bohman activara su habilidad, ese sería el momento justo para atacar, claro, tenían que hacerlo todo con rapidez para evitar ser detectados por el mismo. Aprovecharían el tiempo que Playmaker les estaba ofreciendo, sabían que tampoco tenían mucho, así que era mejor continuar, apoyarse mutuamente aunque fueran enemigos. Zaizen no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez se tratara de una trampa pero realmente, ellos no tenían el porqué engañarlos, querían vengarse por Revolver y Ghost Girl se lo dijo, con las palabras que ambos duelistas compartieron, no dudarían en apoyar a Playmaker por el simple hecho de ser alguien importante para el líder de Hanoi. No tenían que dudar más, era momento de poner el plan sobre la mesa.

Playmaker no estaba dispuesta a aceptar aquel mundo. Era su turno y sin dudar, empezó hacer invocación Link tras invocación Link para poder buscar la carta deseada junto con la invocación perfecta para ese momento. La invocación escogida fue la Fusión y la carta perfecta, fue Cyberse Clock Dragon, el cual por su efecto de mandar tres cartas al cementerio, fue que tuviera más ataque que el monstruo de Bohman.

Era momento de tener el duelo bajo control.

 **.o.**

 _ **-¿Me oyes, Playmaker? Soy Fausto, no contestes o Bohman se percatara de ello** _-La duelista actuó con naturalidad para escuchar con atención, ni siquiera miraba su disco de duelos, mantenía su mirada fija en Bohman. _ **\- Aunque Revolver no está, nosotros le prometimos que les ayudaríamos, eso implica, ser tus ojos y oídos**_ -Playmaker asintió un poco, comprendía aquello, sabía que lo hacían porque ellos no habían podido proteger a Revolver, ellos estaban confiando en ella. _ **\- El Neuron Link causo muchas víctimas en Link Vrains, Zaizen, Ghost Girl y nosotros lo detendremos y esta será tu única oportunidad para derrotar a Bohman, hazlo por Revolver, por todos tus compañeros**_

Al momento que Bohman activo su habilidad, fue en el momento justo que los Caballeros Hanoi terminaron el programa que podría destruir aquella farsa. Enviaron aquellos datos en espera de que Zaizen y Ghost Girl terminaran a tiempo el código dentro de la misma red. Sin embargo, no contaban con que la bomba tenía que ser de manera manual, era un trabajo que Zaizen tenía que hacer al ser el que conocía mejor los rincones de Vrains como la seguridad de SOL. Fue en ese momento que Bohman se dio cuenta de los planes que estaban armando para poder atacar el punto débil de Neuron Link pero eso no lo iba a permitir. Al ser aquel que maneja toda la red, pudo transportar aquellos rayos a donde se encontraban escondidos, uno de ellos estaba dirigido a Zaizen pero fue Ghost Girl quien se interpuso para que pudiera terminar con el programa. Zaizen no dejaría que eso acabara pero antes de poder enviar los datos, aquel rayo lo había alcanzado.

 **-Las acciones de los humanos no me alcanzan ¿Esperabas que ocurriera un milagro? Que bajo has caído, Playmaker**

 **-Yo no estoy aquí en la espera de un milagro ¡Confió plenamente en mis compañeros!**

 **-Pero ahora ya no están**

Bohman estuvo a punto de activar su habilidad hasta que el aire se detuvo de manera abrupta, aquella esfera del cielo se había pintado de morado. Zaizen había sacado todas las fuerzas de si para poder activar el programa, habían dado sus vidas para poder ayudar a la duelista, esto fue confirmado por Fausto que le informo sobre lo que había pasado con ellos. Eso molesto severamente a Bohman que empezó a gritar y tocar su cabeza, sentían como la tierra se movía bajo sus pies y al final, podían ver como Link Vrains y su copia, empezaban a separarse, podían ver a los avatares correr tratando de esconderse. Fue gracias a ellos que los avatares que seguían conscientes, pudieron ser desconectados por parte de SOL. Bohman termino frustrado, no solo eso había pasado, al momento de activar el efecto de su carta, saco un elemento que no le beneficiaria para nada, el elemento Luz. Gracias a que fallo, Playmaker pudo atacar a su carta para destruirla y al fin poder hacerle daño, sus puntos de vida quedaron en iguales. Bohman empezaba a quejarse y que al final, Lightning tenía la razón, los lazos de los humanos, eran realmente complicados pero no iba a permitir que manejaran su mundo a su modo. Fue aquella fuerza de Bohman, el que permitió que ambos mundos volvieran a unirse, que se restaurara el Neuron Link.

Fausto y Gerome no podían creer lo que veían, habían trabajado mucho para que Bohman lo restaurara en cuestión de segundos, un segundo ataque no iba a ser posible. No podían encontrar otra manera para poder ayudar a Playmaker, las ideas se le habían acabado, esperaban que Revolver los perdonara al no poder ayudar más.

Ai miraba a su usuaria, temblaba un poco, podía leer el miedo en sus ojos, en su forma de respirar y hasta sus propios pensamientos. No podía permitir que algo le pasara a ella, no podía aceptar que le volvieran hacer daño, no estaba preparado para eso. No quería verla caer de rodillas y que volviera a llorar como esa pequeña niña de quien observo todo ese tiempo y se prometió, en el momento que la conoció mejor, cuidarla. Fue aquella determinación la que Ai mostro para poder romper el código que lo mantiene cautivo dentro del disco de duelos para poder salir de su hogar y enfrentarse al fin al peligro del que siempre había querido escapar. Era momento de pelear por lo que realmente era correcto.

 _ **-¡No te dejare hacerlo!**_

 **-¡Ai!** -Grito Playmaker.

 _ **-Lo lamento pero anule lo que me mantenía encerrado** _-Vio a la duelista un tanto sorprendida, había vierto más aquellos ojos esmeraldas mientras le preguntaba que estaba planeando hacer. _ **\- Esta es nuestra única oportunidad, no permitiré que restaure el Neuron Link, ahora puedo romperlo por completo**_

Era algo que los Caballeros Hanoi no podían creer, el Ignis de oscuridad, aquel al que siempre les había causado un dolor de cabeza como también, al que habían dejado de perseguir por ordenes de Revolver, se iba a sacrificar por ellos, eran fieles creyentes que ellos nunca tomarían decisiones así, era momento de pensar que estaban totalmente equivocados.

 **-¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por los humanos?** -Pregunto Bohman.

 **-¡Detente Ai!** -Gritaba Playmaker desesperada. **\- ¡Podemos encontrar otra forma!**

 _ **-Lo lamento pero esta es mi voluntad**_ -Hablaba con seriedad. _ **\- Aunque no me tengas a mí, estas unida a muchas personas**_ -Era desesperante el solo quedarse en tierra y observar lo que su estúpido Ignis estaba haciendo, Bohman no lo permitiría, inmediatamente, aquellos rayos se dirigían a Ai para detenerlo, era más rápido que ellos para esquivarlos. _ **\- Dijiste que la soledad solo te dio un deseo de venganza, que tus compañeros expandieron tus pensamientos, al estar conectado te hace más fuerte ¡No temas a esas conexiones!**_

Ai fue alcanzado por un rayo, le quito una parte de su hombro, inmediatamente Playmaker grito. Sentía un poco de dolor en su cuerpo pero prefirió olvidarlo.

 **-¡Ai ya basta! ¡No sigas!**

 _ **-Estas conectado con Kusanagi, Soulburner, Blue Maiden, Zaizen, Spectre, Ghost Girl, Flame, Aqua, con Revolver, los Caballeros Hanoi, con Aiko y conmigo** _-Sentía que el aire le fallaba, ver a Ai ser destrozado era algo que le dolía demasiado. _ **\- ¡Playmaker! Derrota a Bohman y salva al mundo, no llores aunque desaparezca ¡Adiós, Playmaker!**_

Cuando Ai llego a aquella esfera, su cuerpo se desintegro y la esfera volvió a pintarse de color morado. Playmaker sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho que no pudo evitar subir su mano, le había sacado el aire, tuvo que caer de rodillas para poder soportar ese dolor de haber perdido a Ai. Lo comprendía, estaban conectados de una manera sorprendente que dolía aquel sacrificio, sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho y unas cuantas lagrimas que se detuvieron en salir al momento de escuchar a su enemigo. Pudo escuchar a Bohman como mencionaba que se había sacrificado en vano, eso era algo que le molesto.

 **-¡Cállate!** -Grito Playmaker desesperada, se levanto mostrando la furia en su rostro. **\- ¡No hables mal de mí compañero! ¡Yo no voy a perder! ¡Te derrotare tal y como me lo pidió Ai!**

 **-Aunque unas dos voluntades, no se comparan con la mía**

 **-¡Estas equivocado!** -Negaba Playmaker con su cabeza. **\- No nos derrotara una conexión de voluntades sin lazos**

 **-Aprenderás por la mala que las acciones humanas son realmente inútiles**

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡El siguiente es el ultimo capitulo! Solo eso y el prologo y estaré concluyendo esta segunda temporada, creo que voy bastante bien al querer terminar de escribir antes de que sea la Jump. ¡Estoy nerviosa!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 4 de Diciembre de 2019**


	30. Veintinueve

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Es hoy! ¡Es hoy! Hoy es el último capítulo de esta segunda temporada. Realmente les quiero agradecer tanto por soportar los dramas que arme en cada capítulo pero no me pueden negar que fue realmente interesante. Estoy realmente emocionada para el epilogo que no tardare en escribir y mostrar al fin el nombre de la siguiente historia. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo!**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **-Playmaker ¿Te puedo hacer una última pregunta?** -Bohman hablaba pero no recibía respuesta alguna de su contrincante. Se veía bastante cansada después de ese último ataque donde saco una nueva carta que mataba todo tipo de esperanzas, destruyo a su monstruo y la dejo con solo 100 puntos de vida, su mirada solo se centraba en él, trataba de recuperar el aire que se le había escapado después de aquel gran golpe que había recibido, trataba de recuperarse tras perder a Ai. **\- ¿Qué es el amor?**

Playmaker alzo una de sus cejas al escuchar aquella pregunta. ¿A qué se debía aquella curiosidad de Bohman? No lo sabía, tal vez, estaba evolucionando de una manera sorprendente que ahora, solo intenta saciarla, tal vez quería que esa fuera la única cosa que no podía llegar a entender en el momento que ella llegara a perder, no existiría algún humano. Se levanto aún cuando temblaban sus piernas, tomo una última bocanada de aire y después, solo se digno a mirar a su enemigo. ¿Cómo poder responderle aquella pregunta a un Ignis, un IA que nunca sabría de ello? Sería la respuesta que una humana le daría, los sentimientos de una humana que estaría a punto de desaparecer.

Roboppy no paraba de dar vueltas por la casa ante aquella horrible imagen que había visto, aunque ahora que recordaba, no sabía que tenía aquella función instalada como también la función de los sentimientos, tal vez Ai la había hecho más inteligente, en algún otro momento se lo agradecería. Ahora que recordaba, estaba realmente triste de que Ai estuviera muerto, según ella, no podía morir porque era más inteligente que ella, no podía morir porque se trataba de una IA superior a ellos. Aunque no esperaba que se tropezara y ahora no se pudiera levantar, aunque ahora que veía, su cuerpo no se movía como quería. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo supo, se sentía bastante mareada que solo sintió como su sistema se cerraba, conocía ese término cuando había escuchado a su niña Yusaku cuando estaba embarazada de su pequeña Aiko, como ella mencionaba sobre sus síntomas y se levantaba corriendo al baño a vomitar, ella era la encargada de hacerle compañía para sanar aquel dolor que el chico Kogami le causo al alejarse por bastante tiempo de ella, cuidarla cuando le entraban sueños pesados que no despertaba por horas y alimentarla cuidadosamente bien para que nada le pasara, aunque un pequeño bocadillo extra no hacía daño. Aiko, extrañaba a la pequeña bebe, realmente esperaba que con las personas que estaba, la cuidaran como es debido, que la alimentaran adecuadamente, ya que la menor empezaba a comer algunas papillas que con gusto había aprendió a preparar gracias a estar observando por mucho tiempo a su niña y a la madre de esta, como también que le cantaran aquella hermosa nana que siempre escucha de su Yusaku cuando la está durmiendo. Yusaku, no podía soportar ver como su niña, porque para ella siempre seria esa niña que conoció para poder mejorar su salud mental, estaba siendo cruelmente castigada. Aquel ataque enemigo, aquellos golpes que su cuerpo recibía, era bastante horrible.

Roboppy, desde el momento que conoció a su niña y esta la abrazo por primera vez, había prometido que nadie le haría daño, primero sobre su cadáver, estaría a su lado para siempre. Para cuidar a su niña, para verla sonreír mientras menciona su nombre y acaricia su cabeza como siempre lo hace cuando su trabajo está bien hecho y aunque no sea una IA de limpieza, le gustaba hacer aquellas actividades para matar el tiempo y ayudarle a su niña. Estar siempre a su lado, era su deseo programado, pasar más tiempo con ella, era aquel deseo que ella empezó a crear. Una vez que pudo estabilizarse, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el cuarto de Yusaku, estaba en otro lugar. No sabía que podía tener acceso a la red como cualquier persona o como una IA como Ai. Se veía bastante colorido que no pudo evitar dar vueltas emocionada, había estado triste pero al ver aquel lugar, pudo sentirse feliz, tal vez, detrás de aquella puerta, se encontraba algo divertido, una pequeña sorpresa. Sin dudar, fue al pequeño botón donde le señalaba que debía ser apretado, por puro instinto lo apretó aunque no imagino que al abrir las puertas, una horrible ola de color oscuro apareciera y la arrastrara por el lugar. ¿A dónde se llevaban a Roboppy?

Playmaker estaba a punto de responder a su pregunta cuando volvió a escuchar a Bohman decirle que el sacrificio de Ai era inútil, a pesar de todo, podía seguir utilizando su habilidad. Sabía que aquello no era en vano y así como en ese momento sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, miro su disco de duelos, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y mencionar que esa vez, Ai no tardo mucho en volver. Aquella loca y tonta idea de crear una copia de seguridad en Roboppy, era una apuesta de un todo y nada para que aquello funcionara, de alguna manera, podía recordar que algo así había visto o escuchado pero lo dejo a un lado, tenía una segunda vida donde podía hacer las cosas correctas y eso era, atacar el programa principal de Bohman para poder recuperar a sus amigos y poder tener una ayuda de los mismos para derrotarlo. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para lograrlo, ella se lo prometió, le daría todo el tiempo necesario para distraerlo. Y así como había llegado Ai, se había ido a ingresar a Link Vrains y al programa de Bohman, ahora podía hacerlo ya que había debilitado al mismo. Miro a Bohman, tal pareciera que no se había dado cuenta del regreso de su Ignis, era momento de saciar aquella curiosidad.

 **-Responderé a tu pregunta Bohman** -Sonrió la chica. **\- Yo…**

El programa de Bohman era demasiado complejo, si tuviera el tiempo necesario, lo estaría destruyendo pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que ir al núcleo donde de seguro, sus amigos se encontrarían. Una vez que llego, se dio cuenta que estaban prisioneros en aquella pared. Todos se encontraban atrapados, vio como Aqua reaccionaba y como Flame le empezaba a regañar acerca de que a pesar de que había tenido una estúpida idea, está realmente había funcionado contra todo pronóstico. Había querido destruir aquella pared que los estaba absorbiendo pero una vez que se destruía, volvía a regenerarse, no entendía. Fue Lightning el que menciono que era imposible, una vez que ellos estaban ahí como parte de Bohman, ya no había marcha atrás, ellos se estaban convirtiendo en él, al final, terminarían por ser absorbidos, sus mentes se juntarían en una. Eran totalmente compatibles. Ai, a pesar de todo, no se quería marchar de ahí sin ellos, no podía aceptar la locura hasta donde había llegado Lightning pero si no salía, era más seguro que el Neuron Link que empezaba a regenerarse, lo atrapara. Y así fue, con una advertencia del Ignis de Luz, el propio sistema dentro de Bohman empezaba atrapar a Ai. Por ordenes de Flame, le pedía que se fuera, tenían que derrotar a su enemigo aunque eso significara que ellos desaparecerían. No era justo, simplemente no era así, solo quería su ayuda, quería su apoyo como en todo ese tiempo había querido, no podía irse de ahí sin ellos.

Aqua sintió aquel poder dentro de Ai, la determinación, la sinceridad y lo correcto, el liderazgo de un verdadero líder, siempre estuvo durmiendo dentro de él. Tomo aquello y con ayuda de Flame, empezaba a brindarle el poder a su único compañero con libertad. Earth y Windy, el cual se encontraba en su forma original, le ofrecieron parte de su poder. Lightning fue obligado por Aqua y Flame, no podía detenerlos con el mínimo poder que ahora tenía así que podian obligarlo a ello, a ayudarlos y brindar esa única ayuda que podían brindar. Aquella esfera que se creo, Ai la absorbió en su código.

 _ **-Ai, nosotros tenemos una vida prácticamente eterna**_ -Hablo Flame, trataba de convencer a Ai que se fuera de Ai, que no perdiera más tiempo y ayudara a Playmaker. _ **\- Por eso olvidamos que los que poseen vida acaban pereciendo**_

Ai comprendió aquello, siempre había tratado de olvidarlo pero ahora, sabía que no podía detener el tiempo, que permaneciera así para siempre. Yusaku nunca estaría ahí para él, ella crecería y se convertiría en una hermosa mujer que tendría una buena educación y un buen trabajo, una madre orgullosa para Aiko y una esposa amorosa para Ryoken. Ellos morirían en algún momento de la vejez, Aiko estaría viva hasta que se vuelva a repetir ese ciclo, vería ir y venir a tantas personas que realmente le dolería. Al final en cuenta, el nunca cambiaria, el se quedaría solo. No pudo evitar escupir molesto a Flame por ser un sabelotodo, no quería pensar en eso, quería disfrutar de esa vida que le dieron, de su familia, de sus amigos, de su origen. Las carcajadas de Lightning interrumpió su última pelea.

 _ **-Ai, aún no sabes nada** _-Comento el Ignis de Luz. _ **\- La verdad que alcanzaremos** _-Una vez más, Flame le obligo a salir, la última etapa ya estaba ahí. Cuando Ai dio la vuelta, fue en el momento que empezó absorber sus cuerpos, Ai nunca olvidaría aquellas palabras. _ **\- Y deberás elegir, que camino tomaras**_

 **-¿Cómo es que no sabes?** -Pregunto Bohman a la duelista que solo sonreía y alzaba sus hombros. **\- Le dijiste a Revolver que lo amabas ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué dices que no lo comprendes?**

 **-Bohman, los humanos nacemos sin saber nada de lo que nos rodea, aprendemos con el tiempo y al final en cuenta, hay ocasiones en que nunca se entiende que es lo que mueve nuestros corazones, amor, tristezas o venganza, es imposible que quieras implantar estos sentimientos a los humanos de tu nuevo mundo** -Playmaker sonrió. **\- Aprendí a conocer a Revolver como un desconocido, después lo empecé a querer como un amigo y ahora, lo amo como mi pareja, creo que puedo agradecer al destino por ponerlo en mi camino, como mi enemigo o como esa persona que me conoce a la perfección** -Subió su mano a su pecho. **\- El corazón puede ser muy difícil de entender pero sé que es amor porque…**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque puedo sonreír cuando pienso en él** -Playmaker sonrió. Bohman admiro aquella belleza humana, el brillo de sus ojos, la gran y sincera sonrisa de su rostro. No pudo evitar subir su mano a su pecho, deseaba tener un corazón. **\- Me enojo cuando hace algo que me molesta, lloro cuando se aleja de mi y no puedo evitar preocuparme por él cuando decide hacer algo estúpido, dar mi vida a cambio de la suya y por la de nuestra hija, es algo de lo que siempre estaré dispuesta hacer**

 **-Aiko**

 **-Es por eso que voy a pelear Bohman, por mi familia, por Revolver y por Aiko** -Noto como cambiaba su mirada, su semblante era diferente, se notaba bastante capaz para poder derrotarlo, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió por primera vez. **\- Todos mis compañeros decidieron darme un camino que puedo seguir, que puedo ser aquella heroína que todo el mundo desea, ser la luz de la esperanza como Kusanagi-san tanto me dice que soy, por esta vez, creeré en estas palabras** -Señalo a Bohman. **\- No tengo nada que envidiar de ustedes como IA's eternas, porque aun cuando tenga esta corta vida, puedo disfrutarla como desee, esto significa el amor, esto significa tener un corazón y un cuerpo fisico, algo que tu nunca tendrás**

Una vez que Ai regreso, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por el mismo. Escucharlo con dolor diciendo que no pudo salvar a sus amigos y al final, terminaron por ser absorbidos por Bohman pero antes de que aquello sucediera, ellos le habían confiado su último poder. Aquellas pequeñas luces que Playmaker miraba con atención, pudo sentir la fuerza de sus lazos, no iba a desaprovechar esa gran oportunidad que les habían brindado, no tiraría esa ayuda a la basura, tomaría las cosas bajo su control. En sus manos le habían encomendado el poder para detenerlo.

 **.o.**

Invocación tras invocación hacia Playmaker. No paraba de sacar todo el provecho de sus cartas, los efectos de las mismas, armar jugadas y estrategias en solo unos cuantos segundos, eso era algo admirable para Bohman, como es que una chiquilla de su edad, era capaz de pensar de esa manera, encontrar las diferentes salidas, encontrar la estrategia perfecta y nunca rendirse. ¿Acaso se trataba del corazón? Era algo que no entendía, no sabía a qué iba a llegar si no iba a tener el poder suficiente para poder destruir su monstruo. De Link avanzaba a Ritual y así a XYZ. Estaba un poco cansado de ver aquello y no poder ver aquella acción.

 **-¿Qué intentas hacer con todas esas invocaciones?**

 **-Parece que ya no tienes imaginación** -Playmaker sonrió. **\- Que no puedes oír todas esas voces de la gente que me está guiando, que me ayudan a derrotarte**

 **-¿Voces? ¿Sera por la interrupción del Neuron Link?**

 **-No** -Le señalo Playmaker. **\- Te lo dije Bohman, tu nunca podrás entender lo que se siente tener un corazón, no las puedes oír porque tu corazón no puede conectar con otros ya que el mundo que quieres crear, pisotea los sentimientos de los demás, aunque reúnas incontables mentes sin corazón, nunca serás capaz de escuchar las voces que te guían al futuro** -La duelista cerro sus ojos, se concentraba a escuchar las voces de sus compañeros, volvió a sonreír y abrir los ojos. **\- Yo puedo escuchar las voces de todos aquellos que desean paz**

Dejo de sonreír para concentrarse en el duelo. Los materiales estaban listos para poder dar ese siguiente paso a su estrategia, para poder tomar aquel poder que los Ignis le otorgaron, aquellos lazos que compartía con sus compañeros, con sus amigos. Estaba lista para dar muestra que Bohman no puede ser el único que tenga un Link 5 en el campo, le demostraría que ella estaba lista para mostrar su verdadero poder.

Bohman no podía creer lo que veía al momento de escuchar aquel cantico de su enemigo. Era imposible que existiera otra carta Link 5, supo en ese momento que ella hizo lo mismo que él, si no existe, ella creó una que ayudara en su guerra. En ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que la red le pertenecía a ella, aquellos lazos que compartía con el mundo, era lo que le ayudaba a llegar a ese momento. Él solo estaba enlazado a su hermano, era el único dolor que podía cargar en sus hombros pero ella, ella estaba realmente conectada a todo, a su corta edad ella sabe lo que es sufrir, lo que es la felicidad y lo que es el amor, ella era el todo en la red, una heroína para muchos, una villana para SOL pero para él, solo sería una niña que se afronta a un futuro, algo admirable. Firewall Dragon Darkfluid era una representación misma. Fue en ese momento que Bohman, sin darse cuenta, había entrado en un círculo vicioso que al final, iba a terminar con su destrucción. Gracias al efecto de Drakfluid y las cartas de diferente invocación en su cementerio, fue capaz de colocar contadores en la carta para poder aumentar su poder por cada invocación. Atacaba, Playmaker había comprendido el poder de su monstruo al instante, podía sentir los lazos de Ai con sus amigos, ellos le ayudarían a derrotarlo. Flame fue el primero, a pesar de que el monstruo de Bohman no recibía daño, no pudo evitar reaccionar cuando Aqua fue su segundo ataque. Había caído en ese engañoso plan.

 **-Al formar lazos con otros, los humanos evolucionamos** -Explico Playmaker al ver la duda en Bohman, no podía creer la fortaleza de su carta. **\- Fueron las voces de ellos las que me guiaron hasta este momento ¡Ese es el poder de las conexiones!**

El tercer ataque fue de Earth, una vez más los efectos de ambas cartas hicieron lo suyo, el cuarto ataque fue de Windy y fue en ese momento que tanto a Bohman como a Playmaker, ya no le quedaban contadores. Ese era el momento justo para dar el golpe final, Perfectron se había quedado sin puntos de ataque y Darkfluid tenía 3000. Ese fue aquel final donde Bohman quedo con 0 puntos de vida, la ganadora había sido Playmaker. Agotada, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, había dado todo de sí para ese último ataque que ahora se encontraba realmente cansada, sabía que al momento de desconectarse, su cuerpo le pediría descanso por unos días, si es que no unas semanas. Sonrió a Ai, su Ignis festejaba emocionado de que al fin había terminado todo. Bohman no pudo evitar pensar en ese momento, si tenía corazón, justo en esos últimos momentos podía sentirlo, podía sentir como latía dentro de su pecho y quien se encontraba ahí, era Haru. Era momento de hacer las cosas correctas, sin trampas y aceptar aquella derrota.

 **-Tal vez poseas un mejor futuro que yo** -Hablaba cansado, era la primera vez que se sentía tan agotado que se sentía bien. No pudo evitar sonreír, estaba dichoso de ese duelo, estaba feliz, podía sentirlo. **\- Perdí el duelo y lo acepto plenamente, no tardare en desaparecer y este mundo llegara a su final** -Miro al Ignis de Oscuridad. **\- Ai, al aliarte con los humanos, cortaste el futuro de los Ignis y espero que no te arrepientas de eso** -Volvió a mirar a Playmaker. **\- Cuida este futuro que está en tus manos, cuida a esa pequeña que no dudara en seguir los pasos de sus padres y demuestra realmente que eres alguien fuerte cuando te enfrentes a la realidad ¡Adiós mi eterno rival! ¡Adiós Playmaker!**

La tierra empezó a temblar en ese momento, Mirror Link Vrains empezaba a desmoronarse y con ello, empezaba a perder todo tipo de conexión que tuviera con el Link Vrains Original. Playmaker y Ai pudieron sentirlo, observarlo a su alrededor, ellos desaparecieron al momento de que se perdió la conexión. Bohman no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más al ver a Haru a su lado, como su hermano, lo había ido a buscar, era momento de irse, era momento de despedirse de aquel cruel pero hermoso mundo donde le hubiera gustado ser partícipe. Fueron esos últimos momentos donde se vio por última vez a Bohman antes de que su sistema de autodestrucción fuera activada y sus datos empezaran a borrarse poco a poco junto con ese mundo.

Playmaker abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse en el Link Vrains Original, quería decir que las cosas seguían con normalidad pero no se sentía de esa manera. Ver aquellos cuerpos de avatares tan vacios como un cascaron roto, no pudo evitar preocuparse, sentirse mal por ellos al ser utilizados de esa manera, una manera muy cruel. Y aunque sentía que había ganado, realmente no era lo que quería decir. El precio de su victoria había sido demasiado grande, había sido muy costoso y era algo imposible de remediar.

 **.o.**

Estaba cansada, totalmente derrotada. Respiraba aceleradamente, trataba de que el cansancio no le ganara y cerrara sus ojos para que el sistema hiciera un cierre de sesión automático. Podía escuchar a Ai llorar por las bajas en la guerra, no podía culparlo, ella se sentía de la misma manera. Perder a sus compañeros era algo realmente difícil. Siempre había evitado el tener que relacionarse de esa manera con las personas para que al momento de que pasara algo como eso, no le afectara de esa manera, podía sentir el dolor en su pecho, en su corazón, quería llorar, a pesar de ese gran esfuerzo que había hecho, había sido imposible salvar a todos. Soulburner y Blue Maiden, Zaizen, Ghost Girl y en especial, a Revolver. No quería aceptar aquel final, no podía hacerlo, no quería desconectarse de la red sin Revolver, no podía hacerlo.

Alzaron la vista al ver pequeñas luces bajar del cielo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Vieron como aquellas pequeñas luces tocaban a los avatares inconscientes, inmediatamente estos empezaban a reaccionar, a levantarse del suelo y mirar a su alrededor con detenimiento. ¿Qué les había pasado mientras estaban inconscientes? Algunos podían jurar que habían tenido un sueño extraño, un mundo diferente, un mundo tan blanco y tranquilo que era realmente perturbador, no poder moverse, no poder hacer nada, como si se mantuvieran como muñecos. Playmaker miraba a su alrededor hasta que escucho a alguien llamarle con familiaridad, al alzar el rostro, no pudo evitar mirar a Soulburner que le brindaba su mano para que pudiera levantarse, una sonrisa cansada en su rostro tan mallugado, así siempre seria su amigo. Como pudo, se levanto para abrazar a su amigo, lloraba de la felicidad, lloraba porque él realmente se encontraba ahí, quería asegurarse de que no se tratara de un sueño o de una ilusión creada por el enemigo pero al tocarlo, se dio cuenta que realmente era él. Bohman los había regresado a Link Vrains, había regresado las consciencias a las personas.

Estaría eternamente agradecida con él por comprender la realidad de las cosas.

 **-Me alegro de verte Soulburner** -Murmuro Playmaker. **\- Me alegro verte de nuevo, idiota**

 **-Buen trabajo Playmaker** -Hablo el duelista de fuego mientras le devolvía el abrazo y soltaba una risita. **\- Lo hiciste bien, gracias por salvarnos el trasero como siempre**

Cuando Shoichi abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar levantarse con rapidez que se mareo un poco. Estaba acostado en el piso de su camión, una cómoda toalla en su cabeza y la puerta trasera abierta. Se quedo un rato mirando hasta que comprendió, más tarde le agradecería a Ryoken y sus hermanos por estar al pendiente de ellos. Una chica en el hospital abría sus ojos por fin, se había levantado con mucho esfuerzo pero al fin podía sentir los rayos de sol pegando a su rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír, había tenido un sueño maravilloso. Un pequeño monigote azul le había protegido todo ese tiempo, era momento de enmendar el pasado, hacer las cosas bien y poder volver a ver a su amiga a su lado una vez más. Esta vez, no la dejaría ir.

Vieron como aparecía Blue Maiden y Blood Shepherd, Playmaker no dudo en separarse del duelista de fuego, acercarse a su amiga y abrazarla, al principio, la duelista de agua se quedo paralizada, no sabía que le pasaba pero no tardo mucho en comprender lo solitaria, lo difícil y lo aliviador que es volver a ver a conocidos, sin dudar le devolvió el abrazo, soltó una risita, era bueno regresar. Se separaron de inmediato cuando escucharon unas terceras voces. Akira y Ghost Girl, aparecieron después, no pudieron evitar emocionarse al ver a su heroína, un poco mallugada pero al parecer, victoriosa de todo ese duelo tan difícil que le había tocado llevar. Había terminado con la guerra ente Ignis, un estruendo escucharon, Mirror Link Vrains desaparecía, solo sería un recuerdo más, que de igual manera, seria olvidado con el tiempo. Cuando Soulburner y Blue Maiden preguntaron por Flame y Aqua, tanto Ai como Playmaker no pudieron evitar mirarse de reojo, habían bajado un poco la mirada y negaban, era la forma de pedir perdón por no poder salvar a demás personas. Ai solo se disculpo mientras desaparecía en el disco de duelos. Playmaker le dejo, sabía que estaba demasiado dolido como para hablar o hacer alguna broma. Alzo la mirada al recordar algo, miraba a todos lados para buscar aquello que le hacía falta, iba a dar un paso cuando sus piernas fallaron, hubiera caído si no fuera por Soulburner que la había tomado de los brazos. El duelista de fuego pudo ver en su mirada el anhelo de ver a alguien, sabia a quien se refería. Le ayudo a levantarse y soltarla de la mano.

 **-Ve** -Sonrió Soulburner. **\- Estoy seguro que el también quiere verte, después me cuentas como lograste ganar**

 **-Gracias Soulburner**

Playmaker, como pudo, empezó a correr a dirección contraria, los demás iban a seguirla hasta que fue Soulburner el que les negó el paso, era algo que solo ella tenía que hacer. Revolver, el cual desde un punto alejado y alto había visto aquella reunión, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras mencionaba el buen trabajo que había realizado la chica. Iba a desconectarse cuando la vio correr, le pidió a Spectre que se desconectara para que siguieran analizando la red en busca de alguna pequeña señal que se pudiera encontrar de los Ignis. Inmediatamente empezó a seguir a la duelista, pareciera que buscaba con desesperación a alguien. Bajo del edificio para poder seguirla hasta que choco al momento de dar vuelta en una esquina. La escucho quejarse pero al mismo tiempo, escuchar como soltaba risitas, al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos verde eléctrico de ella, su cabello regado por el piso y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que le miraba debajo de él. No pudo evitar suavizar su mirada y levantarse un poco, soportar su cuerpo en sus brazos. No quería lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, esos ojos cansados le pedían descanso.

 **-No puedo creer que sigamos haciendo esto** -Menciono Playmaker.

 **-Tu eres la idiota que nunca se fija a donde va** -Revolver carcajeo, acaricio con lentitud los cabellos de ella. **\- Estas hecha un asco**

 **-No eres para nada romántico Revolver, nunca aprenderás que una chica no puedes decirle las cosas directas** -Soltó una risita pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de ella, empezó a quejarse por el dolor de su cuerpo. **\- Me alegro volver a verte**

 **-Lo hiciste bien Playmaker** -Sintió como ella acaricia su mejilla, veía como sus parpados pesaban, ella resistía a no desconectarse para estar ahí con él. **\- Ve a descansar, te mereces un buen descanso después de esto**

 **-Lo hare, no creo que mi cuerpo resista más** -Soltó un suspiro. **\- ¿Iras por mi? Quiero verte**

 **-Iré por ti** -Sonrió, beso su frente. **\- Ahora ve a descansar**

Playmaker sonrió por última vez antes de cerrar sesión. Cuando Revolver se levanto, no pudo evitar mirar a los chismosos reporteros que se encontraban escondidos en una esquina, los mismos habían querido entrevistar a los duelistas y preguntarle a la heroína como es que había derrotado a Bohman pero una vez más, se les había escapado la oportunidad. Revolver suspiro, se acerco a ambos reporteros para mirarlos, suspirar y darse la vuelta mientras mencionaba que publicaran lo que quisieran. Tal vez mostrar eso en la red, no sería correcto, decidieron borrar esa parte del video para evitar problemas.

Takeru salió de la cabina cansado, no pudo evitar resbalarse por la puerta al ser abierta y asomarse a ver como Shoichi le sonreía mientras se disculpaba por todo ese espectáculo que había armado con Yusaku. Este solo negó, realmente era algo que se veía venir, le acepto la mano para poder levantarse. Miraron la cabina de Yusaku, aun seguía cerrada, con un poco de curiosidad la abrieron para ver como la chica dormía con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, el sudor resbalando y la respiración acelerada. Fue Takeru el que iba a tocar su rostro cuando escucharon que alguien abría la puerta y mencionaba el nombre de Yusaku. Era Ryoken quien había llegado, se fijo en Shoichi y en Takeru, ambos hombres se hicieron a un lado para que él pudiera entrar y poder acercarse a la única chica presente. Ryoken sonrió al momento que se agacho para verla, quito los cabellos de su rostro y beso su frente. Ese había sido el beso que despertó a la princesa del Cyberse. Yusaku abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió al momento de ver a Ryoken, un pequeño quejido salió de ella. Sin demorar más, Ryoken la cargo como princesa, la sentía volver a dormir mientras se recargaba en su pecho, se levanto con cuidado, ya que aun sentía los estragos de estar tanto tiempo inmersos en la red y empezó a caminar a la salida.

 **-Revolver** -Hablo Takeru con voz profunda. **\- Cuida bien de ella, es importante para mí y si me doy cuenta que volviste a lastimarla yo…**

 **-No tienes porque preocuparte Soulburner** -Le interrumpió Ryoken. **\- No voy a permitir que siga sufriendo, incluso si soy yo el culpable de sus lagrimas, no voy a lastimarla más**

Sin recibir otra palabra, Ryoken se alejo con Yusaku en brazos. Takeru tomo un poco de aire para mirar a la puerta. Lo dejaría todo en manos de él, aunque no podía confiar en él, sabía que el cumpliría con su palabra.

Yusaku permaneció dormida tres días, la escuela había sido notificada como un pequeño resfriado y a sus padres de la misma manera, aunque la única que sabía la verdad era Haruka, prefirió sonreír y pedir que no se mencionara sobre eso hasta que ella pudiera despertar.

Al momento que despertó, no pudo evitar quejarse un poco mientras volvía a mover su cuerpo con pereza, las cortinas se encontraban abajo así que la luz no la llegaba a molestar. Se dio cuenta que esa no era su cama, el aroma de la misma era muy diferente, era una colonia que le gustaba oler. Soltó una risita al escucharlo roncar levemente a su lado, se encontraba dormido con algunas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, estaba sentado de una manera incomoda en el sillón a su lado y la mitad del cuerpo recostado en la cama. Acaricio con cuidado los cabellos que se pegaban a su rostro. Fue esa caricia con la que se despertó Ryoken, miro adormilado a la chica hasta que al fin despertó y no pudo evitar abrazarla despacio. Se sentía bien aquel abrazo, la toco con cuidado, se separaron despacio y sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se pegaron en un beso desesperado, tan hambriento que les robaba el aliento. Sabían que en ese momento, podían enviar al carajo el mundo como a la red, era ese momento cuando se necesitaban, cuando se ansiaban, mandar por un tubo las idioteces por las que se dejaron de hablar, olvidar su enojo y pedirse perdón por tanto tiempo alejados uno del otro. Con cuidado, la acostó con suavidad en la cama para poder subirse a la misma y mirarla con atención. Aquellos ojos brillando, la sonrisa de su rostro y el suave color rosa coloreando sus mejillas, la respiración acelerada y lo nerviosa que se sentía, estaba a punto de alejarse, no era lo correcto cuando ella no se encontraba bien, fue ella quien tomo su mano para detenerlo.

 **-No te vayas** -Susurro. **\- Quiero esto, quiero sentirte, por favor**

 **-Pero estás débil, podría lastimarte**

 **-Nunca lo harías** -Sonrió, subió sus brazos a los hombros de Ryoken, se apoyo en él para poder besar sus labios. **\- Y si lo hicieras, sabes que se maneras de vengarme**

 **-Lo sé** -Soltó una risita, acaricio su mejilla y bajo sus manos a la ropa de ella, empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la pijama de la misma. Acariciar esa piel suave y blanca, llena de cicatrices, de pequeño granitos y lunares, beso el cuello de ella para escucharla soltar un suspiro. **\- Perdóname por ser un idiota y no hablarte en todo este tiempo, no era mi intención herirte sin siquiera saber la verdad** -Yusaku lo miro a los ojos, aquellos celestes le miraban con dolor, con arrepentimiento. **\- Puedes llamarme idiota, me lo he ganado a pulso**

 **-Olvida eso por favor pero te tomare la palabra de decirte idiota** -Soltó un suave ronroneo al ser acariciada, subió con cuidado sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas. **\- Eso ahora no importa cuando estamos juntos y estoy medio desnuda cuando tu estas vestido** -Ryoken soltó una risita. **\- Solo quiero que me prometas algo**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-No te vayas esta vez, no quiero despertar y saber que esto fue un sueño, que te fuiste y me dejaste atrás otra vez**

 **-No lo volveré hacer** -Sonrió, beso esos labios que se volvían adictivos. **\- Esta vez no me iré, aquí estaré cuando despiertes, te lo prometo**

Yusaku sonrió. Los besos y las caricias siguieron para ambos que necesitaban aquel íntimo contacto, mover sus manos para volver a memorizar lo que tocaban, soltar pequeñas risitas y suspiros que hacían elevar sus temperaturas, murmurar que no tenían que hacer ruido si es que no querían ser sorprendidos en pleno acto. Yusaku soltó una pequeña carcajada al momento de ver a Ryoken sacar unos paquetes plateados de su mueble, eran jóvenes para un segundo hijo, aquel látex no les impedía amarse. Verse a los ojos para volver a enamorarse y sentirse, realmente lo ansiaban después de tanto tiempo que estuvieron separados, después de tanto por lo que habían pasado. Necesitaban unir sus corazones, reparar aquellas idioteces, olvidar por un momento las noticias de la red y pensar solo en ellos.

Aiko dormía pacíficamente, la menor mantenía abrazado a su peluche Revolver. Una suave caricia recibía a su rostro. Era Ai el que había ido a visitarla, verla por última vez, tocar su suave piel. Escucharla soltar risitas entre sueños y verla chupar su pulgar como todo infante, estaba enamorado de ella. Era su pequeña niña por el simple hecho de ser una parte de él. Sonrió con ternura, quería que esa última vez que la viera, fuera especial, memorizar todo de ella antes de alejarse a continuar con su vida. A descubrir los secretos aunque estos significaran que se destruiría así mismo. Tenía que correr ese riesgo como ultimo Ignis sobreviviente, encontraría la forma de traer de vuelta a sus amigos. A regresar con Yusaku y permanecer a su lado para siempre, ahora que pensaba, no sonaba como un mal plan. Una vida maravillosa al lado de ella.

 _ **-Perdóname mi pequeña niña pero Ai se tiene que ir**_ -Murmuro el pequeño Ignis. _ **\- Como único sobreviviente tengo que hacer las cosas correctas, no puedo seguir lastimando a Yusaku, no voy a permitir que por mis estúpidas acciones, seas lastimada**_ -Pego su pequeña cara en la frente de la menor, pareciera un pequeño beso a la menor. _ **\- Por favor, crece como tus padres, inteligentes y valientes que nunca temen a enfrentar a su enemigo aunque se trate de la persona que ama, se una niña valiente y hermosa, en algún momento, nos volveremos a ver, no olvides que tu padre y hermano Ai te ama, mi pequeña y hermosa Ai-chan**_

Se separo despacio para poder regresar a la red, la miro por última vez, ese era un recuerdo que siempre estaría grabado en su mente, una pequeña postal que le ayudaría avanzar.

No se daba cuenta que esa sería la última vez a su lado. La próxima vez, solo existiría el dolor y sufrimiento que provocan aquellos secretos que se quedaron ocultos.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Había prometido subir este capítulo y el epilogo en este sábado pasado pero por algunos asuntos personales, me fue imposible, es por eso que voy a enmendar esas faltas en estos dos días. ¡A escribir arduamente para que sepan al fin la siguiente y probablemente última serie de este hilo de historia!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 9 de Diciembre de 2019**


	31. Epilogo

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡El tan esperado epilogo al fin está terminado! Espero que les guste demasiado que me esmere demasiado en escribir tantas cosas que se captaron en el anime que realmente no tuvieron explicación alguna y fue aquí donde les quise dar un poco más de historia. ¡Espero que disfruten el capitulo y se esperen al final del mismo!**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **.o.**

 **Todo recuerdo que dejaste en mí.**

 **Ahora es la clave de mí existir.**

 **.o.**

Aoi al fin pudo reunirse con Miyu después de enterarse que su amiga de la infancia al fin había despertado. Ambas chicas no pudieron evitar llorar emocionadas, no pudieron evitar abrazarse y pedirse disculpas por el paso del tiempo, de las mentiras que fueron las culpables de ser separadas, aunque no era momento de pensar en el pasado y pensar en el ahora, era lo mejor para ambas que empezaron a ponerse al corriente de tantas cosas que se perdieron. Como claro, la historia de Miyu de cómo fue secuestrada y como fue Aoi quien le dio el valor suficiente para poder salir en ese tiempo de aquel peligro que corría. Fue una gran sorpresa al saber que Miyu estaba ingresada en el mismo hospital que donde estaba Jin. Claro, fue algo curioso ver como Yusaku era la que empujaba la silla de ruedas y Takeru era el que acompañaba a ambos mientras hablaba con el hermano de Kusanagi. Al principio Jin era un poco reservado pero al revelar Takeru todo, empezó abrirse hasta llegar a un punto donde empezaban a discutir sobre algunas cosas, donde realmente podía reír sin tener miedo y Yusaku pudo sentirse tranquila y feliz por su hermano de otra madre, le gustaba verlo sonreír, donde no le afectaba conocer el mundo a su alrededor. Fue una sorpresa ver a esos tres como ver a ellas dos. Se hicieron las presentaciones correctas y esperaron al momento que Aoi salió para comprar algún café para todos. Cerraron la puerta para ver y escuchar como la chica soltaba una risita y los miraba.

 **-Siempre pensé que en el caso Lost fui la única mujer, me alegro saber que había otra niña conmigo** -Dedujo Miyu, miro a esos tres que se miraron sorprendidos, soltó una risita al sentir el silencio entre ellos. **\- Supongo que tengo la misma habilidad que mi Ignis al descubrir lo que está detrás de las mentiras pero también lo supe por la manera en que se hablaban y miraban, aunque los delato más las mismas marcas que tenemos los cuatro en los brazos** -Takeru, Jin y Yusaku miraron sus brazos, después miraron a los de ella. **\- Me alegra conocer a muchos amigos**

 **-Me alegra que despertaras después de tanto tiempo por culpa del Ignis de Luz** -Hablo Yusaku. **\- Aqua me conto sobre ti, ella te quería demasiado, siempre estuvo protegiéndote y encontrando con Aoi, la manera en que despertaras** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia. **\- Perdón por no poder salvarla, fue mi culpa que ahora, ella no esta**

 **-Está bien, no importa, ella hizo las cosas como las creía correctas, no tengo nada de que perdonar** -Alzo su mano. **\- Esperemos que a partir de ahora, todos seamos amigos, gracias por cuidar de Aoi en este tiempo, así que hagámoslo juntas**

Yusaku dudo pero al final, acepto su mano. Ambas sonrieron y empezaron a platicar sobre otras cosas antes de que llegara Aoi, se supone, era un pequeño secreto aun lo que tenían en común. Takeru y Jin participaban en las carcajadas, era algo curioso que los cuatro tuvieran tantas cosas en común en el momento que Aoi llego, los tres invitados se fueron para dejar descansar a Jin y hacer algunos encargos más. La más feliz en esos momentos era la usuaria de agua, saber que Yusaku y Miyu se llevaban bien, era algo que le alegraba, poder tener amigas con quien salir y platicar.

Claro, en ese momento Miyu no pudo preguntarles si alguno de ellos era el que dejaba siempre una pequeña flor en un pequeño vaso de agua. Desde que despertó, siempre veía una cuando abría los ojos. Era algo bonito que pensó que no se podía tratar de su madre que de vez en cuando iba a visitarla por el trabajo que no podía dejar a un lado, era de alguien más, lo podía sentir dentro de sí, aquel pequeño golpeteo en su pecho y su corazón se volvía loco de la emoción al saber que otra flor llegaría al día siguiente de su, tal vez, admirador secreto. Pensar que se podía tratar del usuario de aquel Ignis de Tierra con la que su misma IA estaba encariñada, no podía evitar sonreír y pensar que algún día lo vería. Mientras tanto, podía disfrutar de la vista y el aroma que la hacía sentir bien.

Ryoken miraba curioso a Spectre, desde hace algunos días, era muy común escucharlo tararear alguna canción mientras arreglaba las flores del invernadero, era su tarea diaria desde que era un pequeño pero verlo sonreír, era un poco raro, sin embargo, le dejaba ser, no quería entrometerse tanto en la vida de su amigo, quería que el también fuera feliz. Spectre aun no sabía cómo decirle sobre ese pequeño secreto, había sentido aquel mismo instinto dentro de su pecho al momento de saber que la usuaria de Aqua había despertado. Iba temprano a dejarle una pequeña flor, mirarla dormir con tranquilidad e irse con las energías renovadas para soportar a la nueva inquilina. Podía ser su pequeño secreto, aunque no era tanto cuando Playmaker sabia de ello porque fue descuidado y se encontraron una vez en los pasillos, agradecía que la chica fuera como una tumba y prefería no decir nada a cambio de que no le dijera a Ryoken sobre algunas cosas que hacía.

Tal pareciera que ambos aprendían a convivir después de que Yusaku y Aiko empezaran a vivir junto con ellos. Aunque era gratificante tener a la pequeña a su lado mientras la pasea por el invernadero y le enseña cada una de las plantas que cuida celosamente. Era algo solo entre ellos dos.

 **.o.**

 **Como si tuviera una daga en el corazón.**

 **Se entierran los recuerdos, me atormenta el dolor.**

 **Y aunque trate de olvidarte, la herida seguirá.**

 **Es un cuento que no tiene final.**

 **En mi calendario, avanza el tiempo y sigo viviendo.**

 **El día que te fuiste de aquí.**

 **.o.**

Cuando Takeru llegaba a su pequeño departamento rentado, podía escuchar a Flame empezar a decirle lo descuidado que era pero le alegraba que empezaba a cambiar al momento de acercarse más a las personas a su alrededor, era gratificante escuchar su voz día y noche, se había acostumbrado en ese corto tiempo a él que era necesario para su vida, para su presente, para su futuro. Ahora que su compañero ya no se encontraba, no podía evitar caer de rodillas y llorar al momento de cerrar la puerta, miraba con dolor su disco de duelos, intentaba de todas las maneras hablar con él, que saliera de su disco de duelos mientras le decía que era una buena broma y otro de sus discursos que estaba preparado para escuchar, que volviera a reprenderle y escuchar nuevas cosas pero no sucedía nada. Cuando Shoichi reviso su disco de duelos, le dijo que estaba limpio, el código de Flame se había borrado por completo. Había desaparecido para siempre. No quería creer en eso, no podía hacerlo y hasta cierto punto, empezó a odiar un poco a Yusaku. Ai era el único Ignis que seguía con vida, él único que se pudo salvar pero Flame no, era algo injusto que fuera la única que le permitiera aquello.

Y por primera vez, se sentía solo. Primero sus padres, estar tan lejos de sus abuelos como de Kiku y ahora Flame, era tan angustiante que un día, no pensó que Yusaku llegaría con él en un día de tormenta. Las ropas de la chica se encontraban tan mojadas que pensó darle un poco de su ropa y pedirle que le hablara a Revolver a que fuera por ella pero le importo más cuando cayó de rodillas frente a él y le empezó a pedir perdón por lo sucedido con Flame.

 **-Si hubiera sido más fuerte, hubiera sido capaz de salvarlo, por favor, perdóname Takeru**

Sabía que lo decía porque le había dejado de hablar. Estaba enojado, un poco furioso por no ser más fuerte, por no poder ser más para todo el mundo pero en especial para ella. La recuperación de Yusaku había tardado un poco que se ausento una semana entera, los dos habían pensado que al volverse a ver, las cosas seguirían igual pero el dolor de perder a Flame era bastante grande que solo la había ignorado para poder aplazar su ira, varias veces se había salido de noche a golpear algunas paredes hasta que sus nudillos sangraran, su abuelo le había enseñado a no guardarse la ira y ahora eso era lo que hacía, no permitía que fuera llevado por la misma. Era lo único que podía hacer y no podían detenerlo. Soltó un pesado suspiro, se arrodillo frente a ella y toco su cabeza, la vio alzar el rostro, se encontraba realmente arrepentida. Aunque también sabia por parte de Kusanagi, ese era el mismo dolor que mostraba por no saber de Ai que se había alejado por tanto tiempo, por saber que su pequeña robot de asistencia, Roboppy, se había apagado y cada vez que buscaba el programa dentro de ella, no podía encontrar nada, ella también se encontraba sola y desesperada a pesar de tener a tantas personas a su lado. No pudo evitar abrazarla.

 **-Es mi culpa por no haber sido más fuerte, si lo hubiera sido, las cosas serian diferentes** -Suspiro un poco. **\- Creí que como tenias a Revolver, ya no me necesitarías**

 **-Eres un idiota** -Se quejo. **\- Eres mi mejor amigo, siempre te voy a querer a mi lado, incluso cuando salimos a tomar algo, se que siempre estarás aquí, aunque sé que no debo ser una idiota y tenerte siempre aquí a mi lado, ser egoísta cuando amas a Kiku** -Sonrió al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Takeru. **\- Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Takeru**

Ambos jóvenes soltaron una pequeña carcajada, eso era cierto. Gracias a Flame, es que pudo conocer a Yusaku, su mejor amiga aparte de Kiku. Fue gracias a su Ignis que pudieron conocerse, que pudo cambiar para bien. Era cierto que no podía odiarla por tanto que le había ayudado, el apoyo mutuo y las risas en conjunto que soltaban cuando salían algunas noches a tomar un poco, un pequeño secreto de ambos para no preocupar a las personas importantes para ellos. Agradecía a Flame, estaba agradecido con Ai, con Yusaku por estar ahí. Tal vez era momento de seguir adelante, aun tenia cosas que arreglar con Ryoken pero eso sería en otro momento que se necesite su intervención, aun no podía cerrar ese capítulo de su vida. Ahora solo quería disfruta que la vida le abrió las puertas a una nueva forma de ser feliz.

 **.o.**

 **Atrapada estoy entre el ayer y el hoy.**

 **No me atrevo a dejarte atrás.**

 **Tu voz grabada en mi mente esta día y noche.**

 **La escucho sin descansar.**

 **Siempre trato de ocultar el dolor que provoca tu ausencia en mi soledad.**

 **Todo recuerdo que dejaste en mí.**

 **Ahora es la clave de mí existir.**

 **.o.**

La noticia entre el romance de Revolver y Playmaker fue una bomba para el mundo de Vrains. No había momento en el que los admiradores de la duelista querían defender su nombre al no creer sobre aquellas imágenes que los reporteros más famosos de la red.

Fue un gran revuelto que varias veces, la seguridad de SOL tenía que detener en ese momento para que no se viera afectado el lugar. Sabían que algo así iba a pasar. Era algo molesto para ambos que no podían conectarse por un rato a Vrains porque los empezaban a seguir solo porque querían saber respuestas. Aunque había algo más que nunca iban a olvidar. El deck Cyberse de Playmaker y deck Borreload de Revolver, realmente hacían una buena combinación en un duelo Tag, que varios de ellos resultaban vencidos en tan pocos turnos, terminaban tan humillados que no podían evitar quejarse por la segura trampa que hacían y solo olvidaban el tema, era algo tranquilizante. La razón por la que Revolver y Playmaker ingresaban a Vrains, era la misma razón por la que Ai no regresaba con ella. Podía ver a la duelista un tanto despistada, miraba por horas su disco de duelos hasta que suspiraba y se ponía hacer otras cosas en la nueva casa. Sabía que aunque Ai era un Ignis molesto, tal pareciera que era importante para ella, una vez que se conocieron, era imposible separarlos, ambos se necesitaban. La relación entre ambos estaba creciendo pero hasta ese momento, el Link Sense había sido bloqueado, no había otra forma de rastrear a ese Ignis escurridizo.

Incluso empezó a pedir ayuda a Kusanagi como a sus hermanos para que le ayudaran a rastrearlo pero tal pareciera que no quería dejarse ver después de aquella tragedia. Incluso le había ayudado a restaurar el programa de Roboppy pero era inútil cuando no había rastro de ella. Muchas veces la escuchaba suspirar con tristeza. Se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, solo movía su cabeza y prefería hacer otras cosas, era algo que no pasaba por desapercibido y hasta cierto punto, le hacía sentirse un poco inferior por no poder ayudarle.

Hacia todo lo posible por verla sonreír.

Su pequeña Aiko disfrutaba del sol matutino, disfrutaba de las noches estrelladas y de aquella vez que por primera vez toco la arena y metió sus pequeños pies al mar. Había sido divertido hasta el momento que unos tipos se acercaron a coquetear a Yusaku, iba a intervenir cuando recordó que ella tenía una buena derecha para dejarlos noqueados y así fue al final, nunca llego a imaginar que realmente tendría una gran fuerza para cargar a ese tipo que le doblaba el tamaño y lo humillara.

Cada día se enamoraba más de ella y cumplía con aquella promesa, nunca más volver a herirla, escuchar su versión de la historia y pedir perdón por lo idiota que era. Su pequeña princesa Hanoi, como sus hermanos le habían dado el apodo, era curioso verla crecer, ayudarla a gatear y evitar que fuera vomitado cuando era cargada. Llorar un poco cuando le tocan algunas inyecciones y comprarle cualquier cosa que le gusta para su pequeña, aunque a veces pareciera que entre el padre de Yusaku y él, hacían una competencia por ver quien hace feliz a la menor. Escuchar sus carcajadas como vestirla con ropita realmente linda para ella. Verla jugar con la espuma de su baño y hacerla dormir en las noches. Se dio cuenta que realmente había sido un idiota por perderse todos esos momentos que estuvo lejos. Y ahora que estaban juntos, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar al lado de las mujeres que más amaba.

Dormir abrazados aun cuando el padre de Yusaku no quería que durmieran en la misma cama por el simple hecho de que su pequeña aun era una niña. Claro, sus labios estaban sellados, no podía decirle que era esa misma chiquilla que algunas veces lo seducía y siempre caía en su trampa, ya sea para tomar un baño juntos o en aquellos asuntos que solo disfrutan cuando están en su cama. Cuando visito por primera vez la tumba de su padre, pudo presentar a Yusaku y Aiko ante él con orgullo, había caído de rodillas y de sus ojos habían salido lagrimas por el gran dolor de no tenerlo a su lado para que disfrutara de aquella oportunidad que había tomado pero fue Yusaku quien le ayudo a levantarse.

 **-Ya no odio a tu padre, es comprensible el porqué hizo lo que hizo, no puedo odiarlo cuando es la persona más importante para ti y lo será para Aiko, los pecados que el cometió, alguien tendrá que recordarlos siempre, ese será mi trabajo para que podamos vivir en paz y nuestra pequeña pueda admirar a su abuelo como siempre deseo**

 **-Yusaku**

 **-Ahora, cuéntame cómo era tu padre, sus mejores investigaciones y ayúdame a comprender mejor aquel lenguaje que el creo de la nada**

Habían sido las palabras que Yusaku le dijo en ese momento. Tal vez, tenía razón. Él no era como su padre, con ellas a su lado, sabía que no iba a caer, no iba a tocar fondo. A partir de ese momento, empezó a contarle más sobre su padre, mostrarle aquellas fotos que guardaba bajo llave y mostrarle aquel lado bueno de él.

 **.o.**

 **Amarga esperanza.**

 **Crece en mi interior.**

 **Creando ilusiones donde aun te tengo.**

 **Sé que pensar que volverás más me lastimara.**

 **Pero es mejor que afrontar la verdad.**

 **En mi calendario, avanza el tiempo y sigo viviendo.**

 **El día que te fuiste de aquí.**

 **.o.**

Para Haruka, fue un gran sermón el que le dio a su hija, claro, Yusaku nunca se imagino que su propia madre sabia que ella era Playmaker, su madre había sido uno de los programadores externos que ayudaban en ese momento para desconectar a las personas durante la pelea con Bohman, su padre se había quedado atrapado en Vrains y Jun se la pasaba viendo las noticias. Era un alivio que solo su madre supiera que ella era la duelista vengadora y que no también era la hacker Unknown que siempre les dio un dolor de cabeza y siempre lo hará porque ese es el fallo para todos ellos, nunca poder atraparla. Si su padre lo supiera, era capaz de prohibirle la entrada a internet y aunque ya no era una niña y sabia más de conocimientos de programación que ellos, quería evitarse la vergüenza de explicarle a él las tantas cosas que ha hecho como Playmaker. Realmente esperaba que Jun nunca siguiera sus pasos, era algo muy malo que quisiera hacer eso.

 **-Te dije que la protegieras ¿Quieres decirme que paso?** -Pregunto con mirada amenazadora a Ryoken quien solo empezó a temblar. **\- Y no me mientas Revolver que lo vi todo**

 **-Se me escapo de las manos** -Se puso de rodillas y empezó a pedir perdón. **\- Juro que no era mi intención**

 **-Al menos me alegra que ambos estén bien después de aquel ataque, fue difícil ocultarle a Kazuo el porqué no podíamos visitar a nuestra hija sin que quisiera hacer más preguntas o querer hackear todo** -Haruka suspiro. **\- Ahora hay que cuidar todo tipo de información que quieran de ustedes como la nueva pareja de Link Vrains, gracias a esa declaración, se ven muchas cosas en internet no apto para menores**

 **-Eso ya lo tengo preparado, no tiene porque preocuparse de que puedan perjudicar nuestra imagen con tonterías** -Ryoken sonrió. **\- Mis hermanos y yo estamos trabajando en eso, un programa simple, una restricción simple para ellos que sigan haciendo esas cosas**

Justo cuando Haruka iba a responder, escucharon a Yusaku interrumpirles. Miro a su madre y después a Ryoken, la interrogante estaba marcada en su rostro. Fue Haruka la que al final soltó una carcajada antes de posar una mano en el hombro de su hija y sonreírle, las sonrisas de su madre eran las que siempre le daban miedo. No pudo evitar temblar un poco, estaba a punto de alejarse pero el apretón a su hombro le impidió que siquiera, pensara en escapar y respirar. Miro aquella cara tan tranquila de su madre que por fin pudo comprender como es que su padre era muy obediente con ella. En ese momento, Ryoken pudo sentir peligro, si así era Haruka con Kazuo, no quería imaginar cómo sería Yusaku en un futuro con él. Era mejor evitar problemas de una vez, dejar de ocultarle algunas cosas y como buen futuro marido, no hacerla enojar.

¿Acaba de pensar que serian esposos en un futuro? Diablos, ya no sabía que pensaba pero ver a Yusaku con un vestido blanco, era realmente hermosa. Tuvo que mover su cabeza de un lado a otro para poder olvidar todas aquellas ilusiones que empezaban a crearse en su cabeza.

 **-Cariño, mi Yu-chan querida** -Respondió con suave voz. **\- Mamá lo sabe todo**

Era algo traumarte, volvió a mirar a Ryoken quien solo asentía, alzaba los hombros despreocupado y volvía a escribir algunos programas para seguir evitando que se filtre todo tipo de información sobre ellos dos en Vrains. Y se supone que ese día habían ido a visitarlos a la casa de sus padres para pedirles ayuda con Aiko por unos momentos en los que iban a salir a comprar algunas cosas. Ahora no tenia de otra más que seguir escuchando aquel sermón de su madre y esperar a que los dejara al fin para poder comprar algunas cosas.

Aún no sabía cómo contarle a sus padres que ya no vivía con la amable viejita de las flores y ahora vivía con Ryoken en la casa del risco que siempre les llamo la atención. Era mejor aún guardar el secreto.

 **.o.**

 **En mis sueños como si una trampa fuese.**

 **Puedo verte acercarte a mí.**

 **Una falsa calidez se propaga en mi piel.**

 **Cuando puedo abrazarte al fin.**

 **Incluso al despertar queda un rastro de ti.**

 **Que no me atrevo a borrar.**

 **Todo recuerdo que dejaste en mí.**

 **Sera ahora y siempre.**

 **Parte de mi alma.**

 **.o.**

Cuando Takeru y Ryoken se volvieron a ver, creyeron que tendrían problemas con la policía. Fue de esas veces que el camión de Kusanagi estaba en la plaza central de Den, sin embargo, quien atendía era Yusaku ya que el mismo quería estar con Jin, Aiko se había quedado un rato en casa de sus padres, una vez que terminaría el turno, iría por ella. Atendió a Aoi quien se acerco a comprar después de pasar al hospital a ver a Miyu. Ambas chicas estuvieron conversando por un buen rato hasta que en las pantallas pasaron una noticia sobre el nuevo producto de SOL. Unos androides llamados SOLtis, unas IA's con cuerpo físico que podía ayudar en varias tareas humanas que fueran necesarias. Claro, para Aoi fue fácil decir que gracias a ellas, Yusaku ya no tendría que trabajar, algo que no le gusto a la duelista. Después de ello, Aoi se marcho y Takeru llego a saludar y ayudarle un poco, sabía que Kusanagi lo había enviado porque se preocupaba de que no incendiara su puesto, otra vez. Estuvieron conversando por un buen rato como que Takeru puede beber todo el café que quiera de por vida por salvar a Jin y sobre lo sucedido con Bohman, los Ignis, Flame, Ai y Roboppy, Eran recuerdos tan frescos que era imposible de olvidar.

De alguna manera, ambos se sentían un poco desviados. Decidieron olvidar eso y hablar sobre otras cosas hasta que escucharon una tercera voz. Al momento que Takeru vio como Yusaku se levantaba de su asiento, no pudo evitar mirar a Revolver. Su semblante cambio a uno serio para levantarse y por fin poder terminar con las cosas que no se pudieron arreglar después de aquella alianza que se había formado. No pudo avanzar más cuando fue Yusaku quien se puso en medio de ambos, Spectre solo suspiro mientras negaba, le había dicho a Ryoken que si aparecían de la nada frente al duelista de fuego, este podría reaccionar mal y así había sido. Takeru sabía que si empujaba a Yusaku, podía al fin darle un golpe a Revolver pero no espero que fuera la misma quien lo empujara atrás y se quedara observando que no hicieran nada malo.

 **-Si quieren arreglar sus asuntos** -Hablo la única chica con voz firme. **\- Que sea en Vrains, aquí podrían traer varios problemas y entre ellos, podrían perjudicar a Kusanagi-san, además de que están llamando la atención de las personas y no queremos involucrarnos con la policía**

Takeru y Ryoken miraron a su alrededor, efectivamente, las personas los miraban. Tuvieron que calmarse y esperar a que se fueran para poder aclarar al fin a lo que iba. A terminar con su alianza como también, analizaban la red en busca de posibles enemigos. Takeru se notaba un poco enojado pero al final, prestaba atención a lo que decía Revolver. Al final, vieron como este daba la vuelta mientras le decía a Yusaku que cuando terminara su turno, la iría a recoger, ella solo asintió y le deseo un buen viaje.

 **-Me sigo preguntando qué es lo que le viste a Revolver**

 **-Hay veces en las que yo también me pregunto** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Pero eso es un secreto**

 **-Das más miedo que él** -Murmuro Takeru.

Dejaron a un lado todo eso para empezar con el trabajo.

 **.o.**

 **Incluso otra vez.**

 **Siento que aquí estas.**

 **Aunque sé que no es real.**

 **No puedo perder la oportunidad.**

 **De decirte una vez más...**

 **Que te amo incluso ahora.**

 **.o.**

Emma nunca llego a pensar que Kengo sería el tipo de hermano que llegaría a ser muy sobre protector. Solía acompañarla a todos lados como el perro guardián que se creía ser, de vez en cuando le permitía que comiera alguna comida chatarra y nunca le dejaba fumar aquellos cigarrillos que tanto le gustaban, aunque no tardo en darse cuenta que él también fumaba y empezaron a discutir de que no debía de actuar de esa manera. Kengo a veces podía sentir un poco de vergüenza al estar junto con Emma y pedirle a cualquier chica linda que saliera con su hermano para poder tener unos hermosos sobrinos a quien cuidar. Incluso se lo había pedido a una joven de ojos esmeraldas que solo paseaba con su novio de ojos celestes que no pudieron evitar alzar una ceja y tirarlos de locos para después alejarse de ahí.

Después de que su hermano despertara, estuvo al pendiente de él y de su madre en el hospital, en un principio, pensaba que Emma no sería muy bien recibida por la madre de Kengo pero todo fue diferente cuando fueron presentadas. La señora la recibió con amabilidad, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una pequeña risita diciendo que siempre había querido tener una hija y con la llegada de Emma, realmente se sentía bien tener a una hija tan linda, hermosa y atenta como ella. Paso la mayoría del tiempo bromeando y contando algunas historias de Kengo cuando era más joven hasta llegar a ese accidente. Fue una sorpresa al saber que la señora esperaba todos los días para ver a su nueva hija y conversar un poco con ella.

Para Kengo, fue algo que le hizo tranquilizar, ver a su madre sonreír.

Cuando conoció a la madre de Emma, sintieron un pequeño Deja vu. La señora no pudo evitar abrazar al mismo con tanto cariño y entusiasmo mientras mencionaba que al fin tenía el hijo que todo ese tiempo había deseado. Y aunque era un poco ermitaño, no le pudo negar el abrazo, se sentía como si abrazara a su madre después de mucho tiempo. Empezaron hablar sobre lo que hacía y como ella le felicitaba por todos los logros, incluso por soportar a su muy insoportable hija. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al decirle que tenía razón.

A pesar de todo y aunque fueran diferentes sus familias, podían estar agradecidos con su padre por darles ahora una gran familia unida. Donde ambas madres de ambos adultos se conocieron y como si fueran amigas de hace años, no pudieron evitar llevarse bien y visitar a la otra casi siempre en el hospital. Era ese buen lazo de hermanos que empezó a crearse y de vez en cuando, salir a tomar algunas cervezas para platicar sobre lo duro que era su día y pedir que si necesitaban del otro, ahí siempre estarían.

 **.o.**

 **En esta canción.**

 **Tu recuerdo esta.**

 **Jamás te podre olvidar.**

 **En mi alma ahora estas.**

 **Tú serás parte de mí.**

 **Yo seré el presente en ti.**

 **.o.**

El día que volvieron a retomar la idea de una boda, fue cuando paseaban por el centro de Den y después de ser interrumpido por un par de adultos que le insinuó a Yusaku si podía casarse con el hombre que había mencionado, era su hermano para después salir huyendo del lugar, pararon un momento al ver aquella tienda de vestidos de novia. Era su fin de semana libre de sus tareas paternales así que habían dejado a Aiko con sus hermanos, noto como los ojos esmeraldas de Yusaku habían empezado a brillar al momento de ver todo vestido hermoso y elegante que se mostraban detrás de la vitrina. Aquellas piedras y encajes que combinaba con el vestido, el velo largo que cubría el rostro de la novia y demás accesorios que traía. Sonreía un poco, sus mejillas se pintaban de un rosa suave y se había pegado al vidrio para ver más de cerca, incluso las señoras dentro de la tienda, sonrieron al ver a ambos. Ryoken no pudo evitar entrar en miedo, aun no sabía cómo explicarle a Yusaku que se encontraba un poco temeroso a una boda.

Si bien, sabía que Yusaku no dudaría en decir acepto en ese momento para casarse en cualquier capilla como en todas esas películas americanas y después de que le aclaro que no odiaba a su padre, es más, lo respetaba aunque aun no podía olvidar la tortura que le causo, no estaba seguro de si casarse con ella era lo mejor. Tenía dudas, era un hombre y podía tenerlas, no dudaba de su amor pero si sobre eso. Tenían una pequeña niña que estaba registrada bajo el techo de la familia Fujiki, no sabía qué pasaría si ella aceptara ser Kogami y aceptar a todo lo que significa tener aquel apellido, tenía muchas inseguridades que fueron vistas por ella. Dejo de fantasear para suspirar y arrastrar a Ryoken a otras tiendas. Evitaban pasar por las tiendas de vestidos y evitaban hablar sobre ello. Cuando estuvieron alejados mirando el atardecer, fue ella quien empezó hablar primero.

 **-No necesitas preocuparte de una boda, aun somos jóvenes** -Noto como Ryoken había brincado en su lugar, había acertado, sonrió con cariño. **\- Sé que tienes miedo por todo lo que me hizo tu padre, sé que es algo que no voy a olvidar pero eso solo es parte de nuestro pasado**

 **-No mentía cuando le dije a tus padres que te verías hermosa con un vestido de novia**

 **-Lo sé** -Soltó una risita. **\- Tú te verías muy guapo en un traje de novio** -Peino los cabellos rebeldes de Ryoken. **\- Tienes miedo de darme tu apellido, a mi y Aiko pero sabes** -Sonrió con coquetería. **\- Fujiki Ryoken tampoco suena mal, puedes tener mi apellido si quieres aunque** -Se levanto y empezó a caminar. **\- Kogami Yusaku y Kogami Aiko suena mejor, esperare el momento que sea para que me des un anillo, si no, yo te pediré matrimonio y tu tendrás que utilizar un vestido de novia**

Ryoken se sonrojo y no pudo ocultarlo cuando la escucho soltar una carcajada, se levanto un poco molesto y empezó a seguirla, un pequeño e infantil juego se había formado. Sabía que Yusaku era capaz de muchas cosas pero otorgarle su apellido, era algo extremo. No le permitiría que lo obligara a utilizar un vestido de novia, aunque tampoco sabía cómo explicarle que justo en uno de sus viajes, había visto un bonito anillo que no dudo en fantasear a ver a su chiquilla parada en el altar con un hermoso vestido que hacia lucir su figura, una bonita sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillando de la emoción. Lo había comprado y lo había guardado bien en algún lugar de la casa para evitar que fuera encontrado, solo tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas.

 **.o.**

 **En mi calendario, avanza el tiempo y sigo viviendo...**

 **En mi calendario, avanza el tiempo y sigo viviendo...**

 **El día que te fuiste de aquí.**

 **.o.**

Shoichi no pudo evitar llorar de la felicidad cuando vio a su hermano al fin despierto, no pudo evitar abrazarlo y después, recordar que a pesar de que era su hermano pequeño, al final en cuenta era como los demás chicos del caso Lost, odiaban el contacto humano de los demás y hasta podían llegar a entrar en pánico para al final, desmayarse o algo peor. Así que decidió alejarse poco a poco, creyó que iba a volver a ver aquella cara de inseguridad en su rostro, aquel rostro donde se encontraba asustado pero no fue así, Jin lloraba de la alegría, no sabía el porqué, incluso estuvo a punto de llamarle a algunas enfermeras pero fue el mismo quien le detuvo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y al mirar sus ojos, por fin pudo ver el brillo de la vida misma, aquel brillo que por mucho tiempo se había ido, ahora regresaba. Después le agradecería a Yusaku y Takeru por su arduo trabajo y haberlo ayudado a que recuperara la consciencia, pensó en que café gratis y perritos calientes podía bastar para arreglar su deuda con ellos.

 **-Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo, hermano**

 **-Siempre lo haría** -Bromeo Shoichi. **\- Eres mi hermano menor, eres mi única familia, aun sigo lamentando no estar ahí al momento que te secuestraron**

 **-Esta bien** -Jin sonrió. **\- Aunque papá y mamá no están, se que tu cumplirás con tu palabra, se que tampoco estamos solos, Yusaku también es parte de nuestra pequeña familia y aunque siempre me imagine que ustedes dos algún día estarían juntos, se que Kogami-san nos estará apoyando siempre**

La manera tan madura de hablar de Jin había sido sorprendente que no pudo evitar ahora él soltarse a llorar mencionando lo feliz que era al saber que su hermano al fin había mejorado mientras había alarmado al menor, aunque al final no había comprendido aquellas palabras y ya no le pudo preguntar porque siguió llorando de una manera dramática que tuvo que darle algunas palmadas en la espalda para que pudiera calmarse. Todo eso lo había escuchado Yusaku detrás de la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se quitaba algunas lágrimas, una vez que tranquilizo aquellos sentimientos, entro por la misma para ver a su "hermano". Ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar alegrarse y abrazarse con ese cariño que tuvieron desde el momento que se conocieron. Agradecerle una y mil veces por hacer tantas locuras por ellos.

 **.o.**

 **Congela mi sentir y detén el dolor.**

 **Que provoca el pensar en ti.**

 **Soy un libro que sus páginas en blanco quedaron.**

 **Dejaste un vacio en mí.**

 **Juro que tú serás esa luz.**

 **Que persiga por toda la eternidad.**

 **Todo recuerdo que dejaste en mí.**

 **Ahora es la clave de mí existir.**

 **.o.**

Kiku había llegado de improviso a Den City, quería darle una pequeña sorpresa a Takeru, sabía muy bien que al perder a Flame, este se sentiría mal. Lo sabía por aquel último correo que le había mandado el mismo para pedirle que nunca dejara solo al mismo. Pidió indicaciones para llegar al centro de Den y divisar aquel camión amarillo donde suele trabajar. No pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando lo vio a lo lejos y este casi tira un café al momento de verla a lo lejos. Se alegro al ver aquel Takeru que siempre conoció. Aquel chico que es tímido, que usa lentes y también un idiota al momento de moverse. Diviso a lo lejos a una chica de ojos esmeraldas que le empezó a regañar por lo idiota que era, al ver que no prestaba atención a lo que decía, miro lo mismo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida para poder volver a darle un golpe a Takeru para que saliera de su mundo.

Se acerco un poco celosa con Takeru para abrazarlo del brazo. Takeru balbuceaba y Yusaku solo suspiro.

 **-Supongo que eres Kiku** -Hablo Yusaku. **\- Takeru me cuenta mucho de ti, sin duda, el está bastante enamorado de ti** -Sonrió cuando vio el sonrojo en el rostro de ambos. **\- Yo soy Fujiki Yusaku, solo soy una amiga de Takeru, quien también fue secuestrada en el caso Lost, es un gusto al fin conocerte**

Kiku no sintió mentiras en las palabras de la chica delante de ella, sonrió un poco para dejar de abrazar con fuerza el brazo de Takeru. Se acerco curiosa a ella para al final, abrazarla mientras le susurraba un gracias, no entendió el porqué pero no le negó aquel contacto. Fue aquello lo que recordó por parte de Takeru y provoco que se separara un poco nerviosa.

 **-¡Perdon! Se me había olvidado que ustedes odian el contacto humano**

 **-Tranquila** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- No importa**

Ambas chicas se sentaron en una mesa del local para conversar un poco, reírse de algunas cosas que hacia Takeru y al final, no sabían cómo es que había llegado Aoi a la plática. Las tres chicas conversaban como amigas de hace bastante tiempo que no se veían. Takeru miraba con un poco de miedo aquella escena que no sabía cuando había llegado Revolver a su lado para escucharlo murmurar algunas cosas mientras lo veía temblar un poco, en ese momento no pudieron evitar pensar en una cosa en común, las chicas realmente daban miedo. Las escucharon soltar alguna carcajada cuando mencionaron el nombre de su pareja y voltear a ver a los dos únicos chicos que se encontraban. Todas soltaron risitas más antes de voltearse y seguir hablando sobre algunas cosas.

Shoichi en ese momento agradeció que no tuviera novia, si no, estaba seguro que quisiera llorar igual de patético que los duelistas considerados "Fuertes". Aunque ahora que pensaba, era el mayor de todos aquellos jóvenes y ni siquiera ha sido padre o ha tenido novia alguna, tal vez debería mejorar en las relaciones personales.

 **.o.**

 **Todo recuerdo que dejaste en mí.**

 **Ahora es la clave de mí existir.**

 **.o.**

En algún lugar apartado de la red, un lugar donde se mantenía oculto. Existía un mundo donde los colores llenaban de alegría y paz, donde se podía acostar en el suave pasto y disfrutar de aquella calidez. Donde seis pequeños seres llamados IA's podían vivir con la tranquilidad de que el ser humano no podía entrometerse en aquel lugar o podían crearse conflictos. Ese había sido el mundo perfecto, ese era el mundo que le gustaría volver a ver pero ahora, ahora solo se encontraba un mundo destruido, tan seco que nadie creería que existía antes algo. Una pequeña colina se mostraba con una pequeña vegetación donde el suave pasto abundaba y las coloridas flores brindaban aromas y calidez bastante dolorosa.

Cinco pilares de piedra se alzaban, grabados en los mismos, unas letras extrañas en un idiota desconocido. Unas marcas que seguían una línea para mostrar diferentes figuras, eran los elementos de las cartas lo único que se podía apreciar. Una figura alta con ropa oscura, cabello negro largo y unos curiosos aretes colgando de sus orejas. Aquellos ojos citrino que miraban con tristeza aquellas piedras mientras dejaba un ramo de flores a los pies de los pilares. Miraban con arrepentimiento y pena aquellos que ahora nunca más volvería a ver. Una figura femenina y delicada había llegado a su lado, al alzar la vista, no pudo evitar mirar con detenimiento, aquel colorido vestido de color azul, aquellas largas calcetas coloridas y el largo cabello azul con puntas naranjas y rosas. Aquellos ojos entre amarillos verdosos le miraban con pena.

Habían estado lejos de casa por mucho tiempo, había interrumpido todo Link Sense que le mantuviera conectado con el mundo humano para poder concentrarse en su investigación y ahora que al fin había terminado, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ya sabía que era lo que destruiría su corazón, aunque siendo sincero, no solo el suyo seria destruido, solo esperaba que fuera perdonado y olvidado por todo eso. Solo realmente esperaba aquel ansiado final.

Se levanto, miro por última vez aquellos pilares para poder darse vuelta y empezar a caminar a su destino final, sus ojos amarillos brillaron con intensidad y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Era su turno de ser el malo de la historia.

 _ **-Voy por ti, Playmaker-sama**_

Yusaku se despertó desesperada con un gran grito que no dudo de salir de su garganta, sentía su cabeza ser presionada con fuerza y la respiración acelerada. Ryoken, que dormía a su lado, se despertó asustado al momento de escucharla. Se acerco con cuidado, notaba la transpiración, la respiración acelerada y las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. No escuchaba a nadie, mantenía sus oídos tapados. Al momento de sentir el suave contacto a su hombro, no pudo evitar dar un manotazo y mirar con terror al que se había acercado. Miro a Ryoken, sintió como tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y le pedía que lo mirara. Se concentro en aquellos ojos celestes para poder calmar su desesperación. Una vez que se calmo, se dejo caer contra el cuerpo de Ryoken quien le abrazo con seguridad y escuchaba aquellos quejidos de dolor salir de ella.

 **-Algo está pasando** -Le escucho murmurar. **\- Por un momento, volví a sentir aquellas descargas eléctricas pero Ai estaba ahí, unos ojos me mantenían vigilada**

 **-¿Tu Link Sense?**

 **-No lo sé, fue algo con más fuerza** -Le miro con desesperación. **\- No lo sé Ryoken pero estoy segura que algo va a pasar** -Subió su mano a su pecho. **-Es algo tan doloroso pero se con seguridad que algo va a pasar, no puedes permitir que algo horrible pase en la red, no debes permitirlo**

 _En ese momento, si Ryoken hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo, lo hubiera hecho. Tal vez no hubiera sido tan tarde como para permitir que aquello sucediera. Pero no lo hizo, solo prefirió quedarse observando mientas ellos se destruían. Era de lo que más se arrepentía._

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Así es como decido acabar esta segunda temporada! ¿Quieren saber cuál es la noticia importante? No se pierdan las notas especiales de la autora que en unos minutos se actualizara y al momento, también mostrare la sorpresa.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 11 de Diciembre de 2019**


	32. Notas de la autora:

Y así como llego esta segunda temporada, se irá con una impactante noticia:

¡Así es!

 **¡Tendremos una tercera y muy probable, última temporada!**

Así como llego el anime con una tercera temporada donde agregaron un arco donde se dio fin al hilo de la historia, esta historia que solo empezó como un pequeño experimento que cada día me animaba a escribir hasta llegar el punto que decidí escribir una segunda temporada, así existirá una donde se llegue hasta el final. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por seguir leyendo y acompañándome en esta loca pero muy divertida idea. ¡Estoy realmente agradecida por cada uno de los comentarios que me apoyaron! Así que tranquilos, la pelea entre Ai y Yusaku se verá muy pronto y tal vez, más pronto de lo que esperan.

¿Quieren saber cuál es el nombre de esta tercera temporada?

¡Esta vez se los diré!

 _(redoble de tambores)_

Se llamara:

 **"No temas cuando esta es mi voluntad"**

Un nombre largo y perfecto que le dará mucha historia a esta tercera temporada. ¡Varias cosas se verán involucradas! ¡Espero que lo estén esperando!

Las canciones que utilice para inspirarme y que utilice parte de su letra, son las siguientes:

1\. BLACK MATRIX – Vistlip

2\. Chise Lullaby – Tanezaki Atsumi

3\. The Sky Remains Azure – Junko Minagawa

4\. O.M.C – Amadeus

5\. Kizuato – Centimillimental

¡Nos veremos pronto en la tercera temporada!

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel.**


End file.
